INK MASTER
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Diferentes tatuadores provenientes de diversos lugares tendrán que juntarse en la competencia de tatuaje más exigente que alguna vez haya existido siendo llevados más allá de sus límites tanto como artistas como personas teniendo que superar toda prueba que se le ponga en frente y solo uno podrá ser llamado Ink Master, ¿Quién será? descúbranlo aquí. (A/U) historia finalizada.
1. Muestren lo que Mejor Saben Hacer

**INK MASTER**

 **(Suena música de trompetas dignas de la realeza mientras se despliega una alfombra roja justo cuando aparece una larga y lujosa limosina) Después de medio año de ausencia dedicándome a otras cosas ajenas a Fan Ficción, ¡VOLVÍ, GENTE! (Salgo del vehículo haciendo un saludo triunfal esperando aplausos y que se me arrojen rosas, pero solo consigo el canto de grillos y alguna que otra planta rodante que pasa por ahí) ¿Dónde están todos? (Me rasco una sien)**

 **Es bueno regresar a este lugar al que le dediqué 5 años de mi vida haciendo todo tipo de historias locas para continuar haciendo cosas que en otros medios me hubiesen costado una estadía permanente en el manicomio ahora con la motivación de hacer historias diferentes al resto totalmente renovada y con ganas de más ¿Y qué mejor manera de volver que haciendo una historia que ya había circulado en mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo?**

 **Como lo habrán visto en el Summary esta historia tratara de un Reality Show (AU) en donde los personajes de SP son tatuadores y deben competir para demostrar quién es el mejor al tatuar y provienen de distintas ciudades, no se conocen, y claro está, nunca han pasado por las cosas tan disparatadas que han ocurrido en la serie Canon porque aquí las cosas se llevan a cabo en un universo normal sin ningún tipo de influencia sobrenatural ni nada de ese tipo de cosas, lo que sería algo raro de mi parte ya que casi nunca he hecho AU de ese estilo XD**

 **Y como esto es un Reality Show, en algún momento de la narración alguno de los personajes dará su opinión sobre algún asuntó hablando directamente con la cámara, por lo que cuando esto pase se pondrá el nombre del personaje en** _ **cursiva**_ **junto con lo que tenga que decir.**

 **Explicado esto, empecemos diciendo lo que he dicho un millón de veces en el pasado y que después de tanto tiempo sin decirlo lo diré: South Park no es mío, es de la Comedy Central y del par de maricones de Trey Parker y Matt Stone que siguen renuentes a reconocer su relación secreta, esto se basa en un Reality Show llamado Ink Master transmitido por Spike TV, pero la historia y cualquier personaje OC que aparezca es de mí propiedad a menos que sea algún invitado especial perteneciente a otro autor… ah, qué bien se siente poder decir esto luego de más de medio año sin escribirlo en algún fic XD**

 _Desde tiempos antiguos el ser humano ha recurrido al arte como medio de expresar lo que siente, ya sea pintando bellas obras maestras en paredes, cuadros, esculpiendo, moldeando, de todas las formas existentes incluso usando sus propios cuerpos como lienzos al impregnar de por vida tatuajes con los que quieren transmitir un mensaje siendo uno de los medios más personales de arte al estar por siempre gravado en piel del que lo porte._

 _En esta competencia se pondrá a prueba a aquellos que se hacen llamar tatuadores en dónde sus habilidades serán llevadas más allá de sus límites en una serie de diversos desafíos en dónde se medirá no solo sus habilidades artísticas, sino la ejecución, precisión, versatilidad al lidiar con los diversos estilos de tatuajes que existen y trato con el cliente para demostrar quién es el mejor artista del tatuaje._

 _Solo uno podrá ser llamado de esa manera y demostrar que cuenta con todos los requisitos ¿Quién será? Pues averígüenlo en esta competencia en donde 20 participantes deberán poner lo mejor de sí mismos y usar todos los trucos que tengan no solo para sobrevivir, sino para demostrar que es el…_

 _ **¡INK MASTER!**_

 **LOS PARTICIPANTES: (Suena música de guitarra eléctrica a modo de introducción)**

 **Stan Marsh:** se muestra a un pelinegro de gorro azul con pompón rojo que transmite confianza al sonreír de medio lado mostrando un diente de oro y levantó el pulgar derecho.

 **Kyle Broflovski:** aparece un pelirrojo de cabello afro rebelde peinado con mucho gel usando camiseta blanca ajustada que lleva su nombre y extiende los puños que poseen anillos teniendo gravados la frase: "Es cosa de Jersey"

 **Kenneth McCormick:** entra en escena alguien al que no se le puede ver la cara debido a que tiene una capucha anaranjada puesta que al quitársela revela que es un rubio cenizo que chequea un ojo de forma coqueta.

 **Eric Cartman:** era el turno de un castaño muy gordo teniendo los brazos cruzados y una expresión para nada amistosa como si intentase ser intimidante y sonriendo con gran arrogancia.

 **Leopold "Butters" Stouch:** surge el turno de un rubio claro de radiante y amistosa sonrisa, piel con algo de bronceado y cara un poco infantil que hizo el signo de la paz con ambas manos.

 **Wendy Testaburguer:** seguido aparece una linda pelinegra llevando puesta una boina rosada que se echa para atrás un mechón de cabello y se cruza de brazos sonriendo con gran seguridad.

 **Bárbara "Bebe " Stevens:** una bella rubia giró hacia atrás para ver a la cámara ondeando su rizado cabello llevándose una mano a la cadera y con la otra mandó un sensual beso.

 **Clyde Donovan:** un castaño que sonreía presumido se pasó una mano por el pelo, y como si la otra fuese una pistola, le apunto a la cámara haciendo alusión a un disparo.

 **Token Black:** a continuación un afro americano muy alto se sujeta el puño derecho asintiendo también sonriendo con mucha seguridad en sí mismo.

 **Tweek Tweak:** el siguiente era alguien de lo más particular debido a su cabello rubio alborotado jalándose uno de sus mechones, teniendo un tic en el ojo, temblando levemente por el nerviosismo y soltó un leve grito al ser enfocado por la cámara.

 **Craig Tucker:** otro pelinegro muy parecido al primero llevanfo puesto un chullo azul y de mirada fría muy carente de emociones solamente limitó a hacer una seña obscena con el dedo medio valiéndole muy poco la pésima impresión que le ofrece al espectador.

 **Kevin Stoley:** le tocó a otro pelinegro algo chico en comparación a los anteriores cuyas vestimentas hacían alusión a distintas series y películas de ciencia ficción e hizo un saludo vulcano con la mano derecha.

 **Philip "Pip" Pirrup:** siguiendo de nuevo con los rubios, le tocó a uno de rostro angelical, pelo un poco largo que usaba un abrigo rojo con corbatín y un gorro para quitarse este haciendo una cordial reverencia a modo de cordial saludo.

 **Damien Thorne:** con pinta y tatuajes demoniacos dignos de un satanista o de un amante del Rock muy pesado se presentó otro pelinegro de curiosos ojos rojos formando una X con los brazos y haciendo con ambas manos la seña que haría todo aquel que se considere amante de esa música.

 **Chris "Mole" De´Lorne:** de apariencia desaseada y expresión de pocos amigos, un castaño retiró de su boca un cigarro para expulsar sin pena alguna el humo como si dijera: ¿Qué miran ustedes?

 **Gregory Fields:** muy a diferencia de él y al igual que el otro hombre de cabello dorado, el que seguía también hizo un saludo caballeresco dejando al descubierto sus perfectos dientes blancos al sonreír algo presuntuoso que combinaban con sus hebras rubias bien peinadas.

 **Thomas Thompson:** parecía que la mayoría de concursantes eran rubios porque apareció otro que hasta ahora era el más alto de entre ellos, pero cuya expresión estaba muy distante a ser una que inspirase confianza en sí mismo o algún tipo de alegría porque se veía muy retraído, tiene profundas ojeras y pareció exclamar una grosería porque se tapó la boca apenado.

 **Tammy Warner:** curiosamente, la siguiente era la concursante mujer de mayor estatura superando bastante a las dos anteriores siendo una castaña llena de vigor que a modo de saludo sensual se lleva un dedo a la boca y después colocárselo contra el trasero como si estuviese diciendo que es muy candente.

 **Bradley Stuart:** prosiguiendo con los participantes de pelo rubio le tocó a uno rizado que se veía muy tímido y se mordía un puño para saludar con un leve batido de mano esbozando una sonrisa tan pequeña que casi ni se podía apreciar.

 **Trent Boyett:** y finalmente, el participante más grande de todos, que para variar también era rubio, no usaba prenda superior alguna para presumir tanto sus múltiples tatuajes como sus grandes músculos flexionándolos como si se tratase de un fisicoculturista y chocar entre sí sus nudillos tatuados.

 **LOS JUECES:**

 **Fernanda Peñaloza (Cereal Pascual):** la primera se trataba de una mujer castaña con claros rasgos hispanoamericanos y gafas cuadradas acomodándoselas presionando el puente con un dedo y llevarse ambas manos a la cintura haciendo pose de imponencia.

 **Luis Carlos Alarcón:** el segundo también era un latino americano, algo robusto, cabello negro cejas pobladas que se subió la manga izquierda para mostrar el tatuaje de un dragón chino que le enrollaba el brazo que parecía estar en movimiento cuando flexionó su gran bíceps esbozando una sonrisa socarrona.

 **José (Coyote) Smith:** y el tercero se parecía un poco al anterior solo que era más alto y delgado usando gafas negras y teniendo las manos en sus bolsillos para sacar una y bajarse levemente los lentes para dedicar una mirada de reojo sonriendo de forma parecida a la del participante Kenneth

 **¡QUE EMPIECE EL PROGRAMA!**

 **CAPÍTULO UNO: MUESTREN LO QUE MEJOR SABEN HACER**

A las afueras de un establecimiento en New York en dónde se llevaba a cabo una convención de tatuajes a la que asistieron amantes de ese arte de diversas partes de USA era el primer destino de los 20 concursantes que deberán batallar para ganarse el título del Ink Master.

-No puedo creer que esté aquí… ¡ES UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD!- el participante conocido como Butters estaba que se moría de la emoción cuando él y demás competidores se bajaron de los vehículos que los trajeron.

-Justamente iba a decir lo mismo- respirando hondamente inflando sus pectorales bien formados, el pelinegro llamado Stan se sentía en la cima del mundo ansioso por comenzar y mostrar de lo que era capaz de hacer.

-Oportunidades como esta solo se dan una sola vez en la vida- la única concursante mujer de pelo negro que hay tiene el mismo sentimiento que ellos dos tenían y se acomodó su boina para que no se la llevase el viento mañanero -soy Wendy Testaburguer, un placer conocerlos- se presentó cordialmente, después de todo, tendrá que convivir con ellos durante toda la competencia.

 _ **Butters:**_ _aquí no solo podría aparecer en televisión y ser conocido a nivel nacional, ¡Sino que podría hacerme de buenos amigos también!_

-Igualmente- los dos se presentaron estrechando manos diciendo sus respectivos nombre -espero que podamos llevarnos bien y que gane el mejor- el entusiasmo del hombre con bronceado parecía más bien la inocencia de un niño chiquito, cosa que le parecía graciosa a los otros dos.

-Y ese por supuesto seré yo, claro está- la atmosfera amigable creada entre ellos tres se rompió de forma abrupta por este comentario del más obeso de los tatuadores que se les acercó sonriendo con una prepotencia que de inmediato haría que cualquiera lo viese con molestia y fastidio -así que no se den tantas ilusiones y háganse ya a la idea de que yo seré nominado como el Ink Master- esa afirmación tan arrogante no le causó ni una pisca de gracia a los 3.

-¿Y tú eres…?- quiso saber Stan ya teniendo mala espina de lo que sería una convivencia con él.

-El gran Eric Cartman, el que será nombrado como el más grande tatuador que ha existido y el que les hará comer polvo a todos ustedes- inflo el pecho tratando de imponer su autoridad, aunque en verdad solo hacía que se viese más tetón de lo que ya es.

 _ **Wendy:**_ _¿Ya tan pronto va a salir el tipo ególatra que se cree mejor que el resto? Sabía muy bien que sujetos así habrían en esta competencia, pero no esperaba que se presentase tan pronto._

-Perro que ladra no muerde, gordinflón- contradijo el único competidor pelirrojo yendo hasta ellos teniendo las manos metidas en sus bolsillos -el que mucho presume es el que no confía en sus habilidades y fanfarronea para aparentar ser más de lo que en realidad es- le dedico una sonrisa burlona haciendo reír a Butters, Stan y a Wendy, esta susurró: "iba a decir lo mismo"

 _ **Kyle:**_ _de donde vengo abundan los tipos como este cerdo con aires de grandeza a quienes hay que ponerlos en su lugar cuanto antes para que así se den cuenta que su fachada de "machoman que puede lidiar con todo lo que se me cruce en el camino" no le va a servir aquí._

 _ **Cartman:**_ _¡¿Quién se está creyendo este maldito colorado para hablarme a mí de ese modo?!_

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, inmundo pelirrojo?!- no estando para nada feliz, el obeso fue hasta él a pasos amenazantes. No bastó para asustarlo porque se mantenía firme en su sitio no dejando de sonreírle con mofa.

-Lo que oíste, gordis- su cínica respuesta incrementó su cólera y parecía a punto de gritar todas las groserías que puedan existir en el mundo. Un mal inicio que presagia fuertes roces entre ambos en el futuro de esta competencia.

-Siendo el primer día, ¿Y ya se van a formar las primeras peleas y desacuerdos? Espérense cuando el programa ya haya avanzado hasta la mitad por lo menos- este otro comentario burlón salió de los labios del rubio de la capucha anaranjada que se había mantenido apoyado en un poste prestándoles atención a lo que ellos hacían riendo divertido.

 _ **Kenny:**_ _esto va a ser MUCHO más divertido de lo que pensé en un inicio. Je, je, je._

-¿Cuándo es que va a comenzar esta función de circo?- antes de que alguno de ellos pudiese decir algo, habló ese pelinegro de chullo azul y mirada fría recargado en la camioneta que lo trajo al lugar fumándose un cigarro -ya me estoy cansando de estar aquí sin hacer nada rodeado de puros ineptos que empacarán sus maletas más rápido de lo que las desempacarán- los que pudieron oírlo se le quedaron viendo muy ofendidos ganándose más odio del que se ganó Cartman.

 _ **Wendy:**_ _¿Dos antipáticos conviviendo bajo el mismo techo? Van a rodar muchas cabezas a lo largo de esta competencia._

-¡GAH! Pero que grosero- se quejó cerca de él ese rubio despeinado temblando como si su cuerpo entero estuviese hecho de gelatina teniendo ese extraño Tic y jalándose un mechón de pelo.

-¿Tienes algún jodido problema, marica?- lo retó dedicándole una agria mirada haciendo que se tensara soltando otra exclamación, pero no se dejó asustar y frunció el ceño a punto de alegar.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno. Esta es una competencia de tatuajes, no de boxeo. Así que compórtense como los adultos que son y no se pongan a pelear por banalidades- intervino el hombre llamado Gregory poniéndose en medio de los dos sonriendo con toda calma, como si tratase de mostrar una gran templanza, madurez y prudencia.

 _ **Tweek:**_ _si fuese de boxeo ya le hubiera dado una buena tunda a ese antipático, ¡GAH!_

-Lo que sea- Tucker le restó importancia al asunto enfocando su vista a la nada y alzando el dedo medio, gesto que no solo incrementó el enojo de los ofendidos anteriormente, sino que le sacó una pequeña risa a la voluptuosa rubia que también era testigo del suceso.

 _ **Bebe:**_ _estar rodeada por chicos malos de lo más apuestos hace que me sienta en el Cielo aún sin que la competencia diera inicio. Voy a obtener mucho más de lo que creí._

-Él tiene razón. ¿Cuánto más debemos seguir esperando a que comience esta mierde?- se quejó ese castaño también con cara de pocos amigos con un obvio acento francés manteniéndose totalmente alejado del resto fumando de igual manera un cigarro.

-La paciencia es una virtud, mi amigo- trató de calmarlo uno de los rubios, el que posee ese gorro y corbatín, mostrando a su vez un tono de hablar británico reflejando un gran entusiasmo.

-No soy tu amigo, marica inglesa- la forma tan grosera en como él le habló bastó para que su semblante cambiara por completo y lo viese ya con un gran desprecio.

 _ **Philip:**_ _¡Como detesto a los franceses como él! Algunas veces me dan unas enormes ganas de…_

-Quien sabe, tal vez hacernos esperar aquí sea parte de la prueba de iniciación o algo parecido- sugirió el pelinegro que a simple vista es un amante de la ciencia ficción viendo de un lado a otro creyendo que hay cámaras escondidas sacándole una risa al tercer concursante castaño.

 _ **Clyde:**_ _¿Lo está diciendo en serio? ¡¿De qué planeta viene este tipo?!_

 _ **Tweek:**_ _¡OH JESUCRITSO! Mis peores se han hecho realidad, ¡Esto es uno de esos Reality Shows con cámaras escondidas que nos espían a cada segundo sin que lo sepamos! ¡GAAAAHHHH!_

-Ay diablos…- suspiró frustrada la concursante mujer más alta de todas debido a que una de sus maletas cayó al piso abriéndose y regando todo su contenido.

-Déjeme ayudarla, se… señorita- ofreció ese hombre de profundas ojeras, que por alguna extraña razón, tartamudeó la última palabra como si esforzara mucho en poder decirla.

 _ **Thomas:**_ _Dios por favor permíteme causar una buena impresión ante todos los demás, Dios por favor permíteme causar una buena impresión en los demás ¡Es lo único que… que COÑO pido!_

-Muchas gracias. Es bueno ver que si hay un verdadero caballero aquí- ella agradeció el gesto y vio de reojo con mucha molestia a Trent que en vez de ayudarla se quedó quieto en su lugar esperando a que se inclinase y dejase el trasero al aire para que fuese un deleite para sus ojos.

 _ **Trent:**_ _tenía que venir y arruinar la diversión ese pendejo. Ya será para otra ocasión._

-No hay de qué, se… se… ¡PERRA ESTÚPIDA!- para la sorpresa de cada uno de los presentes, él le gritó en toda la cara una grave ofensa -¡LO-LO-LO SIENTO, NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN! ¡Es que yo tengo… MUCHA MIERDA ATORADA EN EL CULO!- con ambas manos se tapó la boca viendo de un lado a otro aterrado ya imaginando la impresión que causó en todos.

 _ **Thomas:**_ _santo Dios… ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTA MIERDA SIEMPRE ME TIENE QUE PASAR A MÍ?!_

 _ **Tammy:**_ _¿Este tipo me acaba de llamar "perra estúpida"? ¡Era demasiado amable para ser verdad!_

-¡GROSERO!- de una potente y sonora bofetada ella le volteó el rostro para tomar sus cosas y alejarse a pasos pesados teniendo una expresión equiparable a la de la bestia salvaje más furiosa que pueda existir en la naturaleza ignorando los intentos de Thomas por disculparse. Eso ya le causó gracia a más de uno, incluyendo la del concursante Tucker que arqueó una ceja riendo.

 _ **Craig:**_ _parece que no todos serán tan estúpidos y pendejos como me lo imagine._

-Como se demoran estos putos jueces en darnos la bienvenida. ¡¿En qué diablos pierden el tiempo?!- el tercero en mostrar su descontento por la demora que todos recibían, era ese hombre de ojos rojos como la sangre y piel algo pálida viendo el reloj en su muñeca derecha, que curiosamente, sus manecillas son cruces invertidas.

-Estarte quejando cada 10 segundos no hará que ellos vengan más rápido- indirectamente, el único afroamericano entre los concursantes le pedía que dejara de quejarse como niño chiquito ya muy fastidiado de oír tanto sus quejas como las de Chris y Craig.

 _ **Token:**_ _algunos de estos tipos son tan impacientes como un niño de kínder. Necesitaré de toda la paciencia que poseo para soportarlos en las semanas que se avecinan._

-Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes- al fin, luego de tanto espera, los que van a evaluarlos en todos los aspectos a lo largo del programa hicieron acto de aparición saliendo de las puertas dobles de la salida del lugar en donde se llevaba a cabo la convención seguidos por los camarógrafos y demás personal que se encargará de seguir todos sus movimientos.

Las reacciones de la mayoría al ver a los tres jueces que son una leyenda en el mundo del tatuaje y que con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación han conseguido el respeto de todos los que se ganan la vida mediante ese medio fueron de genuina admiración y casi parecía que a más de uno le iba a dar un infartó.

 _ **Butters:**_ _¡No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo! ¡EN VERDAD SON ELLOS TRES! Debo estar soñando._

 _ **Cartman:**_ _¡BAH! ¿Por qué mierda unos inmundos latinoamericanos son los que nos evaluarán?_

 _ **Pip:**_ _¡Oh cielos, oh cielos, oh cielos, oh cielos, oh cielos! ¡QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A UNA AMBULANCIA! Creo que me va a dar un infarto._

 _ **Chris:**_ _hasta que al fin, carajo. ¿Qué trataron de ganar con habernos hecho esperar?_

 _ **Stan:**_ _estos tres son una leyenda en el mundo del tatuaje. El que se llame así mismo tatuador y no haya oído de ellos por lo menos una sola vez no merece empuñar una máquina de tatuaje._

 _ **Bebe:**_ _¡Debí haber traído mi libreta de autógrafos! Que tonta fui._

-Nos alegra ver por fin a los 20 participantes que deberán poner lo mejor de sí mismos para abrirse paso en esta competencia y ganar el título de Ink Master junto con el premio de cien mil dólares y un artículo en la Revista Inked- habló la única mujer entre los jueces sonriendo algo ansiosa -y como ustedes lo saben ya, mis acompañantes Luis Carlos Alarcón, Coyote Smith y yo, seremos los que vamos a evaluarlos poniéndoles diversas pruebas.

-Y según la calidad de sus tatuajes, podrán avanzar hasta el final de la competencia quedando entre los 3 mejores o ser alguno de los primeros en empacar sus cosas e irse- continuó hablando por ella Alarcón diciendo esto último como si fuera cualquier cosa angustiando a varios de ellos.

 _ **Tweek:**_ _si soy uno de los primeros en irse, ¡SERÍA LO PEOR DE LO PEOR Y TODOS EN EL MUNDO SE BURLARÍAN DE MÍ AL SER UN PERDEDOR SIN REMEDIO, GAH!_

-Cada semana serán puestos a prueba en diferentes estilos de tatuaje, porque para ser el Ink Master, deben dominar cada estilo existente- habló ahora el más alto de los 3 jueces -así que estén preparados para cualquier cosa, porque cuando menos se lo esperen. Tendrán que lidiar con un estilo de tatuaje al que no están para nada familiarizado y será ahí cuando deban mostrar una verdadera versatilidad y capacidad de adaptación.

 _ **Craig:**_ _si creen que con eso van hacer que me ponga a temblar, están muy equivocados._

-¿Qué nos van a poner hacer primero?- le preguntó Stan algo inquieto por oír que en algún momento deberá lidiar con los estilos de tatuaje en dónde no es tan fuerte.

-Como es su primer día en esta competencia, tendrán la libertad de tatuar lo que ustedes quieran. Hoy deberán hacer la mayor cantidad de tatuajes rápidos que puedan antes de que acabe la convención con el estilo que deseen y con toda libertad creativa y así sabremos sus fortalezas y debilidades. Aprovéchenlo lo mejor que puedan- la respuesta de Luis pudo mitigar los miedos e inseguridades que causó en un inicio porque eso fue un aire fresco muy necesitado.

 _ **Damien:**_ _¿Libertad de poder hacer lo que uno quiera? Esto ya lo tengo en la bolsa._

-¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡EMPECEMOS YA!- exigió Kevin como si fuese un niño a punto de entrar a un parque de diversiones no aguantando por más tiempo la emoción.

-Es bueno ver ese tipo de entusiasmo. Ojalá logres mantenerlo en lo que dura la competencia. Así que sígannos- todos se dispusieron a seguirlos hacia el interior del establecimiento.

-Esperen- pidió Wendy viendo a todos los presentes -¿No se supone que somos 20 concursantes? Porque solo estamos 19. ¿Dónde está el que falta?- intentó localizar al ausente.

-A… aquí estoy- saliendo de atrás de una de las camionetas, se presentó Bradley, que en comparación con los demás, parecía ser el más joven y tímido en especial por ese gesto que hacía al morderse levemente el puño derecho.

 _ **Craig:**_ _lo maricón se le nota a kilómetros de distancia. Se lo van a comer vivo, eso es seguro._

-Muy bien. Ahora sí podemos continuar- ingresaron al fin al lugar, pero él se había quedado atrás no estando muy seguro de entrar como si se estuviese arrepintiendo de estar ahí.

-Que no te dé miedo. ¡VAMOS! Verás cómo te vas a divertir mucho compitiendo contra los demás- Butters fue el único en percatarse de eso y lo animo a no tirar la toalla antes de siquiera dar la lucha al dedicarle una de esas sonrisas que expulsaban una desbordante confianza.

-E… está bien- eso pareció no solo darle la confianza suficiente para continuar, sino que causó que se apenase y sonrojase un poco para ingresar y unirse a los demás participantes.

No se podía desperdiciar tiempo alguno y a cada uno de ellos se le dio un espacio en el establecimiento en dónde podían tatuar a su gusto y completa libertad lo que ellos quisieran, aunque claro, tendrían que conseguir a su modo clientes que estuvieran dispuestos a ofrecer sus cuerpos para ser tatuados por ellos usando todo su poder de convencimiento para ganárselos.

-A los que les guste lo oscuro, tétrico y demoniaco, ¡VENGAN CONMIGO! Nadie mejor que yo que con mucho gusto complacerá esos deseos maquiavélicos- Damien era uno de los que mejor le iba, porque al subirse las mangas mostrando sus propios tatuajes de ese estilo, daba a entender que era un experto en ese tema; aunque también se debe a que muchas de las personas ahí presentes son amantes del género tétrico.

 _ **Damien:**_ _cuando decía que esto lo tenía en la bolsa, no lo decía a la ligera. En el mundo del tatuaje hay muchos que comparten mis gustos por lo que no me va a costar trabajo alguno convencer a ese tipo de personas en dejarse tatuar por mí._

Otro que parecía irle bien al momento de convencer a las masas para que se dejase tatuar por sus manos era a Cartman, que con tan solo decir cosas como: "¡TATUAJES GRATIS! Pídanme lo que quieran y les daré algo mil veces mejor de lo que pidieron" se ganaba a las personas.

 _ **Cartman:**_ _mi gran poder de convencimiento será lo que me llevará a ser el Ink Master. Siempre he sido bueno para manipular a los demás a mi antojo, en especial si les estoy ofreciendo algo gratis consiguiendo que accedan a lo que yo quiera gravarles en su piel y no puedan quejarse porque no están pagando ni un solo centavo._

Pero a algunos no les estaba yendo precisamente muy bien a la hora de convencer a potenciales clientes de dejarse tocar por las agujas de sus máquinas de tatuar, como pasa con Craig, Chris y Trent. A los dos primeros debido a su actitud antipática y poco amistosa que era un repelente que apartaba a la mayoría de personas, incluso a las chicas que quedasen cautivadas por sus comportamientos de "Chicos malos" en contraste con el gran rubio que a pesar de sus intentos por ser lo más "amable" que pueda ser, su tamaño e imponente apariencia era lo que repelía a clientes potenciales.

 _ **Trent:**_ _¡MALDITA SEA! Así no voy a tatuar ni un carajo. ¡Ni que me los fuera a comer!_

 _ **Craig:**_ _si no quieren que los tatúe, pues muy bien y que se jodan. No voy a estar suplicándoles ni pidiéndoselos de rodillas como un marica._

 _ **Chris:**_ _váyanse al carajo todos. Ni que me estuviesen pagando por fingir ser cordial y esa mierde._

Un cuarto al que le costaba mucho trabajo conseguir personas a quién tatuar era a Thomas, que a pesar de ser genuinamente amable, esas groserías que salían de su boca disparadas como balas alejaban más a las personas que el pésimo carácter de los mencionados anteriormente.

 _ **Thomas:**_ _sabía que esto iba a pasar. ¡ME VOY A VOLVER EL PUTO HAZMERRERÍR DE ESTA MIERDA DE COMPETENCIA! Pero no me puedo rendir ahora y debo ¡FOLLARME A TODA PUTA QUE SE ME CRUCE EN EL CAMINO! Seguir hasta el final aunque sea lo último que haga. Hice una promesa que no puedo ¡DEFECAR! Romper._

Alguien que debido a su forma de ser alejaba, pero que paradójicamente, atraía a aspirantes clientes era Kyle que era algo agresivo pero al mismo tiempo carismático y atrayente logrando cautivar tanto a mujeres como hombres por igual porque su manera de comportarse era curiosamente parecida a la de tipos de otro Reality Show que no tiene relación con este.

 _ **Kyle:**_ _en este mundo uno hay que saber cómo dirigirse a los diversos tipos de personas que existen y ser rudo cuando se requiere serlo, porque si no, te vuelves la jodida presa y todos te querrán caer encima al verte como un blanco fácil. Así es como las cosas funcionan en New Jersey, y al que le guste mi actitud, pues muy bien ya nos vamos a entender más adelante, y al que no, pues que se vaya al cuerno._

Otro que vendía sus tatuajes como pan caliente gracias a su también pintoresca actitud era Kevin, porque al igual que Damien, tenía suerte de que hubiesen muchas personas que tenían gustos parecidos a los suyos siendo fieles amantes a todo lo relacionado a la ciencia ficción.

 _ **Kevin:**_ _la Fuerza está conmigo el día de hoy. Siento que el espíritu de Leonard Nimoy me está guiando por el camino correcto para que así yo, alguien que representa a un grupo de personas que son vistas por los demás como desadaptadas sociales, dé la cara y le haga ver al mundo que no somos unos raritos de gustos infantiles._

Algunos de los competidores preferían la calidad antes que la cantidad haciendo pocos, pero bien ejecutados, tatuajes que superando en calidad a varios a los que se les notaba que hicieron a la carrera.

Como en el caso de Wendy, que le ofrecía a las personas hacerles tatuajes-retratos a los que quisieran tener por siempre en su piel la cara de algún ser querido.

-¿Y querías mucho a tu madre?- le preguntó a una mujer a la que le tatuaba en el hombro derecho el rostro de su progenitora. Parecía que también se tomaba la molestia de conocer al cliente y no tratarlo como si fuese una simple hoja en blanco a la que le pueda dibujar cualquier cosa.

-Por supuesto. Ella siempre ha sido mi ejemplo a seguir por todo lo que logró por sí misma. Por eso quiero tenerla siempre conmigo a pesar de que ya pasó a mejor vida…- la clienta suspiró.

-Entiendo bien a lo que te refieres- a pesar de que le daba cierto pesar, Wendy no dejó que eso la desconcentrara y continuó tatuando como si fuese una profesional poniendo atención hasta el último detalle de la pequeña foto que tenía como referencia.

 _ **Wendy:**_ _sé que los jueces dijeron que la prueba consistía en hacer la mayor cantidad de tatuajes en el tiempo que tenemos, pero también dijeron que podíamos hacer lo que más nos gustase, y como a mí me encanta hacer retratos es lo que haré a pesar de que deba hacerlos pequeños por el límite de tiempo y por las personas que esperan a que les haga uno._

-¡ESTÁ DE LUJO!- uno de los clientes de Stan estaba viendo el auto de carreras que él le tatuó en el omoplato derecho -¡Gracias, hermano!- hicieron varias señas al chocar sus puños.

-Siempre es un placer tatuar cosas relacionadas con autos, motos- mostró su diente de oro al sonreír -¡El que sigue!- llamó a uno de los clientes que tan pacientemente han estado esperando su turno porque él también eligió el sistema de calidad por encima de cantidad.

 _ **Stan:**_ _desde que tengo memoria siempre me han encantado los carros y motocicletas. Supongo que se lo debo a mi padre que cada vez que tenía la oportunidad trataba de restaurar autos viejos y devolverles su gloria sin importarle cuanto hacía sufrir tanto a su bolsillo como a mamá con sus gastos impulsivos._

Para atraer a clientes, algunos no usaban no solo las palabras o capacidad de convencimiento, sino también sus atributos para enganchar a las personas como si fuesen peces mordiendo un anzuelo.

Tal y como lo estaba haciendo Bárbara, que gracias a su voluptuoso cuerpo acompañado de frases coquetas y provocadoras, atraía a varios hombres que se dejaban tatuar cualquier cosa de su parte con tal de poder estar a su lado y admirar su bella figura, sobre todo porque su escote mostraba mucho de ese par de atributos que los hipnotizaba.

 _ **Bebe:**_ _los hombres siempre caen rendidos ante los encantos de una bella mujer como yo, por lo que no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad y debo sacarle todo el jugo que le pueda._

Otra que también usaba su belleza para facilitarse las cosas en ese aspecto era Tammy, pero para el que tenga un buen ojo observador, se dará cuenta de que muy a diferencia de la rubia ella no parecía tener su mismo entusiasmo a la hora de seducir.

 _ **Tammy:**_ _nunca me ha gustado tener que recurrir a lo que posee mi cuerpo para conseguir las cosas regaladas al ser algo sumamente sexista, en especial por los comentarios indecorosos por parte de los descarados, y porque le da mala imagen a las tatuadoras como yo. Pero con tal de ganar el premio, debo estar dispuesta a hacer ciertos sacrificios poniendo mi dignidad en segundo plano._

En el otro lado de la moneda, algunos de los chicos que se consideraban a sí mismos como "un regalo del cielo" no desaprovechaban sus cualidades para hipnotizar a clientas que se comportasen como quinceañeras ante ellos, siendo Clyde y Kenny los mejores exponentes de esto; aunque parecía más bien que el rubio trataba de ligarse a las clientas que querer tatuarlas.

 _ **Kenny:**_ _¡No puedo evitarlo! Desde que era un chico mi libido ha estado fuera de control, y cada vez que se me presentaba la oportunidad de tirarme a alguna belleza no la desaprovechaba. Solo espero que ese viejo habito arraigado no me distraiga y me haga caer en picada._

 _ **Clyde:**_ _siempre fui un imán para mujeres, y con tan solo chequearles el ojo, puedo hacer que cualquiera caiga rendida hasta mis pies y hagan lo que les pida. Si en la competencia veo que las cosas se me ponen difíciles, solo tendría que mandarle un besito a esa bella jueza para facilitarme un poco las cosas._

Los que con su elocuencia y forma de actuar cordial conseguían lienzos humanos siendo muy opuestos a los anteriores eran Gregory, Pip y Token. Ambos rubios por comportarse como si fuesen verdaderos caballeros ingleses y el de tez negra por ser muy culto y respetuoso.

 _ **Gregory:**_ _la mejor manera de ganarte a las personas no es aparentando ser alguien "Cool" sino siendo genuinamente amable y servicial para que así te tengan confianza y acepten lo que ofreces._

 _ **Pip:**_ _hora de poner a prueba todas esas lecciones de cómo ser un caballero que se me dieron cuando era un niño para abrirme paso en la competencia y ganarme el respeto de todos._

 _ **Token:**_ _voy acallar a todos aquellos que dudaron sobre mi decisión de volverme tatuador y que aseguraron de que debido a mi posición y clase no iba a poder avanzar y demostrar que no hace falta ser un patán irreverente, que molesta a los demás para sentirse bien consigo mismo, para lograr avanzar tanto en la competencia como en la vida._

Ahora enfocándose en los tres jueces, estos paseaban a sus anchas con disimulo y por separado por todo el local manteniendo sus críticos ojos puestos no solo en los tatuajes que hacían los participantes, sino en cómo trataban a sus clientes y como lograban convencerlos para que dejaran que las agujas de ellos tocasen sus pieles.

-¡OYE! ¡¿De qué demonios te quejas?! Te hice un tatuaje completamente gratis al que le dediqué valiosos minutos de mi vida, así que no tienes derecho alguno de reclamar y mejor lárgate porque me espantas a la clientela- Coyote Smith pasó cerca del puesto de Cartman frunciendo el ceño por el modo en como a este poco le valía nada la opinión de sus clientes y de lo que dejaba en sus pieles enfocándose solamente en hacer todos los tatuajes que pueda crear.

 _ **Coyote:**_ _muchos de estos competidores se enfocan tanto en hacer la mayor cantidad de tatuajes que consigan en el tiempo que les dimos que olvidan por completo que están tatuando a otro ser humano que por siempre llevará lo que ellos impregnen en su piel viéndolos como simples objetos que puedan usar como se les dé la gana. Si no cambian esa forma de ser no llegaran muy lejos aún por más buenos tatuadores que sean._

-¡Quedó de lo más bonito! Un millón de gracias, muñeco- Luis Carlos se fijó en como los clientes de Butters salían de lo más felices de su puesto no solo por recibir lo que pidieron, sino por como él los trataba con su radiante personalidad amigable.

-De-de nada, señorita. La felicidad de mis cli-clientes es mi mayor satisfacción- sonrió de medio lado arqueando una ceja por esa humildad y honestidad que no cualquiera posee.

 _ **Luis:**_ _esa es la forma de tratar a los clientes, no como botes de basura al que les pueden echar cualquier porquería, sino como seres humanos que están pidiendo algo en específico, y como lo haría cualquier tatuador de corazón, le darían algo mejor de lo que pidieron. Ojalá hubiesen más así tanto en la competencia como en el negocio del tatuaje._

-¡EY, EY, EY! Si la señorita no quiere tatuarse tu nombre en el trasero, no la puedes obligar- Fernanda se había detenido en el puesto de Kyle al oír gritos molestos por parte de él al discutir con un motociclista que sujetaba bruscamente de la muñeca a la que se supone debe ser su novia.

-¿Pedí tu puta opinión acaso? ¡SOLO LIMÍTATE A TATUAR Y DEJA DE HABLAR MIERDA!- literalmente tiró a la mujer a la silla de tatuaje sin importarle las quejas e insultos que ella le dedicaba -¡Y que sea rápido! Le prometí a mi hermanos un rato de diversión con ella.

-¡Así no se trata a una dama que no ha hecho malo!- sorpresivamente el pelirrojo le propinó a ese patán un buen golpe a la quijada que lo tiró al piso y amañó para seguir agrediéndolo si no fuese porque el personal de seguridad lo sostuvo y se llevaron al motociclista.

-Cualquiera puede ser macho cuando se mete con alguien más débil, ¡¿Por qué no se mete con alguien que le pueda dar la cara?!- le seguía escupiendo insultos -¿Está bien, señorita?

-Ahora que ese pendejo se fue, claro que lo estoy- a ella en verdad poco le importaba todo el asunto y se prendió un cigarro para fumarlo -y ahora que ya no está, soy libre de tatuarme lo que quiera. ¿Qué tienes ahí para ofrecerme?- no teniendo nada mejor que hacer, decidió aprovechar la oferta de tatuajes gratis.

-Tú solo pídeme lo que quieras y te lo concederé- con esa frase de doble significado, y como si no hubiese pasado nada de nada, Kyle la atendió con una cortesía bastante contradictoria con el comportamiento que ha mostrado hasta ahora. Era algo que le sacó un bramido de fastidio a la jueza.

 _ **Fernanda:**_ _está bien que el tatuador defienda a un cliente que es obligado por alguien más a hacerse un tatuaje que no quiere tener, pero la actitud que este muchacho no es ni de cerca en ser la que debe tener un verdadero Ink Master porque de uno momento a otro pasa a ser alguien agresivo con un temperamento volátil que quiere resolver todo a golpes, a la de alguien "buena onda" y comprensivo que piensa en lo mejor tanto para el cliente como los que lo rodean como si fuese bipolar. Que las cosas sean supuestamente así de dónde proviene no es excusas y deberá aprender a comportarse si quiere avanzar en esta competencia._

La convención estaba llegando a su fin, lo que significaba que se estaba acercando el momento en el que los jueces evaluarán el trabajo hecho por cada uno de los 20 concursantes, y claro está, gran parte de estos estaban muy nerviosos.

 _ **Tweek:**_ _¡Esta espera me está matando! ¿Y si a los jueces no les gustó ninguno de mis tatuajes? ¡¿Qué será de mí?! ¿Seré el primero en ser eliminado? ¡O JESUCRISTO, CUANTA PRESIÓN!_

 _ **Craig:**_ _si nos van a evaluar que lo hagan ya en vez de tratar de mantenernos en suspenso. No soporto a las personas que les gusta perder el tiempo en vez de ir directamente al grano._

-¡Chicos y chicas!- Fernanda los llamó haciendo que dejasen de lado sus pensamientos -¿Cómo se sintieron en su primer día en esta competencia?- era una obvia pregunta capciosa.

-¡MUY BIEN!- respondió Butters que en ningún momento pareció haber quitado esa sonrisa de la cara -Excelente- Damien también sonreía, aunque la suya era una de egocentrismo -He tenido días mejores- fue la tosca pero sincera honesta por parte de Chris mostrando que en verdad poco le importaba quedar bien tanto ante los jueces como ante las demás personas.

-Estuvimos observándolos mientras trabajaban. Algunos sí pudieron cumplir no solo con el reto, sino con nuestras demás expectativas. Así que les haremos algunas cuantas preguntas al respecto comenzando por… tú, Butters. Se te notaba bastante alegre y el tipo de tatuajes que les diste a los clientes fue el de La Nueva Escuela. ¿Es tu tipo de tatuaje favorito?- quiso saber Luis Carlos.

-¡Por supuesto, señor! Tuve mucha suerte de que aquí viniesen personas a las que también les gustasen ese estilo de tatuajes- sus ánimos eran admirables, pero Craig murmuró: "a este ya se le está empezando a notar lo maricotas también"

 _ **Butters:**_ _el estilo de La Nueva Escuela siempre ha sido mi favorito ya que ahí puedo darle rienda a mi gran imaginación dibujando todo tipo de diseños caricaturescos, coloridos, locos, graciosos y tiernos; supongo que de ese modo puedo expresar mi personalidad._

-Tú, Damien, al parecer fuiste el que más tatuajes rápidos consiguió hacer. ¿Cuál es tu secreto?- Luis le habló ahora al pelinegro de ojos rojos que en ningún dejó de sonreír con arrogancia.

-Supongo que también tuve suerte de que viniesen personas que compartiesen mis gustos. Con tan solo verlos supe enseguida que aceptarían lo que les ofreciera- reía creyéndose la gran cosa.

-Eso está bien, pero casi todos esos tatuajes que creaste se les notó que los hiciste a la carrera debido a las líneas no muy sólidas y los colores que no fueron saturados de forma sólida- señaló Fernanda -debiste haber pensado mejor en la ejecución de los tatuajes y tomarte el tiempo que te dimos para que quedasen presentables en lugar de dar cosas con un alto grado de mediocridad que esas personas que comparten esos gustos tuyos deberán cargar encima por el resto de sus vidas- ella no tenía pelos en la lengua al momento de criticar, cosa que le sacó un gesto de enorme molestia e inconformidad.

 _ **Damien:**_ _¡¿Quién se está creyendo esta zorra para decir que mis bellos tatuajes son mediocres?!_

-Lo mismo pasa contigo, Cartman. Optaste también cantidad por encima de calidad, y no solo eso, sino que ante las quejas y reclamos de los que estuvieron bajo tu aguja fuiste muy descortés y grosero- Coyote le llamó la atención al más obeso de los concursantes.

 _ **Cartman:**_ _¡Ya comenzaron a joder estas inmundas minorías! Me dan ganas de darles una buena…_

-Solo seguí las reglas que ustedes impusieron. Pidieron hacer el mayor número de tatuajes que pudiéramos hacer, no que cada uno fuese la mejor obra maestra en el mundo del tatuaje.

-Sí, pero debían que encontrar el equilibrio entre cantidad y calidad. No hacer mil cochinadas que las personas que confiaron en ustedes se arrepentirán de haber accedido a que los tocasen- si las críticas fuesen golpes, la jueza ya hubiese molido y vuelto papilla tanto a él como a todos aquellos que eligieron ese método de tatuar.

 _ **Stan:**_ _chúpense esa._

-Kyle- Alarcón al hablarle hizo que frunciera el ceño ya sabiendo lo que iba a decirle -¿Qué pasó, hombre? Es el primer día de la competencia, ¿Y ya perdiste la compostura reaccionando con violencia? ¿Sabes que eso podría ser motivo suficiente para una expulsión inmediata?- cualquier otro en su lugar hubiera angustiado de sobremanera, pero él no se perturbó para nada.

-No fue culpa mía, sino la de ese estúpido por tratar de ese modo a una mujer inocente. ¿Qué no vieron lo que hizo? ¡Cualquier otro hombre en mi posición hubiese hecho lo mismo! ¿Usted no?

-Vimos la grabación y la manera en como ese hombre trató a esa mujer. Está bien que la defendieses de ese patán, pero los puños no resolverán todos los problemas de la vida y estás dando una mala imagen tanto de ti mismo como la de los tuyos. Solo porque lo agrediste por una buena causa no te expulsamos, pero si se vuelve a repetir, no habrá una segunda oportunidad y serás eliminado de la competencia enseguida, ¿Entendido?- para su fortuna solo le dieron una advertencia.

-Sí, sí. Entendido. Intentaré ser más "cordial" de ahora en adelante- su cínica afirmación solo aumento la molestia de los tres, en especial la de Fernanda -¿Sí les gustó lo que tatué o qué?

-Hiciste una buena cantidad de tatuajes y variaste de estilo en cada uno. ¿Te gusta la diversidad?- para dejar de lado el amargo sabor que dejó ese tema, retomaron el asunto de los tatuajes.

-Por supuesto. Siempre me ha gustado probar un poco de todo para así darle variedad tanto a los tatuajes como a la vida misma- esta afirmación podría tener más un significado.

 _ **Bebe:**_ _como me encantan los tipos abiertos como este lindo pelirrojo._

 _ **Kenny:**_ _¿Probar un poco de todo, eh? Creo que él y yo vamos a entendernos muy bien._

-Wendy- Smith llamó a la pelinegra que carraspeó alistándose mentalmente para ser criticada -fuiste una de las que menos tatuajes pudo realizar, pero al mismo tiempo, fueron algunos de los que mejor ejecutados estuvieron. Pusiste la calidad antes que el número, ¿Correcto?- no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-Exacto, señor. Siempre le pongo todo mi empeño a cualquier tatuaje que hago para que satisfaga al cliente durante cada minuto que lo lleve en su piel y nunca se arrepiente por haberme dado el honor de tatuarlo- quería hacer entender que la satisfacción del cliente le era de mayor importancia que ganar.

 _ **Cartman:**_ _maldita perra presumida. De seguro se cree la Madre Teresa de Calcuta del tatuaje._

-Ustedes también fueron los que menos tatuajes lograron hacer. ¿Al menos tan siquiera lo intentaron o se rindieron antes de dar la batalla?- Peñaloza ahora le llamó la atención a Craig, Chris, Trent y Thomas.

-¡¿Qué me rendí?! Si yo lo intenté de todas las maneras posibles, pero por cada cliente que lograba convencer, diez huían despavoridos. ¡No tengo la culpa de ser tan intimidante!- trataba de excusarse el más grande de los presentes que ya rugía como perro con escorbuto.

-Us… ustedes saben que por la en-enfermedad que te-tengo no puedo controlar ¡MI PENE URGIDO! Lo que digo. Así que también tuve muchas dificultades al momento de tratar con los clientes y que estos no se sintieran ofendidos por ¡EL SEMEN QUE SALÍA DE MI BOCA! Lo que decía- al segundo rubio más alto de todos se le notaba más y más el descomunal esfuerzo que hacía al momento de hablar y expresarse.

 _ **Tammy:**_ _¿Qué no puede controlar lo que dice? ¿De qué habla este grosero antipático?_

-Ya estamos al tanto de ese síndrome tuyo que te hace tener boca de camionero, pero deberás saber cómo lidiar con él para que no se vuelva tu talón de Aquiles que aparte a todo lienzo que se te ponga en la competencia- a pesar de eso, no iba a ser tratado de forma privilegiada.

-Yo dije que no iba a estar suplicando para que me dejen tatuar. Si se presenta alguien que por voluntad propia quiera que le haga un tatuaje gratis, bien por esa persona, cierre la boca y me deje trabajar; y si no, pues vaya a comer mierda- retomando la charla, Craig expresó su opinión con ese tono tan áspero y carente de emociones.

-Qué curioso, iba a decir exactamente lo mismo- parecía que Chris era su hermano perdido por mostrar esa gran apatía y falta de consideración como si no tuviesen alma humana alguna.

-Entonces no me imagino como se las podrán arreglar en los siguientes desafíos que esta competencia les tendrá preparados- parecía que la paciencia de los tres latinos se estaba acercando a sus límites con el carácter que ellos tienen, y más aún por la manía del pelinegro de mostrar el dedo medio a cada minuto y sin ningún tipo de reparo.

-¿Tienen que ser así todo el tiempo?- el que les llamó la atención fue Token como si fuera un padre regañando a sus hijos -¿Piensan que con ese comportamiento harán que las demás personas los respeten o le tengan miedo? Los que son como ustedes que a cada segundo tratan de mostrar su hombría con esa actitud hostil son los que más miedos e inseguridades llevan por dentro y se comportan así para que nadie las note. Así que maduren y compórtense como los hombres adultos que se suponen ya son.

 _ **Stan:**_ _reitero: ¡Chúpense esa! Ya era hora de que alguien les cantara sus verdades a estos idiotas._

 _ **Wendy:**_ _si él no se los decía, yo con mucho gusto se los hubiera dicho del mismo modo letra por letra. ¿Aún creen que están en la secundaria para que se comporten así?_

 _ **Tweek:**_ _¡GAH! totalmente de acuerdo con él. ¡MADUREN, PAR DE INEPTOS!_

-¿Qué fue lo que acabas de decir, hermano de Obama?- era de esperarse que ni a Tucker ni al francés les haya hecho gracia ese comentario por lo que amañaron con hacerle daño.

-¡OIGAN, OIGAN, OIGAN!- Alarcón se puso en medio extendiendo las manos ya visiblemente molesto -yo puedo ser muy paciente y todo eso, pero que los participantes de este Reality Show se muelan a golpes cada vez que tengan un desacuerdo es más de lo que estoy dispuesto a tolerar. ¿Les quedó claro?- la vena que se le empezó a formar en la sien derecha indicaba que no lo decía solo por decir y estaba dispuesto a darles una buena tunda para que aprendiesen.

-Lo que sea- Craig dio media vuelta para alejarse no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a Token con la que le decía: "La próxima vez no estará nadie cerca para salvarte el pellejo"

 _ **Pip:**_ _estoy rodeado de puros bárbaros incultos. Yo también voy a tener que usar toda la paciencia que poseo para convivir con ellos hasta que la competencia termine._

-Dis… disculpen- llamó tímidamente el pequeño Bradley que tampoco dejaba su manía de morderse el puño -quien… ¿Quién ganó este desafío?- debido al nerviosismo que le daba estar rodeado por sujetos con tan mal carácter, quería ya irse del lugar cuanto antes.

 _ **Kyle:**_ _¡HASTA QUE AL FIN ALGUIEN LO PREGUNTA! Ya me estoy aburriendo de tener que oír las supuestas críticas constructivas de este trío de tontos y sus quejas que no llevan a ninguna parte._

Cuando terminaron de evaluar el trabajo de cada uno de los competidores, los tres jueces se apartaron para debatir sobre quiénes se destacaron y quiénes se quedaron cortos.

-¿Para ustedes quiénes fueron los peores? Obviamente la decisión que tomaron Damien y Cartman de hacer la mayor cantidad de tatuajes posibles les jugó en contra y entregaron muchos productos de mala calidad- Luis decía los que consideraban los peores.

-Yo también hubiese dicho lo mismo, pero también está Trent- contradijo Fernanda -es decir, con los pocos clientes que consiguió pudo haber hecho muy buenos tatuajes, pero los que creó tienen muchas fallas, en especial en el delineado por lo tembloroso de las líneas, como si la mano le temblase sin parar. Solo falta que diga que eran temblores causados por sus lienzos al estar a su completa merced despavoridos.

-Debería ejercitar más su técnica y habilidad que su cuerpo si quiere tener alguna oportunidad de ganar- apoyó José -¿Y los mejores? Por más loco que parezca, debo decir que Craig y el Topo, por más detestable que sean sus formas de comportarse, hicieron tatuajes mejor ejecutados que los de los anteriores tres mencionados, incluso me atrevería a decir mejores que de los que estaban más relajados como Kenny, Clyde y Bárbara que parecían enfocarse más en ligarse a la clientela que en tatuar.

-Incluso Thomas a pesar de su enfermedad y todo lo que conllevaba logró hacer tatuajes de mejor calidad que las de estos y de los otros tres- señaló Fernanda -y no puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero Kyle fue uno de los que mejor se lucieron porque demostró versatilidad al tatuar diferentes estilos de tatuajes no repitiendo uno después de otro. Si controla ese carácter explosivo, puede que se vuelva uno de los que más cuidado hay que tener.

-Pues yo diría que los tres mejores fueron Stan, Wendy y Butters- recomendó Luis -Tal vez repitieron el mismo estilo de tatuaje con cada uno de sus clientes, pero no solo lograron darles a estos algo mejor de lo que pidieron y de buena calidad, sino que los hicieron sentirse cómodos y a gusto durante cada segundo también tomándose la molestia de conocerlos más a fondo en lugar de decirles: "ya acabé contigo, ¡El que sigue!" como lo hizo Cartman. El saber cómo tratar con los clientes es también uno de los principales requisitos para ser un Ink Master y solo unos cuantos más aparte de ellos lograron percatarse de esto- siguieron debatiendo e intercambiando opiniones sobre quién debe ser el ganador de este primer desafío.

-Bueno, ya tenemos una decisión. Vayamos a decírselos- regresaron con los tatuadores que estaban siendo vigilados tanto por las cámaras como por demás personal para evitar que se pelearan entre sí -muy bien, todos. Ya hemos tomado una decisión sobre quién gano esta primera prueba rápida.

 _ **Clyde:**_ _y el ganador es, pongan música de tambores, ¡CLYDE DONOVAN!_

-El que ganó al cumplir no solo con las reglas que impusimos, sino también con las expectativas fue… ¡BUTTERS!- el mencionado abrió los ojos de par en par por la impresión y su boca se convirtió en una perfecta O y preguntó si Coyote hablaba en serio -¡Por supuesto! No solo lograste hacer un buen número de tatuajes, sino que estuvieron bien hechos y fueron mucho más de los que tus lienzos esperaban. También lograste que disfrutaran cada segundo del proceso como si no sintieran el dolor de la aguja. ¡FELICIDADES POR GANAR LA PRIMERA PRUEBA RÁPIDA!- los aplausos genuinos por parte de los que estaban alegres por su triunfo se combinaron con los de sarcasmo por parte de los que creían merecerse ganar.

 _ **Clyde:**_ _¡CARAJO! Bueno, ya tendré otra oportunidad de demostrar de lo que soy capaz._

 _ **Chris:**_ _claro, debía ganar el carita de nene por fingir ser el más simpático entre estos hipócritas y falsos. Veamos por cuánto más su sonrisita le ayudará a avanzar._

 _ **Wendy:**_ _me alegra ver uno de los no antipáticos de esta competencia haya sido el primer ganador porque de ese modo el resto tendrá mayor confianza en sí mismos al momento de tatuar._

 _ **Butters:**_ _¡NO ME LO OUEDO CREER! ¿Apenas es mi primer día aquí y soy el ganador de un reto? ¡ESTE DEBE SER MI DÍA DE SUERTE! Estoy ansioso en demostrar de qué más soy capaz hacer._

-Y como ganaste la prueba rápida, tienes el poder de asignar los lienzos en la prueba eliminatoria. Cada semana se hará una prueba rápida que puede ser sobre tatuaje o cualquier otro medio artístico, y el que la gane, se le dará la ventaja de elegir tanto a su propio lienzo como al de los demás en las pruebas eliminatorias. Así que usen esa ventaja con sabiduría en caso de tenerla.

 _ **Cartman:**_ _oh, interesante. El que gane estas inmundas pruebas rápidas podrá decidir a quién tatuar y la carne de cañón que deberán tatuar los demás. Eso es música para mis oídos._

-Felicidades, hiciste un buen trabajo- Kenny felicitaba a Butters palmeándole un hombro.

-Demostraste que no hay que ser un patán para mostrar que eres un tatuador fuerte- ante la indirecta de Token, Craig volvió a mostrar el dedo medio y se alejó de los que felicitaban al rubio.

-Tan lindo como hábil. Espero poder ver más de ti en la competencia- el piropo que le dedicó Bebe lo apenó de sobremanera y desvió la mirada algo sonrojado y sonriendo con los labios apretados.

-Hi… hiciste unos tatuajes muy bonitos- Bradley le sonrió amigablemente, pero extrañamente, el gesto fue reemplazado por una expresión de desesperación como si hubiese dicho la más grande grosería que pueda existir.

 _ **Bradley:**_ _¡Pensamientos impuros de nuevo, pensamientos impuros de nuevo! ¡NO OTRA VEZ!_

-Gracias, tú también hiciste buenos tatuajes- no se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba ya sea por mera ingenuidad o por la euforia del momento -¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?- le preguntó a los jueces.

-Finalizada esta prueba rápida, iremos al local en dónde pasaran las siguientes semanas compitiendo entre sí realizando los tatuajes eliminatorios. Así que acompáñennos- todos tomaron sus pertenencias y los siguieron de nuevo a las camionetas que los trajeron ahí.

 _ **Kyle:**_ _ya quiero tener más oportunidades para demostrarles a esos mequetrefes que la experiencia de la vida es la única preparación que se necesita para avanzar en esta clase de competencia._

 _ **Stan:**_ _a ver que más desafíos nos esperaran más adelante, que en el mejor de los casos, harán que yo aprenda más de una cosa._

 _ **Kenny:**_ _muy bien, muchas ligadas por el día de hoy. Es momento de ponerse serio y mostrar de lo que en verdad soy capaz de hacer._

 _ **Cartman:**_ _hora de poner manos a la obra, y creo saber muy bien cómo lograr avanzar hasta la final haciendo el esfuerzo mínimo y deshacerme de aquellos que represente un gran obstáculo._

 _ **Luis:**_ _por el momento hemos visto a varios artistas con mucho potencial. Pero este es solo el inicio de la competencia, y cuando uno menos se lo espere, puede que de entre los menos destacables sobresaldrá uno que dejará a todos con las bocas abiertas._

 _ **ESCENAS DE LOS SIGUIENTES EPISODIOS:**_

 _-¡ES UN IMBÉCIL QUE YA NO SOPORTO, MALDITA SEA, YA NO LO SOPORTO!- gritaba un Tweek rojo del coraje y con fuego en sus ojos temblando ahora debido al coraje._

 _-Estoy perdida, ya no sé qué más hacer…- Wendy se sentía devastada y se quitó su boina para llevarse una mano a la boca teniendo la mirada perdida._

 _-¡VÁYANSE TODOS AL DIABLO! Ya me cansé de ser siempre el tipo amable y caballeroso al que todos le puedan hacer burla como si fuese un payaso- Pip estaba encolerizado y parecía un volcán en erupción._

 _-Ya no puedo seguir más con esto. No me queda más ¡SEMEN EN LA BOCA! opción que recurrir a mi última carta para crear consciencia en aquellas personas que les gusta señalar a los que son como yo- Thomas estaba devastado y parecía estar en las últimas._

 _-Debería llamar a mi papá para y pedirle que use su influencia para que me facilite un poco las cosas. Ya me estoy hartando de jugar de forma "honesta" este maldito juego- Damien se veía desesperado y estaba dispuesto a hacer sucias jugadas para avanzar._

 _-¡Juro que voy a matar a alguien antes de que esta competencia acabe!- Kyle estaba por escupir fuego de la boca._

 _-Los jueces hemos tomado una decisión. El primer artista en ser eliminado será…-Luis estaba por decir el nombre del que caerá primero._

 **Capítulo uno completado el 25/06/2018**

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo de este fic? ¿Les gustó la temática que traté de plasmar aquí? ¿Le di demasiadas vueltas al asunto principal? Porque en esto trato de manejar un estilo de redacción algo diferente al que usaba en mis anteriores fics, en especial eso de poner las perspectivas de los personajes a mitad de la trama.**

 **¿Qué tal quedaron los personajes? Porque al pertenecer a un AU, pueden tener actitudes diferentes a los de la serie Canon generando amistades y enemistades de todo tipo y deberán batallar para ganarse un lugar en la competencia porque nadie la tiene asegurada.**

 **Así que espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de mi fic de retorno a Fan Ficción con el que pretendo comenzar una nueva época dorada como la que tuve en mis inicios cuando me disponía a hacer historias diferentes a las que se suelen ver, en especial porque también tengo algunos otros proyectos en mente ;D aunque también debo pedir que usen un poco la imaginación cuando los jueces analicemos los tatuajes y estos se mencionen, porque si tratase de describirlos exactamente al pie de la letra ¡UF CARAJO! Nunca terminaría los capítulos.**

 **Y antes de despedirme, diré que al igual y como pasa con el programa de verdad, el espectador tiene la libertad cde votar por su tatuador favorito y sus votos podrán hacer la diferencia, pero solo pueden votar en capítulos dónde se hagan pruebas eliminatorias, no en pruebas rápidas como la de este y también estén atentos y no se encariñen demasiado con los personajes porque nunca se sabe cuál de todos ellos será el que deba empacar sus maletas y volver a sus hogares con el rabo entre las patas teniendo que decir: adiós (Música de suspenso… como extrañaba también poner este tipo de música XD)**


	2. Finaliza el Primer Día de la Odisea

**INK MASTER**

 **CAPÍTULO DOS: FINALIZA EL PRIMER DÍA DE LA ODISEA**

Las dos decenas de competidores llegaron al establecimiento en dónde iban a vivir juntos en todo lo que durase la competencia siendo sometidos a diversos desafíos enfrentándose para sobrevivir y llegar hasta el final y ganar el tan codiciado título de Ink Master.

-Al fin estoy aquí…- comentó Stan una vez que estaba parado en frente del gran edificio que seguramente ha visto venir e ir a varios tatuadores antes que ellos poseyendo anuncios y carteles sobre tatuajes que pudo intimidarlo un poco porque parecía una mole a punto de aplastarlo.

-¿Ya te vas a cagar encima aún sin haber entrado? ¿No te sientes capaz de luchar esta batalla?- Cartman no solo se quería burlar de él, sino atacarlo psicológicamente para que perdiese la confianza en sí mismo y no pudiese dar lo mejor de sí mismo al momento de tatuar.

-¡PURF! Ya quisieras tú, panzón. Es solo que la emoción de poder estar aquí es tan grande que me hace latir el corazón tan fuerte como el motor de la locomotora- soltó un bramido no dándole ese placer y posó de nuevo sus ojos azul oscuro en la estructura ya sonriendo por el desafío.

-Así se habla, hombre. Esa es la actitud- Kyle le palmeó el hombro sonriendo orgulloso por mostrar ese espíritu competitivo que le impulsa a seguir adelante y afrontar cualquier reto.

 _ **Cartman:**_ _¿Y a este par de maricas como los llamo? ¿Los "Súper Mejores Amiguitos" o qué?_

-¡No te me acerques, grosero! No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo- Tammy se dirigía a la entrada del lugar para alejarse de Thomas que de todas las maneras posibles trataba de disculparse por haberla insultado antes de que la competencia empezara.

-¡Por… por favor solo déjeme explicarle! Entienda que yo no quería ofenderla gravemente debido a que ten-tengo un síndrome que me hace decir cosas contra mi voluntad llevándome a… a… ¡QUERER FOLLARTE SIN PARAR DURANTE TODA LA NOCHE Y HACERTE GEMIR COMO LOBA EN CELO!- nuevamente se le escaparon groserías que ofendieron de sobremanera a la castaña.

-¡LÁRGATE DE MI VISTA, INCULTO!- ella aceleró su paso dejándolo plantado para que se hundiera en su propia miseria sin darse cuenta del gran dolor que le causaba al hacer que deseara que la tierra se lo tragara para ya nunca más ser el blanco del odio que le tienen las personas a quiénes ofende sin querer y que lo tratan como si fuese algo peor que basura.

-Ya, deja de sentirte así- sorpresivamente, Craig se le acercó poniéndole un mano en la espalda haciendo que se sobresaltara y lo viese directamente a los ojos porque son de la misma estatura -si esa perra no quiere entender razones ni aceptar tus disculpas, pues que se joda. No te rebajes a suplicarle y tirar a la basura tu dignidad- eran incluso más asombroso verlo apoyar y tratar de hacer sentir mejor a alguien más para que no se siga mortificando.

 _ **Wendy:**_ _¿Mis ojos me engañan o en verdad ese odioso está siendo amable con ese tipo?_

-¿Por qué no mejor me dices algo sobre ese dichoso síndrome que tienes? ¿En verdad puedes ser grosero con quien quieras y sin miramiento alguno?- parecía que tenía cierto interés en eso, como si fuese algo digno de admirarse, porque seguramente al ser alguien muy grosero y descortés que no tiene reparos en insultar a los demás eso le resultaba algo atrayente.

 _ **Thomas:**_ _¿En serio alguien se está tomando la molestia de querer entenderme y saber de la enfermedad que tengo? ¡Esto es demasiado ESTÚPIDO Y RIDÍCULO bueno para ser verdad!_

-Bu-bueno. Se llama el síndrome de Tourette que consiste en…- por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía muy feliz y dichoso porque al parecer al fin se topa con alguien que en vez de tratarlo como un bicho raro por las porquerías que sale de su boca lo trataba con amabilidad, respeto e incluso podrí volverse su amigo.

 _ **Bebe:**_ _Oh, ¡Que ternurita! ¿Por qué se me hace que esos dos terminarán siendo algo más que competidores cuando este programa acabe?_

Al ingresar al local todos, sin excepción alguna, quedaron de lo más asombrados por lo que poseía el recibidor no solo por tener las cosas básicas que poseería cualquier Loft de un Reality Show, sino por los cuadros, esculturas y demás obras artísticas que estaban por todos lados que sería imposible encontrar un rincón que no tuviese algún tipo de alegoría al tatuaje combinadas con una sala de recreaciones en dónde había un billar, demás modo de juegos y un gimnasio.

Lo que más los cautivo y dejó hipnotizados como si hubiesen encontrado una mina de oro y diamantes, fue que cada uno de ellos tenía su propio puesto de tatuador en dónde realizaran los tatuajes eliminatorios y que estaban personalizados a sus gustos y preferencias teniendo sus nombres en cuadros colocados encima de la entrada.

 _ **Clyde:**_ _¿Sin darme cuenta morí y estoy en el Cielo? ¡No podría desear nada mejor!_

-Hogar, dulce hogar- Kevin admiraba todo el interior de su pequeño local, que obviamente, tenía montones de referencias a la ciencia ficción que lo hacía parecer la habitación de un amante de ese medio de entretenimiento sobre todo por el cuadro de Leonard Nimoy al que parecía hacerle tributo como si para él fuese un dios o figura divina.

-Ya me siento en casa- Damien admiraba los posters, cuadros y demás adornos demoniacos y de Rock Pesado que decoraban el interior de su local, en especial fotos de personas famosas que son reconocidas por ser grandes exponentes de esos temas como Marilyn Manson sin tomar en cuenta el importante detalle de que todo eso podría asustar a sus lienzos que creerán que van a ser tatuados por un satánico demente (Cosa que no parece estar lejos de ser verdad)

-¿Me extrañaron, primores?- Bebe le mandó un besito a los posters de famosos actores de Hollywood o personajes de animes famosos siendo un deleite total para ella… en especial unos Fan Arts de hombres besándose entre sí o mostrando otras maneras de amor mutuo que apenas y no llegaban a los extremos y que reflejan sus peculiares y medio inquietantes gustos.

-¡Siento que traje un pedazo de Hawái conmigo!- Butters también se sentía en casa, porque en serio, todo ahí hacía alusión al sitio que mencionó en especial una tabla de surf que tiene dibujada una playa a la que le llega el ocaso que seguramente él habrá pintado a mano y que tendría muchas historias que contar relacionadas con él si pudiese hablar siendo algunas imágenes de dibujos animados y caricaturas infantiles como Hello Kitty las que contrastaban con todo eso.

-Para jamás olvidar mis raíces y de donde provengo…- Kyle reía porque todo lo que posee representa a New Jersey de la cabeza a los pies, en especial los carteles promocionales de ese otro Reality Show del que ya se había hecho una insinuación anteriormente siendo acompañadas de algunas cosas que hacían alusión a sus creencias religiosas como la famosa imagen de Albert Einstein sacando la lengua y una estrella judía pegada a la pared por ejemplo.

-Deme su bendición, My Fuhrer- paradójicamente, Cartman tenía cosas relacionadas al Nazismo que mostraba con todo orgullo y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza siendo una esvástica y una imagen de Adolfo Hitler las que se destacaban, porque como pasa con Stoley, el ser que idolatra es una figura divina para él digna de todo respeto tampoco tomando en cuenta la mala impresión que le pueda generar a sus clientes al igual que el caso de Damien.

-A demostrar de lo que soy capaz de hacer- Stanley acomodó un cuadro de una foto de él junto a su padre montados en una moto cuando era un niño chiquito que complementaba con los demás cuadros y pinturas referentes a motocicletas, autos y demás vehículos de alta potencia que hacía de su local más un taller que un puesto para hacer tatuajes.

-Solo falta un detalle importante- al mismo tiempo, Wendy colocó en la pared de su local una imagen de Susan Brownell Anthony que complementaba las otras fotos o pinturas de famosas mujeres que hicieron algo de tal importancia que han pasado a la historia a quiénes ve como sus heroínas y ejemplo a seguir acompañadas de una foto de la famosa Estatua de la Libertad que para ella significaba otra cosa aparte de ser uno de los mayores símbolos de USA.

-Deséenme suerte, mis linduras- Kenny se llevó ambas manos a la cadera admirando los afiches y dibujos de bellas mujeres (Y hombres agraciados) estando cada uno-a solos en posiciones sensuales que demuestran sus mixtas preferencias sexuales o siendo parte de posters promocionales sobre NASCAR que dejan al descubierto fijación por las carreras de autos, cosa que se reafirma por un pequeño auto de esa marca que era en verdad un juguete.

-Tal y como lo pedí- el local de Craig parecía ser el más simple de todos porque en verdad no tenía cosas que fuese muy llamativas o extravagantes, como si quisiera decir que no tiene nada que demostrar o probar y que no necesita de algo que le hiciera sentir cómodo al momento de tatuar.

-Deme su sabiduría y templanza- pidió Token a un cuadro de Malcom X que estaba en la pared del fondo. A su alrededor estaban cosas que hablaban sobre la igualdad para todos y que todas las cadenas y límites impuestos por la sociedad debían desaparecer.

-Te extraño tanto, mi bella dama…- Pip suspiro tristemente al ver la pintura de una bella mujer rubia usando ropas digna de una reina inglesa que combinaban con otras referencias a Inglaterra como castillos antiguos, caballeros o los famosos monumentos que hay en la ciudad de Londres.

-Estoy tan lejos de dónde he nacido…- canturreaba Gregory, que por una increíble casualidad, su local también tenía elementos del Reino Unido y le presentaba sus respetos a una pintura de un antiguo caballero inglés (que curiosamente se parece a él) empuñando un hasta con la bandera de su nación.

-…- Chris, en total contraste con los demás, no se expresaba de ninguna forma al estar en su local que tiene referencias a conflictos bélicos como soldados matándose entre sí junto con máquinas de guerra como tanques, aviones, helicópteros y solo se limitó a botar el humo de su cigarro.

-A-ahora algo para apartar las malas ene-energías y que no entorpezcan mi desempeño ¡GAH!- Tweek colocó una especie de amuleto en la entrada de su local que tenía una pequeña estatua de Buda, el símbolo del Ying y el Yang, una balanza o libra encima de una mesa, incensario, el cuadro de una humeante taza de café y una imagen del legendario boxeador Muhammad Ali.

-Oh sí, esto es lo que me gusta- Clyde estaba cruzado de brazos y asentía por ver en su puesto de tatuaje afiches de bellas mujeres, cantantes de rock famosos y otros elementos de la Cultura Pop que extrañamente eran acompañados por la imagen de un taco que era sostenido por ambas manos como si fuese un objeto sagrado.

-Es… es tan lindo- aunque se mordía el puño, Bradley sonreía por la gran cantidad de cuadros que tiene sobre bellos y diversos paisajes, como amaneceres, ocasos, bosques, llanuras y demás representaciones de las hermosas obras que ha creado la Madre Naturaleza.

-Todo esto es por ti, mamá- Tammy sostenía la foto de una mujer muy parecida a ella y la colocó en una mesa. Las paredes tenían representaciones de lindos animales ya sean realistas o caricaturizados que indicaban que a pesar de haber tenido mal carácter hasta ahora, en realidad es alguien de un espíritu alegre y soñador.

-Mamá… haré que te sientas ¡CACHONDA! Orgullosa de mí- Thomas también miraba una foto de su progenitora, pero la decoración de su lote era diferente al tener carteles que promocionaban la tolerancia y comprensión a aquellos que tengan algo que los hace diferentes al resto de las personas, en especial uno muy grande que decía: "PACIENCIA, RESPETO Y COMPRENSIÓN A LAS VÍCTIMAS DEL SÍNDROME DE TOURETTE"

-Ha patearles el trasero a todos esos deiluchos e insignificantes- Trent asintió al ver imágenes de sus propios ídolos, como el joven Arnold Shwarzenegger cuando interpretó a Terminator, Lou Ferrigno cuando hacía el papel del Increíble Hulk, Silvestre Stallone de la saga de películas de Rocky entre otros que representaban una gran fuerza y físico excepcional y que él desea tener.

-¡OIGAN, TODOS! Miren lo que encontré ¡Un mini-bar!- anunció Clyde como si hubiese hallado el tesoro escondido de un pirata -¿Qué tal si hacemos un brindis? Ya saben, para así hacer de este momento en donde 20 de los mejores tatuadores del país sea digno de conmemorarse y pase a la posteridad para las futuras generaciones que nos verán como un ejemplo a seguir para nunca abandonar sus sueños. ¿Qué dicen?- tomó y abrió una lata de cerveza.

-¡Eso suena genial!- guiado por su forma de ser optimista e infantil, Leopold fue el primero en acceder a pesar de que no tiene pinta de ser alguien que suela beber con frecuencia.

La actitud y entusiasmo de ambos combinadas bastó para motivar a varios de los demás concursantes a unírseles como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida y tomar sus propias latas de cerveza juntándolas al empuñarlas en lo alto exclamando: "¡QUE GANÉ EL MEJOR!" siendo esa atmosfera amistosa arruinada por Eric al afirmar de nuevo que ese iba a ser él.

 _ **Chris:**_ _sigan con su fachada de competidores honestos y justos, sigan con esa fachada. Veamos por cuánto les va a durar antes de que cada uno de ustedes muestre su verdadera cara a medida que esta competencia los lleve más allá de sus límites y deban hacer hasta lo imposible para sobrevivir._

(…)

Luego de que todos admirasen el lugar y sus locales que les hacía sentirse unos triunfadores a pesar de que aún no han ganado nada todavía, era hora de que se conocieran y comenzaran a relacionarse entre sí como se supone deben hacer los participantes de los Reality Shows.

-Entonces eres de Jersey, ¿Eh?- hablaba Kenny con Kyle no haciendo una pregunta, sino refutando lo obvio -en serio… ya sabes, ¿Las cosas por allá son como las pintan en la TV o ciertas cosas han sido exageradas?- debía ser cauteloso al tocar este tema porque podría molestarlo.

-¡PURF! Muchas de las cosas mostradas en esos programas han sido exageradas a la enésima potencia haciendo que todo el mundo piense que los de Jersey somos unos brutos que solo piensan en sexo cada 5 segundos y que resuelven los problemas de la vida de la forma más violenta y agresiva que exista- el rubio se le quedó viendo fijamente cuando tomó de su lata de cerveza al explicarle esto esperando a que continuara.

-Pero sí, uno ahí debe saber que hacer y que no si se quiere sobrevivir hasta el día siguiente porque si molestas a las personas equivocadas o haces algo indebido, podrías desaparecer "misteriosamente" y nadie volvería a saber de ti nunca más- agitó un poco su bebida teniendo una expresión de melancolía, como si eso fuera algo que le constara completamente.

-¿Qué te motivó a volverte tatuador? ¿Muchos Jerseyrianos tienen ese don artístico?- quería saber Stan que también estaba en la charla al notar esa expresión y no quería que se pusiese triste negándose a querer seguir contando su historia.

-Je, no es por presumir pero no cualquiera de mis compatriotas puede decir que fueron bendecidos con mis dotes de tatuador- rápidamente cambió su actitud a una presumida riendo levemente y darle un sorbo a su bebida -supongo que todo comenzó desde que era un niño y me mandaban a campamentos judíos, y mientras que a los demás chicos les gustaba hacer dibujos con macarrones, yo daba un paso más allá al pintar en las paredes usando solo mis dedos representaciones artísticas de los grandes héroes de nuestra religión haciendo sus más memorables acciones, como Moisés dividiendo el Mar Rojo por ejemplo- no hablaba para fanfarronear, sino con una nostalgia del tipo alegre.

-Y como dice el dicho: "el resto es historia" porque mientras crecía mi pasión por el arte también aumentaba llevándome a experimentar con diversos medios en donde poder sacarle el máximo provecho a mi don, y como en New Jersey los tatuajes se venden como pan caliente, era el modo ideal de ganarme la vida haciendo algo que me apasione- finalizó dándole otro sorbo a su trago.

Stan sonrió por el último comentario porque no hay nada mejor que ganarse el sustento y pan de cada día haciendo algo que en verdad le guste y que sale de lo más profundo de su alma en lugar de un trabajo insípido que solo le chupa la vida a los que lo ejercen volviéndose seres de los más amargados que maldicen cada día de sus miserables vidas.

 _ **Stan:**_ _creo que vamos a llevarnos muy bien él y yo._

-¿Entonces eres un judío? ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?!- sin que nadie lo llamara, Eric se acercó a los tres siendo envuelto por un aura de hostilidad que amenazaba con romper la buena vibra que se había estado formando entre ellos tres.

-Sí, soy judío. ¿Algún problema con eso?- una cosa era que lo juzgaran por ser de Jersey, pero que se metieran con su religión era algo que no iba a tomárselo de broma ni nada parecido.

 _ **Kyle:**_ _ya vino a joder esta bola de mierda. Dios, moisés y demás figuras religiosas denme algo de su paciencia para no moler a golpes a este grandísimo manatí con patas._

 _ **Cartman:**_ _¡Increíble que aceptaran a ese tipo de gente inmunda en esta competencia!_

-Claro que tengo un problema con eso. No soporto compartir espacio con ratas avariciosas que solo saben hacer sucias artimañas para conseguir lo que quieren valiéndoles poco los demás. No me sorprendería para nada que hicieras alguna jugarreta para ser parte de esta competencia, ¿A quién se la tuviste que chupar, eh? ¿A uno de esos putos jueces?

Kenny y Stan pusieron atención a la forma en como Kyle fuese a reaccionar, porque debido a como se estaba poniendo como su cabello, a como cerraba y abría las manos y la mirada endiablada que tenía sus ojos verde esmeralda eran un indicio de que iba a explotar como un volcán y haría algo que causara que lo expulsaran de la competencia; seguramente es lo que Cartman esperaba.

-Así que no te gustan los que son como yo y nos ves como alimañas que deben ser erradicadas cuanto antes, ¿No?- el panzón sonrió cuando él se le puso en frente viéndose cara a cara por ser de la misma altura, aunque debido a su enorme masa corporal, daba la impresión de ser más grande -si no te gusta mi presencia en este lugar, solo hay una manera de que me saques de aquí- se tronó los nudillos al apretar fuertemente los puños.

-¿Y esa sería…?- continuó retándolo seguro de que intentaría agredirlo de alguna forma.

-Ganándome al momento de tatuar- pero su gesto de triunfo se borró cuando él le dijo esto siendo su turno de sonreír desafiante porque no cayó en su artimaña mostrando madurez y sentido común al no recurrir a la violencia para resolver las asperezas entre ambos y le dio la espalda para irse causando que fuese su hora de arder del coraje.

 _ **Kyle:**_ _ese feto de elefante tiene mucha, pero MUCHA suerte de que aquí las cosas no se puedan resolver de donde provengo, porque en mi tierra, lo hubiese vuelto papilla ante la primera ofensa. Pero hay cosas mucho peores que ser machacado a golpes, eso se lo demostraré a lo largo de esta competencia y haga que su fachada de "machoman" se venga abajo._

 _ **Cartman:**_ _ya verá ese asqueroso judío pelirrojo. No descansaré hasta sacarlo de la competencia y hacer que todos vean como son en verdad los de su calaña, ¡LO JURO!_

 _ **Kenny:**_ _estos dos van a amarse, je, je, je._

-… ¿Y Hawái es mu-muy bonito?- a su vez, Butters hablaba con Bradley y otros más.

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ! No hay ningún otro lugar en el mundo que se le pueda comparar. Es tan bello que no se puede describir con palabras- hablaba con todo orgullo dándose unos golpecitos en el pecho

-Su-suena como un buen lu-lugar para ir de vacaciones, ¡GAH!- comentó Tweek para darle un sorbo a su taza de café. Al resto se le hacía extraño el por qué parecía estar tan nervioso todo el tiempo teniendo un extraño Tic de cerrar y abrir rápidamente el ojo izquierdo y cuál era la razón por la que temblaba tanto como si estuviese gravemente enfermo.

-Sí, parece un buen sitio para ir a descansar y alejarse de los problemas de la vida- agregó Pip y tomó un poco del Té caliente que se sirvió y que no parece ser del interés de alguien más. Sus modales y manera de comportarse también le hacen diferenciar del resto de participantes rubios.

-Bah, ¿Quién quisiera ir a desperdiciar su vida rostizándose la piel bajo un infernal sol para que le de cáncer después y haga que toda la felicidad que tuvo al divertirse se fuera por el drenaje?- intervino Damien con el propósito de echar a perder la charla que ellos tenían, como si causar y ver la desdicha en los demás le causase una gran satisfacción.

-Pues sería justo lo que tú necesitas para no parecer alguien que sufre de cáncer, copia de Michael Jackson- Chris caminaba por ahí y no tuvo problema en devolverle la broma refiriéndose a su pálido tono de piel para molestarlo y que los demás se rieran cuando se fue diciendo maldiciones.

 _ **Tweek:**_ _para que aprenda a no echar a perder los momentos, ¡GAH!_

-O-oye, Butters…- habló el más pequeño de entre ellos que en ningún momento dejó esa manía de morderse el puño como estuviese preocupado a cada momento -¿Ese eres tú?- señaló en su brazo derecho el tatuaje de una cara igual a la suya pero que tenía una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo que comienza en la frente, pasa por encima de la ceja y del ojo y termina en la mejilla.

-¿Él? No, no soy yo- desconcertando a los demás, su semblante alegre fue remplazado bruscamente por uno de gran tristeza al pasarse la mano por ese tatuaje -era alguien… a quién quería mucho… - alarmó al rubio rizado que se mordía aún más fuerte el puño.

 _ **Bradley:**_ _¡Yo y mi estúpida boca, yo y mi estúpida boca! ¡¿Qué no puedo decir algo bien sin que incomode a los demás?! ¡SOY DE LO PEOR, DE LO PEOR QUE EXISTE!_

-Pero mejor dinos como es la ciudad de Londres en Inglaterra, Philip. ¿Es como la describen?- intentando recuperar el ambiente amistoso que tenían antes, Leopold recupero la charla ya volviendo a sonreír, sin darse cuenta de los complejos por los que pasaba el otro tatuador y haciendo que el castaño rodara los ojos cuando se iba.

 _ **Chris:**_ _la clásica sonrisa con la que se trata de ocultar un profundo dolor. ¿A quién cree que engaña este tipo?_

-¿Sabes algo? Si yo estuviese en tu lugar, le sacaría todo el jugo posible a esa enfermedad que tienes- no muy lejos de dónde estaban ellos, Craig seguía hablando con Thomas.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué ¡COÑO SECO! Te refieres?- no solo no entendía que trataba de decirle, sino que se le hacía imposible imaginarse algún método de conseguir beneficio alguno mediante el síndrome que le ha causado todo tipo de problemas desde que tiene memoria.

-Como ya te habrás dado cuenta no soy precisamente la persona más culta, paciente o sutil que existe y jamás me ha temblado la mano o boca para responder de la manera que yo vea necesaria para cualquier inconveniente que se me presente. No es que no haya intentado ser un poco más "prudente" con lo que digo y hago, pero es que simplemente yo soy así y no puedo ir en contra de lo que soy, cosa que me ha traído muchos problemas sin poder evitarlo- era extraño que le hablase con tanta confianza si apenas se conocen.

-Por eso, la libertad de poder decir lo que quiera sin miramiento alguno y sin que la gente me pudiese reclamar por ser algo involuntario fuera de mi control, sería un sueño hecho realidad para mí porque podría decirle lo que pienso a los que me caen mal y estos se tendrán que morder la lengua para no responderme una vez que sepan que todo es por culpa de un síndrome y pueda burlarme en sus caras viéndolos arder del coraje.

-Sí, tal vez debido a eso me vuelva alguien solitario sin muchos seres queridos porque nadie me querrá cerca, pero al carajo con los demás. Si alguien está junto a mí y no me manda al cuerno por la primera atrocidad que salga de mi boca es porque en verdad me aprecia y acepta tal como soy pese a todos mis defectos siendo capaz de ver más allá de estos, cosa difícil de conseguir en este mundo habitado por hipócritas en donde alguien dice ser tu amigo hasta al final solo para que cinco minutos después te dé la espalda como si no te conociera no valorando el verdadero significado de la palabra "amistad"- finalizo su explicación llevándose su cigarro a la boca, pero afiló la mirada al decir esto último.

 _ **Thomas:**_ _¿Acaso él me dijo todo eso en serio? ¡¿Es que no ha entendido la verdadera LLANURA DE MIERDA QUE TENGO EN MI JARDÍN magnitud de lo que me pasa?! Si tan solo experimentase una pizca de lo que tengo que vivir día a día, se ¡COMERÍA SU PROPIO SEMEN! Retractaría de sus palabras y le daría gracias a Dios de que no padecer la misma maldición que poseo._

-Debes tener cu-cuidado con lo que ¡TE GUSTA METERTE POR ATRÁS! Deseas, debes tener mucho cuidado con eso. Porque cuando se te haga realidad, posiblemente no tendrá el efecto deseado- sintiéndose muy ofendido de que se tomara su enfermedad como una broma o algo con lo que pueda divertirse, lo dejó plantado y con la palabra en la boca.

 _ **Craig:**_ _¿Y ahora qué dije? Eso es lo que me pasa por tratar de dar cumplidos a la única persona de todos los aquí presentes que no parece ser solo un pendejo cualquiera. Ya que carajos._

-No sé ustedes, pero yo estoy ansiosa por comenzar. No solo por tatuar y demostrar de lo que soy capaz de hacer, sino para conocer a fondo a todos esos primores con los que vamos a compartir techo durante toda la competencia- Bebe estaba hablando con las otras dos únicas participantes mujeres en la cocina estando apartadas del resto de participantes.

 _ **Tammy:**_ _como lo sospechaba. Esta rubia es de ese tipo de tatuadoras calenturientas que más que gustarle tatuar, lo que la apasiona de verdad es tirarse a cuanto hombre buenmozo se le cruce en el camino haciendo quedar mal a las demás que tratamos de cambiar la manera en como el mundo ve a las tatuadoras._

-Dudo que ese tipo de interacción se permitan en la competencia, así que piénsalo mejor y enfoca tu mente en lo que en verdad importa- aconsejó la pelinegra, que a pesar de tampoco estar de acuerdo con esa manera de ser, le daba cierta gracia su comportamiento digno de una chica de preparatoria que va a conocer a un actor famoso.

-Oh vamos, chicas. ¿Es que acaso no sienten algo por compartir el mismo espacio con tantos hombres guapos? En especial con esos que tienen una fuerte tensión entre sí que podría presagiar algo más entre ellos- la castaña arqueó una ceja por el modo en que dijo esta última oración preguntándose que trataba de decir, pero Wendy rodó los ojos entendiendo a lo que se refería.

-Hombres, mujeres, a mí me da igual. Todos aquí estamos bajo las mismas circunstancias teniendo también las mismas posibilidades de ganar o ser eliminados y solo lograremos conseguir la meta poniendo lo mejor que tenemos en cada tatuaje que hagamos dejando en segundo plano nuestros gustos o preferencias porque estas podrían entorpecer nuestro desempeño- quería aconsejarla para que se pusiera a pensar en lo que en verdad importa, pero al rubia solo susurró: aburrida.

 _ **Wendy:**_ _es una buena chica, pero sigue teniendo la mentalidad de una colegiada que solo piensa en hombres y cree que con su buen cuerpo los puede tener comiendo de la palma de la mano. Su fijación por ellos le podría costar caro y debe concentrarse en el objetivo real de la competencia._

 _ **Tammy:**_ _ese sería un buen consejo siempre y cuando esta rubia cabeza hueca pueda controlar su calentura y mantenga bien juntas las piernas._

-¡Esos malditos jueces! ¿Cómo se atreven a decir que mis tatuajes no están a la altura?- Trent estaba escupiendo fuego y desquitaba su coraje alzando unas pesadas mancuerdas hablando con otros de los participantes.

-No te lo tomes como una ofensa, compañero. Míralo como una crítica constructiva de la que puedes aprender para mejorar tus habilidades artísticas- Gregory quería calmarlo y aconsejarlo como Wendy hacía con Bebe, pero no disimulaba para nada la risa que le daban sus quejas.

-¡GRRR! Yo soy un gran artista y hábil tatuador en todos los aspectos, no necesito de los consejos de alguien que dice que mis obras son basura- la terquedad del participante de mayor tamaño de todos le impedía escuchar razones y consejos y su mal humor solo empeoraba.

-Recuerda que aquí vas a ser puesto a prueba de diversas maneras, tus habilidades artísticas serán llevadas más allá de sus límites y tus debilidades como tatuador quedaran al descubierto. Por lo que si estás dispuesto a escuchar los consejos que te digan los jueces y demás personas, podrías…- el rubio menor cerró la boca debido a que el más grande tiró bruscamente las pesas y se le puso en frente de forma amenazante haciéndole retroceder.

-¡Yo no necesito de los consejos de nadie! Ganaré esta competencia a mi modo y por mi propia cuenta con todas las habilidades de tatuador que he desarrollado con los años, ¡Así que guárdate tus opiniones para ti mismo!- al alejarse, sus pasos molestos parecían hacer temblar todo el local y no vio la expresión que puso el otro al secarse el sudor de la frente después de llevarse una mano al corazón que le latía tan fuerte que iba a salírsele del pecho.

-Olvídalo. No vale la pena tratar de hacer entrar en razón a un bruto cabeza dura como lo es él- Token le puso una mano en el hombro viendo de manera desaprobatoria al enfadado tatuador -si no quiere prestar atención a los consejos que dan los demás, problema suyo. A lo mejor su terquedad le hará caer y así habrá un rival menos por el cuál preocuparse.

 _ **Token:**_ _sé que esto que dije me hace quedar como un completo bastardo desalmado, pero es la verdad. Aquí solo van a durar no solo los que sean buenos con la máquina de tatuar o que tengan la mejor actitud de competidor, sino aquellos que sepan escuchar y no se dejen dominar por su ego_

-Bien dicho, compadre. Que se vaya al cuerno. No necesitamos de un gruñón como ese por aquí que nos arruine la diversión- Clyde le hablaba como si ambos se tuviesen mucha confianza mutua.

-Eso que dije también va para ti. No te confíes ni por un segundo y tampoco permitas que tu arrogancia te ciegue. Esa actitud de casanova que tuviste en la convención de tatuajes te podría hacer caer en picada si no la mantienes bajo control- parecía un padre molesto que le debía decir a su hijo como hay que comportarse.

-Como digas, "mamá"- hizo un pequeño puchero al cruzarse de brazos tratando de imitar el tono de voz de un niño chiquito, cosa que le salía con toda naturalidad.

 _ **Gregory:**_ _es bueno ver que aparte de mí también haya alguien más que tenga la cabeza puesta en el juego y no se ande con rodeo alguno. Será interesante competir con alguien que esté a la misma altura de mi nivel de tatuador._

(…)

-Muy bien todos, vengan acá- la voz de Fernanda se hizo presente pidiendo que fueran al recibidor principal que estaba cerca de sus puestos en donde también se encontraba una larga mesa que tenía encima varias calaveras doradas.

-Esperamos que todos estén felices por su primer día aquí, porque recuerden, sus puestos fueron personalizados según sus indicaciones- Alarcón quería corroborar que estuviesen cómodos modo para que así puedan dar lo mejor de sí mismos al momento de tatuar.

-¡Por supuesto, por supuesto! Con lo que tiene mi local, la sangre hawaiana que corre por mis venas se siente en casa- la afirmación de Butters hizo que más de uno riera o pusiera una expresión de fastidio y descontento.

 _ **Craig:**_ _marica, un perfecto marica. Y pensar que deberé convivir con él y el resto de idiotas hasta que gané esta función de circo o hasta que me den la patada._

-Nos alegra oír eso. Como se lo dijimos antes, la persona que gane las pruebas rápidas será la que designé los lienzos de los demás artistas y para eso están las calaveras que están viendo ahora- Coyote señaló los objetos parecidos a cráneos de verdad -cada una de ellas tiene el nombre de alguno de ustedes y el ganador de la prueba rápida las podrá repartir a su juicio o conveniencia a los lienzos humanos. Así que Leopold, primero deberás preguntarles a los clientes que desean y así sabrás que artista es el indicado para él o ella, ¿Entendido?- él asintió de lo más entusiasmado.

 _ **Cartman:**_ _veamos cómo piensa este pendejo y si le puedo sacar provecho alguno._

-También cada semana el estilo de tatuaje que deberán hacer será de un estilo diferente, pero como este es el primer reto eliminatorio al que se enfrentan, la clase de tatuaje que deberán hacer dependerá de lo que su lienzo quiera llevar en su piel. ¿Alguna duda?

-Sí, ¿Cuánto tiempo nos darán para hacer los tatuajes?- quería saber Wendy al alzar una mano.

-Todos tendrán seis horas para hacer los tatuajes eliminatorios. Luego de alguna prueba rápida tendrán un pequeño periodo de descanso en donde hablaran con el cliente para ponerse de acuerdo en que hacer y así diseñar el tatuaje que le harán al día siguiente. ¿Otra pregunta?

-¿Qué pasa si se agota el tiempo y aún no hemos terminado el tatuaje? ¿Nos darían tiempo extra o algo parecido?- pese a su intimidante apariencia, podía apreciarse cierto temor en el tono que usó Trent al formular esa pregunta.

-Nada de eso. Si el tiempo se agota y alguno de ustedes dejó su tatuaje sin terminar, deberán rezar para alguien más haya hecho un tatuaje peor que el suyo para no acabar siendo eliminado- algunas veces la manera en como la jueza mexicana decía las cosas podía dar algo de miedo.

 _ **Chris:**_ _se nota que es todo un encanto._

-¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir?- esta vez nadie dijo nada o siquiera se atrevió a formular en su mente otra pregunta -entonces que pasen los lienzos humanos- con una seña, apareció un diverso grupo de 20 personas teniendo cada una un respectivo número parándose en línea ante la mesa de las calaveras -empieza, Butters- carraspeó un poco y se dirigió hacia los recién llegados.

 _ **Kyle:**_ _muchas de esas personas no parecen tener tatuaje alguno. Espero que no me toqué un virgen del tatuaje porque por lo general son los más difíciles de tratar debido al dolor al que no están acostumbrados._

-¿Qué te gustaría hacerte?- empezó a interrogar a cada una de las personas que esperaban ansiosas sus tatuajes sin percatarse de la atención que ponían los otros competidores.

-Me gustaría tener un lindo unicornio cabalgando en un arcoíris teniendo como jinete a una bella hada que reparte flores…- esa chica hablaba con el entusiasmo de una quinceañera rica que cree que le van a regalar un poni de verdad.

 _ **Damien:**_ _¿No quiere que le hagan un pediquiur también? Me volveré loco si me toca alguien como esa nenaza._

 _ **Token:**_ _sería interesante ver como esos ególatras que se creen los reyes del tatuaje lidiarán con un lienzo que pide un tatuaje de un estilo que no dominen para nada. a ver si así se bajan de su nube._

Butters al terminar de oír las peticiones de los lienzos, se paró ante las calaveras doradas poniéndose a pensar en cómo repartirlas. Podría elegir el cliente que pidió el tatuaje más fácil de realizar desde su perspectiva y darles a los demás uno que les resulte difícil de hacer al no tratarse de un estilo que dominase para así perjudicarlos gravemente, pero su corazón noble y justo no le permite atacar a la yugular de ese modo por lo que le estaba costando trabajo decidir la repartición de cráneos.

 _ **Chris:**_ _que decida rápido para así acabar con esta estupidez cuanto antes._

Así que haciendo uso de lo poco que sabe del resto de concursante, decidió ser justo y darles un lienzo que pidiese un tatuaje que sea acorde al estilo que mejor manejen para que así todos estén en su elemento y den el 100%.

-Muy bien lienzos humanos, lean el nombre del artista que se les fue asignado- solicitó Coyote una vez que Leopold repartió las calaveras y los clientes leyeron en voz alta los nombres.

 **Lienzo #1: un unicornio cabalgando un arcoíris siendo montado por un hada repartiendo flores estilo Nueva Escuela en la espalda:** Butters

 _ **Craig:**_ _claro, era obvio que ese marica iba a elegir ese tatuaje. ¿Quién más quisiera hacerlo?_

 **Lienzo #2: retrato realista del padre del cliente en el pectoral izquierdo:** Wendy

 _ **Wendy:**_ _¡Perfecto! Los retratos son mi fuerte. Le debo una a ese tipo._

 **Lienzo #3: auto de Fórmula Uno corriendo a toda velocidad en el hombro izquierdo:** Stan

 _ **Stan:**_ _¡Bien, bien, bien! Justo en dónde soy bueno._

 **Lienzo #4: enfermera sexy en el brazo derecho:** Kenny

 _ **Kenny:**_ _¡MIS PLEGARIAS FUERON ESCUCHADAS! Quiero empezar cuanto antes._

 **Lienzo #5: águila tradicional de la Vieja Escuela en el bíceps derecho:** Kyle

 _ **Kyle:**_ _¡OH! Uno de los estilos de tatuaje que mejor me van. ¿Cómo lo adivinó?_

 **Lienzo #6: un demonio rodeado por las llamas del infierno en el centro del pecho:** Damien

 _ **Damien:**_ _sabe justo lo que me gusta. Gracias por facilitármelo, fracasado._

 _ **Cartman:**_ _noto que ese huevón les está dando a todos justamente lo que quieren. Creo que le podré sacar mucho jugo más adelante para facilitarme las cosas._

 **Lienzo #7: lobo realista aullándole a la luna en la pantorrilla derecha:** Craig

 _ **Craig:**_ _por su bien supo darme el tatuaje correcto y no cualquier estupidez que me hiciese usar cada gramo de mi escasa paciencia._

 **Lienzo #8: calavera malina envuelta en tinieblas en negro y gris en el muslo izquierdo:** Cartman

 _ **Cartman:**_ _tal y como lo supuse. Ya puedo visualizar las miles maneras en cómo usarlo, je, je, je._

 **Lienzo #9: un bello amanecer saliendo detrás de las montañas en la espalda baja:** Bradley

 **Bradley:** _oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios. Por favor haz que los pensamientos impuros se mantengan lejos, ¡TE LO PIDO!_

 **Lienzo #10: Edward Elric, del Anime El Alquimista de Acero en el muslo izquierdo:** Bárbara

 _ **Bebe:**_ _¡sí, sí, sí! ¡SIIIII! Me fascina tatuar a esos sensuales protagonistas de Animes y Mangas._

 **Lienzo #11: soldado de la Segunda Guerra Mundial realista en medio de una batalla:** Chris

 _ **Chris:**_ _válgame la redundancia, me tocó algo con lo que estoy relacionado. Me siento tan afortunado._

 **Lienzo #12: paisaje sub-realista del océano en el abdomen:** Tweek

 _ **Tweek:**_ _¡GAH! ¡Qué maravilla! Tengo mucha versatilidad en lo sub-realista, ¡Será pan comido!_

 **Lienzo #13: la cara de un bulldog rugiendo furioso en el pecho:** Trent

 _ **Trent:**_ _ya no puedo esperar por más tiempo la oportunidad de callar a esos estúpidos jueces._

 **Lienzo #14: hacer que el antebrazo derecho el cliente parezca el de un Cíborg:** Kevin

 _ **Kevin:**_ _¡Alabada sea la Fuerza! En cualquier área de la ciencia ficción, yo me alzaré triunfante como Obi Wan después de derrotar a Anakin en Mustafar._

 **Lienzo #15: un corazón rodeado por una serpiente en el hombro derecho:** Clyde

 _ **Clyde:**_ _¡JA! Todo un clásico. Esta vez sí tendré el triunfo en la bolsa._

 **Lienzo #16: un barco pirata estilo Vieja Escuela navegando aguas turbulentas, ubicación aleatoria:** Token

 _ **Token:**_ _como dice el viejo y conocido refrán: manos a la obra._

 **Lienzo #17: un gato caricaturizado jugando con una bola de estambre, lugar aleatorio:** Tammy

 _ **Tammy:**_ _justo lo que necesito para quitarme el mal sabor de boca que he tenido en desde que puse el primer pie en esta competencia. En especial el que me causó ese grosero antipático._

 **Lienzo #18: un hombre y una mujer en cada brazo que al juntarlos bailan ballet:** Philip

 _ **Pip:**_ _¿Hacer que parezcan estar bailando cuando junten los brazos? Suena difícil, pero lo haré._

 **Lienzo #19: una madre cargando a su bebe envuelto en una manta en el estómago:** Thomas

 _ **Thomas:**_ _Dios, por favor has que mi ¡GUARRA EN CELO! Cliente sea paciente, comprensiva y no se enfurezca por ¡TODAS LAS HECES DE ELEFANTE! Las cosas que salen de mi boca._

 _ **Tammy:**_ _ya quiero ver cómo le irá a ese boca sucia. Ojalá lo expulsen primero para no tener que oír sus barbaridades nunca más._

 **Lienzo #20: las Pirámides de Egipto en las costillas:** Gregory

 _ **Gregory:**_ _y reservan lo mejor para el final._

-Muy bien, artistas. Ya tienen designados a sus lienzos. Tendrán el resto de la tarde para hablar con ellos y diseñar los tatuajes que plasmaran en sus pieles el día de mañana. Empiecen- con el permiso dado, los artistas se presentaron ante sus lienzos para ponerse a trabajar haciendo los bocetos en una gran y larga mesa que compartían entre todos.

-¿De qué colores quieres al unicornio y al hada?- preguntaba Butters ya comenzando a hacer el diseño del tatuaje en una hoja de papel transmitiendo la misma confianza que la anterior prueba.

-¿El soldado lo quieres a color?- Chris no tenía su misma sutileza al momento de entrevistar a su cliente, como si quisiera trabajar y acabar con él lo más rápido posible sin interactuar mucho.

-… así que perdóneme si ¡LE ESCUPO MIERDA EN LA CARA! Digo groserías u otro tipo de ofensas- antes de tatuar, Thomas le explicaba a su lienzo su problema para que no lo mandase al carajo y se negara a que él lo tatuase.

-Descuida, te entiendo. Cuando era más joven tenía un primo que tuvo un problema parecido, que sufrió tanto, que no vio más opción que suicidarse para acabar con su infortunio…- por fortuna, le tocó como lienzo a una mujer que entendía muy su problema y el dolor que padece día a día.

 _ **Craig:**_ _oh, un milagro. Parece que no le va ir tan mal como lo creyó en un principio._

-¿Quieres que el bulldog esté haciendo algo aparte de rugir? ¿Cómo tener un pájaro muerto en su hocico o algo así?- aunque Trent intentaba ser lo más cordial y amigable posible, las sugerencias que decía y el modo en como las decía ya estaban incomodando al joven que tiene como lienzo.

-¿Te gusta el diablo que tengo aquí?- Damien se su camisa negra que tiene como símbolo la cara de Marilyn Manson para que el cliente viese el tatuaje de un demonio de lo más grotesco y aterrador -puede ser tuyo si quieres. Así me ahorras la enorme molestia de tener crear un diseño nuevo y tendrás algo de lo más diabólico, ¿Te parece bien?

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ! Todos mis amigos arderán de la envidia cuando se los muestre- el lienzo estaba de lo más encantado, y a modo de respeto mutuo, hicieron con la mano derecha la señal del Rock Pesado no dándose cuenta de que esa maniobra fue del desagrado de los demás.

 _ **Pip:**_ _¡Pero que tramposo! Solo tiene que copiar y pegar algo que ya tiene plasmado en su cuerpo. ¡¿Dónde está su espíritu de tatuador?!_

 _ **Token:**_ _si ese es su máximo nivel de tatuador, no veo que llegue muy lejos en la competencia._

-¿En cuál de estas posiciones quieres a la enfermera?- Kenny, a una admirable velocidad, había dibujado varios bocetos de las diversas maneras en cómo podría tatuar a la enfermera sexy y se los mostró al cliente al que parecía a punto de salírsele sangre de la nariz al dejar volar su imaginación. Ellos tampoco se dieron cuenta de las malas opiniones que consiguieron del resto.

 _ **Wendy:**_ _¿Se les olvidó que hay mujeres aquí presentes o qué? Sean más respetuosos._

-Oh no, no, no. Tú pediste originalmente una calavera maligna envuelta por tinieblas, no que fuese sujetada por la huesuda mano de la muerte. No puedes cambiar las reglas a mitad del juego, en especial si vas a recibir algo gratis que en otras circunstancias te costarían todo un dineral- otro que jugaba sucio era Cartman, que usando la misma táctica que en la convención de tatuajes, trataba de manipular al cliente para que hiciese su voluntad usando el argumento de que no se puede quejar al estar recibiendo un tatuaje gratuito.

 _ **Kyle:**_ _esa puta bola de manteca. Sigue aprovechándote de las mentes fáciles de manipular mientras puedas. Cuando yo gane una prueba rápida y te ponga con un cliente al que no podrás manejar como un títere, será cuando tengas que mostrar tu verdadera habilidad de competidor._

-¿Solo quieres la cara del lobo de perfil teniendo la luna como fondo o lo quieres de cuerpo completo estando parado en la cima de una montaña?- Craig apuraba sin prudencia alguna a su cliente que estaba indeciso sobre como quería su tatuaje -decide rápido antes de que se haga tarde y no pueda diseñar ni un carajo y no te pueda hacer el tatuaje, ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

 _ **Stan:**_ _¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? ¿Acaso quiere que todos los que lo rodean se alejen de él?_

-No… ¿No quisieras que te ta-tauara ese amanecer en otra parte del cuerpo? ¿Cómo en la parte superior de la es-espalda?- Bradley estaba sumamente incómodo con la idea de tatuar tan cerca del trasero de su cliente.

Los jueces, luego de estar supervisando la interacción entre ellos y los lienzos, se apartaron un poco para intercambiar sus opiniones al respecto.

-¿Qué opinan? Parece que todos tuvieron el lienzo correcto y que mejor se acomode a su estilo de tatuaje- empezó hablar el más alto de los tres.

-Iba a decir lo mismo. No sé si ese tipo es o muy noble o muy ingenuo, pero el truco era que en la repartición de las calaveras les diese a sus rivales un lienzo que quisiera un tatuaje de un estilo que no dominasen para ponerlos a prueba, no darles bandeja de plata a cada uno de ellos- a la mujer no le gustaba para nada que Leopold le lo pusiera tan fácil a los demás tatuadores.

-Bueno, tal vez trató de ser justo, considerado y no quería hacer algo que le pudiese ganar el desprecio de los demás si les daba un lienzo que no deseaban. Además, si ellos fallan en los estilos de tatuaje que dicen dominar significaría que no estaban a la altura de sus palabras- habló Luis.

-Pues que no se pongan muy cómodos, porque si creen que en las siguientes pruebas van a tener las cosas tan fáciles, están muy equivocados- fijaron su vista en los competidores.

(…)

-Qué primer día de la competencia tan ajetreado, ¿No? Teniendo que hacer primero muchos tatuajes en esa convención y después diseñar el tatuaje para la primera prueba eliminatoria de mañana…- charlaba Butters, estando acostado en una cama y teniendo los brazos cruzados tras la espalda, con los demás una vez que todos se encontraban en los cuartos en dónde dormirían cuando se hiciese de noche.

-Y bien agotador. Preludio de lo que nos espera más adelante- Chris parecía ser su antítesis porque cada vez que él decía un comentario alegro u optimista, pensaba o decía algo opuesto.

-¿Dónde está tu espíritu de competidor? ¿Acaso te asusta que alguno de nosotros te patee el trasero al momento de tatuar?- Kenny reía por su pesimismo logrando que él gruñera y se acostara de medio lado dándole la espalda a todos.

-Por cierto, Butters. Gracias por la forma en como repartiste las calaveras. Pudiste haber elegido el lienzo ideal para ti solo y darnos al resto cualquier cosa que nos hiciera salir de nuestra forma de confort, nos diste algo con lo que estamos familiarizados- agradeció Stan.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- quiso saber Kyle antes de quitarse su camiseta mostrando su muy delgado pero tonificado cuerpo recubierto de una gran diversidad de tatuajes.

-Es que era el primer día y quería que todos pudieran dar lo mejor de sí mismos sin sentirse presionados en hacer algo en lo que no sean muy bueno- era admirable su honestidad, pero eso le podría traer tanto cosas buenas como malas.

 _ **Token:**_ _no es malo ser tan buena persona, pero hay que saber cuándo atacar si se quiere avanzar tanto en la competencia como en la vida en general. Lo justo y honorable no siempre te va a conseguir lo que deseas._

-Mu… muchas gracias por hacerlo- también agradeció Bradley mordiéndose nuevamente el puño y teniendo una mirada hipnotizada porque ver los cuerpos tonificados que poseen todos ellos usando pocas ropas parecía cautivarlo haciendo que el corazón le latiese como tambor.

-Pues yo también les hubiera dado el lienzo que se merece cada uno de ustedes si yo hubiese ganado la prueba rápida, se los aseguro- no perdiendo el tiempo en dar su opinión que nadie pidió, Cartman parecía estar empeñado en ganarse el desprecio de todos.

-Huy sí. Que noble de tu parte, gordis. No eres tan bastardo e hijo de perra como lo has mostrado hasta ahora- para que no siguiera molestando a los demás, Kyle lo volvió a llamar por ese apodo que tanto lo enfadaba y comenzó a murmurar muchas groserías antes de voltearse también.

-Ya cierren las putas bocas y dejen dormir, jodidos imbéciles- exigió Craig que se cubrió la parte superior de su cara con su chullo azul como un antifaz.

-Sí… dejen descansar a los demás- solicitó Tweek, que curiosamente, no estaba acostado sino sentado haciendo meditación budista y respiró hondamente como si tratase de encontrar la iluminación o paz interior. Stan al verlo así murmuró: "que tipo tan raro"

Dejando las charlas para otra ocasión, todos se dispusieron a dormir ya sea de manera placentera, profunda al estar agotados o con la preocupación picándoles la nuca por su futuro en la competencia y si tienen lo necesario para ganar el título de Ink Master pensando en que habría que hacer y en lo que les van a obligar a hacer para conseguirlo.

Pero ¿Qué estarían dispuestos a hacer todos para ganar el título y los 100 mil dólares? ¿Cosas que les hiciera tirar por tierra su dignidad o principios? ¿O se mantendrían fieles a estos hasta el final? Solo el tiempo y la suerte darán las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas.

 **Capítulo dos completado el 31/08/218.**

 **Espero que les gustase el capítulo. Sé muy bien que no avance en la trama principal de la historia (Los tatuajes) pero quería mostrar primero la interacción entre los personajes, en cómo se llevan y hacer pequeños guiños a sus respectivos pasados. Pero descuiden, con la introducción que hice de ellos tanto en este como en el primer capítulo ya en los siguientes no se darán tantos rodeos y se profundizara en su desarrollo y la historia que tienen a sus espaldas.**

 **Parece que todos la tienen fácil gracias a la amabilidad de Butters, ¿No? pero como dijo Fer no se pongan cómodos y háganse a la idea de que cualquiera puede ser eliminado porque en el siguiente capítulo se hará la primera eliminación, ¿Quién será? Pues intenten adivinarlo en sus reviews ;)**


	3. Y el Primer Eliminado Es

**INK MASTER**

 **CAPÍTULO TRES: Y EL PRIMER ELIMINADO ES…**

Un nuevo día en el local comenzó y lo primero que los participantes debían hacer era prepararse para el tatuaje eliminatorio que iban a hacer hoy, cosa que por supuesto, causaba fuertes roces.

-¡¿Quién es el desgraciado que se está tomando todo su puto tiempo para arreglarse?!- exigió Cartman porque todos estaban haciendo fila esperando su turno para usar el baño.

-Me parece increíble que en un lugar tan grande haya solo un baño que tiene lo necesario para que nos podamos asear…- Kyle está cruzado de brazos también molesto. Debido a que no tenía gel puesto, su afro estaba de lo más revuelto haciéndole ver ridículo.

-De seguro es para crear más tensión entre nosotros y conseguir más Rating…- agregó Stan.

-Solo falta que tengan cámaras escondidas en el baño o algo así- Kenny no estaba molesto porque tenía su vista puesta en Wendy, Tammy y Bebe admirando sus figuras a pesar de sus pijamas.

 _ **Tweek:**_ _¿Cámaras escondidas en el baño? ¡OH CIELOS, OH CIELOS, OH CIELOS! No quiero que nadie me vea sin prenda alguna, ¡QUE VERGÜENZA, SANTO DIOS, GAH!_

-Un momento, ya casi termino- pidió Gregory porque se estaba tomando la molestia de arreglar su muy bien cuidado peinado admirándose en el espejo -tan guapo como siempre- en un increíble acto de vanidad se mandó a sí mismo un beso.

(…)

-No solo tenemos un solo baño para todos, sino que nosotros mismos tenemos que hacer nuestros propios desayunos…- continuaba quejándose Cartman estando todos en la cocina o en el comedor

-Esto no es un hotel Hilton en donde hay empleados que nos sirven en charola de plata lo que les pidamos como si fuesen esclavos, así que deja de ser flojo y prepara tu propia comida- como una madre, Wendy lo regaño hastiada por su actitud de niñito malcriado y tomó sus tostadas acompañadas con jugo para tomar asiento.

-¿A-a-alguien quiere café? ¡GAH!- ofreció Tweek sosteniendo un jarra lleno de ese humeante líquido marrón que preparó con sus propias manos.

-No creo que alguien aquí esté tan loco como para tomar algo preparado por alguien como tú- habló Tucker con una gran indiferencia como si hubiese dicho cualquier cosa molestándolo.

-Justo a tiempo, no sabes la falta que me hacía tomar uno- sin permiso alguno Chris le quitó al rubio la jarra y vertió un poco del contenido en su taza para darle un largo sorbo sin importarle lo caliente que está -si tatuaras del mismo modo en como preparas café…- frunció el ceño creyendo que también lo iba a insultar -entonces ya te pueden ir dando el título de Ink Master y el premio de 100 mil dólares porque este es el café más delicioso que he probado en mi vida, collègue- por primera vez desde que entró en la competencia, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le dio otro sorbo dejándolo de lo más asombrado.

-De-de-de ¡De nada! Preparar café es una de mis especialidades, ¡GAH!- admitió ya sonriendo pero sin dejar de temblar o parar esa cerradera de ojo que pareció potenciarse por la felicidad.

 _ **Bebe:**_ _un segundo, ¿Será posible que entre ellos dos haya la posibilidad de…?_

 _ **TATUAJE ELIMINATORIO:**_ **(Una de las calaveras doradas cae lentamente a un barril de tinta)**

-Esperamos que todos hayan dormido bien y recuperado sus energías para el primer tatuaje eliminatorio que se hará hoy- habló Fernanda una vez que los tatuadores estaban en sus respectivos locales junto con sus lienzos ya listos para la acción.

-Ya lo saben. Tienen seis horas para hacer el tatuaje, no habrá tiempo extra ni intermedio por lo que deberán hacerlo de corrido, pero es recomendable tomarse pequeños periodos de pausa si se sienten fatigados, o en caso de que el cliente se sienta incómodo, darle un momento para que se reponga- prosiguió Coyote.

-Cuando ese reloj digital llegue a cero todos deberán dejar de tatuar y bajar sus máquinas, sin excepciones- Alarcón señaló un gran reloj de números rojos en una pared -Mucha suerte a todos. Comiencen… ¡YA!- de inmediato todos se pusieron a trabajar.

 ** _Fernanda:_** _en la prueba rápida del día anterior los que tuvieron el peor desempeño pudieron haber tenido como excusa el objetivo de hacer la mayor cantidad de tatuajes que podían en el lapso de tiempo que les dimos o que les estaba costando trabajo conseguir clientes. Aquí no van a tener excusa alguna porque tienen enfocarse en un solo cliente y ya tienen listos los diseños de sus tatuajes, por lo que si fallan y no dan lo esperado, no podrán decir que fue culpa de factores ajenos a ellos._

-Que-quédese quieto y por favor no se mueva- Bradley estaba mucho más incómodo que su cliente acostado bocabajo porque debía hacerle el tatuaje muy cerca de su trasero.

-Esos hijos de perra dijeron que mis tatuajes eran mediocres. Haré que se traguen sus palabras y sepan con quién están tratando- Damien estaba totalmente seguro de que se iba hacer notar.

-Si pudiera, tatuaría bellas mujeres durante toda la competencia. Ojalá me toquen más lienzos como tú, compadre- Kenny quería bromear con su cliente para que así no pudiese quejarse por el dolor que le causaba la máquina de tatuar cuando la aguja traspasaba su piel.

-¡Deja de estarte moviendo! ¿No ves que me estás dificultando el trabajo?- Trent parecía un ogro a punto de comerse a su cliente porque este se removía debido al dolor haciendo que se estremeciera debido al miedo que le generaba.

-¿Te gusta tatuar mucho? ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Qué te motivo?- el cliente de Craig parloteaba como una cotorra luego de escuchar ópera no dándose cuenta de cómo aumentaba a cada segundo su descontento.

 ** _Craig:_** _¿No le bastó con estar indeciso el día de ayer? ¡Cierra la puta jeta y déjame trabajar!_

-Yo también quería mucho a mi padre. Ojalá lo hubiese tenido conmigo por tanto tiempo como tú tuviste al tuyo- Wendy tampoco cambiaba su manera de lidiar con el cliente al querer conocerlo de manera profunda y personal para que disfrutara de todo el proceso.

-La velocidad me ha fascinado desde que tengo memoria. Por eso me fascinan los autos de carreras- el cliente de Stan también parloteaba, pero muy a diferencia de Craig, le prestaba toda su atención riendo con cada comentarios al ser un tema que le es de su agrado también.

-Nunca había conocido a un genuino caballero inglés. ¿Cómo se consigue serlo?- en el caso de Gregory, era él quién parloteaba presumiendo con toda vanidad y arrogancia cautivando a la mujer que pidió las Pirámides de Egipto.

-No es un proceso fácil, mi lady. No solo basta con haber nacido en una familia acaudalada y de alto prestigio o estatus social, sino que se debe recibir la formación correcta desde que uno es chico para…- con todo gusto le explicaba los requisitos para ser eso que tanto presumía ser.

 ** _Gregory:_** _no estoy alardeando solo por alardear si se lo están preguntando, es solo que debía encontrar un modo de distraer la mente de mi cliente del dolor de la aguja, en especial porque tatuar las costillas es muy doloroso y difícil, ¿Y qué mejor manera que contarle un poco de mí?_

-… pues yo siempre he dicho que si Anakin no hubiese perdido las piernas, los brazos y no se terminara todo quemado después de su lucha contra Obi Wan, habría acabado siendo mucho más poderoso de lo fue cuando lo volvieron mitad máquina al ser Darth Vader- pero era Kevin y su lienzo amante de la ciencia ficción los que se llevaban las palmas al momento de charlar e intercambiar opiniones sobre diversas películas y series de ese género.

-De haber pasado eso, nunca hubiese tenido la tan característica máscara y respiración que lo hicieron tan famoso y fácil de reconocer. En especial porque sin su voz mecanizada su frase de "Yo soy tu padre" no hubiera sonado tan bien- compartieron una risa amistosa por esa analogía.

 ** _Kevin:_** _quisiera ver la cara de todos los que me hicieron burla en el pasado por mis gustos al darse cuenta de lo lejos que he podido llegar al participar en una competencia de este estilo._

Si bien al principio las cosas estaban yendo bien para todos, a medida que las horas pasaban se estaba haciendo evidente el cansancio y el estrés que causaba estar tatuando por tanto tiempo sin parar descansar, comer o ir al baño. Era ahí cuando los jueces comenzaron a prestar atención no solo a los tatuajes que hacían, sino a como sobrellevaban la situación.

-Oh santo Dios… por favor dame la fuerza para terminar esto- pedía Philip al incorporarse, quitarse su gorra secándose el sudor de la frente y arquear la espalda hacia atrás tronándose las vértebras.

-¿Cuántas horas han pasado ya?- Bebe se echó para atrás sus rizos dorados y vio el reloj de Sakura Card Captor que tiene en la muñeca izquierda -solo tres horas… se supone que el tiempo pasa volando cuando uno se divierte… parece que no siempre es el caso.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE MOVIERAS, MALDITA SEA!- gritó un ya muy enfurecido Trent.

-¡No puedes irte y dejarme el tatuaje sin terminar!- ordenó un muy frustrado Cartman a su cliente.

-Es que tengo muchas ganas de ir al baño… ¡No voy a aguantar más!- el tipo se sujetó la entrepierna con ambas manos y comenzó a rodar en el asiento.

-Me cago en la… ¡BIEN, BIEN, BIEN! Puedes ir, ¡Pero te quiero aquí en 5 minutos o menos!

-¿Está bien, señorita?- Butters estaba de lo más angustiado porque la chica que le pidió el unicornio estaba jadeando y parecía estar a punto de llorar en cualquier momento.

-Sí… sí… solo… necesito estirarme un poco- la ayudó a pararse para que pudiera flexionarse.

-¡OH DIOS MÍO, DIOS MÍO, DIOS MÍO! ¡Llamen a un doctor rápido! ¡MI LIENZO ACABA DE DESMAYARSE!- al que le tocó el plato más amargo fue Tweek que se jalaba el cabello y de inmediato el personal médico del establecimiento fue a revisarla y ver qué tan grave está.

 ** _Tweek:_** _¡Esto no puede estar pasándome, esto no puede estar pasándome! ¡NOOOOOO!_

 ** _Craig:_** _ju, por pendejo de mierda. Ya tenía el presentimiento de que alguien tan desequilibrado y loco como ese bicho raro sería al que le pasaría lo peor de lo peor._

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? ¿Puede continuar?- quiso saber el paramédico que atendía al lienzo de Tweek quien ya se estaba mordiendo las uñas por los nervios.

-Eh… sí, sí. No se preocupen. Es solo que ayer no dormí bien y no he comido nada desde el desayuno. Pero puedo seguir, claro, si me traen algo para llenar el estómago- el blondo sintió que le quitaron todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros al oír eso.

-¡ENSEGUIDA! Déjeme traerle un delicioso café y panecillos, ¡NO SE VAYA!- desapareció a la velocidad del rayo para ir a buscarle algo que le llene la barriga y le permita proseguir.

-Hermano, sé que te duele mucho y ya debes estar harto de permanecer en la misma posición por tantas horas ¡Pero necesito que cooperes conmigo!- pedía un ya notable exasperado Kyle que debía hacer el esfuerzo sobrenatural de no perder la calma y dejarse dominar por esa parte de su personalidad que es muy temperamental -¿Acaso quieres andar por ahí con un tatuaje hecho a medias? Solo ponte a pensar en las burlas que recibirás por parte de los demás.

-¡AY MALDITA SEA!- vociferó Damien porque su máquina de tatuaje se dañó y le salpicó tinta en la cara -¡DEMONIOS, DEMONIOS, DEMONIOS!- debía actuar rápido para no solo limpiarse, sino también al cliente para que las manchas no arruinaran lo que ha tatuado hasta ese momento.

-Como hacen bulla todos esos idiots- espeto Chris con indiferencia estando firme como una roca.

 ** _Coyote:_** _esta sí es una verdadera prueba que los llevara más allá de sus límites. En la convención de tatuajes de ayer no estaban sometidos a presión alguna y podían tatuar lo que quisieran y descansar cuando lo desearan. Aquí deberán mostrar si tienen el aguante para resistir lo que les vamos a enviar más adelante en la competencia._

 _ **Fernanda:**_ _aquí no solamente es la primera vez para muchos de esos lienzos humanos en tatuarse por seis horas de corrido, sino que a varios de los tatuadores ésta también será la primera ocasión en la que deberán estar tatuando de corrido por tanto tiempo y deberán usar cada gramo de paciencia que posean para no tirar la toalla._

 ** _Luis:_** _esto es un barril de pólvora que podría estallar en cualquier momento. ¿Quién será el primero en botar el chupo y armar un verdadero desastre?_

-Parece que muchos de tus amigos están teniendo bastantes problemas- la clienta de Thomas tenía una temple admirable porque no se veía para nada agitada o incómoda, incluso leía con calma un libro que trajo consigo para pasar el tiempo.

-Es que yo tu-tuve la ¡PICAZÓN EN EL ORTO! Fortuna de tener a alguien con una paciencia como la que usted de posee, señora- estaba de lo más alegre, como si estuviera flotando en las nubes.

-Aquí es dónde se separan a los niños de los hombres- Token se concentraba totalmente en su tatuaje haciendo un completo caso omiso a lo que hacían los demás. No podía quejarse ya que el hombre que tenía bajo su aguja de tatuar también era de lo más sereno y escuchaba música por medio de unos audífonos.

Las horas que restaban pasaron con la misma tortuosa lentitud, pero pese a que el tiempo estaba agotándose, las preocupaciones de los competidores no desaparecían, al contrario, aumentaban al sentir ahora la presión por terminar sus trabajos antes de que el reloj llegue a cero.

-¡Una hora, chicos y chicas, les queda solo una hora!- avisó Fer usando las manos como altavoces.

-¿Quién pidió su puta opinión?- Tucker no estaba exento a esa preocupación por más que tratase de tener cara de Póker, incluso llegó a quitarse su chullo.

-¡Me cago en la puta mierda!- masculló Eric empezando a traspirar no solo por la presión que se combina con su mal temperamento, sino porque su cuerpo que sufre de obesidad mórbida no estaba para nada acostumbrado a tatuar en la posición en la que estaba y por seis horas.

-Espero que sea suficiente para terminar de darle detalles a la barba- Wendy se pasó una mano por el rostro tratando de mantener bajo control su creciente y apenas disimulada desesperación.

-Esto ya no me está gustando nada…- el propio Butters estaba empezando a sucumbir a la presión.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!- repetía Trent constantemente y no podía evitar pasar su frustración en su pobre lienzo al tatuar su piel como un saco de boxeo con la máquina de tatuar.

-Vamos Kyle… ¡PUEDES LOGRARLO!- Broflovski trataba de darse ánimos a sí mismo.

-Solo un poco más y tendrás a la enfermera más sexy que alguna vez se haya tatuado…- Kenny estaba esforzándose de sobremanera para no perder su buena actitud y mantener su sonrisa.

-No creo que me baste para terminar las olas…- Token se rascó la nuca disimulando apenas su preocupación ante esa posibilidad, pero trató de mantenerse calmado y continuó.

-Tiempo suficiente para terminar de ¡COGERME A SU TÍA! Darle los últimos detalles a su tatuaje, señora- parecía ser que Thomas era uno de los pocos, sino es que el único, en seguir estando relajado a esas alturas del desafío incluso consiguiendo hacer reír a su clienta.

-Si todos esos inútiles se desesperan tanto por ver que se les está acabando el tiempo, ya me puedo imaginar que tan mal les irá si estuviesen en una situación en la que deban luchar por sus vidas- la serenidad de Chris podría confundirse con indiferencia porque a pesar de que su tatuaje se le notaba incompleto, no se dejaba poseer por la desesperación.

-Me falta nada más darle color al fondo y listo- Stan se masajeó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza en un intento de quitarse el mismo malestar físico y mental que tenían sus rivales.

-¡Veinte minutos, señoras y señores, solo tienen veinte minutos!- anunciando nuevamente el tiempo restante, Fer agitó aún más las aguas y parecía que iba a salir humo tanto de las máquinas de tatuajes debido al uso excesivo al que eran sometidas como de las cabezas de los competidores estando ya al borde del colapso total.

-¡Esto es una completa locura!- la antes actitud relajada y "Cool" que Clyde había mostrado con anterioridad se transformó en la de un chico que desesperadamente trataba de superar un nivel de algún videojuego que le esté carcomiendo la paciencia.

-Por favor, que sea suficiente para finalizar los detalles en la bola de estambre…- pedía Tammy que solo se detenía para darle sorbos a una botella de agua que tomaba cada vez que tuviese sed.

-No me haga esto ahora, por favor, mi lady…- Gregory socorrió a su clienta que se estaba sintiendo tan mal que tuvo que sentarse y vomitar en un balde. Su caballerosidad o elocuencia que le sirvió en un principio para hacerla sentir cómoda no iba a tener un efecto muy duradero si el tatuaje se lo hacía en las costillas.

-¡DIEZ, NUEVE, OCHO…!- esta vez fue la voz de Alarcón la que heló la sangre de todos los participantes porque el tiempo se les terminó -¡SIETE, SEIS, CINCO, CUATRO…!

-¡NO, NO, NO, NOOOO!- de entre los que exclamaban esta frase al saber que ya todo acabó, volvía a ser Trent el que mostraba con mayor brusquedad su impaciencia.

-¡TRES, DOS, UNO! ¡ESO ES TODO, BAJEN SUS MÁQUINAS, NO MÁS TINTA!- por más que no les gustase, debían parar y dejar de tatuar teniendo los nervios a flor de piel permitiendo que sus clientes pudiesen admirar el resultado final al verse en espejos de cuerpo completo que estaban en cada uno de los locales.

-¡Está de lo más bonito! Gracias, bombón- la clienta de Butters le sobó la mejilla apenándolo pero que sonriera a pesar del cansancio al ver que aparte de gustarle, se le quitó el dolor que sufrió.

-Papá…- la tatuadora pelinegra sonreía satisfecha por la expresión de alegría que tenía su lienzo al llevarse una mano al pecho tocándose el tatuaje y se quitó la boina soltando un pesado suspiro.

-Todo un diablo de lo más aterrador, ¡LO MÁXIMO!- cruzando los brazos, Damien asintió complacido sonriendo maliciosamente creyendo que hizo un excelente trabajo olvidando por un momento la tinta que se le salpicó en la cara haciéndole ver un poco gracioso.

-Más te vale que te guste- advirtió Craig ya pudiendo prenderse un muy necesitado cigarro para que así la nicotina calmase sus nervios e impidan que mostrase su apenas disimulado estrés.

-¿Le-le gusta?- más que estar fatigado de algún modo, Bradley estaba apenado e ilusionado por tener la oportunidad de ver el torso desnudo de su cliente.

-¡Es lo más hermoso que me han tatuado alguna vez!- contestó… la chica tatuada por Tweek contemplando lo que él dejo impregnada en su vientre -y ese café que me trajiste también fue el más delicioso que he tenido la fortuna de tomar, ¡MIL GRACIAS, QUERIDO!- le quitó el aliento cuando lo abrazó y plantó un beso en la mejilla derecha.

-¡DE-DE-DE-DE-DE-DE! ¡DE NADA, SEÑORITA GAH!- iba a morirse de la vergüenza y tartamudeaba peor de lo que hace normalmente -gra… gracias a usted por seguir hasta el final y no irse dejándome solo. ¡ESO HABRÍA SIDO DE LO MÁS DEVASTADOR PARA MÍ, OH CIELOS!

-Auch… fu… fuiste muy brusco- alegaba el cliente de Trent viéndose el tatuaje del Bulldog que se supone debía ser blanco con una mancha negra en un ojo pero que tiene un tono rojizo debido a como el grandote maltrató su piel casi volviéndola picadillo.

-Te dije que no te movieras. Ahí tienes las consecuencias- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a su integridad física debido a la amargura causada por la presión y coraje.

-Súper sensual esta enfermera…- iba a salírsele de nuevo la baba al cliente de Kenny que esbozó una débil sonrisa secándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo.

-Están bien… pero, ¿Los extremos de ellas no están un poco chuecos?- mirándose detenidamente las costillas, la lienza de Gregory se percató de ese detalle haciéndole murmura algo molesto.

-Oye… ¿Qué las alas del águila no quedaron un poco cortas para el tamaño de su cuerpo?- el cliente de Kyle también notó que su tatuaje tenía algo extraño. Él soltó un gruñido, y debido a la expresión de su rostro, era fácil deducir que decían mil insultos en su mente.

-Así era mi niño cuando nació…- la paciente mujer que se dejó tatuar por Thomas se llevó una mano a la boca llorando de la emoción por el tatuaje de una mujer cargando en brazos a su pequeño hijo. El rubio sonrió conmovido dejando salir una lágrima.

-¡Muy bien todos, vengan aquí!- reclamó Alarcón y así lo hicieron -sabemos que están cansados por haber tenido que tatuar por seis horas seguidas, así que les daremos una hora para que se repongan y terminado este plazo les haremos crítica a sus tatuajes. Vuelvan al Loft- era un muy necesitado aire fresco que todos deseaban y se despidieron de sus clientes para regresar.

 _ **Token:**_ _a todos se les nota la fatiga y estrés de toda esta experiencia. Veamos si así ponen los pies en la tierra aquellos que pensaron que esto iba a ser un paseo en el parque en dónde podrían hacer de las suyas a sus anchas._

-Una completa pesadilla, definitivamente…- se quejaba Clyde una vez que todos se encontraban en el comedor tratando de calmar sus nervios con comida -y pensar que tendré que pasar por lo mismo 19 veces más…- le dio un sorbo a la soda que tomó de la nevera.

-Si es que llegas a durar tanto- tratando de no parecer igual de afligido, Eric se burló riendo antes de darle un profundo sorbo a la botella de gaseosa que no compartía con nadie.

-No engañas a nadie con ese comportamiento, gordis. Tú también estás igual de agobiado que todos los demás, así que deja de hacértelas del imperturbable- casi se atoró con su bebida por el llamado de atención por parte de Kyle y se golpeó varias veces el pecho para toser.

-Basta ustedes dos. Este no es el momento para que se pongan a pelear por trivialidades- les llamó la atención Stan irritado para tomar un poco del vaso de Whisky no teniendo puesto su tan característico gorro azul de pompón rojo para rascarse la nuca -ya me había hecho idea de que las pruebas eliminatorias iban a ser un verdadero reto que nos pondría a prueba en varios aspectos, pero subestime los efectos causados por tatuar por seis horas seguidas- se colocó el vaso contra la frente para que el frío calmara su estrés -y eso que estuvimos haciendo algo en lo que estamos familiarizados, ¿Cómo será cuándo debamos hacer algo en lo que no seamos tan versátiles?- no quería ser pesimista, pero esto era una realidad que enfrentarían todos tarde o temprano.

-Creo que la respuesta a eso es más que obvia: nos joderán como no tenemos ni idea- con su tan característica falta de prudencia, Chris metió más miedo y preocupaciones en los corazones del resto, sobre todo en los que estaban bastante delicados por la experiencia.

-Oh, vamos. No piensen así. Al menos todos pudimos terminar nuestros tatuajes y les dimos a los clientes justo lo que querían- tratando de aligerar el ambiente, Butters quería que todos viesen el lado bueno del asunto y no se pusieran a pensar a futuro.

-Ajá, que dicha. Ellos se van de lo más felices de la vida mientras nosotros nos partimos el lomo dándoles tatuajes gratis terminando con las manos vacías- la bebida que Trent tomaba no bastaba para quitarle el amargo sabor de boca que tiene.

-Ganamos un poco de experiencia en el proceso, eso no es terminar con las manos vacías- igual que Butters, Wendy trataba de motivarlos para que no dejasen que los malestares de la prueba les quitasen las ganas de seguir participando en la competencia.

-Sí esa es tu manera para que nos hagamos ilusiones de creer que podemos superar cualquier obstáculo que se nos ponga en frente y tomemos lo bueno de lo malo, no está teniendo efecto- por cuestión de lógica, Tucker no desaprovecharía la ocasión para decir sus típicos comentarios.

 _ **Wendy:**_ _de entre todos lo que han demostrado hasta ahora ser unos antipáticos y patanes él sin lugar a dudas es el peor de todos. ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido en su vida para que sea cómo es?_

-Creí que no iba a lograrlo cuando mi lienza se indispuso. Estuve cerca de fracasar- continuando con la conversación original, Gregory le dio un sorbo al Martini teniendo la mirada perdida.

-Na-nada comparado con lo que me pasó. Cuando ella se desmayó ¡CREÍ QUE IBA SER MI FIN AL YA NO PODER SEGUIR TATUANDO Y ME IBAN A EXPULSAR DE LA COMPETENCIA TANTO POR NO TERMINAR EL TATUAJE COMO POR NO SABER LIDIAR CON EL CLIENTE, ESO HABRÍA SIDO MI RUINA VOLVIÉNDOME EL HAZMERREÍR DE TODO EL MUNDO DEL TATUAJE Y SERÍA MUCHA PRESIÓN, OH JESUCRISTO!- sujetando su café con manos temblorosas causadas al contemplar la idea de ser sometido a pruebas que llevasen su aparente precaria salud mental a los límites, Tweek con dificultad le dio un sorbo manchándose la ropa -so-sorprende que durase hasta el fi-final.

-Con esa tembladera causaba por tus extraños Tics y manías, lo que en verdad sorprende es que seas capaz de empuñar una máquina de tatuar y que tus tatuajes no reflejen lo mal que estás de esa cabeza de melena rubia alborotada, Sombrerero Loco- le refutó Tucker diciendo eso como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Di-disculpa? ¡¿A quién le dijiste "Sombrerero Loco"?!- claramente se ofendió por ese apodo y sus temblores desaparecieron junto con el tartamudeo y dejó su taza de café a un lado para encararlo teniendo una intimidante expresión de mal humor en su rostro.

-A ti, ¿Quién más está tan mal de la cabeza como tú que te comportas como un adicto a las drogas que pasa por un periodo de abstinencia?- parecía encantarle ofender sin miramiento alguno a los demás y llevar su paciencia al borde del abismo.

 _ **Bebe:**_ _no, me equivoque. ¡Es entre estos dos donde hay mayor tensión y química, ja, ja, ja!_

-¡Ay por todos los cielos! Compórtense de una buena vez- les ordenó Token sujetando al rubio de un hombro para que no se acercara a Craig quién se mantenía quieto en su lugar indiferente para nada preocupado por alguna posible agresión de su parte -parecen niños chiquitos…

-Bien dicho. Debemos aprovechar la hora que nos dieron para calmarnos y despejar nuestras mentes para alistarnos para la crítica que los jueces harán de nuestros tatuajes. No les diré esto por joder, pero a ellos nos les va a temblar la lengua para decirnos lo que no les gusto de nuestros tatuajes y nos darán una fuerte patada en el trasero, así que prepárense mentalmente para una buena tunda- aconsejó Kyle en una extraña mezcla de comprensión y tosquedad.

-Espero que sean más suaves de lo que dices…- Bradley tenía la cabeza gacha masticándose el puño a una velocidad alarmante empezando a entrar en pánico por la imagen de sí mismo siendo criticado duramente por alguien más.

 _ **CRÍTICA DE TATUAJES:**_ **(Una calavera está encima de una mesa y es reventada de un martillazo)**

-Sean todos bienvenido de nuevo- saludó nuevamente Luis a los artistas que se pararon en una larga tarima de dos niveles estando los 10 más altos en el nivel de arriba y el resto en el de abajo -esperemos que hayan descansado lo suficiente y estén listos para las críticas que les haremos a los tatuajes que hicieron hoy.

-Mejor vayan directo al grano y dejen tanta palabrería. Dígannos que les gusto y qué no de nuestros tatuajes para así quitarnos el enorme peso que llevamos cada uno en nuestras espaldas- antes de que alguno de ellos tres pudiese decir algo más, Chris los apuró ya dando por sentado que tanto a él como al resto les iban a tocar críticas muy duras que terminarían por destruir el poco espíritu que les quedaba.

 _ **Clyde:**_ _¡PERO QUÉ IMBÉCIL! Mínimo los molestó tanto que serán aún más duros con sus críticas. Si hay un Dios por ahí, ¡Haz que no nos jodan de forma muy fea, por favor!_

 _ **Wendy:**_ _no, estuve errada. Él es el rey de los antipáticos._

-Sí así lo quieren…- frunciendo el ceño molesta por esa petición, Fer entrecruzó los dedos de las manos al ponerlas encima de la mesa y respiró hondamente para ver de reojo a sus amigos que estaban sentados a sus lados asintiendo -empecemos. Leopold, fuiste el que repartió las calaveras y tuviste al lienzo #1, así que da un paso al frente- carraspeando un poco, el mencionado se alejó de los demás parándose en medio de la sala justo cuando en una gran pantalla se mostró su tatuaje y en donde se verán los demás tatuajes hechos por los otros artistas.

-Decidiste tatuar el unicornio que cabalga en el arcoíris porque el cliente lo quería con el estilo de la Nueva Escuela y te consideras bueno en ese estilo de tatuaje, ¿Cierto?- empezó José a lo que él asintió ya sonriendo con algo del entusiasmo que tuvo desde un inicio.

-Sí, se puede apreciar que eres hábil al momento de no solo dibujar a criaturas de fantasía de lo más coloridas y animadas, sino de trasmitir a través del tatuaje lo tiernos que deben ser esos personajes como si fueran caricaturas para niños- su sonrisa se agrandó por el cumplido de Luis.

-Sin embargo, hay puntos negativos que debemos señalar- se desconcertó por lo dicho por la mexicana -los colores en el hada y el unicornio brillan al igual la parte frontal del arcoíris que cabalgan, pero la parte de este que está atrás y alejada de ellos se ven muy opacos y varias de las flores que esa hada lanza al aire no están bien dibujadas y les falta vitalidad. ¿Las hiciste a la carrera cuando el tiempo se te estaba acabando?

-Lo-lo que pasa es que mi cliente se estaba empezando a sentir mal y me di cuenta de que si trataba de darle grandes detalles a cada flor no iba a tener tiempo suficiente para saturar el color en la parte frontal del tatuaje. A-así que tuve que apurarme un poco enfocándome principalmente en lo más llamativo del tatuaje- hacía un gran esfuerzo por hablar con firmeza.

-Eso lo hubieras podido evitar si no hubieses puesto tantas flores en el diseño del tatuaje al igual que los muchos surcos del arcoíris. Ten en cuenta que tienes un límite de tiempo por lo que no le puedes colocar mil detalles a tus diseños si no los podrás realizar correctamente al momento de tatuar porque tú intento por hacerlos quedar extravagantes te podría jugar en contra- asintió tomando nota mental y se retiró pensando en el consejo de la jueza.

 _ **Craig:**_ _ya no es tan risueño y lleno de vida, ¿Verdad?_

-Wendy. Tuviste el lienzo #2. Acércate- soltó un suspiro, se quitó la boina para arreglarse el cabello y también fue al frente -le tatuaste en el pectoral izquierdo un retrato de su padre. ¿Te crees hábil en hacer tatuajes de retratos?

-No quiero presumir, pero dibujar caras siempre se me ha dado bien y más aún si es de alguien de suma importancia para el cliente- con esa humildad quería que se les fuera el enojo causado por Chris quién murmuró: "luego no digas que eres humilde y modesta"

-Se nota que tienes un don para los retratos porque pudiste copiar casi a la perfección los detalles de la foto que el lienzo te dio de su padre. Incluyendo las pequeñas arrugas que tenía en cerca de sus ojos que casi son imperceptibles- rió levemente por el halago de Alarcón.

-Pero la barba la descuidaste un poco- prosiguió Fernanda -los detalles que tiene desde el inicio que la conectan a la cara están bien, pero a medida que se descienden, esos detalles no están bien definidos y los cabellos se parecen más a pequeñas culebras serpenteando que a pelo. ¿Al notar que se te acaba el tiempo decidiste terminar la barba así?

-Por desgracia sí. Había dejado la barba para el final concentrándome primero en los demás detalles del rostro verificando que no se me escapase nada que cuando me di cuenta, me quedaba poco tiempo para la barba y tuve que apurarme para terminarla.

-Poner énfasis en cada detalle es vital cuando se tatúan retratos porque un error podría hacer que el tatuaje no se parezca a la persona de la foto- miró fijamente a Coyote cuando le dijo esto -pero como la barba es algo un poco más estético y maleable, no afecta de manera muy perjudicial al resto del tatuaje si los demás detalles de la cara están bien hechos- se tranquilizó por estas palabras riendo mientras negaba un poco con la cabeza.

 _ **Cartman:**_ _ya me imagino a esta perra chupándosela también a esos desgraciados para sobrevivir._

-Stan- luego de toser, el pelinegro atendió al llamado -le hiciste un auto de Fórmula Uno al lienzo #3. ¿Tuviste algún problema en la ejecución o te sentiste cómodo en cada segundo del proceso por ser algo que te gusta tatuar?

-Al principio estaba de lo más seguro porque siempre me han encantado hacer dibujos y tatuajes que tenga relación alguna con autos y motos, pero cuando anunciaron que quedaban 3 horas, empecé a sentir la presión y tuve que apurarme para terminarlo y no dejarlo a medias.

-Diría que te pasó lo mismo que a Leopold. Es decir, el auto de carreras tiene vida propia y casi parece que fuese a salir disparado de la piel de tu cliente para participar en una carrera y la manera en como dibujaste la pista cercana a él da esa sensación de que esta andando a toda velocidad, pero la pista que estaba más al fondo se ve muy borrosa al igual que el polvo levantado de las llantas. Es comprensible que hayas querido hacer que el auto pareciera en movimiento y no que estuviese estático, pero descuidar detalles como esos podrían opacar el esfuerzo que le pudiste a lo más primordial del tatuaje.

-Recuerden que mayor cantidad de detalles y elementos en un tatuaje, no siempre es mejor- con el consejo de Luis, Marsh volvió a su puesto -Kenny, sigues tú- se acercó con toda confianza.

-Le hiciste una enfermera sexy al lienzo #4. Admito que esa mujer que tatuaste está bien bonita- Smith sonrió con la misma picardía que él, por lo que Fer le dio un codazo por debajo de la mesa ante la que ellos tres estaban sentados para que pensara como juez, no como espectador.

-¿No tienes por ahí el boceto que hiciste de ella para que me lo puedas prestar un momento?- bromeó Luis tanto para querer aligerar un poco la creciente tensión en el ambiente como para mostrar que también tiene cierto lado pícaro que le sacó risas a algunos de los competidores haciendo que su amiga bufara y rodara los ojos.

 _ **Tammy:**_ _¿Están aquí para evaluar nuestros tatuajes o para intercambiar comentarios indecorosos sobre nosotras las mujeres?_

-Dejando de lado las tonterías que dicen mis dos amigos aquí presentes, es un buen tatuaje de una enfermera sexy tanto por la pose en como la pusiste como por la proporción al hacerle los brazos y piernas del largo correcto y no exageraste en sus atributos como suelen hacerlos muchos otros tatuadores que conozco- Fernanda le dedico una obvia indirecta al juez más alto que rió.

-Pero eso no nos va a distraer de los errores que posee. Fíjate en los pies, parece que el derecho es más largo que el izquierdo, la mano que ella tiene en la cadera se ve demasiado grande para el tamaño brazo como si fuese la mano de un gorila y varios de los mechones de su larga cabellera castaña acaban como si la hubiesen cortado con una motosierra y hay varias líneas temblorosas.

-No solo debiste haberte enfocado en las partes del cuerpo que más atraen a los hombres cuando ven a una voluptuosa mujer, sino también en las partes que hacen que sea una humana de la cabeza a los pies- en vista de que Luis y José no estaban concentrados debido al tatuaje, esta vez fue Fernanda la única en hacer su crítica.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, señorita- no se dejó angustiar por sus observaciones y le chequeó un ojo.

-Continuando, sigues tú y tu águila tradicional de la Vieja Escuela al lienzo #5, Kyle. ¿No tuviste complicación alguna con ese estilo?- una vez que la imagen de la enfermera sexy cambió a la del tatuaje mencionado, los dos jueces hombres pudieron recuperar la concentración.

-¡Para nada! Cuando era un novato ese fue uno de los primeros estilos de tatuaje con los que lidié- se permitió presumir gracias a que la tensión creada por las críticas por las anteriores se disipó por la enfermera sexy tatuada por Kenny.

-Líneas gruesas y firmes sin rastros de tembladera, colores sólidos pero nada exageradamente llamativo como los que se suponen deben llevar un tatuaje tradicional de la Vieja Escuela. Diste en el clavo en esos aspectos- mostró los dientes con la sonrisa pequeña que esbozó. Eric murmuró otra ofensa referente a su religión, lugar de origen y color de pelo.

-Pero como tú y los demás ya deben de saber, estamos aquí para señalar no lo que nos gusta de sus tatuajes, sino lo que no nos gusta y las fallas que posean. Como pasó con la enfermera de Kenny, tu problema aquí es la proporción porque las alas del águila son un poco cortas para el tamaño del cuerpo.

-Aparte de eso, algunas de las garras de su pata derecha parece que estuviesen quebradas y el pico se parece más al de un cuervo que el de un águila. ¿No habías notado esos detalles mientras hacías el tatuaje?

-No me había percatado de eso debido a la preocupación que me dio mi cliente cuando se estaba sintiendo mal. Al darme cuenta de lo mal que se ponía, trate de que estuviera lo más cómodo posible para que no colapsara olvidándome por un momento de verificar que todos los detalles del tatuaje estuvieran bien hechos- asombraba que él de un momento a otro pasa a tener una actitud algo arrogante y pretenciosa a la de alguien comprensivo y sutil.

-Sabemos muy bien que un tatuador se puede distraer y dejar escapar los detalles de sus diseños si ven que su lienzo sufre algún malestar y en su afán por hacerles sentir bien se apuran para acabar el tatuaje no dándoles una revisaba para que todo esté bien. No siempre podrán usar como excusa el bienestar de sus lienzos para justificar los errores de sus tatuajes- disimulando apenas el desagrado que le causó esa falta de consideración de parte de la jueza, el judío volvió a su puesto.

-Tu turno, Damien. Acércate- diciendo: "háganse a un lado, inútiles" el pelinegro de ojos rojos se acercó a los jueces luego de apartar a los concursantes que estaban en su camino -al lienzo #6 le hiciste el tatuaje de un demonio aterrador basándote en un tatuaje que ya tienes en tu propio cuerpo, ¿Verdad?- parece ser que Alarcón no estaba muy feliz con esa maniobra.

-Correcto, ¿Qué otro demonio puede ser más aterrador que cualquiera de los que yo tengo gravados en mi cuerpo para siempre?- su arrogancia, muy a diferencia de la de Kyle, no era del tipo que animase el ambiente sino de egocentrismo puro.

-Admito que si de niño hubiese visto a un demonio como ese tatuado en el cuerpo de alguien me hubiese causado mucho terror- notando el disgusto de Luis, Coyote comenzó con el análisis -al igual que el auto tatuado por Stan, tu diablo parece que fuera capaz de salir de la piel de tu lienzo para devorarse el alma de cualquier persona que tuviese la mala fortuna de estar cerca de ti y esas llamas que lo rodean parecen ser capaces de derretir el acero.

-En la prueba rápida te critiqué el hecho de haber tatuado tantos tatuajes mediocres, que me complace ver lo que en verdad eres capaz de hacer si le pones todo tu empeño a un solo tatuaje porque dentro de lo que cabe no le encuentro defectos significativos- increíblemente, Fer hizo un genuino halago en vez de hablar con su típica aspereza.

-A mí no me complace para nada- todos posaron su vista en Luis -está bien, es un diablo de lo más aterrador y cumple con lo pedido, pero tú literalmente calcaste algo que ya tenías en tu cuerpo y se lo pegaste al de otra persona. Ayer tuviste el resto de la tarde para diseñar un demonio que pudiera salir de los rincones más oscuros y recónditos de tu mente y en lugar de eso tomaste la salida más fácil y menos creativa usando algo ya existente. ¿Qué no tenías imaginación para crear otro demonio que no fuese alguno de los tantos que llevas en tu piel?- de entre los jueces él siempre pareció el más amable, paciente y comprensivo, por lo que verlo así de molesto era algo que los dejó a todos con la palabra en la boca.

 _ **Pip:**_ _ahí tiene. Eso le pasa por no tener honor ni principios. Para que aprenda a no ser deshonesto._

 _ **Damien:**_ _ese jodido bastardo, ¡¿CON QUIÉN CREE QUE ESTÁ HABLANDO?!_

-No hay ninguna regla que prohíba a los concursantes usar tatuajes propios como base e inspiración para los que les vaya a hacer a sus clientes, ¿O sí?- con enorme dificultad se controlaba para no reaccionar de algún modo que le costase su lugar en la competencia.

-No, no hay alguna regla que impida a los participantes usar tatuajes propios para diseñar los tatuajes para los retos eliminatorios. Pero un Ink Master de verdad será aquel que sea capaz de hacer sus diseños sin tener que copiar algo ya existente como una jodida fotocopiadora- más bien, era el colombiano el que debía controlarse para no actuar de manera agresiva.

 _ **Stan:**_ _huy… eso sí que estuvo intenso._

-Sigues tú, Craig- avisó el brasileño y el mencionado fue a encararlos teniendo esa expresión estoica y fría tan común en él -el lienzo #7 te pidió un lobo aullándole a la luna. ¿Te gusta dibujar y tatuar animales y entornos realistas?

-Yo dibujo y tatúo un poco de todo, y a diferencia de muchos de los que están aquí, no me concentro únicamente en un solo estilo de tatuaje y no me da miedo salir de mi zona de confort- directo al punto sin fanfarronear ni una sola vez valiéndole poco las opiniones del resto.

-El perfil que hiciste del lobo es hermoso y está en la línea que separa lo realista y sub-realista debido a la forma en como le colocaste la luna de fondo y a las estrellas que pusiste en el cielo nocturno. Diría que lo único que no me gustó del tatuaje fue que no le pusiste mucho cuello detrás de la cabeza, ¿Fue porque no te alcanzó el tiempo?

-No, fue así porque es así como lo diseñe. No quería hacer un diseño que al tener tantos detalles estos se me acumularían cuando se me anunciase que el tiempo se estuviera acabando y me hicieran cometer errores. Así que hice solo lo necesario para complacer a mi indeciso cliente y no terminar todo agobiado.

 _ **Tweek:**_ _¡PERO QUE HIPÓCRITA! ¡Si él estaba igual de cansado que el resto de nosotros! ¡GAH!_

-Solo mejora un poco esa mala actitud y puede que te vuelvas uno de los que más haya que temer en esta competencia- continuando igual de inexpresivo, regresó a su lugar -te toca, Cartman- teniendo la más grande sonrisa de egocentrismo, el panzón dio unos pasos al frente -al lienzo #8 le hiciste una calavera maligna envuelta en tinieblas usando solo negro y gris. ¿Algo que decir?

-También tuve un cliente indeciso que al momento de hacer los diseños quería cambiar las cosas a mitad del juego, pero lo convencí de apegarse a su idea original y así le diseñe el cráneo más espeluznante que alguna vez se haya tatuado- Kyle no perdió tiempo en susurrar también muchas ofensas dirigidas a él.

-El orgullo y ego pueden llevar a la destrucción, eso es algo que tanto tú como las personas que están detrás de ti ahora mismo deben recordar y jamás olvidar- Fer le llamó la atención para que no se confiara -en cuanto al tatuaje, supiste darle una apariencia intimidante a ese cráneo por el modo en como las tinieblas lo rodean sabiendo que ocultar y que no con las sombras.

-Lograste también hacer que el entorno oscuro del tatuaje pareciera una flama en lugar de solo ser un círculo negro con una pequeña mancha gris en el centro. El problema es que al tratar de hacer que los dientes de la calavera parecieran estar sonriendo usando las sombras para crear esa ilusión, los opacaste demasiado haciendo que casi pareciera estar chimuelo- gruño ligeramente.

-No siempre es bueno tratarle de poner expresión a algo que físicamente no puede tener expresión alguna porque simplemente no va a funcionar, recuérdalo- soltando pequeños rugidos, como si lo hubiesen criticado tan duramente como los anteriores, volvió a su sitio.

-Bradley, te toca a ti- el más chico de los concursantes se sobresaltó y tímidamente fue hasta ellos mordiéndose el puño a un velocidad alarmante otra vez -no tengas miedo. Recuerda que todo aquello que les decimos a ustedes aquí es para que mejoren como artistas- recobrando su personalidad amable y considerada, Luis trató de calmar su temor.

 _ **Damien:**_ _hijo de puta descarado… ¡DEBERÍA PEDIRLE A MI PADRE QUE LO HAGA DESAPARECER!_

-Te tocó hacerle un bello amanecer al lienzo #9. ¿Tuviste algún inconveniente en hacérselo en la espalda baja?- el pequeño rubio asintió ligeramente no siendo capaz de verlos -¿En qué sentido?

-Pu-pu-pues es que… ya saben, estaba muy… muy cerca de su trasero y tenía miedo de hacer un mal movimiento que me hi-hiciese tocarlo- se estaba volviendo a poner rojo de la vergüenza.

 _ **Craig:**_ _¿Por qué se apena? Si es más que obvio que a él le fascinan los culos de los hombres._

 _ **Kenny:**_ _no le veo problema alguno a eso. Me hubiera encantado estar en su lugar._

-Debes superar rápido tu preocupación por tocar las partes íntimas de los clientes porque tanto a ti como a los otros 19 competidores aquí presentes algún día tendrán que lidiar con un cliente que quiera tatuarse esas zonas de sus cuerpos y la incomodidad que sientan al tatuarlos podrían causar que sean eliminados de la competencia- McCormick sonrió con picardía al dejar volar su pervertida imaginación hasta las nubes.

-En lo que respecta al tatuaje que hiciste, es un muy bien hecho amanecer, como si le hubieses tomado una foto a uno de verdad y se lo pegaras a la piel del lienzo. La manera en como el sol sale detrás de las montañas prácticamente podría iluminar una habitación que este en la completa oscuridad y le diste el sombrado adecuado a las montañas haciendo que estén iluminadas y opacas en los lugares exactos, cosa que no cualquier otro tatuador es capaz de hacer.

-Por lo general hacer tatuajes de paisajes realistas es algo muy complicado y se requiere de una gran concentración para lograrlo y más aún en un lapso de tiempo fijo. Es admirable que a pesar de tu inconformidad por tatuar en esa área, hayas podido hacer un tatuaje de una calidad tan buena como este. Solo debes dejar de ser tan tímido y llegarás lejos- las palabras de aliento de Luis Carlos mágicamente causaron que se dejase de morder el puño y diera un pequeño gracias sonriendo levemente antes de retirarse.

 _ **Cartman:**_ _ay claro, apoyen al achicopalado que tiene los cojones de una niña de 5 años. ¡Se nota lo justos e imparciales que son ese trío de minorías!_

 _ **Butters:**_ _se lo dije. Como me dijo alguien hace mucho tiempo: "solo debes confiar en ti mismo y lograras lo que quieras"_

-Bárbara, acércate- la voluptuosa y soñadora rubia atendió el llamado contoneando las caderas para el deleite de los tatuadores hombres y el disgusto de Tammy que refunfuñó -le tatuaste al lienzo #10 al protagonista del Anime: El Alquimista de Acero, ¿Te gustan los Animes y Mangas?

-¡ME FASCINAN! Me he visto cada Anime y Manga que tengan como personajes principales a esos bombones de los más sensuales y atractivos, sobretodo esos en donde los que aparentemente no se puedan ver en pintura dan pie para todo tipo de historias de lo más lindas y fantásticas- soltó un suspiro de ilusión pura haciendo un batido de pestañas confundiendo a los otros artistas, excepto a Wendy que cerró los ojos suspirando un poco exasperada porque no le prestó atención.

Ante esa revelación, Fer no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, Coyote arqueó ambas cejas de la impresión y Luis hizo una mueca apretando los dientes, cerrando el ojo derecho y rascándose la nuca porque los tres entendían perfectamente a lo que la rubia se refería.

 _ **Luis:**_ _oh Dios mío, por favor, que no sea una de esas Fujoshis amantes del Yaoi que les encanta emparejar a hombres en dónde vean potencial para una hipotética relación homosexual. ¡Ya conozco a muchas de ese tipo! De las cuales a varias les da la Chiripiorca cuando huelen en el aire la tensión entre ellos, que según sus ojos, se puede volver amor._

-Okey… puedo decir que captaste bien la esencia del personaje y su personalidad, incluso te tomaste la molestia de dibujar la silueta de su hermano menor Alphonse como fondo- dejando de lado ese incómodo asunto, Coyote prosiguió con la crítica.

-Aunque esto último fue un gran error- la mexicana trataba de sonar seria como las veces anteriores, pero aún era evidente ese rastro de risas -esa silueta más bien parece una sombra obesa de Edward que un vago reflejo del hermano al que trata de ayudar a recuperar su cuerpo de carne y hueso. ¿Tu intención original era dibujar por completo esa armadura y no solo su silueta?

-Sí, así fue, señora. Quería darle a mi lienza algo más de lo que me pidió pero el tiempo me jugó en contra y tuve que dejar a Alphonse como una silueta- se explicó Bebe ya no tan animada.

-Otro de esos casos en donde el tatuador mordió más de lo que pudo masticar porque la belleza del tatuaje de ese personaje se mitiga con esa mancha oscura que le pusiste como hermano. Espero que de ahora en adelante todos ustedes piensen mejor en los diseños de sus tatuajes y tomen en cuenta que solo tienen seis horas para realizarlos- algo decaída, la rubia se retiró.

-Prosigue, Chris- con la misma falta de sutileza que mostró al principio, el castaño de acento francés apagó el cigarro al arrojarlo al suelo y pisarlo para avanzar -te tocó hacerle al lienzo # 11 un soldado realista de la Segunda Guerra Mundial en medio de una batalla, ¿Te resultó difícil?

-Claro que no. Por experiencia propia sé cómo se siente un soldado en medio de una cruda batalla que debe hacer lo que sea necesario no solo para vencer a sus enemigos, sino para sobrevivir.

 _ **Stan:**_ _así que fue un soldado y participó en alguna guerra, ¿Eh? Eso explica algunas cosas de él._

 _ **Bebe:**_ _¿Es un héroe de guerra? Adoro a los hombres que han sudado sangre por su país._

-Parece que esa experiencia te fue de mucha utilidad en esta prueba porque captaste a la perfección la ferocidad que un soldado de verdad debe tener en medio de una lucha tanto por la manera en como corre hacia adelante como en la expresión de su cara.

-Y también porque las rasgaduras en su uniforme y las explosiones que suceden a su alrededor al igual que los tanques, aviones y demás vehículos militares a lo lejos cuentan su historia y hacen que el espectador pueda sentir una pizca de lo que él tuvo que enfrentarse- aún con todos esos halagos, se mostraba igual de inexpresivo limitándose a parpadear esperando a que terminasen.

-Aquí tampoco encuentro fallas significativas que pueda criticar. Así que al igual que Tucker, solo controla tu tosco carácter y llegarás lejos en esta competencia.

 _ **Kyle:**_ _va a ser muy interesante competir contra ese francés en todo lo que dura la competencia._

-Lo que diga, Mademoiselle- siendo lo único que salió de sus labios, volvió a su lugar sin más.

-Bien, es tu turno, Tweek- soltando un ¡GAH! El blondo acudió al llamado -¿Todo bien?- a Luis le extrañaba su ligera tembladera y tu Tic en el ojo, él le dijo que eso era normal en él -si tú lo dices… tatuaste un paisaje sub-realista al lienzo #12, ¿Tuviste problema con eso?

-¡No, no, no! Ni-ninguno. Tatuar cosas irreales es algo que me sale con tanta na-naturalidad como preparar café- Craig comentó en voz alta: "era de esperarse viniendo de un loco como tú"

-Cuando era chico también me gustaba pintar cosas de lo más irreales y abstractas, y puedo decir que también eres un muy hábil en ese tema. Fue muy creativa la manera en como hiciste que un banco de peces tuviese la forma de una sirena extendiendo hacia arriba una mano para tratar de sujetar la mano de un hombre conformado por las olas en la superficie- Luis parecía entender a la perfección la mente de alguien que claramente no está muy bien de la cabeza.

-No desaprovechaste cada elemento que puede ofrecer el océano y lograste encajarlos de manera creativa para contar el significado del tatuaje. Cuando tu lienzo se desmayó creímos que te ibas a derrumbar y tirar todo por la borda, pero te mantuviste en pie y diste la pelea entregando un bello tatuaje en el que no se nota para nada esos extraños temblores que muestras ahora.

-Para no parecer alguien muy paciente o que no trabaja bien bajo presión, supiste mantener la cabeza en el juego sin volverte loco. Sigue así- soltando un "¡GAH!" final les agradeció la crítica y se retiró no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa de burla a Tucker que le mostró el dedo medio.

 _ **Craig:**_ _entre loco y loco se entienden. Tiene suerte de que esos tres sean igual de deschavetados que él, jodido Sombrerero Loco._

-Trent, toca examinar el perro bulldog que le hiciste al lienzo #13- usando los mismos pasos atronadores que utilizó luego de hablar con Gregory, el tatuador de mayor tamaño fue a que lo evaluasen -¿Por qué esa expresión de tan mal humor?

-Porque sigo molesto con el pendejo que tuve como cliente. A cada momento temblaba peor que el otro idiota que está ahí atrás- señaló con el pulgar a Tweek que soltó otro "¡GAH!" seguido de un insulto -no me dejaba concentrar y me molestaba de sobremanera al no permitirme tatuar como si lo fuera a matar o algo parecido. Fue un completo dolor de cabeza.

-Sí, eso es algo que se puede notar en tu tatuaje- por supuesto esa actitud no le agradó para nada a los jueces -el bulldog debía ser blanco, ¿Cierto? ¿Sabes porque tu tatuaje tiene esa tonalidad roja? Eso es sangre, hombre. Trituraste, mordiste y machacaste la piel de ese pobre tipo volviéndola carne molida desquitándote con él por el estrés causado por la prueba en lugar de buscar la manera de calmarlo para facilitar las cosas tanto a ti como a él.

-Y no solo lo apuñalaste con la máquina de tatuar, sino que tus líneas están muy temblorosas y la saturación del color es muy débil además de que este no se puede apreciar como es debido por la sangre que mencionamos antes. Si hubieses tenido un comportamiento más amigable y menos hostil desde el principio el resultado de esto habría sido muy diferente.

-¡Es que no lo entienden! Trate y trate de ser lo más amable posible, pero simplemente él no cooperaba y estuvo a punto de sacarme de mis casillas en más de una ocasión- no sabía que más podía decir en su defensa y solo empeoraba la situación.

-Entonces no veo como alguien tan iracundo y poco paciente como tú podrá tan siquiera estar cerca de obtener el título de Ink Master- viendo que ya no había manera de defenderse, se retiró rugiendo como el perro que tatuó.

 _ **Wendy:**_ _¿Cuándo entenderá que la fuerza bruta y agresividad no va resolver todos los problemas de la vida? Ni que esto fuera un jardín de niños y el fuese el brabucón para hacer su voluntad._

-Kevin, tú hiciste que el antebrazo derecho del lienzo #14 pareciera al de un Cíborg. ¿No se te hizo difícil esa tarea?- siguieron con las críticas cuando el pelinegro más pequeño de todos se acercó y parecía ser uno de los pocos que no perdió su entusiasmo aún luego de acabar el tatuaje.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! Para mí fue como dar un paseo por el parque. Amo la ciencia ficción y todo lo relacionado con ella, además, de que estoy acostumbrado a permanecer horas y horas enteras en una misma posición por lo que pude soportar bien la incomodidad, y por si fuera poco, estuve charlando con mi lienzo de diversos temas haciendo que esas seis horas volaran más rápido que el Halcón Milenario cuando activa su híper velocidad- podría hacerle competencia a Butters en lo que se refiere a entusiasmo y buena actitud.

-Cada una de esas palabras se pueden corroborar en el tatuaje que estamos viendo ahora. Te tomaste la molestia de detallar cada tornillo, tuerca, cable y pistón dándoles el color y sombreado para en verdad pareciera un brazo mecánico, porque si se ve a la distancia, cualquiera pensaría que tu cliente es un robot que vino del futuro para matar al líder de la resistencia humana antes de que naciera- tal vez no sea un amante de la ciencia ficción al mismo nivel a como lo son los verdaderos fanáticos de ese género, pero Alarcón sabía contar chistes que hacen referencia a eso.

-Reconozco que si no supiera que ese tipo fue lienzo tuyo y me lo topase por casualidad en la calle, también creería que es un androide o algo parecido- admitió Fer -solo una duda, ¿Por qué la parte del tatuaje que está cerca de la muñeca da la impresión de estar roto? ¿Qué trataste de hacer ahí?

-Quería hacer que pareciera que su lado máquina estuviese saliendo de su piel, como si tratase de opacar su humanidad reemplazándola por completo por componente mecánicos.

-Para eso hubieras hecho partes de su piel estuvieran encima de algunas zonas del tatuaje y dieras la impresión de que se estuviera desgarrando- entreabrió un poco la boca al no haber considerado esa idea -pero si lo hubieses hecho, no se habría podido apreciar bien los demás detalles así que sigue siendo un muy buen trabajo- sonriendo otra vez, se retiró tarareando la canción intro de Star Wars volviéndole a dar las gracias al actor que le dio vida al personaje de Spock.

 _ **Craig:**_ _como dije antes: entre loco y loco se comprenden; maldito friki idiota sin vida social._

-Clyde, hora de analizar el trabajo que le hiciste al lienzo #15- cerró los ojos y respiró profundo para reunir coraje -le hiciste un corazón rodeado por una serpiente, ¿Cómo lo sentiste?

-Al principio estaba seguro y confiado porque me encantan hacer esta clase de tatuajes, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba comencé a exasperarme perdiendo de poco la calma y me tuve que apurar para no dejarlo inconcluso.

-Se nota y mucho. Las líneas del corazón son firmes y sólidas, supongo que comenzaste por ahí, pero el delineado de la serpiente se nota apurado y tembloroso en varias secciones por lo que fue ahí cuando comenzaste a perder concentración y estabilidad.

-No solo eso, sino que la cabeza de esa serpiente es muy extraña. Es demasiado alargada y se parece más bien a la cabeza de un cocodrilo que de una culebra. Tiene más pinta de dragón oriental sin púas ni cuernos, que de serpiente.

-Fuiste uno de los que entró a esta competencia con un enorme exceso de confianza creyendo que con tan solo chasquear los dedos lo iba a tener todo solucionado, pero aquí una seguridad así de grande sobre sus propias capacidades podría hacer que cualquiera caiga en picada rumbo a su perdición. Espero que tú y los demás también recuerden estas palabras- sintiéndose un fracasado y decepcionado de sí mismo, volvió cabizbajo a su posición original.

 _ **Token:**_ _se lo advertí pero no me hizo caso. Espero que tome nota y no lo vea solo como una patada en los huevos._

-El siguiente es Token, acércate- caminando firme y sin rastro de temor fue hasta ellos -le hiciste un barco pirata estilo Vieja Escuela al lienzo #16. ¿Algo que decir al respecto?

-Al igual que mi irrespetuoso compañero de allá atrás, yo varío mi estilo y no me quedo estancado en uno solo para así desarrollar versatilidad y capacidad de adaptación- Tucker solo se limitó a levantarle el dedo medio a pesar de que él no puede verlo.

-Espero que logres sustentar lo que dices y no seas de esos que es puro ruido y pocas nueces. Pero por lo que vi en la prueba rápida y en lo que nos das ahora, sí estás a la altura de esas palabras porque ese barco pirata no solo cumple con la parte de ser estilo Vieja Escuela, sino porque se ve atemorizante como se supone debe ser un barco pirata por el diseño que le diste.

-El viento que sopla las velas le da potencia extra a esa imagen imponente al igual que el fuerte oleaje haciendo que uno se ponga a pensar en cómo esos piratas podrán lidiar con tal clima hostil. Pero noto que terminaste a varias de estas últimas dejándolas en la nada y sin delineado, ¿También fuiste uno de los que quiso hacer más de lo que el lapso de tiempo les permitía?

-No lo negaré y con vergüenza reconozco que eso me ocurrió. Creí que iba a lograr finalizar todos los detalles en el plazo de tiempo que me dieron, pero demasiado tarde me di cuenta de que no lo iba a conseguir y tuve que dejar muchas olas sin terminar- no se excusaba y reconoció su error.

-Al menos dejaste el tatuaje en una posición tal que se podría completar por otro tatuador más adelante en lugar de darle un final abrupto y mal hecho que no tenga forma de arreglarse. Ya saben lo que decimos sobre ponerles demasiados detalles a los diseños de sus tatuajes.

 _ **Wendy:**_ _es bueno ver como alguien es capaz de reconocer sus errores con madurez sin ponerse a alegar tratando de excusarse de sus fallas._

-Tammy, eres la siguiente- a diferencia de Bebe, la mujer más alta de todas fue con pasos directos sin sobreactuar ni hacer movimientos sensuales -el lienzo #17 quería la caricatura de un gato jugando con una bola de estambre, ¿Cómo te sentiste? ¿En tu elemento?

-Cuando era una niña me gustaba dibujar todo tipo de animalitos que fuesen de lo más tiernos, así que esto me dio un fuerte aire nostálgico que pudo calmar una parte de la frustración que he sentido desde que llegué aquí- Thomas agachó la cabeza volviéndose a sentir desdichado.

-Es un lindo tatuaje al captar la ternura que tiene que tener la caricatura de un gato que juega de lo más alegre, y aunque exageraste algunos rasgos, no se pueden criticar de manera negativa por ser precisamente una caricatura.

-Pero es la bola de estambre lo que le hace ganarse puntos negativos. Las fibras que están más cerca del centro están bien detalladas y el color bien saturado al igual que el sombrado, pero a medida que se alejan del centro y se acerca más al borde, esos detalles se mitigan llegando incluso a ser borrosos o casi nulos. Te apuraste en acabar el tatuaje y por eso gran parte de la bola de estambre se ve así de incompleta y tosca, ¿Correcto?

-Correcto. Creo que las primeras tres o cuatro horas las enfoqué principalmente en el gato y dejé la bola de estambre en segundo plano teniendo que correr al percatarme del poco tiempo que me quedaba y por eso lo termine así.

-Si un tatuaje tiene dos elementos importantes, dedícale el mismo cuidado y nunca dejes en segundo plano alguno de ellos. ¿Dices que eres buena haciendo animalitos en ese estilo? Creo que debiste hacer segundo al gato por ser algo que ya dominas y concentrarte en la bola de estambre en un inicio si era lo que más trabajo te costaba hacer.

 _ **Craig:**_ _solo falta que diga que no pensó en eso al seguir molesta con las groserías del otro._

-Philip, prosigue- uno de los dos únicos rubios de ascendencia inglés del lugar se acomodó su corbatín para ir -el lienzo #18 quería en un brazo a un hombre y en el otro a una mujer que al juntarlos parecieran estar bailando ballet. ¿Te resultó un gran desafío?

-Bastante. Fue un gran problema hacer dos tatuajes diferentes en distintas partes del cuerpo y que al mismo tiempo pudiesen encajar entre sí cuando se juntasen y dieran la ilusión de estar moviéndose en medio de un baile.

-Se puede apreciar el esfuerzo que le pusiste para hacer que tanto ese hombre como la mujer parecieran tomar vida cuando su cliente junta los brazos, incluyendo el ondeando que debe tomar sus prendas cuando hacen esos movimientos de baile. Tus líneas son suaves y nada apresuradas.

-Literalmente hiciste dos tatuajes en un lapso de tiempo que muchos otros tatuadores apenas son capaces de terminar uno; toda una hazaña- sus ojos y sonrisa brillaron como el Sol.

-Pero, tampoco estás exento de errores. Mira los rostros, casi no se pueden apreciar sus expresiones como si los tatuajes tuviesen muchos años de edad y aunque las manos están en las posiciones correctas que deben tener los hombres y mujeres cuando bailan ballet, les pasa lo mismo que la mano de la enfermera de Kenny y están algo desproporcionadas.

-Para tu suerte, el ojo de la persona promedio no se percataría de eso al enfocarse en los demás detalles que están muy bien logrados. Con un poquito más de cuidado y este habría sido uno de los mejores tatuajes de hoy, felicidades- se quitó su gorro para hacer una caballerosa referencia y retirarse ya volviendo a sonreír enormemente.

 _ **Damien:**_ _lameculos estúpido. Cualquiera puede ganarse el aprecio de los jueces si es así de lambiscó. De seguro fue de esa manera en cómo pudo terminar en esta competencia._

-Thomas, eres el penúltimo. Aproxímate- soltando un insulto involuntario, el segundo rubio más alto de todos fue hasta ellos -¿No tuviste problemas con el lienzo #19? ¿Ella no se sintió ofendida por las cosas que salían de tu boca?

-No, no, no. Tuve mucha su-suerte de que ella fuese comprensiva y entienda que yo sufro de una ¡TERRIBLE PICAZÓN EN EL CENTRO DEL ANO! Enfermedad que me hace decir cosas horribles contra mi voluntad y no puso problema alguno. Espero tener la mis… misma suerte más adelante.

-Nos alegra ver que pudiste trabajar a gusto y a toda capacidad sin que ese síndrome te causara limitaciones de alguna forma. Si ella quiso el tatuaje de una mujer cargando a su pequeño hijo estoy 100% seguro de que no se esperó algo tan bello como lo que le tatuaste en el vientre.

-Las proporciones están bien, pusiste en la posición correcta a esa mujer cargando a su hijo y lo más importante de todo: las expresiones. Supiste plasmar el cariño y amor que una madre de corazón transmitiría con su mirada hacia su hijo recién nacido a la vez que captaste bien la felicidad que ese pequeño siente al estar vivo en el mundo exterior y poder estar junto a su madre y más aún por la manera en como él extiende sus manitas para querer tocarla.

-Tampoco descuidaste los detalles de la manta que lo envuelve y el cabello de la madre, cosas que se le hubiesen escapado a cualquier otro artista al enfocarse en los otros aspectos del tatuaje. Uno de los mejores tatuajes de hoy en muchos aspectos, ¿Algo que decir?- le tomó unos segundos para reaccionar debido a lo alegre que estaba por recibir tantos elogios.

-Pu-pues supongo que todo se lo de… debo a mi ¡PUTA GUARDA INMUNDA! Madre. Ella me aceptó tal como soy y siempre me dio todo ¡LA SANGRE QUE LE SALE DE LA CHUCHA! Su amor y cariño a pesar de todos los problemas que yo le traía por culpa de mi síndrome. Es por eso que supe transmitir esa emoción en el tatuaje- hablaba con el corazón y casi se le sale una lágrima.

 _ **Trent:**_ _oh… que estúpidamente conmovedor. Aparte de pendejo, es cursi._

-Tatuar con el corazón y no solo con la cabeza puede significar la diferencia entre ganar la competencia o ser eliminado- sintiendo una dicha que al parecer no ha sentido en mucho tiempo, retomó su posición original.

 _ **Tammy:**_ _ha hablado muchas veces sobre ese dichoso síndrome de Tourette que supuestamente le hace decir ese montón de porquerías. Tendré que averiguar de qué trata y si es verdad o una mera excusa para andar insultando a todo aquel que se le cruce en frente._

-Y finalmente sigue Gregory y las pirámides que le hiciste al lienzo #20 en las costillas- caminando con una postura elegante y vanidosa, el último participante fue al frente -¿Crees que hiciste un buen trabajo?

-No creo, estoy seguro de que lo hice. A pesar de algunos pequeños problemas que tuve con mi clienta, pude darle justamente lo que pidió- olvidando por completo el consejo que ellos dieron sobre no confiarse de ninguna forma, fanfarroneó dando por hecho que ganó la prueba.

 _ **Chris:**_ _esta otra jodida marica inglesa se cree la octava maravilla del mundo. Espero estar ahí cuando lo bajen de su nube y se dé cuenta de que esos falsos modales y enorme arrogancia no siempre le harán salirse con la suya._

-Igual y como ocurre con Bradley, puedo decir que tomaste una foto de las Pirámides de Egipto y la pegaste a las costillas de tu lienzo porque los ángulos de ellas son correctos y las líneas creadas por cada uno de sus ladrillos está en el lugar correcto, incluyendo las irregularidades que tienen debido al desgaste del tiempo- esa sonrisa ególatra se incrementaba con cada palabra.

-Lograste posicionarlas de manera correcta sin sobreponerlas unas contra otras haciendo que estén a distancias diferentes como se suponen deben estar los monumentos reales.

-Pero notamos que los extremos de ellas están un poco torcidos- no se inmutó cuando señalaron eso, sino que continuó sonriendo con prepotencia como si ya estuviese esperando eso.

-No es que estén torcidos, lo que pasa es que cuando mi cliente alza el brazo para poder mostrar en su plenitud el tatuaje, su piel se corre dando la impresión de que las puntas están dobladas. Ese es un problema que pasa con los tatuajes de monumentos o edificaciones, los movimientos del cliente hacen que parezcan estar chuecos o incluso deformes- ya tenía preparada una excusa.

-En parte eso es verdad, la piel debido a su flexibilidad puede hacer que tanto monumentos, como los diseños de cualquier otro tipo de tatuaje, no siempre queden exactamente como se diseñaron en el papel y haría que sean ligera o bastante diferentes a lo planeado originalmente.

-Pero si ella alzara el brazo para mostrar el tatuaje, como lo muestra la imagen en pantalla, la piel al estirarse para arriba haría que las puntas de las pirámides estuviesen totalmente rectas en esa dirección, y aun así, las de tu tatuaje siguen estando torcidas. No creas que vas a engañarnos con esa excusa que claramente fue una falla tuya- ellos tres no son ningunos idiotas y se dieron cuenta de su maniobra, así que para no humillarse más, se retiró con un apenas disimulado semblante de molestia por su ego herido.

 _ **Chris:**_ _Touché. A ver si se le quita lo "culto y refinado" a esa princesita de Disney._

-Muy bien, ya hemos criticado cada uno de sus tatuajes señalando sus puntos fuertes y débiles. Ahora vuelvan al Loft mientras debatimos quién tuvo el mejor tatuaje y quién tuvo el peor siendo la primera persona en tener que empacar sus cosas y retirarse de la competencia. Pueden irse.

-Creo que es más que obvio a quién le van a dar la patada…- ya dejando de estar molesto por las crítica de Alarcón, Damien le susurró a Cartman viendo a Trent que se adelantó a los demás a pasos atronadores abriendo de una patada las puertas dobles que conducían al Loft.

 _ **ANUNCIOS COMERCIALES:**_

 _-¿Qué les ha parecido esta competencia hasta ahora? ¿Has sido de su agrado?- preguntó Luis al espectador mirando a la pantalla caminando lentamente por la gran sala en donde se encontraban los locales de los tatuadores -sí es así, les invito a que dejen sus opiniones en la bandeja de comentarios, y como hoy será eliminado el primero de nuestros concursantes, pueden votar por su tatuador favorito del día de hoy y el que tenga más votos tal vez se vuelva uno de los tres finalistas._

 _-Piénsenlo bien y muchas gracias por seguir viendo este Reality Show- chequeó un ojo despidiéndose y levantando el pulgar derecho._

 _ **FIN DE LOS COMERCIALES.**_

-Y pensar que el estrés causado por tatuar durante seis horas seguidas fue difícil de asimilar…- nuevamente Clyde era uno de los más afectados y de un solo sorbo se tomó todo el contenido la soda que tomaba.

-Recuerden que todo lo que ellos nos dicen es para que podamos mejorar como artistas y para no cometer los mismos errores la próxima vez que tatuemos. Muchos hoy aprendimos a no ponerles una gran cantidad de elementos y detalles a nuestros tatuajes para poder terminarlos de la manera correcta en el plazo de tiempo que nos dan y también a poner atención hasta a los elementos más pequeños que puedan poseer porque si descuidan podrían echar a perder el resto del trabajo- tomándose de buena manera lo que dijeron los tres jueces, Wendy trató de animar la atmosfera antes de que esta se volviese deprimente.

-Es fácil decirlo para ti. No te criticaron tan feo como a mí- al terminar el contenido de su lata de cerveza, Trent la trituro con una sola mano volviéndola una bola tirándola a un lado.

-Pues ve a empacar tus maletas porque es más que obvio que tú serás el primero al que van a botar de esta función de circo- despreocupado por lo que él fuera a decirle o hacerle, le sugirió Craig con esa calma inquietante y también tomó de su cerveza.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!- el alcohol no era suficiente para calmar su temperamento volátil y amañó con ir a hacerle daño al pelinegro que solo se limitó a dejar a un lado su bebida listo para cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué no has aprendido nada? ¿Se te olvidó que con esa actitud tan hostil lastimaste a tu lienzo y de paso arruinaste tu tatuaje? ¿Qué vas a conseguir si desquitas tu coraje golpeando a ese odioso? Solo que te expulsen más rápido en caso de que te salves de la eliminación de hoy- no le agradará Craig para nada, pero Token no quería que las cosas entre todos se resolvieran con violencia.

-¡GRRRR! ¡Váyanse a la mierda todos!- sintiéndose derrotado y humillado, el gran y brusco rubio se retiró pateando en el proceso una pobre silla con la que desquitó su ira partiéndola.

 _ **Trent:**_ _todos dicen que solo soy un bruto cabeza dura que le gusta resolver todos los problemas de la vida con violencia sin más, ¡PERO NADIE LO ENTIENDE! Si supieran la vida tan dura que tuve de chico y todo por lo que pasé metiéndome en muchos problemas yendo de correccional en correccional valiéndome de solo los puños para sobrevivir. ¡No me juzgarían tan feo si pudiesen experimentar aunque sea una décima parta de lo que yo sufrí!_

-Me alegro ver que él será el primero en ser eliminado. No me imagino una convivencia sana entre nosotros durante el resto de la competencia teniendo a ese gorila cerca- comentó Gregory.

-Al menos él es honesto con su forma de actuar y no trata de aparentar o fingir ser más de lo que es como lo haces tú y muchos de los que estamos aquí. Las sonrisas falsas que varios de ustedes poseen se notan a kilómetros de distancia y será a mí al que le va a resultar difícil convivir con ese tipo de personas durante el resto de la competencia- se expresó Chris mordazmente ya teniendo un nuevo cigarro en sus labios.

-Claro, lo que digas "Señor Muchas Risas" a mí también me va a encantar compartir el mismo espacio con un amargado de primera clase como lo eres tú- como en la noche anterior, Kenny de nuevo se mofó haciendo que rodara los ojos y soltara un leve rugido de frustración.

(…)

-Bien, hoy elegiremos quién tuvo el mejor tatuaje eliminatorio y quién será el primero en empacar sus máquinas de tatuaje e irse de la competencia- charlaba Luis con sus amigos analizando los tatuajes por medio de pantallas puestas en la larga mesa desde donde hicieron las críticas.

-Entre los mejores me sorprende que a los que mejor les fue en la convención de tatuajes, como Stan, Token, Kyle y Butters, hoy se quedaron muy cortos y tuvieron varias fallas en sus tatuajes.

-Parece que estaban tan entusiasmados por haber sido los mejores en la prueba rápida que querían mostrar más de sí mismos y por eso hicieron más de lo que el tiempo les permitía.

-Espero que con la llamada de atención de hoy piensen mejor en que tatuar antes de tocar con la aguja las pieles de sus lienzos. En cuanto al resto, me asombré por los trabajos que Craig y Chris presentaron. Ayer mostraron tener buena habilidad a pesar de su mal carácter pero hoy sí que se lucieron por la calidad de sus trabajos pese a que siguen teniendo una mala actitud.

-No bromeamos cuando les dijimos que si tratan de mejorar su pésima actitud, se volverán de los que más haya que temer en esta competencia. También podría incluir a Damien porque demostró que si se concentra y pone toda su atención en un solo tatuaje muestra su verdadera habilidad.

-Pues a mí me sigue sin gustar para nada que calcara algo que ya tenía en su cuerpo y lo pusiera en el de alguien más. La salida más fácil y rápida no siempre te va a dar resultado y solo dejará al descubierto tu poca pación por el tatuaje y poca capacidad de crear e innovar.

-Hablando de innovación, debo decir que Tweek fue de los que más sobresalieron en ese aspecto por la manera en como creó esa escena sub-realista en el vientre de su clienta a pesar del enorme estrés y presión que debió haber sentido cuando esta se desmayó. Tiene una paciencia admirable, gran imaginación y una habilidad artística casi sin igual.

-Otro que pudo entregar un buen trabajo a pesar de ciertas incomodidades fue Bradley con el bello amanecer que le dio a ese hombre. Dijo que tenía mucho miedo de tocarle el trasero a ese tipo y desde que llegó ha mostrado tener poco coraje o agallas, pero eso no se ve reflejado en su tatuaje porque casi puedo jurar que su tatuaje transmite una suave y refrescante brilla mañanera.

-Sí… una brisa que casi sale del trasero de su cliente, por si no lo notaron, pero eso no quita el hecho de que es un lindo tatuaje con muchos elementos que le hacen ver muy realista.

-Tocando el tema del realismo, Thomas y Kevin también brillaron en ese aspecto. El tatuaje de la madre cargando a su recién nacido es simplemente hermoso y transmite la emoción del momento y el del brazo mecánico, cielos, ese chico come y vive de la ciencia ficción, y si tiene esa habilidad para otros tipos de tatuajes, volará hacia el Infinito y Más Allá.

-Parece que ya tenemos nuestros elegidos a mejor tatuaje, ¿No? Es hora de hablar de los peores. Con todo el dolor de mi alma, debo proponer a Bárbara. El tatuaje de Edward está bien hecho tanto estéticamente como en la saturación de colores y en transmitir la personalidad del personaje, pero ese fondo con el que intentó representar la silueta de su hermano menor… arruina casi el resto del trabajo no solo por ser una mancha que parece una sombra obesa, sino porque puede desviar la atención del que lo vea y se pregunte qué es si no conoce ese Anime.

-De los que mordieron más de lo que pueden masticar, ella es una de los peores. Luego sigue Clyde y su tatuaje de un corazón rodeado por una serpiente. Si hubiese hecho solamente el corazón habría sido un muy buen tatuaje, pero esa serpiente que casi parece dragón chino lo arruina de una manera irreparable por la gran cantidad de fallas que posee. No supo mantener la cabeza fría en el juego y se dejó ganar por la presión.

-Sé que a ustedes dos no les va a gustar lo que estoy por decir, pero también debo proponer la enfermera sexy de Kenny. Esos pies y mano deformes podrían hacer que todo lo "bonito" del resto del tatuaje se eche a perder y no importa que también hizo quedar los demás atributos, esos no se pueden corregir y hacer agradables a la vista a menos que su cliente use collares que los tapen.

-Sí, pero no puedes negar que el resto del tatuaje es de lo más atrayente tanto para el ojo del espectador como para del cliente, ¿No?- Fernanda refunfuñó por lo que dijo Coyote -cuando hablamos de fallas, el que se lleva la corona es y por mucho Trent. No solo por su actitud y la forma en como trató al cliente lastimándolo al descargar en él ira y frustración, sino por el tatuaje en sí y los fallos que posee.

-Si quitáramos el tono rojizo que tiene por la sangre del lienzo y solo viésemos el diseño total, nos podemos dar cuenta de que el bulldog tiene el hocico levemente torcido a la derecha, las pupilas ven en direcciones diferentes y algunos de los dientes que muestra al rugir parecen malvaviscos derretidos. Si bien las arrugas de la piel y orejas están bien hechas al igual que los detalles del pelaje, eso no bastaría para compensar los demás detalles y mucho menos la brusquedad con la que hizo el tatuaje.

-Un verdadero Ink Master no puede tratar de ese modo a los que están bajo su aguja, y como dije sobre Kyle, debe controlar ese temperamento explosivo o no llegará a ningún lado.

-Parece que ya hemos tomado una decisión, es hora de traer de vuelta a los chicos y chicas- los tres asintieron y la mexicana fue la encargada de buscar a los participantes.

(…)

-Esta espera me está matando…- Clyde continuaba igual de preocupado teniendo una mano en la boca y parecía que fuese a llorar en cualquier momento.

 _ **Craig:**_ _no, este es el más marica de todos porque su expresión parece a la de un niño chiquito al que le pincharon el globo de feria._

-Okey todos, escúchenme- las miradas se posaron en Fer una vez que pasó por las puertas -queremos que todos vengan. Así que muévanse- se retiró tan rápido como apareció.

-Aquí vamos…- con un leve temblor en su voz, Gregory fue el primero en incorporarse e ir tras ella seguido por los demás cuyas preocupaciones estaban calando en lo más hondo de sus mentes.

-Nos alegramos nuevamente de verlos a todos aquí porque esta será la última vez en la que los 20 concursantes de esta competencia podrán estar juntos- Luis volví a hablar con ese extraño modo que mescla buenas noticias con malas.

-Y en vista de que muchos de ustedes se ven de lo más afligidos y preocupados, hablaremos sin rodeos- ante la afirmación de Coyote, Chris espetó: "así es como tienen que ser" -Bradley, Kevin, Thomas y Tweek. Ustedes 4 fueron los que tuvieron los mejores tatuajes cumpliendo no solo con lo que querían sus clientes, sino con nuestras expectativas y mucho más.

-Bradley por el realismo que le dio al amanecer, Kevin porque en verdad hizo que el brazo de su lienzo pareciera mecánico, Thomas por haber logrado transmitir la ternura de una madre teniendo a su hijo pequeño en brazos y Tweek por la creatividad que usó en su tatuaje marino.

-De entre ustedes, el que ganó la primera prueba eliminatoria fue… ¡TWEEK!- casi se le salieron los ojos de la impresión al mencionado, y si estuviese tomando café, lo habría escupido por completo estando tan asombrado que sus temblores, Tics y exclamaciones cesaron.

-Ganaste no solo por tu enorme creatividad e imaginación al usar, sin desaprovechar, diversos elementos para darle forma a ese bello paisaje sub-realista del mar, sino también porque supiste mantener la calma cuando tu lienza se sintió mal sin dejarte dominar por la desesperación y por hacer que ella se sintiese bien y dispuesta a continuar a que la dejaras tatuar. Muchas felicidades por ser el primer ganador de la competencia- no se hicieron esperar los aplausos genuinos unidos con los deshonestos, pero él seguía en estado de Shock.

 _ **TweeK:**_ _¿Estoy soñando acaso o se me olvidaron tomarme mis pastillas? ¡GANÉ, GANÉ, GANÉ! Creí que iba a ser uno de los primeros en irse que… ¡NO SÉ QUE DECIR! Solo espero que los demás competidores no me odien por esto porque sería mucha presión y me tratarían de…_

 _ **Craig:**_ _claro, claro. Ese trío de locos eligió al más orate de entre todos los aquí presente por ser con el que mejor se entenderían. Veamos cómo le irá cuando tenga que hacer algo en donde se requiera una mente racional y para nada disparatada como la que tiene ese Sombrerero Loco._

 _ **Kevin:**_ _¡RAYOS DE LA FUERZA! Estuve a un pelo de ganar, ahora sé cómo se sintió el Maestro Windu cuando casi le dio el golpe final al Emperador durante la Venganza de los Sith._

 _ **Thomas:**_ _oh, estuve tan ¡CACHONDO! Cerca. Al menos pude hacerme notar y dejarle un lindo tatuaje a esa mujer que me ¡LA CHUPÓ HASTA DEJÁRMELA SECA! Recuerda a mi madre._

 _ **Chris:**_ _¿Por qué no me sorprende? Disfrútalo mientras puedas, collègue._

-Así como hay ganadores, también hay perdedores. Los 4 que tuvieron los peores tatuajes fueron Trent, Clyde, Bebe y Kenny- el rubio de prendas naranjas se sorprendió por esa mención.

-Los tatuajes de los 4 cuatro tienen fallas que podrían echar a perder el resto del tatuaje. Kenneth, por petición del par de tontos que tengo como amigos, te pasaré por alto esta vez los detalles de los pies y la mano. Pero no te confíes. Hacer una bella chica que sea un deleite para los ojos de los hombres no siempre te va salvar y deberás tener cuidado en los detalles- se pasó una mano por su pelo rubio cenizo suspirando aliviado porque casi parece que se iba a morir.

-Bárbara, si no hubiese puesto esa horrible silueta como fondo el tatuaje habría sido mil veces mejor. Tú y los demás, como se los dijimos ya un millón de veces, deben tener en cuenta el límite de tiempo y que no pueden colocar todo lo que quieran a sus tatuajes. Solo porque el tatuaje de Edward en sí mismo está bien hecho no serás eliminada hoy- ella se secó el sudor de la frente.

-Lo que nos dejan a Clyde y Trent. Cualquiera de ustedes dos estaría justificada su expulsión de la competencia. Donovan por lo desastrosa que está la serpiente que envuelve el corazón y Boyett tanto por las fallas en las expresiones del bulldog como en tu forma de tratar al lienzo. ¿Qué tienen que decir a su favor?

-Se los pido… ¡Denme otra oportunidad! El tatuaje me salió así de feo debido a que la presión me dominó por un momento. Les aseguro que para la próxima vez tatuaré con el entusiasmo que tuve cuando puse el primer pie en este lugar- imploraba el castaño soltando leves lágrimas.

-Solo denme un cliente que esté dispuesto a cooperar conmigo y no se ponga a temblar como una gallina ¡Y les mostraré de lo que en verdad soy capaz de hacer!- pedía, no, exigía Trent.

-En la prueba rápida de ayer tuviste problemas con los lienzos debido a tu actitud, hoy también y no mostraste señales de querer cambiar para bien llegando incluso a maltratar a tu lienzo. ¿Cómo vas a poder mostrar lo que en verdad puedes hacer si no pones de tu parte para mejorar, no como artista, sino como persona?- las palabras se le fueron de la boca no sabiendo que decir.

-Entonces… ¿Decisión final?- casi se podía oír música de suspenso por la petición de Luis a sus amigos; a Clyde le comenzó a dar una extraña tembladera y parpadeaba a velocidad preocupante.

-Voto por Trent, porque su mal carácter se refleja en su modo de tatuar- sentenció Fer con una mirada tan rígida como el acero -también voto por Trent por lo mismo- el grandote empezó a rugir como perro rabioso sabiendo que tenía la lucha perdida

-Los jueces hemos tomado una decisión. El primer artista en ser eliminado eres tú, Trent Boyett. No tienes lo que se necesita para ser un Ink Master- Clyde cayó de rodillas al piso dándole las gracias a todas las deidades existentes por haber hecho que esquivara la bala.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- tenía ganas de romper algo o matar a golpes a alguien, pero de nada le serviría.

-Si ejercitaras no solo tu cuerpo, sino tus habilidades de tatuador y mente para lidiar con los diversos obstáculos que este mundo impone, podrías llegar lejos.

-Así que por favor recoge tus máquinas, demás pertenencias y cierra la tienda- con una ira y dolor desmedidas, se retiró exclamando muchas ofensas valiéndole poco que todos lo oyeran, después de todo, ya no tendría que lidiar con las opiniones de ellos nunca más.

 _ **Craig:**_ _por idiota._

 _ **Trent:**_ _¡ESTO ES UNA PORQUERÍA! Si tan solo hubiese tenido el lienzo correcto me habría destacado como nadie más entre esa manada de imbéciles mediocres. Todo esto estuvo arreglado para sacarme desde un inicio porque ninguno de esos tres imbéciles quiso que alguien como yo fuese el merecedor de ese título por no ser lo "ideal" para representar el mundo del tatuaje. ¡TODOS SE PUEDEN IR A LA MIERDA! Pero ya verán, algún día me las pagarán ¡LO JURO!_

 _ **ESCENAS DE PRÓXIMOS EPISODIOS:**_

 _-En la prueba rápida de la primera vez tuvieron libertad creativa con sus lienzos y les pudieron hacer lo que querían, pero ahora, tendrán que trabajar juntos en parejas._

 _-Y la pareja ganadora de este desafío tendrá el poder para designar los lienzos del tatuaje eliminatorio- nadie se esperaba eso y nunca contemplaron la opción de trabajar en equipo._

 _ **Kyle:**_ _si me ponen con la mola de mierda de Cartman voy a explotar, ¡Y lo digo en serio!_

 _ **Wendy:**_ _este sin dudas va ser un largo día…_

 _-La primera vez todos de alguna manera mostraron lo mejor que podían hacer asombrándonos, pero ahora parece que muchos de ustedes involucionaron perdiendo esa destreza decepcionándonos a lo grande- la jueza estaba de lo más molesta e irritada._

 _ **Stan:**_ _necesito tanto de un trago ahora, solo para no empezar a ver todo como una gran mierda…_

 _-Ni siquiera sé cómo describir lo que estoy bien ahora…- Alarcón se rascó la nuca exasperado._

 _-Enójate lo que quieras, pero no vas a cambiar el resultado de lo que nos diste- espetó Coyote._

 _-Los jueces ya tomamos una decisión. El artista que tendrá que abandonar la competencia hoy será…- Luis Carlos iba a anunciar otra vez al siguiente artista eliminado._

 **Capítulo tres completado el 09/09/2018**

 **Estoy completamente seguro de que muchos creyeron que el ganador de la prueba eliminatoria iba a ser Thomas o Bradley o alguno de los que mejor su lucieron en la prueba anterior y no se esperaron que fuese Tweek, ¿Cierto? es que quiero recuperar el toque impredecible que alguna vez tuve en mis viejos fics y por eso trataré de hacer que suceda lo inesperado tanto aquí como en cualquier otra historia que tenga en mente.**

 **Bueno, aunque creo que sí era un poco obvio que el gorila agresivo de Trent sería el primero al que le darían la patada tanto por su pésima actitud como en la poca habilidad de tatuador que mostró durante la prueba rápida, aunque Clyde estuvo a un pelo de ser el eliminado y casi le dio un colapso, ¿Podrá soportar lo que le pondrán en frente más adelante?**

 **Y lamento si el capítulo quedó así de monstruosamente largo, pero es que no quiero dividir los capítulos a menos que sea absolutamente necesario porque de hacerlo el fic resultaría tan grande como mis viejos Multi-Chapters (en lo que se refiere a cantidad de capítulos) así que trataré de que las pruebas rápidas se hagan en un solo capítulo y las eliminatorias en otro para así no hacer capítulos de más.**

 **Además, de cómo estos primeros capítulos son la introducción de los personajes y todo eso, sumado a las duras críticas que mis amigos y yo les hacemos, no es de extrañarse que este tercer capítulo haya sido tan grande, pero trataré de hacer los demás más compactos y fáciles de leer pero no sin dar los detalles que un Reality Show como este tiene que tener tanto por lo que los participantes hacen al momento de tatuar como sus reacciones, emociones y otras cosas que hagan dentro o fuera de la competencia.**

 **Ah, y por cierto. Este martes 11 de septiembre es un día especial para mí, ¿Quieren saber por qué? pues porque… ¡SERÁ MI SEXTO ANIVERSARIO EN FAN FICCIÓN! (soplo un espanta suegras y le doy vueltas a una matraca) y claro está, como pasa en cada aniversario, ya tengo listo un fic para conmemorar esa fecha tan especial ;D**


	4. Poder en Manos Equivocadas

**INK MASTER**

 **CAPÍTULO CUATRO: PODER EN MANOS EQUIVOCADAS**

-Esquivé la bala por poco… tuve mucha suerte- suspiraba Clyde una vez que todos volvieron al Loft y recurría al alcohol para tratar de calmar sus nervios a flor de piel.

-Dímelo a mí. Cuando escuché que estuve entre los 4 peores pensé: "¿Qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!" gracias al cielo que a esos dos jueces sí les gustó lo que hice apreciando los demás detalles que le puse a mi bella enfermera- riendo un poco por los nervios, Kenny también bebía.

-Espero que ese llamado de atención sea suficiente para que saquen la cabeza del trasero y se concentren para los que vayan a tirarnos más adelante. Ya nos dijeron en que aspectos metimos la pata para no volver a cagarla más adelante, así que no se les olvide lo que nos dijeron hoy- les recordó Kyle teniendo aún ese mal sabor de boca por haber fallado en un estilo de tatuaje que afirmó dominar.

-Imposible olvidar la paliza que nos dieron hoy. No quiero ni imaginarme como debe estar sintiéndose ese grandulón estúpido en estos momentos, debe ser horrible estar en sus zapatos- Marsh agitó un poco el contenido del vaso de vidrio antes de darle un sorbo -pero bueno… dinos, Tweek. ¿Cómo se siente ser el primer ganador de esta locura?- no deseando que el tema de la eliminación de Trent angustiara a largo plazo a los demás, tocó el otro asunto de gran importancia.

-¿Eh? ¡AH, ESO! Aún sigo sin po-poder creérmelo. Pensaba que era como una de las vi-viejas alucinaciones que solía tener de niño… ¡QUE NO SUPE QUE DECIR AL RESPECTO! Creía que se me iba a explotar el corazón por la emoción y que la sangre que saldría de mi pecho los mancharía a todos ustedes en un espectáculo de lo más grotesco, ¡OH SANTO JESUCRISTO!- ninguno de ellos sabía si reír por eso o mirarlo de lo más incómodos al imaginar tal situación de lo más grotesca.

 _ **Craig:**_ _ahí va de nuevo con sus locuras. Mejor le calmo los humos antes de fanfarronee o vuelva locos a los demás con su millar de incoherencias estúpidas._

-Solo conseguiste este triunfo debido a que esos tres payasos están tan locos como tú y porque esa cosa a la que llamas "tatuaje" es algo que se le pudo haber ocurrido hasta a un niño que ha tomado demasiado jarabe para la tos haciéndole alucinar. No te creas la gran cosa.

 _ **Chris:**_ _y ahí va de nuevo molestando al otro. ¿Qué no tiene nada mejor que hacer?_

 _ **Tweek:**_ _cuenta hasta 10, cuenta hasta 10 y recuerda tus clases de meditación… ¡GAH! Desde que llegamos a esta competencia este jodido imbécil so-solo ha estado insultándome de todas las formas ex-existentes poniendo a prueba mi paciencia ¡GAH! y él no sabe de lo que yo soy… soy capaz de hacer cuando pierdo la calma y dejo salir lo peor de mí._

-¿Tienes que ser así todo el tiempo?- antes de que el blondo o el castaño de acento francés le pudieran reclamar, Wendy le habló con un obvio tono de fastidio ya no dispuesta a tolerar por más tiempo esa mala actitud y al poder imaginar cómo podría afectar a los demás durante el resto de la competencia -¿Quién te estás creyendo tú que eres para insultar y denigrar de ese modo a los que te rodean? Mejor dicho, ¿Qué te habrá pasado para que te comportes así? ¿Algo tan horrible que no lo has podido superar y que te convirtió en el amargado que eres ahora que al no soportar la felicidad en los demás se la tratas de arrebatar para sentirte bien contigo mismo? ¿No estás ya demasiado grande como para seguir teniendo tanto odio y rencor en el corazón? Madura.

Hasta el momento ella ha parecido ser una de las tatuadoras más nobles y justas del programa, por lo que como pasa con Alarcón al haberle hecho esa dura crítica a Damien, era asombroso verla comportarse de esa forma diciendo tales palabras. Aunque no era la única en tener las suficientes ganas de dedicárselas a Craig por el comportamiento que ha tenido hasta ahora.

 _ **Kyle:**_ _órale, ahora si se va a armar la gorda. Veamos cómo reacciona ese maldito antipático._

 _ **Token:**_ _qué curioso, justamente iba a decirle lo mismo. ¿En qué mundo él cree que vive?_

-¿Cómo dices?- era de esperarse que Tucker se enfadara por tales palabras y dio pasos amenazantes hacia la pelinegra que no se dejó intimidar y se mantuvo firme en su lugar teniendo la mirada firme y dura como una piedra sin rastros de miedo -tienes suerte de que aquí no se permita que a los competidores expresarse libremente, porque si no, te haría comer esa estúpida boina rosada que llevas sin importarme un carajo que seas una mujer.

-Eso no responde mis preguntas. ¿Quién eres para tratar a los demás peor que basura como si fuesen menos que tú? ¿Acaso lo que dije estuvo en lo cierto y no eres capaz de soportar vivir un solo segundo de tu vida porque no te toleras a ti mismo y te desquitas por los demás para aliviar esa carga que siempre llevas sobre tus hombros?

 _ **Cartman:**_ _de seguro esta perra se cree muy macha al decir todas esas pendejadas._

-Tú ni nadie aquí me conoce o sabe algo sobre mí. Así que más te vale que sepas mantener controlada esa boca de ramera que tienes y no saques conclusiones sin fundamento alguno- Thomas lo vio algo extrañado porque a su mente vino la charla que tuvo con él cuando llegaron al local después de la prueba rápida cuando le dijo que una vez intentó cambiar su forma de ser.

-No las sacaría si mostrases otro tipo de comportamiento que no sea la de un altanero insensible que anda repartiendo ofensas a los demás ganándote el odio de los demás Si quieres que tanto nosotros, como las incontables personas que ven este Reality Show, piensen de una forma diferente de ti entonces deja de estar siempre hostigando a los que te rodean y así demostraras que estoy equivocada y harás que me trague mis palabras.

-A mí poco me importa la opinión de las otras personas. Si no les gusta mi manera de actuar o se aguantan o me intentan echar de esta pocilga mediante las eliminaciones. Ustedes eligen- diciendo esto como si fuese un ultimátum, se retiró para no hacer algo que lo lleve a la expulsión -ah, y otra cosa. Si estas putas cámaras me siguen las rompo al igual a quien las usa- señaló de manera amenazante a los camarógrafos que hicieron el ademan de seguirlo y ninguno se atrevió a hacer un movimiento quedándose estáticos en su lugar.

-O-oye, ¡ESTÚPIDO HOMOSEXUAL REPRIMIDO! Espera un momento- nadie más aparte del ahora más alto participante rubio de la competencia se atrevió a seguirlo.

-Hiciste bien al decírsele todo eso. Ciertamente yo ya también me estoy empezando a hartar de su mala actitud. ¿Qué rayos le pasa a ese tipo?- felicitó Token a Wendy que suspiró para quitarse la boina y pasarse una mano por su cabello negro como el ébano.

-¡SÍ! Yo también me estoy cansando de ese maldito idiota, ¡GAH!-Tweek le deseó lo peor no despegando su vista de él hasta que dio una vuelta en una esquina -me dan ganas darle una…

-Me hubiese encantado verte a ti intentando darle una paliza a alguien mucho más grande que tú- su mirada molesta se posó en Damien que se mantuvo al margen de toda la charla disfrutando del momento como todo el sádico que es.

-Ese discurso también para ti, para el francesito y para el gordis. Ustedes tampoco se quedan muy atrás en lo que se refiere a ser unos pesados. Así que compórtense como se debe y dejen de ser tan impertinentes- tampoco habiendo dicho nada hasta el momento, Kyle los reprimió.

-No solo eres un jodido judío pelirrojo de Jersey, sino un maldito descarado. ¿Se te olvidó ya como le partiste la quijada a ese tipo en la prueba rápida?- ya se veía venir la contraofensiva de Eric.

-¡PURF! Yo solo soy agresivo cuando hay que serlo y violento con quién se lo merezca. No ando por ahí insultando o denigrando todo el que se me ponga en el camino como un patán como él o fanfarroneando creyéndome el indiscutible rey de los tatuajes al que nadie puede contradecir o tocar como tú. No somos ni de cerca parecidos si es lo que tratas de decir, marraneo estúpido.

 _ **Stan:**_ _y aquí vamos de nuevo…_

-Ya, no comiencen. Mejor olvidemos este incidente y retomemos la charla inicial- recomendó el pelinegro que tiene el diente de oro antes de que el gordo y el flaco se pusieran a discutir.

 _ **Cartman:**_ _ya lo verán todos. En esta semana que tenemos antes de que hagamos la segunda prueba rápida moveré los hilos que me harán el ganador de la competencia._

(…)

Era hora de dormir nuevamente después de este otro agotador día de trabajo solo que ahora los que no durmieron bien la noche anterior podían hacerlo de forma más placentera porque debería pasar una semana más antes de que se hiciera el siguiente tatuaje eliminatorio que los llevaría más allá de sus límites físicos y mentales poniéndolos de nuevo en jaque.

Tammy, sin embargo, era la única que no conciliaba el sueño y esperó a que todos se durmieran para poder usar una de las computadoras portátiles que están a la disposición de los artistas sin que nadie la interrumpiese y le preguntara que buscaba.

Se levantó de la cama y antes de salir del cuarto que compartía con Wendy y Bebe, las vio un momento soltando un bramido porque la rubia usaba un antifaz rosa abrazando un peluchito de Inuyasha murmurando cosas referentes a actores en sus sueños en contraste de la pelinegra que estaba profunda y tiesa como un tronco.

Camino silenciosamente como un ninja por los pasillos oscuros desolados de los camarógrafos y demás personal del programa teniendo la agilidad de un gato pasando cerca de uno de los cuartos en dónde estaban los tatuadores hombres, y como la puerta estaba entreabierta, pudo ver el interior, más en específico a Thomas que se removía soltando alguna grosería entre sueños.

Frunció el ceño porque si bien es cierto que las personas pueden hablar mientras duermen, que diga tales vulgaridades de ese modo no era precisamente algo muy normal.

-Bien. Veamos de que se trata ese tal síndrome de… Torate, Tumate o como se llame- encendió una de las computadoras y comenzó a navegar por la red.

(…)

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Kyle estaba hablando con Stan y Kenny una vez que la odisea de todos tomando su turno para usar el baño finalizara dando paso al desayuno.

-No sé. Estos días van a estar de lo más aburridos hasta que hagamos otra prueba rápida y el siguiente tatuaje eliminatorio- el rubio se encogió de hombros con algo de fastidio de solo pensar en que no va hacer nada hasta el próximo reto -aunque… hay tres lindas chicas y varios chicos guapos compartiendo el mismo que yo. Si lo pienso bien, la espera no va a ser tan aburrida…- se le empezó a formar lentamente una sonrisa como la del gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas causando que los otros dos se viesen de reojo preguntándose con la mirada: "¿Con quién estamos lidiando en verdad?"

-Deja de decir babosadas. Esa actitud de casanova calenturiento te hará caer en picada como un pichón que aún no aprende a volar. ¿Ya olvidaste que estuviste cerca de ser eliminado por eso mismo?- el pelirrojo ya estaba comenzando a sonar como Token al momento dar una reprimenda.

-Oh, me sorprende que tengas esa mentalidad cerrada si luego de la primera prueba rápida dijiste que te gusta probar un poco de todo, ¿O me equivoco?- quería hacerle un poco de burla recordándole sus palabras, más bien, restregárselas.

-En lo que se refiere en algunos aspectos de la vida me gusta variar y no estar estancado en lo mismo, pero en cuanto a gustos sexuales pues no le ladro a tu mismo árbol- quería hacerle entender que no tenía interés alguno en esas mañas.

-Tú te lo pierdes. Pero ya sabes a quién recurrir cuando debas descargar la tensión y estrés que generará esta competencia- con una última sonrisa pícara se retiró no dándose cuenta de la expresión de molestia del judío por semejante oferta y la mueca de desconcierto de Marsh.

-No me sorprendería que si a la próxima le piden que tatuase un "hombre atractivo" exagerada nuevamente ciertos rasgos de su anatomía sin que se de cuenta- bromeó un poco consiguiendo calmar al judío que dijo algo sobre que será la jueza mexicana la que quedaría embobada y los otros dos jueces inconformes -bien. Como te lo estaba diciendo antes, provengo de un pueblo de Colorado que casi siempre estaba cubierto por nieve en dónde crecí con mi familia hasta que a mi poco lúcido padre se le ocurrió la cuestionable buena idea de…- prosiguieron a seguir hablando para conocerse mejor dejando de lado el tema de McCormick.

(…)

-… y por eso es que debemos deshacernos de ese inmundo judío pelirrojo de Jersey. Ya han visto el carácter explosivo que tiene, sería solo cuestión de tiempo para que nos perjudique de un modo irreparable- Eric estaba hablando con Butters, Bradley y Kevin tratando de convencerlos para que le ayudasen a eliminar a Broflovski.

Seguramente estaba charlando con esos tres no solo para conspirar contra el judío, sino que debido a la actitud algo infantil y entusiasta, o tímida en el caso del más pequeño de los rubios, que han demostrado hasta ahora cree que los podrá manejar a su antojo y usarlos como títeres para facilitarse las cosas porque si puede ganarse su confianza ellos en caso de ganar una prueba rápida le darán un lienzo fácil y al resto los peores.

-Pero si hasta el momento ha mostrado ser una buena persona. No creo que vaya a perjudicarnos convivir con él, es más, tal vez podamos aprender un par de cosas de su parte- no dándose cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones y siempre queriendo ver el lado bueno de las personas y de las cosas, Butters no estaba cayendo en su treta de mortificar al pelirrojo de temperamento ambiguo.

-¡Oh por favor! ¿Qué no se dan cuenta? Bajo su fachada de "tipo buena onda" se esconde una bestia sedienta de sangre que nos cazará uno a uno, y si en el peor de los casos gana una prueba rápida, nos joderá como no se lo imaginan dándonos lienzos de pesadilla que nos pedirán los tatuajes más difíciles que puedan existir. ¡Debemos actuar ya!- dramatizaba como si fuera alguien que intentase dirigir a una multitud para que hiciera un bien común (desde su perspectiva)

-Pe-pero eso no parecer ser muy co-correcto- al pequeño rubio rizado le daba temor la idea de perjudicar al judío por una posible reacción violenta de su parte.

-¿Qué no tienes pantalones? ¡Ármate de valor, carajo! Y deja de actuar como una niñita cobarde- estaba empezando a molestarse porque no estaban cayendo tan fácilmente en sus jugadas como lo creyó en un inicio.

 _ **Kevin:**_ _ah, ya veo. Este panzón es como el Emperador Palpatine y tratará de ganarse nuestra confianza llenando nuestras cabezas de puras mentiras y desecharnos cuando ya no le seamos de utilidad como le pasó al Conde Dooku. Ni crea que me va a engañar con eso._

-Valor para encarar las diversas pruebas que me impondrán aquí no me falta, pero conspirar contra mis competidores y formar alianzas injustas no es lo que haría un Jedi de corazón. Así que yo paso- despidiéndose haciendo la seña Vulcana, el amante de la ciencia ficción se largó.

-¡BIEN, VETE DE AQUÍ! Total, no hace falta de la ayuda de un pendejo como tú para eliminar a una de las principales amenazas en esta competencia para los demás- le dedicó un mal de ojo.

-¿No será los que son una amenaza para ti?- continuó Butters con la charla haciendo que posara esa mala mirada en él -di-go, digo. Si tú y Kyle no parecen lle-llevarse bien, ¿No deberías ser tú quién lo elimine de la competencia cuando compitan en los tatuajes en vez de hacer planes con alguien más para lograrlo?- no pudo evitar intimidarse un poco por su expresión, pero tenía el suficiente sentido común para percatarse de que había gato encerrado.

 _ **Cartman:**_ _por mil demonios. Este marica no es tan estúpido como lo aparenta. Creo que deberé cambiar de táctica si quiero que me sea de utilidad._

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta, Leopold?- con una actuación digna de un premio Oscar, cambió su semblante hostil a uno más amigable al pasarle un brazo por sus hombros a pesar de que él es un poco más alto y empezó a alejarlo del rubio rizado que se mantuvo a la expectativa -esto no se trata de cualquier desacuerdo que yo tenga con ese puto pelirrojo, sino por el bien de los demás.

-Porque no solo está él, sino los otros odiosos como Craig, Chris y Damien. Ellos también han demostrado ser unos completos antipáticos y mezquinos a los que no les importan los demás. ¿Te imaginas como sería para el resto de nosotros tener que convivir todos los días de la competencia junto a ellos? Ya viste de lo que el judío apestoso y de lo que Tucker son capaces de hacer, sería una completa pesadilla tenernos a nuestro lado haciéndonos la vida imposible.

-Pero si actuamos rápido, unimos fuerzas y hacemos que se vayan del programa, la competencia entre el resto de nosotros será más justa, sana y podremos dar lo mejor sin sentirnos presionados o incómodos de alguna forma, ¿No lo crees?- si la competencia fuese sobre actuación, ya habría ganado el premio por interpretar el papel del competidor más honorable de todos.

-Así que piénsalo- habiendo ya plantado la semilla de la duda y preocupación en su mente, le dio cuantas unas palmaditas "amistosas" en la espalda para dejarlo en su sitio ya sonriendo socarronamente dando por hecho de que lo ayudaría sin objetar en lo que pidiese.

 _ **Butters:**_ _bueno, es verdad que Craig, Chris, Damien y Kyle pueden ser un poco impertinentes y todo eso, pero no es como para tratar de hacer que los echen de la competencia como si nos fueran a contagiar la Peste o algo parecido, porque quién sabe, tal vez con el tiempo los conozcamos mejor y descubramos que no son tan malos como lo aparentan. Pero ¿Y si resulta ser verdad todo lo que Eric me dijo?_

-¿Pa-pasa algo, Bu-Butters?- cuando el obeso estaba lejos, el rubio tímido se le acercó.

-No, no, no. Estoy bien, Bradley. Solo pensaba- como no lo quería preocupar ni aumentar esos enormes complejos que lleva por dentro le sonrió para que no indagara en el tema sin percatarse del leve rubor que le creó en sus mejillas -¿Por qué no mejor me dices algo más de ti? Ya sabes, antes de que fueses a ese campamento de… ¿De qué era?- su intención de distraer su mente del tema solo logró empeorarlo porque ese parecía ser un tema delicado para él.

(…)

-En serio eres muy valiente para haberle dicho todo eso a ese odioso. Ojalá hubiesen más personas así en el mundo que no tengan miedo de decir lo que piensan y sean capaces de decirles sus verdades a los que tratan a los demás como menos- halagaba Gregory a Wendy siendo acompañados por Token y Pip.

-Digo lo mismo. No cualquiera tendría el valor suficiente para poner en su lugar a un inculto como él- reafirmó el otro rubio inglés que volvía a tomar del Té que solamente él bebía.

-No, no. Eso no fue nada del otro mundo o una proeza de admirable valor. Eso es lo que hubiese hecho cualquier otra persona que sea fiel a sus principios y defienda lo que cree correcto y justo, además, que en el pasado ya he tenido que lidiar con sujetos de esa calaña en más de una ocasión. Solo fue algo del día a día… algo que nunca termina- desvió la mirada al decir esto último.

 _ **Gregory:**_ _es tan bella, como inteligente y sabia no siendo superficial como muchas otras chicas que conozco. Al fin un verdadero reto a mi altura que me hará usar cada truco que tengo para ganármela._

-De todas formas, hay que cuidarse de ese tipo. No sabemos de lo que sea capaz de hacer si ganase alguna prueba rápida y nos dé los peores lienzos en los tatuajes eliminatorio o si en el peor de los casos se le agota su precaria paciencia y reaccione con violencia contra cualquiera.

-Será ahí cuando muestre su verdadera hombría y actúe como el adulto que ya es o si seguirá comportándose como el patán impertinente de preparatoria que ha demostrado ser hasta ahora.

-Eso sería tan difícil de lograr como hacer que ese satánico odioso le dedique una plegaria a nuestro Padre Celestial para que actúe de forma honesta y noble a lo largo de la competencia- con las mismas intenciones de Butters, Philip no quería que el ambiente amistoso entre ellos se echara a perder al hablar de ese tipo de temas y quería hacerlos reír -entonces… ¿Es cierto eso que dices sobre que provienes de la tan prestigiosa familia Fields que ha sido dueña de la corporación Fields desde los tiempos de la Revolución Industrial?- esto parecía ser algo que lo asombraba mucho.

-¡Oh por supuesto, por supuesto! No ha sido fácil mantener compañía flote con el pasar de las décadas, pero gracias a mis antepasados de los cuales heredé mis grandes dotes diplomáticos y habilidades para los negocios, hemos podido…- no dudando en vanagloriarse tratando de mostrar ser más de lo que en verdad es, empezó a contar la historia de su familia no tomando en cuenta las opiniones negativas que podría conseguir de ellos.

 _ **Token:**_ _parece que este tipo no conoce la palabra "humildad" y se ve a sí mismo como una joya a la que todos deben venerar. Veamos si hace factible las palabras que ese soldado dijo sobre convivir con un odioso honesto o con alguien aparentemente amable pero con un descomunal ego._

 _ **Wendy:**_ _je, je. No puedo evitar reír por la actitud presumida de este tipo. Supongo que es así como ha logrado conquistar a muchas chicas y tenerlas a sus pies. Si piensa que con eso hará que yo o alguna de las otras concursantes mujeres de la competencia suspiremos como colegiadas, está muy equivocado… bueno, excepto tal vez en el caso de Bebe que sí se comporta como colegiada._

-Oye tú- la charla que Craig y Thomas tenían se vio interrumpida por Tammy que se les acercaba a pasos firmes y algo apresurados. El pelinegro le mostró el dedo medio molesto por su intromisión -tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante- ignorando esa ofensa se paró en frente del rubio, y a pesar de ser la mujer tatuadora más alta de la competencia, parecía baja en comparación con él.

-¿De-de qué sería ¡EL PLATO QUE ME SERVIRÁS EN EL ANO! Eso?- estaba muy preocupado creyendo que ella de nuevo lo iba a abofetear o dedicarle miles de comentarios denigratorios.

-Yo… yo…- ella se veía muy incómoda y desvió la mirada frotándose el brazo derecho llegando a balancear una pierna, cosa que confundió a los dos hombres -quería pedirte perdón- lo dejó tan sorprendido por esas palabras que creyó haber escuchado mal -pido perdón por la forma horrible en cómo te he tratado desde que entramos a la competencia. Ayer en la noche averigüé sobre ese síndrome tuyo descubriendo que es una enfermedad incurable que causa al que la sufre decir cosas en contra de su voluntad y sin poder evitarlo.

-Así que por favor perdóname por todas las cosas hirientes que te he dicho. Debí ser más paciente y entender que nunca quisiste ofenderme de ninguna manera cuando en realidad fui yo la grosera e inculta por no querer entender razones- no tenía el coraje para darle la cara y agachó la cabeza.

Thomas abrió mucho la boca y ojos de la impresión nunca esperando que ella, que lo ha tratado tan mal, le fuera a pedir una disculpa reconociendo que lo ha juzgado de manera tan negativa sin piedad alguna, pero luego sonrió al ver que reconoció sus errores y que nunca más lo iba a tachar como un grosero sin escrúpulos o denigrarlo de esas formas tan hirientes que le parten el alma.

-De-descuida ¡PUTA LOCA AMARGADA! No eres la primera persona en no querer entender las explicaciones que trato de ¡METERLES POR DÓNDE LES QUEPA! Darles, pero si una de las pocas en tomarse la molestia de comprender lo que en verdad me pasa- esto era algo que en verdad lo hacía muy feliz porque casi nunca sucede. Craig rodó los ojos soltando un bramido.

-Entonces… ¿Perdonas mi insolencia y terquedad de mula?- tímidamente le ofreció la mano derecha a modo de disculpa y para querer entablar algo lo más cercano a una amistad.

-¡POR SUPUESTO! No hay ningún ¡HUEVO PODRIDO QUE TIRARTE! Problema- mostrando no ser alguien rencoroso o que le guste guardar ira en su corazón, correspondió su gesto.

 _ **Craig:**_ _Bah, ¿Así de fácil se van a solucionar los malentendidos entre este y esa cascarrabias? Solo les falta tomarse de las manos y den un paseo por el parque dando brinquitos y se besen bajo la sombra de un árbol o alguna cursilería de ese estilo._

-… sinceramente yo no me podría imaginarme a mí mismo participando en una guerra como lo hiciste tú ¡GAH! Si en mi día a día ya tengo los ne-nervios a flor de piel, en una situación así ¡ME VOLVERÍA COMPLETAMENTE LOCO Y ME MATARÍAN DE PRIMERO, OH CIELOS!- temblando como de costumbre, Tweek tomó de su humeante taza de café para calmar sus nervios al estar charlando con Chris y Clyde.

-Yo tampoco me vería a mí mismo en ese escenario. Si apenas pude lidiar con el estrés causado por tener que tatuar por seis horas seguidas cometiendo graves errores en mi trabajo…- el castaño menor aún no podía superar el hecho de que estuvo a punto de ser el primer eliminado.

-Nada que el adiestramiento correcto no los pueda preparar- el más grande no estaba para nada incómodo al hablar de ese tema lo que era algo bastante extraño ya que se supone que para un veterano de guerra hablar de eso le debe resultar muy difícil porque a su mente le viene todos los horrores que haya presenciado -aunque en el caso de un chillón como tú, sí que se requerirá de mucho entrenamiento militar- bromear era algo tan raro en él como verlo sonreír.

-Pe-pero si eres de nacionalidad fra-francesa, ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿No se supone que aquí solo deben estar tatuadores de Estados Unidos?- a Tweek le parecía extraño ese tipo de libertad cultural cuando textualmente en la competencia solo participarán tatuadores de USA.

-Supongo que por la misma razón por la cual ese par de maricas inglesas están aquí, para darle variedad a todo este zoológico de rarezas o porque alguno de sus padres es de Estados Unidos o por haber vivido en la "Tierras de las Oportunidades" durante mucho tiempo o algo así- habrá dicho eso con su típica indiferencia, pero para el que tenga buen oído, se dará cuenta de que al hacer referencia a Pip y Gregory se notó amargura en su normalmente tono insípido.

-¿Y llevas mucho tiempo viviendo en el país? ¡GAH!- quería saber el rubio con mucha curiosidad.

-El suficiente como para que me den el "gran honor" de ser ciudadano estadounidense. Algo que en verdad me importa un carajo- tomó de su taza el mismo café que él tomó y que parecía ser lo único que le quitaba su actitud tan tosca como se demostró con anterioridad -en tu local vi que tienes una imagen de ese famoso Boxeador Mohamed Ali. ¿Te gusta repartir golpes por ahí y por allá por gusto o es otra manera de ganarte la vida?- cambiando de tema, tocó ese punto porque se le hacía extraño que alguien que no parece ser violento tenga alegorías a ese deporte de salvajes.

-¿Ganarme la vida como boxeador? ¡OH no, no, no, no! Lo práctico más por ser aficionado y porque me ayuda a liberar tensión y estrés que por querer ser profesional, aunque pude haber llegado a esto si no fuese… por ciertos giros del destino…- esos temblores desaparecieron por un momento dando paso a una expresión de gran tristeza al posar su vista al techo.

-¿Giros del destino? ¿Cuáles?- quiso saber Clyde cuya curiosidad era equiparable a la de un niño chiquito estando ya, milagrosamente, no angustiado por su casi expulsión del programa.

-Es u-una historia ¡GAH! complicada. Pero todo comenzó cuando yo…- controlando lo mejor que podía sus temblores cuando volvieron, les tenía la confianza suficiente para hablar de su pasado.

 _ **Chris:**_ _usualmente las vidas de los demás me importan una merde porque seguramente serán una completa estupidez o tragicomedia de algún estilo, pero creo que puedo hacer una excepción con este blonde. Sería lo justo por el rico café que tuve el privilegio de tomar._

Así pasó la semana, con los artistas conociéndose mejor entre sí forjando nuevas amistades o rivalidades acompañadas de desacuerdos y fuertes roces, Eric tratando de sembrar la semilla de la duda en incertidumbre en la mente de los otros competidores que practicaban para mejorar sus habilidades como tatuadores para estar listos ante los desafíos que tendrán en el mañana o decidiendo dar un paseo por las calles de New York para conocer mejor a la tan famosa Ciudad que Nunca Duerme y corroborar si es tan bella como muchas personas así lo afirman teniendo incluso momentos en donde olvidan que están metidos en una competencia de la cual podrían ser eliminados cuando menos se lo esperen.

(…)

-Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a la segunda prueba rápida de la competencia- saludó Luis a los 19 concursantes cuando todos estaban frente a un taller de madera -¿Cómo les fue en su primera semana de la competencia compartiendo el mismo techo?

-¡UF! Una verdadera pesadilla al tener que lidiar con antipáticos como el gordis, el cara de piedra, el pobre diablo tramposo y el soldadito francés amargado- siendo sincero pero al mismo tiempo tosco, Kyle señaló con el pulgar a Eric, Craig, Damien y Chris.

-¡¿Cómo dices, judío estúpido?!- por supuesto el gordo no se demoró en mostrar su descontento.

-Ya, ya. Dejen de actuar como niños chiquitos. Aunque me encantaría ver como seguirán conviviendo por las demás semanas que vienen, saben que la violencia no será tolerada- les recordó el colombiano. Ellos se vieron de reojo pera desviar la mirada molestos a lo que Bebe dijo uno de esos comentarios Yaoistas causando que Wendy cerrara los ojos riendo levemente.

-¿Qué vamos hacer en este taller?- tan recto y firme no haciendo caso a esas tonterías, Chris quería comenzar ya para acabar cuanto antes y no perder más tiempo.

-Es hora de que reciban una pequeña lección de historia, chicos y chicas. Hace miles de años, cuando no existían máquinas de tatuajes o los múltiples artefactos, utensilios o herramientas que las personas de la actualidad tenemos para plasmar las obras que salen de sus mentes, nuestros ancestros se las debían arreglar usando lo que tuvieran a mano para crear bellas pinturas o esculturas.

-Ya sea utilizando carbón vegetal, diferentes tierras de colores aglutinados con agua o grasa de animales, incluso sangre para dejar impregnados por siempre sus dibujos en las paredes, como las de las cavernas- prosiguió Coyote como si fuese un maestro de escuela.

-Y a falta de artefactos modernos, ellos debían usar herramientas rudimentarias hechas de piedra, madera u otro material que fuese lo suficientemente resistentes para poder darle forma a las rocas u objetos que querían convertir en memorables esculturas- secundó esta vez Alarcón.

-Así que como lo habrán deducido ya, en esta prueba rápida de hoy deberán tallar madera y crear una figura usando esos pequeños bloques de madera que están ahí- Fer señaló los objetos mencionados que estaban agrupados formando una pirámide encima de una mesa -solo tendrán uno de ellos a su disposición, así que piensen muy bien que figura querrán tallar porque si la arruinan no habrá forma de repararla.

-¿Nos van a dar herramientas para eso o deberemos hacerlo al estilo tradicional?- habló Kyle.

-Obvio que van a tener que hacerlo al estilo tradicional. Solo podrán utilizar cuchillos para darle forma a los bloques de madera, no podrán usar ninguna otra herramienta y solo tendrán 3 horas.

-No veo como tallar madera se pueda relacionar con los tatuajes- tener que hacer sudar y sangrar las manos ejerciendo esa labor era a algo que a Damien y varios más les disgustaba mucho.

-En caso de que se les haya olvidado, las pruebas rápidas consistirán en cumplir retos relacionados con diversas formas de arte y tallar madera es una de esas tantas formas que desgraciadamente han sido muy olvidadas con el paso del tiempo. Si lo ven de otra manera, le estarán haciendo un favor a ese medio artístico al hacer que las personas que ven el programa sepan de él y no se quede en el olvido- poco sirvieron las palabras de Luis para alentar a los que estaban inconformes.

-Así que dejen de alegar y guarden sus quejas para otro momento porque la prueba comienza… ¡YA!- con la orden dada por Fernanda, fueron a tomar los trozos de madera para hacer lo mejor que pudieran lograr con ellos arreglándoselas como pudiesen.

 _ **Coyote:**_ _muchos se quejan de tallar madera aún sin siquiera hacerles el primer tajo a sus bloques. Veamos si sus manos tan delicadas como las de una niña estarán a la altura de este reto._

 _ **Stan:**_ _espero que haber manejado tantas herramientas de chico me sirva para este reto._

-Ah… no puedo tallar bien con estas uñas- Bárbara estaba ofuscándose porque sus largas uñas pintadas de diversos colores le estaban estorbando al momento de querer cortar la madera y llegó al punto de mordérselas para deshacerse de ellas.

-¡AUCH, MALDITA SEA!- gritó Damien al cortarse accidentalmente un dedo con su cuchillo.

-Que linda manera de revivir un tipo de arte olvidado con el paso del tiempo…- refunfuñó Craig molesto no porque le costase trabajo tallar la madera, sino porque no parecía saber exactamente qué forma darle al bloque mostrando no tener una amplia imaginación.

-Este tipo de trabajo no es digno de alguien de mi categoría…- deteniéndose un momento para secarse el sudor de la frente, Gregory era a lo que más inconformidad le daba esta labor tanto por el esfuerzo como por considerarlo algo indigno para un tipo de su estatus social.

-Entonces empaca tus maletas y vuelve a la cuna de oro de la que partiste, marica inglesa- harto por esa clase de quejas de su parte, Chris lo mandó al cuerno sin despegar su vista de su bloque que tallaba con gran maestría y sin rastros de duda.

-Exacto. Si no se sienten capaces, entonces déjenlos a los hombres de verdad- habiendo recuperado toda su confianza con el paso de la semana, Clyde tuvo la osadía de burlarse.

-¿Cómo tú, llorica?- le reprochó Tucker, en un intento de descargar algo de su gran frustración.

-Nu-nunca aprende ese antipático ¡GAH!- no bastaba una sola semana para que se pulieran las asperezas entre Tweek y el pelinegro del chullo azul y seguían siendo incompatibles como el agua y el fuego que al juntarse crean una explosión de calcinante vapor.

-Menos charla y más acción, chicos y chicas. Solo les quedan 2 horas- informó Fer para que no desperdiciaran el tiempo en ese tipo de discusiones sin sentido y se enfocaran en el desafío.

-El tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte, ¿No lo creen?- carcajeándose por las quejas de los demás y siendo uno de a los que mejor les estaba yendo en este desafío, Kenny continuó tallando su bloque dándole la forma de, para variar, el cuerpo de una voluptuosa mujer.

-¡AYAYAYAY!- cuando el desafío ya iba por la mitad, Butters se cortó accidentalmente la palma de su mano derecha expulsando mucha sangre manchando su trozo de madera.

-¡Santo Dios! ¡¿Estás bien?!- Bradley se le acercó aterrado y parecía que se iba a desmayar por ver ese líquido vital que escurría sin control alguno por parte del rubio más grande.

 _ **Craig:**_ _eso le pasa por no fijarse en lo que hace, jodido mariposón carita de nene._

-¿Cómo te sientes, Butters? ¿Puedes continuar tallando madera?- Alarcón también fue hasta él junto con los demás jueces y los camarógrafos. José susurró: "sabía que debimos haber traído al personal médico en caso de que se presentara este tipo de situaciones"

-Sí, sí. Solo denme algo con qué detener el sangrado y estaré listo para volver a la acción…- su espíritu entusiasma y alegre no iba a permitir que tirara la toalla tan fácilmente.

-Toma esto- no dudando por un solo segundo, Wendy se aproximó sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y tomó su mano herida para envolvérsela -esto detendrá la hemorragia si ejerces presión en la herida, pero lo más recomendable es que dejes de tallar porque podría empeorar- actuaba como si fuese una paramédica profesional.

-Gra… gracias por tu ayuda, y no te preocupes, puedo seguir tallando porque soy zu-zurdo- pudo sonreír no solo porque su herida fue tratada, sino por recibir ese gran gesto de altruismo porque para él eso es lo que deberían hacer todas las personas que hay en el mundo.

-Si en verdad te sientes capaz de seguir, entonces continúa. A todos les queda una hora y media- viendo que aún sigue en condiciones para proseguir, Fer volvió a recordar el límite de tiempo.

 _ **Wendy:**_ _sería una pena que un artista tan hábil como él llegase a perder solo por una herida como esa porque entonces no podría ver de todo lo que es capaz de hacer y los bellos tatuajes que de seguro aún tiene reservados, además, estoy en deuda porque me dio un lienzo fácil para mí en la primera prueba eliminatoria de esta competencia._

 _ **Bradley:**_ _oh… yo… yo quería ayudarlo también._

Como pasó con la primera prueba eliminatoria, el tiempo al estarse agotando ponía de nuevo una gran presión encima de los hombros de cada uno de los tatuadores que no podían evitar apurarse en acabar de tallar sus trozos de madera y a esto había que sumarle las manos rojas llenas de cortes, ampollas y astillas que se les incrustaba en la piel como si fuesen picaduras de abejas.

-¡Diez minutos, señoras y señores, solo les quedan diez minutos!- avisó Coyote usando el mismo tono enérgico que Luis o Fernanda usan para dar esas desagradables noticias.

-Ya nos cayó la chingada…- moviendo sus regordetas manos, Eric batallaba para terminar de darle forma a su pedazo de madera mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar una grosería cada vez que se hacía algún corte o lastimaba de algún modo.

-Muevan más rápido esas manos, señoritas- riendo por la desesperación de todos ellos y por el doble significado de esa frase, Kenny ya había terminado de darle forma a su bloque solo dándole unos cuantos detalles.

-¡DIES, NUEVE, OCHO, SIETE…!- al ser el portador más frecuente de las noticias o de la cuenta regresiva, Luis gritaba enérgicamente para que su voz pudiera sobrepasar el sonido de las máquinas que estaban dentro del taller de madera -¡…TRES, DOS, UNO! ¡Se acabó el tiempo! Bajen sus cuchillos y pongan en la mesa sus trabajos.

-Muy bien, ahora dígannos que trataron de hacer con sus respectivos bloques de madera. Comenzando con… tú, Kenneth. Notamos que fuiste el que estaba más a gusto durante todo este desafío, ¿Esta no es tu primera experiencia en tallar madera?

-¡PARA NADA! Cuando era un niño pues… digamos que no tenía la mejor solvencia económica y debía improvisar con lo que tenía a mano para crearme mis propios juguetes o para mi hermana menor. Tallar madera para darnos esos gustos era una de esas improvisaciones- se notaba una gran nostalgia en su modo de hablar y soltó un suspiro viendo al cielo.

 _ **Cartman:**_ _aparte de ser un degenerado, también un mugroso muerto de hambre._

-Se nota en tu manera de tallar la madera, porque el torso de mujer que hiciste, está igual de proporcionado que el tatuaje eliminatorio de hace una semana. Es una pena que no hayas intentado darle cabeza o cara.

-Bueno, es que recordé lo que les dijeron a mis compañeros sobre el límite de tiempo y tratar de hacer los diseños más simples para que no se me acumulen y hagan cometer errores.

-Eso está bien, pero es prácticamente lo mismo que hiciste con esa enfermera. Tampoco olvides lo que te dije sobre que un cuerpo voluptuoso que sea un deleite para los ojos de los hombres no siempre te va a salvar- la jueza le llamó la atención algo decepcionada por no variar su estilo.

-Continuando, veamos tu trabajo, Stan. ¿Hiciste una moto con tu bloquea, cierto?

-Exacto. Originalmente pensé en un auto de carreras, pero como ya hice tatué uno de esos la última vez, quise mostrar otra cosa y que al mismo tiempo represente lo que me guste.

-Es admirable los detalles que le pudiste dar a esa moto de madera tanto en los rayos de los aros de las ruedas como en el motor, hasta trataste de hacer que tuviera espejos retrovisores.

-Pero notamos que el exterior de las llantas están algo deformes no siendo perfectamente redondas como se supone deben ser. ¿Cómo pasaste eso por alto si conoces tanto de vehículos?

-Es que el bloque con el que trabajé estaba tan duro en los extremos que no les pude dar la forma correcta usando solo el cuchillo, por eso las ruedas quedaron un poco deformes- internamente maldecía esa mala suerte que le tocó.

-Es una pena que te haya tocado un trozo de madera de esa clase, porque si le hubieses podido dar la forma correcta a las ruedas, ese habría sido uno de los mejores trabajos del día.

-Kyle, hiciste un trompo con el trozo de madera que te hicimos. ¿Qué representa?

-Es un Dreidel. Una perinola de cuatro caras con la que los judíos jugamos durante el Janucá, una festividad muy importante para nosotros, y en a cada lado tiene las letras del alfabeto hebreo- se explicó con todo orgullo y también teniendo un aire nostálgico como el de Kenny. Cartman no desperdició la oportunidad de decir otra ofensa referente a su Fe.

-Como a Kenny, se nota tu pasión por tus gustos y preferencias, y aunque ninguno de nosotros sepamos mucho de tus costumbres y del significado de las letras que tienen las caras del trompo, hiciste un muy buen trabajo con el bloque que te dimos porque podría girar para siempre si se le da el más pequeño impulso- empezó a sonreír por las palabras de Coyote.

-Sin embargo, si se observa detenidamente y desde su parte superior se puede apreciar que no está perfectamente cuadrado y algunos de sus extremos están tan ásperos que si un niño lo sujetara se podría cortar, por lo que se necesitaría papel de lija para dejarlos lizos y seguros- estaba comenzando a ofuscarse porque daba la impresión de que Fer le gustaba señalar todo lo malo que tuvieran sus diseños como si le tuviese algún tipo de rencor personal.

-Veamos lo que hiciste, Cartman. Si no me equivoco en tu bloque tallaste una… esvástica, ¿Correcto?- ni a los tres latinoamericanos ni al pelirrojo les hacía gracia tal decisión artística.

-Así es. ¿Acaso eso va en contra de las reglas o qué?- estaba disfrutando a lo grande provocarlos de esa manera restregando sin pena alguna sus muy cuestionables gustos.

-No hay ninguna regla que prohíba que uno expresa sus ideologías en sus tatuajes o demás trabajos artísticos, por más disparatados o políticamente incorrectos que estos sean, pero si de repente recibimos amenazas de demandas o algo parecido todo el mundo sabrá a quién culpar y te las tendrás que arreglar tú solo- para que no siquiera creyéndose superior a los demás, Luis le dijo que no iba a recibir protección de ningún tipo si se aparece alguien al que no le guste la presencia de un Neonazi en un programa que es visto por distintas personas en el país.

-En cuanto a tu trabajo en sí, no hay mucho que se pueda decir porque solo tallaste esa esvástica en el centro del bloque de madera no dándole alguna forma que represente el nazismo dejando al resto prácticamente intacto y sin alterar. ¿Eso es lo mejor que pudiste hacer en las tres horas que te dimos para crear algo lo más cercano a arte?- si en circunstancias normales Fer no era para nada sutil al momento de hacer sus críticas, con esa maniobra por parte del obeso ahora era como 10 veces peor y parecía tener lengua de serpiente.

 _ **Kyle:**_ _a ver si así aprende ese jodido manatí con patas a respetar a los que lo rodean._

-Butters, ¿Qué pudiste hacer aun teniendo esa mano lastimada?- interrogaron al hawaiano que ya le habían puesto a su extremidad herida una bolsa de hielo cuando le tomaron puntos.

-Pues la cara de una caricatura que me gustaba mucho de niño, ¡A Hello Kiity!- presentó sin vergüenza alguna el pedazo de madera que moldeó hasta tener la forma de la cabeza de esa famosa gata que no posee boca alguna y estaba algo manchada de sangre.

-Hay que reconocer tu esfuerzo y espíritu competitivo al no permitir que esa herida tuya te impidiese seguir dando la lucha entregando un lindo retrato de madera de ese dibujo animado.

-Pero al igual que el trompo de Kyle, los extremos de sus orejas están ásperos y ese intento de moño que intentaste hacerle se parece más bien a la envoltura de un dulce abierta. Además de que elegiste algo sencillo porque a ese rostro no hay que darle literalmente detalle alguno.

-Entendemos que con tu mano herida no podrías dar lo mejor de ti y que tuviste en cuenta el consejo que les dimos la semana pasada, pero no siempre es sabio elegir la salida más fácil- soltó un suspiro de lamento y se frotó su mano lastimada.

 _ **Craig:**_ _otro golpe para su "espíritu libre y soñador" veamos cuánto va a tardar en salirse de su mundo rosa de fantasía y caiga como yunque en la realidad._

Cuando el trío terminó de evaluar los tallados de los demás, era momento de elegir a un ganador.

-De nuevo parece que los que mejor se lucieron en la primera prueba rápida tuvieron problemas.

-Los tallados de Kyle y Butters a pesar de que son algunos de los más simples, tienen asperezas que podrían lastimar al que tratase de tomarlos, lo que es raro si son temas que ellos dicen dominar.

-Es una pena que Stan no le haya podido dar mejor forma a las ruedas de su moto porque de haberlo hecho podría haber sido el ganador. Otro que intentó lucirse con la cantidad de detallas fue la ametralladora que hizo el Topo, que si bien están bien hechos, los sobrecargo de tal manera que parece una sopa de letras.

-Lo que me sorprende es que a los que tuvieron los mejores tatuajes de la primera prueba eliminatoria hoy no dieron el ancho. La máscara de Darth Vader que Kevin trató de hacer no es asimétrica, el gnomo que quiso esculpir Tweek se parece más bien a un Santa Claus al que le cortaron las piernas, Bradley no terminó de darle detalles a las hojas a su árbol y Thomas solo se limitó a hacer el símbolo de la paz en su bloque siendo tan simple y poco llamativo como la esvástica de Cartman.

-Wendy, Token y varios de los demás tampoco lograron sobresalir. Entre los peores debo proponer a Clyde por su intento de hacer un "taco" de madera, Gregory por su muy mal hecha torre Big Ben y Bebe por lo muy horrible que le quedó el Vegeta que nos presentó.

-Parece que casi nadie estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de manualidades. Ahora con los mejores, estaría Craig y el cobayo que creó porque no solo le dio a su bloque la forma de ese animal, sino que pudo colocarle los detalles del hocico, las patas, sus ojos que parecen tener vida propia y las líneas con las que emuló el pelaje creando la ilusión de que podría moverse en cualquier momento y fuera a una rueda de hámster para ejercitarse.

-La cara de demonio que hizo Damien también tiene buenos detalles y casi parece un amuleto para hacer brujería o ritos demoniacos y el tierno perrito de creó Tammy le pasa lo mismo que al cobayo de Craig y estuviera a un pelo de ser un animal de verdad.

-Me hubiese gustado proponer a Kenny como el ganador, pero su trabajo se ve opacado por el de ellos tres lo que es una pena porque ese busto que hizo le quedó muy realista.

-Ya deja de decir tonterías y compórtate como el juez objetivo que se supone debes ser, José.

-Bien, ya tomamos una decisión. Es hora de avisarles a los participantes- regresaron con los 19 tatuadores que estaban ansiosos por saber quién ganó el desafío -escuchen todos, elegimos al ganador de la segunda prueba rápida de esta competencia- McCormick sonrió confiado estando totalmente seguro de que iban a decir su nombre.

-El ganador del día de hoy es... ¡CRAIG!- nadie, absolutamente nadie, se esperó la pronunciación de ese nombre y todos compartieron la misma expresión de asombro e incredulidad, incluso él estaba sorprendido arqueando la ceja derecha preguntándoles si hablaban en serio.

-Claro que es en serio. Le diste la forma adecuada al cuerpo de ese cobayo para que no pareciera solamente un objeto ovalado al ponerle patas, ojos, hocico y otros detalles que harían que cualquier persona al verlo por un momento pensaran que es un cobayo de verdad. Felicidades por tu triunfo- solo por mera cortesía, el resto aplaudió a lo que él les mostró el dedo medio a sabiendas de que en verdad no estaban felices de su victoria.

 _ **Wendy:**_ _por todos los cielos... ese antipático teniendo el poder de asignarnos los lienzos de la prueba eliminatoria es igual a una catástrofe de proporciones cósmicas._

 _ **Stan:**_ _ahora sí estamos de lo más jodidos. ¿Cómo usará él la ventaja que se le concedió?_

 _ **Kenny:**_ _¡Yo debí haber sido el ganador de esta prueba! Malditos sean mis gustos personales que no me dejaron hacer algo diferente que pudiera impresionar a los jueces._

-¿Qué se siente haber ¡LAMIDO LA VERGA DE UN BURRO! Ganado una prueba rápida?- quería saber Thomas cuando todos habían regresado al establecimiento y hablaba con Craig siendo acompañados por Tammy.

-No es nada del otro mundo. Ni que me hubiesen dado ya el premio de los cien mil dólares para que salte y grite de la emoción o algo parecido- continuaba con esa falta de emociones tan inquietante que hace que uno se pregunte si en verdad tiene algo parecido a un alma.

-¿Qué harás con la repartición de calaveras?- la mujer lo miraba acusadoramente sabiendo muy bien que gracias a su mal carácter le podría dar a lo que no les agrada los peores tatuajes posibles.

-Elegir el más sencillo para mí y que se joda el resto- se encogió de hombros como si nada para prenderse un cigarro y darle una profunda calada hasta que afiló la mirada como si una idea siniestra hubiera cruzado por su mente -aunque pensándolo mejor… creo que podría aprovechar esta ventaja para darle una buena lección a unos cuantos imbéciles que me caen peor que una patada entre las piernas. Ese rubio loco, el pedazo de carbón ambulante y la puta que cree saberlo todo. Me han retado varias veces y es hora de que les dé una buena lección- el otro hombre y la castaña no pudieron evitar intimidarse por la pequeña sonrisa que se le formó en la cara.

 _ **Thomas:**_ _¿Acaso sigue sin entender las consecuencias que le podrían traer ese tipo de ¡ESTIÉRCOL FRESCO! Comportamiento? Le van a traer muchos problemas en el futuro._

-¿De dónde sacaste la idea de hacer un cobayo de madera?- en un intento para quitarle ese tipo de pensamientos, la castaña quería saber el origen de la inspiración para ese diseño.

-De una vieja mascota que tuve hace muchos años cuando era un chico. Era un cobayo llamado Strippes al que atesoraba tanto…- durante una fracción de segundo, su cara tan carente de emociones y que optó por una expresión de malicia por la posibilidad de perjudicar a los tatuadores con los que peor se lleva mostró algo de humanidad al ser envuelta por un aire melancólico que se combinó con el humo de cigarro expulsado de su boca.

 _ **Tammy:**_ _no me llama mucho la atención volverme alguna especie de "amiga" de un tipo como este, pero tampoco lo quisiera como enemigo y mucho menos ahora que tiene la ventaja de repartir las calaveras. Además, si Thomas ha sido capaz de soportarlo durante toda esta semana es porque tal vez no sea tan mala persona como lo ha demostrado hasta ahora, ¿No?_

-¿Qué piensan de todo esto? ¿Cómo creen que ese desgraciado repartirá los lienzos entre nosotros?- Stan quería saber la opinión de todos aunque era obvio que era lo que tenían en sus mentes en esos instantes.

-No me sorprendería para nada que a mí o a él o a ella nos dé los lienzos más difíciles. Pero que lo haga para que así le demuestre que podré lidiar con todo lo que intente usar en mi contra- Token no se dejaba asustar por cualquier maniobra que Tucker usase en su contra.

-Y así le ganaremos en su propio juego- Wendy tampoco se iba a dejar intimidar.

-Para que a-aprenda a no menospreciar a los demás y deje de ser tan insoportable ¡GAH!- igual que ellos, Tweek ya estaba preparado mentalmente para lo que fuese pasar. Chris soltó una risa casi inaudible palmeándole la espalda diciéndole que cuidado se le sube la cafeína a la cabeza.

-Y de paso también sabremos su modo de operar y cualquier posible debilidad que él posea- para no quedar como un simple cero a la izquierda e intentando parecer alguien listo, Gregory dio su opinión en ese tema. El francés recuperó su mal humor y le dedico un comentario despectivo.

-Si es que no elige para sí mismo el tatuaje más fácil de hacer y al resto nos mande al cuerno- teniendo aún molestia por la crítica de Fer, Kyle parecía entender un poco la mente de Craig y adivinar sus pensamientos.

(…)

-Ahora que todos han descansado, es hora de comenzar con el segundo tatuaje eliminatorio- nuevamente todos los competidores ante la mesa en dónde se encontraban las calaveras doradas.

-En la primera y segunda prueba rápida tuvieron toda la libertad creativa para hacer lo que quisieran, en el primer desafío eliminatorio la suerte les sonrió porque Leopold les asignó lienzos que quisieron tatuajes con estilos con los que estaban más familiarizados por lo que también pudieron hacer algo que no los sacó de su zona de confort. Pero eso cambiará ahora mismo por lo que van a tener que hacer- los corazones de muchos empezaron a latir con tanta fuerza que parecían tambores.

-El reto eliminatorio de hoy consistirá en… tatuarles a los clientes pinturas famosas- esperaban cualquier desafío menos ese y preguntaron a que se referían -en esta ocasión, no tendrán que esforzarse en crear desde cero un diseño que salga de sus mentes, sino que deberán usar como referencias obras artísticas ya existentes y plasmarlas en la piel de sus lienzos.

-En cierto sentido eso les da algo de ventaja ya que solo deberán copiar y calcar algo ya existente, pero al mismo tiempo les resultará desafiante porque deberán hacerlos lo más precisos posibles porque cualquier error podría echar por tierra el tatuaje haciendo que no se parezca a la obra de arte original.

-Así que, Craig, usa con sabiduría tu ventaja al momento de repartir las calaveras a los lienzos humanos- dada la explicación, se le pidió a los lienzos humanos que vinieran.

 _ **Craig:**_ _pero claro que usaré con sabiduría esta oportunidad para hacer que todos despierten y hacer que los que aún viven dentro de sus burbujas de felicidad se expongan a la realidad._

-¿Qué quieres tú?- uno a uno, cada uno de los 19 lienzos decía que obra de arte le gustaría tener por siempre tatuadas en sus pieles sin percatarse de lo preocupados que estaban los artistas.

-… quisiera tener La Persistencia de la Memoria en las costillas derechas- pidió una chica.

-¿Ya te habías hecho tatuajes así de complejos antes?- usaba el mismo tono monótono de voz con todos los clientes haciendo que se preguntaran si en verdad era un ser humano.

-No, ninguno. Este sería mi primer tatuaje- todo se quedó tan silencioso por esa revelación, que se podría oír la caída de un alfiler a cientos de metros de distancia.

 _ **Kyle:**_ _por el espíritu de Einstein… lo que más me temía, ¡Un lienzo virgen sin tatuaje alguno! y no solo eso, sino que pidió uno muy complejo en una zona del cuerpo difícil de tatuar. Ya me está dando pena y lástima aquella persona que deba complacer a esa chica._

-Así que no posees tatuaje alguno, ¿Eh?- girando con una lentitud tan inquietante como su tono de voz y expresión casi de ultratumba, Craig miró a los demás competidores dedicándoles esa sonrisa capaz de helar hasta el más infernal incendio forestal -sé bien cuál será el tatuador ideal para ti- le palmeó un hombro y continuó entrevistando a los demás lienzos.

 _ **Butters:**_ _quisiera ver si es tan malo como Eric tanto lo asegura o no. Espero que esté equivocado._

-Oye, Tucker. ¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo guapo que te ves cuando tienes esa encantadora sonrisa pintada en tu cara?- se mofó Kenny una vez que el pelinegro empezó a repartir la calaveras.

-Si este es tu intento por hacer que te de un lienzo fácil, deberás hacer algo mucho mejor que eso- no le prestó atención y continuó asignando los artistas a los lienzos.

-Si me lo hubieses pedido antes te habría dado mucho más de lo que te pudieras imaginar, y quien sabe, tal vez te podría haber quitado lo cascarrabias- la fuerte tensión en el ambiente se mitigó gracias a esta broma de obvio doble significado que hizo reír a todos, incluso a los jueces.

-Je, je, je… muy bien lienzos humanos, revelen el nombre de los artistas que Craig les dio.

 _ **Token:**_ _muy bien, aquí vamos._

 **Lienzo #1: La Mona Lisa, de Leonardo Da Vinci en el pectoral derecho:** Craig

 _ **Craig:**_ _como dije, iba a elegir el tatuaje más fácil para mí y que el resto se joda._

 **Lienzo #2: El Hijo del Hombre, de René Magritte en el muslo izquierdo:** Thomas

 _ **Craig:**_ _ahí tiene solo por ser el único de entre todos estos idiotas que me hace algo lo más cercano a feliz por las muchas cosas que salen de su boca. Más le vale no quejarse._

 _ **Thomas:**_ _¡OH! Me dio uno sin muchos ¡ESPERMAS EN EL ANO! Destalles, ¡Mil gracias!_

 **Lienzo #3: La Guernica, de Pablo Picasso en el estómago:** Token

 _ **Token:**_ _¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido? Pero si cree que me hundirá con esto, se equivoca._

 **Lienzo #4: American Cothic, de Grant Wood en la parte superior de la espalda:** Tweek

 _ **Craig:**_ _a ver como ese jodido rubio loco se las arregla con algo realista que no se parezca en nada a las cosas tan locas y disparatadas que siempre ve en su vacía cabeza._

 _ **Tweek:**_ _ya le quiero ce-cerrar su puta boca y aprenda a respetarme como persona y artista ¡GAH!_

 **Lienzo #5: La Persistencia de la Memoria, de Salvador Dali en las costillas derechas:** Wendy

 _ **Craig:**_ _veamos si toda su "prudencia, humildad y madurez" le ayudaran a mantener la cabeza por fuera de toda la mierda que la rodeará cuando tenga que hacer ese revoltijo de relojes._

 _ **Wendy:**_ _directo a la yugular y sin compasión alguna. Está bien, le demostraré que no hay nada que la paciencia y templanza puedan lograr y que él mismo se hundirá como siga con su actitud._

 **Lienzo #6: La Madre de Whistler, de James McNeill Whistler en el muslo izquierdo:** Tammy

 _ **Craig:**_ _solo porque parece que se volvió una buena amiga de Thomas se la pongo fácil, pero no espere que más adelante se la vuelva a dar en bandeja de plata._

 **Lienzo #7: El Grito, de Edvard Munch en el brazo derecho:** Butters

 _ **Craig:**_ _ya quiero ver cómo le irá al "señor siempre alegre que solo ve el lado bueno de las cosas" con algo que va en contra de esa mentalidad de niño de kínder._

 **Lienzo #8: La Creación de Adán, de Miguel Ángel en la espalda:** Chris

 _ **Chris:**_ _¿Escuché bien? ¿Ese malnacido me asignó un lienzo que desea la representación artística del "todo benevolente" fisgón celestial por el cuál se han desatado innumerables guerras a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad? Debería de partirle la…_

 **Lienzo #9: La Noche Estrellada, de Vincent van Gogh en el muslo derecho:** Clyde

 _ **Craig:**_ _a ver si se le quita lo llorón a este pendejo y también pone los pies en la Tierra._

 **Lienzo # 10: El Nacimiento de Venus, de Sandro Botticelli, ubicación aleatoria:** Bárbara.

 _ **Craig:**_ _un buen y necesitado escarmiento que esa rubia calenturienta necesita para que sepa controlar bien el hambre que tiene su coño urgido y deje de insinuárseles a todos los hombres que le crucen en el camino como lo hizo en toda esta puta semana._

 _ **Kenny:**_ _¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Yo quería hacer ese tatuaje! Que desgraciado resultó ser él._

 **Lienzo #11: Tarde de Domingo en la Isla de la Grande Jatte, ubicación aleatoria:** Bradley

 _ **Craig:**_ _no sé cómo un marica como ese pudo sobrevivir todos estos días con nosotros, pero con esto deberá demostrar si es por lo menos la mitad de un hombre y que tiene cojones._

 **Lienzo #12: Perros Jugando al Póquer, de Cassius Marcellus Coolige, en la espalda:** Cartman

 _ **Craig:**_ _las continuas discusiones entre esa bola de grasa y ese jodido pelirrojo algunas veces llegan a ser tan molestas que me dan ganas de arrancarme las orejas para no tener que oírlos._

 **Lienzo #13: Napoleón Cruzando los Alpes, de Jacques-Louis David en la espalda:** Kyle

 _ **Kyle:**_ _y por si no fuese ya muy tedioso saber que tendré que hacer un tatuaje con tantos detalles, que represente a uno de los peores hombres de la hisotira, me tocó el "número de la suerte". Ya verá lo que le espera a ese amargado cuando yo gane alguna prueba eliminatoria y le dé el lienzo de su vida._

 **Lienzo #14: La Última Cena, de Leonardo Da Vinci en el pecho:** Damien

 _ **Damien:**_ _¡¿CÓMO?! ¿Quiere que yo haga un tatuaje que es una antítesis de todo en lo que yo creo? ¡NI HABLAR! Él y todos los demás se pueden ir directamente a la…_

 **Lienzo #15: El Sueño, de Pablo Picasso en el bíceps izquierdo:** Gregory

 _ **Craig:**_ _para que demuestre estar a la altura de toda la mierda que sale de su boca._

 **Lienzo #16: Nenúfares, de Claude Monet en el glúteo derecho:** Kenny

 _ **Kenny:**_ _oh bueno, en realidad no me puedo seguir quejando, je, je, je._

 **Lienzo #17: Las Tres Gracias, de Peter Paul Rubens en la espalda:** Stan

 **Lienzo #18: Los Girasoles, de Vincent van Gogh en el bíceps izquierdo:** Kevin

 _ **Craig:**_ _también me muero por ver como ese Friki amante de la ciencia ficción tendrá que hacer maromas lidiando con un estilo que está a años luz de sus gustos de Niño Rata y Fanboy._

 **Lienzo #19: La Mujer ante el Espejo, de Pablo Picasso en la pantorrilla derecha:** Philip

-Bien, ya todos ustedes tienen asignados sus lienzos. Tendrán el resto de la tarde para hablar con ellos y ponerse de acuerdo con los detalles de las pinturas que impregnaran en sus pieles. Comiencen- no estando muy conformes con los lienzos que recibieron, pero no teniendo más opción alguna, los artistas fueron con sus lienzos para ponerse de acuerdo en cómo hacer los cuadros en sus pieles y que agregar o quitar.

 _ **Fernanda:**_ _espero que con esto, todos aterricen y se hagan una idea de lo que en verdad les espera adelante. En las anteriores pruebas la tuvieron fácil porque literalmente pudieron hacer lo que quisieron, pero ahora deberán mostrar su verdadera habilidad artística al hacer cosas que estén fuera de lo que están acostumbrados a hacer y tomen nota de todos los desafíos con los que van a lidiar a partir de ahora porque eso podría hacer la diferencia entre ganar el título de Ink Master o ser el siguiente en ser eliminado de la competencia._

 **Capítulo cuatro completo el 27/09/2018**

 **Seguramente más de uno pensó que iba a ser Kenny el que ganaría le prueba rápida, ¿Eh? De haber sido él, no tendría mucho sentido el título que le puse al capítulo XD además, alguien como Craig teniendo el poder de repartir los lienzos humanos genera más tensión en el ambiente y más aún por los roces que tiene con Tweek, Token y Wendy que les dio las pinturas más difíciles de tatuar, ¿Cómo ellos y los demás tatuadores se las podrán arreglar con un desafío de tal magnitud? ¿Y quién será el segundo en estirar la pata?**

 **Espero que también les hayan gustado las interacciones entre todos ellos junto las amistades y enemistades que ya se están formando, ¿Cómo estás podrán afectar el desempeño de todos? ¿Será posible que se formaran alianzas para poder sobrevivir u ocurrirá lo que dijo Chris sobre que en el momento de la verdad todos mostrarán su verdadera cara buscando la manera de salvarse a sí mismos mandando al cuerno al resto? A ver que más pasará.**


	5. Y el Segundo Eliminado Es

**INK MASTER**

 **CAPÍTULO CINCO: Y EL SEGUNDO ELIMINADO ES…**

-Mañana sin dudas va a ser un día de mierda. Apostaría lo que fuese a que así será- dijo Kyle a los demás después de que charlasen con sus respectivos lienzos para ponerse de acuerdo que parte de los retratos que van a ser tatuados en sus pieles quieren y que partes no.

-De nada, fue un placer moverles el piso a todos ustedes para que caigan en la realidad- comentó cínicamente Craig acostado en su cama teniendo los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza.

-De seguro te crees la gran cosa al habernos dado las pinturas más difíciles de tatuar mientras que te quedaste con una de las más fáciles, ¿Cierto, estúpido?- fue reprochado por Damien que seguía muy molesto por tener que tatuar La Última Cena.

-Pues un poco más que alguien que no le gusta salir de su zona de confort y es tan mediocre que en lugar de crear cosas nuevas recurre a lo que ya tiene impregnado en su pálida piel de paciente con cáncer por tener la imaginación de un coco hueco- no perdió el tiempo en restregarle esto sin cambiar de posición haciendo que rugiera de la ira -y si no te gusta, ¿Qué vas hacer al respecto? ¿Lanzarme un maleficio o qué?- lo retó viéndolo de reojo provocándolo para que así él tratase de agredirlo y tener un buen pretexto para darle una tunda.

-Ya, ya. Es de noche y estamos demasiado cansados como para tener que aguantar las tonterías de ustedes dos- Stan les exigió que se comportasen ganándose el dedo medio de Tucker que se giró dándoles la espalda a todos dispuesto a dormir.

-No puedo esperar para verlo caer. Espero seguir en esta función de circo cuando eso pase- susurró Chris a Tweek que asintió estando nuevamente en posición de meditación.

-Ummm…- Butters no quiso decir alguno de sus comentarios positivos porque mientras se sobaba la venda en su mano herida pensaba en lo que Cartman le había dicho sobre sacar de la competencia lo más rápido posible a los odiosos como Craig. ¿Cambiará su optimista forma de ser creyendo que todos en el fondo pueden llegar a ser mejor personas de lo que muestran por fuera o se mantendrá fiel a sus principios?

-Exacto. Mañana tendrán toda la mañana para discutir por banalidades antes de que comencemos a hacer los tatuajes eliminatorios- dándole continuación a lo que Marsh dijo, Gregory se regocijaba con la tensión que se formaba entre ellos, como si los demás solo existieran para entretenerlo.

-¡YA CIERREN SUS PUTAS BOCAS , IMBÉCILES!- demandó Cartman malhumorado por tanto palabrerío que no le permitía conciliar el sueño y se cubrió la cara con una almohada.

-¿Te leo un cuento para que puedas tener dulces sueños, gordis?- el único pelirrojo en la competencia no desaprovechó la oportunidad para mofarse de él en un intento de que a todos se les fueran las preocupaciones y malos pensamientos y pudiesen dormir bien logrando que él murmurara varias groserías aún sin destapar su rostro.

 _ **Stan:**_ _y pensar que deberé seguir lidiando con esto hasta el final de la competencia…_

-¿Con quién estará hablando ella a tan altas horas de la noche?- en el cuarto de las chicas, Tammy se quejaba debido a que Wendy charlaba por celular en una sala continua al dormitorio de ellas, y a pesar de que la puerta estaba cerrada y no se oía bien lo que decía, la luz que se colaba era suficiente para perturbar su sueño. Bebe no decía nada porque dormía plácidamente otra vez usando un antifaz y abrazando su peluchito.

-Ah…- saliendo de esa sala, la pelinegra se dirigió a su cama para sentarse dejando de lado su boina y pasarse ambas manos por su linda cara soltando un pesado suspiro de lamento.

-¿Estás bien?- aún con la oscuridad, la tatuadora de mayor estatura se pudo percatar de una expresión de desmedida angustia que trató de disimular al darse cuenta de que seguía despierta.

-Sí, sí… solo… que estoy muy cansada, eso es todo- con un muy notoria falsa sonrisa bostezó fingiendo tener sueño -buenas noches- se acostó cubriéndose de la cabeza a los pies con su cobija con toda la intención de taparse el rostro y nadie pudiera ver su verdadera expresión.

-"¿Qué es lo que en verdad te pasa?"- la castaña no le creyó y afiló la mirada desconfiada, pero como sí tenía sueño, no quiso darle rodeos al asunto y dejó el tema de lado para dormir no pudiendo evitar hacerse esta pregunta: ¿Qué cosa podría perturbar tanto a alguien que hasta el momento ha mostrado tener un fuerte carácter y no le da miedo defender lo que crea correcto?

(…)

-¿Alguien tiene gel o fijador de cabello? A estas porquerías no les queda nada- pidió Kyle cuando todos fueron al baño para arreglarse y se percató que los recipientes que contenían esos productos estaban vacíos y no tenía forma de arreglar su melena roja rizada.

-¿En solo una semana ya te gastaste todo el fijador o gel que tenías, inmundo pelirrojo? Te resultaría más barato raparte toda esa asquerosa jungla que llevas encima y así nos harías un gran favor a todos nosotros porque no nos contagiarías tus piojos de Jersey- cobrándole la burla que le hizo en la noche, Eric se volvió a meter con su lugar de procedencia.

-Oye, Tweek ¿Me enseñas esas técnicas de meditación que tienes? Creo que me harán falta para resistir todas las semanas que vendrán conviviendo con ese par- pidió Kenny antes de inclinar la cabeza a la derecha tronándose el cuello como forma de desperezarse.

-Aquí tengo un poco de gel. Ideal para ese salvaje cabello de fuego que posees, primor- ofreció la candente e ilusionada rubia al judío que ya iba a responderle con groserías al obeso.

-Muchas gracias, muñeca. No tengo como pagártelo- con todo gusto aceptó lo que tanto necesitaba con urgencia. Parece que mantener las apariencias le es de suma prioridad.

-Oh, pues yo sé muy bien cómo me lo puedes recompensar. Solo debemos hallar un lugar libre de cámaras para eso- sonrió coquetamente arqueando una ceja por tal propuesta.

-¿Has pensado en la azotea? No creo que por ahí estén ese montón de chismosos que nos graban a cada momento- comenzaron a pensar en los posibles escasos lugares mientras se apartaban de los demás para que nadie metiera el cucharón en la cacerola.

 _ **Kenny:**_ _que ternura son esos dos, ¿No hay cupo para otro más y así hacer un magnífico trío? Para así probar un poco de ambos y ver cuál sabe más exquisito._

-¿Ya te si-sientes mejor, Butters?- quiso saber Bradley desayunando junto a Leopold.

-Por supuesto. Lo suficiente para volver a la acción- habiendo recuperado completamente su buena actitud y espíritu emprendedor, le dio un sorbo a su taza de café que tiene dibujada la cara de esa gata blanca sin boca corroborando que en verdad era y sigue siendo fan de esa serie.

-Me alegro escuchar eso. Sería injusto que alguien como tú quedase fuera de la competencia por culpa de una pequeñez como esa- brincó en su lugar y casi derramó el humeante líquido marrón cuando Wendy le habló tomando asiento en la mesa teniendo una amistosa sonrisa que contrastaba completamente con la expresión que tuvo ayer antes de dormir.

-Gra-gracias de nuevo por haberme a-ayudado. No tenías porqué- sentía algo de pena ser tratado tan gentilmente por una mujer y sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente.

-Ya te dije que no fue nada. Es lo que hubiese hecho por cualquier otra persona- le daba mucha risa que alguien que se supone ya es un hombre adulto llegue a ser tan tímido como si aún fuese un niño chiquito -¿Es verdad que has vivido toda tu vida en Hawái? ¿Nunca quisiste ver que había más allá de esas islas?- con el propósito de conocerse mejor porque le agrada mucho, quiso iniciar una charla que él con todo gusto inició sin darse cuenta de cómo Bradley ahora se mordía el puño con fuerza teniendo un semblante de molestia, que viniendo de alguien tan tímido, llega a ser algo perturbador.

 _ **Bradley:**_ _e-esta era una charla privada entre él y yo. Na-nadie la llamó._

-Si mi padre los pudiera ver ahora, estaría furioso y haría todo un escándalo- Stan junto con otros tatuadores desayunaban en frente de una gran televisión de plasma viendo un partido de futbol -¡VAMOS, VACAS DE SOUTH PARK! ¡Muestren lo que en verdad son capaces de hacer!- alentó luego de haber tomado un poco de su jugo.

-¿Vacas de South Park? Qué curioso nombre para un equipo de futbol- reía Token negando con la cabeza antes de también darle un sorbo a su bebida -¿Fuiste jugador de futbol americano alguna vez?- por la forma en como él se comportaba, dedujo eso.

-Por supuesto. De joven era el mariscal y uno de los mejores jugadores que mi escuela tuvo alguna vez porque hasta incluso tuve la oportunidad de tener una beca en deportes… pero la tuve que rechazar porque mis verdaderas pasiones eran la mecánica y los tatuajes.

-Hubieran visto la expresión que mis padres tuvieron cuando les explique mis motivos, papá estaba entre furioso y feliz porque le encantaba que me dedicase a los autos y motos pero aborrecía por completo lo del tatuaje diciendo que eso era de maricas drogadictos que no saben ganarse la vida que no sea hacer dibujos horribles en la piel de las demás personas…- sonreía con nostalgia teniendo la mirada fija en su jugo muy metido en sus pensamientos hasta que le dio un sorbo nuevamente.

-Sí, muchas veces los padres de uno no están para nada de acuerdo con lo que sus hijos quieren dedicarse el resto de sus vidas y no les resulta fácil perdonarlos o aceptarlos- al hombre piel negra se le contagió un poco de ese aire melancólico.

-Ni que lo digan- uniéndose a la charla que tenían, Clyde también se puso así apoyando su cara en una mano haciendo un medio exagerado batido de pestañas hasta que vio una jugada en la TV -¡¿Qué mierda les pasa a los Gatos Monteses?! ¡¿Se le olvidó como lanzar el balón o qué?!- ver a su aparente equipo fallar en ese movimiento era algo que le cambiaba drásticamente su humor y comenzara a quejarse como si fuera un niñito al que le negaron un juguete.

-Creo que mi papá y tú se entenderían muy bien, te lo aseguro- para Marsh, verlo hacerle un berrinche de niño chiquito le traía más de esos nostálgicos recuerdos que casi desviaron toda su atención de lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

 _ **Token:**_ _pequeñas interacciones como estas son las que reflejan la verdadera personalidad de uno, no las que uno quiere mostrar por afuera para aparentar ser alguien que no es e intentar encubrir sus miedos y debilidades._

 _ **TATUAJE ELIMINATORIO:**_ **(Se ve una máquina de tatuar haciendo en la frente de una calavera dorada un dibujo de las iniciales IM que significan Ink Master)**

-Muy bien artistas, espero que estén preparados para el segundo tatuaje eliminatorio de esta competencia- hablaba Alarcón cuando todos los tatuadores estaban de nuevo ante sus respectivos locales esperando la orden para tatuar los famosos retratos a sus clientes.

-Les recordamos que solo tienen seis horas para hacer sus tatuajes. Esperamos que hayan aprendido de la experiencia de la semana pasada para no cometer los mismos errores- siguió Fer.

-Y el tiempo comienza… ¡YA!- con el grito de Coyote, todos se pusieron manos a la obra.

-Increíble que deba tatuar esto… no, increíble no ¡ES INAUDITO! Más que inaudito, es un insulto. Ya me las pagará ese malnacido un día de estos- refunfuñaba Damien que casi escupía fuego de la boca no pudiendo evitar tatuar con brusquedad a su cliente que gemía adolorido preguntándose porque estaba de tan mal humor.

-Son tan pocas las veces que he hecho tatuajes religiosos que las podría contar con los dedos de una sola mano- Chris también tiene un humor de perros, peor del que tiene normalmente, pero muy a diferencia del pelinegro de ojos rojos sabía separar su opinión personal del trabajo al no descargar su coraje con su lienzo que no tiene la culpa de nada.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres tan bella como la propia Venus, muñeca?- halagaba el cliente de Bebe que no disimulaba para nada la mirada lasciva que le dedicaba.

-Más de las que puedo recordar, cariño- ella no se sentía incómoda u ofendida de ningún modo presumiendo por su belleza digna de una pieza de arte.

-¿Por qué no piensas en cosas agradables o que te gusten? Así no sentirás cada una de las punzadas que debo darte. O si lo deseas, puedes contarme algo de ti, tu familia o algo parecido, ¿Te parece bien?- como si tatuar en las costillas no fuese ya algo muy difícil y doloroso para una persona, en especial si es alguien que nunca ha sido tatuado, Wendy debía hacer que su clienta estuviese lo más cómoda posible para que el dolor no la haga sucumbir y tire la toalla.

-Deja de temblar porque podrías arruinar el tatuaje- solicitó Kenny a su cliente, pero en realidad, le encantaba poder tocarle uno de sus temblorosos glúteos sin vergüenza alguna ya agradeciendo internamente a Tucker por habérselo asignado como lienzo.

-¿Qué habrá tenido en la cabeza el jodido loco que pinto esta mierda?- rugía Eric porque los detalles del tatuaje que se le concedió eran tantos que temía no poder terminarlos a tiempo.

-¿En serio no te gustan las películas y series de ciencia ficción? ¿Por qué?- tratando de entablar una conversación con su cliente, Kevin se dio cuenta de que muy a diferencia del anterior este no iba a tener alguna agradable charla sobre ese medio de entretenimiento.

-Porque se me hacen una tontería. ¿Qué le ven de especial esas personas a los que les gusta? ¿Por ser algo que les ayuda a distraer la mente de los problemas de la vida por no tener la suficiente madurez para lidiar con ellos? Que estupidez- esas palabras disgustaron de sobremanera al pelinegro que no pudo evitar tatuarlo con brusquedad por un momento.

 _ **Kevin:**_ _como detesto a estas personas de mentes cerradas que creen que aquellos como yo somos unos inmaduros con síndrome de Peter Pan que desean quedarse como niños para siempre. Si me diesen un dólar por cada vez que me han dicho algo como eso ¡Sería más rico que Batman y Ironman juntos!_

-Qué-quédese un momento quieto por favor para que ve-verifique que todo esté bien, ¡GAH!- solicitó Tweek deteniéndose un momento para comparar las caras de la pintura que usaba como referencia y las que le estaba tatuando a su lienzo -los ojos me están quedando algo torcidos… debo encontrar la forma de co-como solucionar eso rápido, ¡OH CIELOS!- estaba pasándole lo que Tucker daba por hecho debido al trabajo que le estaba costando hacer rostros realistas a pesar de estar prácticamente calcando algo que tiene a su disposición.

-Me pregunto en que habrá estado pensando el que hizo esta pintura. ¿Qué cree usted? ¿Una manera de expresar todo lo que lo atormentaba?- más que intentar distraer la atención del lienzo con el tema del tatuaje, Butters parecía hacerse a sí mismos esas preguntas respecto a El Grito.

-¿Por qué quieres llevar por siempre a un tipo como Napoleón impregnado en tu piel?- quería saber Kyle al haberse incorporado flexionando su espalda y tomar agua de una botella.

-Porque fue un antepasado mío que pudo haber hecho mucho por su patria si se le hubiese dado más tiempo. Muchos en mi familia se sienten avergonzados de que él sea uno de nuestros ancestros por todo el supuesto mal que hizo, pero a mi jamás me ha avergonzado mis raíces y de donde provengo a pesar de la mala opinión que los demás puedan tener por considerarlos de lo más aberrantes en especial si se trata de alguien al que se le ve como uno de los más grandes villanos de la historia. No creo que lo entiendas- ante esa explicación que fue dicha sin vacilación alguna, el pelirrojo soltó una pequeña risa irónica.

-En realidad es algo que entiendo muy bien, compadre- todo el descontento que tuvo por tener que tatuar a una figura histórica tan despreciable se le fue al saber que estaba tratando con alguien que no se avergüenza de ser lo que es o del pasado de su familia.

-Me pregunto si el que hizo la pintura de estas tres mujeres no tuvo problemas con su esposa. Solo falta que ellas hayan sido sus cuñadas o algo parecido- bromeaba Stan levantándole los ánimos a su cliente que soltó una débil risa debido al dolor que sentía y por la posición en la que estaba.

-Ese tipo sí que se la fumó bien verde cuando hizo esta pintura. ¡¿Qué persona lucida haría una pintura como esta?! A menos que fuese un hippie o algo parecido- no pudiendo evitar que la presión le hiciese perder la calma, Clyde se rascó exasperado la nuca revelando que en verdad no puede trabajar bien bajo las condiciones a las que está siendo sometido.

-¿En serio eres así de malhablado todo el tiempo? ¿No tienes forma de evitar decir todas esas palabrotas o simplemente no quieres encontrar la manera de mantenerlas bajo control?- a uno de los que más trabajo le costaba lidiar con su lienzo era Thomas, no por hacer el tatuaje en sí, sino por lidiar con las continuas quejas del cliente que no tenía nada de la paciencia que tuvo la mujer a la que le tatuó ese bello tatuaje de una madre con su hijo.

-No es que no quiera en… encontrar una forma de evitar decir todas estas pa-palabrotas. Es que simplemente no hay manera alguna de e… e… ¡EYACULAR POR LA BOCA! Evitarlo- este era un verdadero reto para el rubio de ojeras profundas, porque aunque en incontables ocasiones ha tenido que lidiar con un cliente que esté incómodo por todas las groserías que salen de su boca, esta sería la primera vez que lidia con alguien así teniendo un límite de tiempo fijo.

-Oye preciosa. ¿Qué te parece si luego de esto vamos por un trago y me cuentas como es que te convertiste en la bella tatuadora que eres ahora?- teniendo que tratar también con un lienzo complicado, Tammy debía usar toda su paciencia para no responder de mala manera ante las proposiciones y comentarios indecorosos que ese hombre le dedicaba.

-Lo lamento, cielo. Pero en este programa no se permite esa clase de interacciones entre los clientes y los tatuadores- con dificultad conservaba la compostura y rechazaba esos ofrecimientos con una bien fingida sonrisa coqueta a pesar de que internamente tenía las enormes ganas de mandarlo al cuerno.

-Hay que reconocer el gran esfuerzo que Picasso le puso a esta obra. ¿Cuánto tiempo le habrá tomado hacer La Guernica?- conservando siempre la calma y prudencia, Token era uno de los que hablaba sobre el cuadro que debía tatuar para así desviar la atención de la persona a la que debía impregnar eso en su cuerpo, especialmente si se lo está haciendo en una zona tan blanda como el estómago.

A medida que el desafío estaba llegando a la mitad, los tres jueces volvieron a las andanzas para ver como todos los concursantes se tomaban nuevamente la presión y estrés a las que son puestos y si aprendieron a lidiar con esos factores desde la última prueba eliminatoria.

-¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí?- quiso saber Fer cuando ingresaron al local de Gregory.

-Podría qué decirse que bien. Nada que un poco de paciencia no pueda superar- quería parecer seguro y relajado, pero la fatiga que tiene pintada en su cara reveló como estaba en verdad.

 _ **Fernanda:**_ _este tipo es uno de los que más fanfarronean sobre sus capacidades como tatuadores. Si tan solo estuviese a la altura de todo el palabrerío que sale de su boca…_

-¿Cómo te va, chico? ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Luis a Bradley al ver como le iba al más tímido de todos los tatuadores pero que es uno de los que posee mayor talento artístico.

-Pu-pues muy bien, es-espero…- no estará tan fatigado o estresado como varios de los demás, pero esa actitud tan achicopalada y preocupación por tocar las partes íntimas de su cliente lo está llevando a cometer errores de los que no se da cuenta.

 _ **Luis:**_ _este chico es muy buen artista y casi puede hacer magia con sus obras, pero si no consigue pronto el coraje necesario y supera todos sus miedos que le carcomen el espíritu dudo que pueda llegar tan siquiera a la mitad de esta competencia._

-¿Cómo te sientes, Tucker? ¿Estás cómodo con el tatuaje que elegiste para ti?- fueron ahora hacia dónde estaba Craig que siempre posee esa expresión estoica que tanto lo caracteriza y que puede llegar a ser muy perturbadora si se le queda viendo por mucho tiempo.

-No me puedo quejar, no es ni de cerca lo más difícil que he tatuado alguna vez. Lo que me hace preguntar que le ven de especial las personas que tanto adoran esa pintura- ni siquiera se dignó a verlos y mantuvo esa fría mirada en lo que hacía -¿Vinieron a chismosear o hacer un análisis anticipado de lo que tatúo? Porque si no tienen nada mejor que hacer, váyanse y déjenme finalizar esto- la mexicana se indignó por tal falta de respeto y abrió la boca para alegar, pero José le puso una mano en el hombro diciéndole con la mirada que no valía la pena discutir ahora.

 _ **Coyote:**_ _no importa que tan buen tatuador pueda ser este sujeto, pero caerá muy pronto como siga así de antipático con todo el mundo. ¿Cuántas semanas y desafíos le tomarán corregirse?_

-¡UNA HORA, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, SOLO LES QUEDA UNA HORA!- avisó Alarcón cuando el reloj digital marcó que solo quedaban sesenta minutos para que el tiempo acabara.

-Se ve mejor con esa inmunda boca de drogadicto callada- refunfuñó Cartman deteniéndose para mover de forma circular la muñeca derecha tronándosela.

-Yo que creía que con la prueba anterior me iba acostumbrar a tatuar por seis horas seguidas…- ironizó Stan al detenerse, pero en vez de tomar agua, tomó licor servido en un vaso -al menos me faltan solo los últimos detalles y listo.

-No puedo esperar para al fin terminar con esta porquería- Damien ya no veía la hora de poder apartarse del tatuaje que ha estado haciendo a regañadientes y que parecía estar acabando con el poco autocontrol que aún le queda.

-Oh santo Dios… ¿Cómo le terminaré de dar los últimos detalles al tatuaje en solo una hora?- quitándose su inseparable gorra, Pip se rascó preocupado la cascada dorada que tiene por cabello.

-Tú eres Gregory Fields, el caballero inglés que puede tatuarlo todo. ¡PUEDES LOGRARLO!- dándose valor a sí mismo recurriendo a su gran ego, el otro hombre de ascendencia inglesa estaba moliendo la carne de la persona bajo su aguja careciendo de sus supuestos modales refinados.

-Y listo. Ya acabe con esta bazofia. Espero nunca más tener que hacer algo así- aún con todo esa amargura al momento de tatuar, Chris pudo finalizar La Creación de Adán con un poco de tiempo de sobra para relajarse al fumar un muy urgido cigarro no tomando en cuenta la tos de su cliente.

-Si te sientes mal y crees que no puedes continuar, que no te de miedo decírmelo y me detendré- recomendó una muy preocupada Wendy porque su clienta estaba empezando a llorar y gimotear como si fuese a colapsar en cualquier momento.

-¡No esto de nuevo, por favor! ¡NO ESTO DE NUEVO, POR FAVOR!- imploraba Donovan estando también a punto de soltar lágrimas de desesperación porque no le quedaba tiempo para hacer los últimos detalles a su trabajo.

-¡CINCO MINUTOS, A TODOS LES QUEDAN CINCO MINUTOS!- con el final tan cerca, los que se sentían rezagados le estaban sacando humo a sus máquinas de tatuar y casi gritos de agonía a los que eran apuñalados por su agujas.

-¿Solo cinco minutos? Qué pena…- McCormick fingió lamentarse no por el poco tiempo que le quedaba, sino porque ya no podía seguir tocando el trasero de su lienzo.

-¡Diez, nueve, ocho…!- la cuenta regresiva de los segundos finales nuevamente fueron el último clavo en el ataúd en el que estaban metidos los que sentían que no lograron completar de forma satisfecha el desafío.

-¡Tres, dos, uno! ¡ESO ES TODO, BAJEN SUS MÁQUINAS, NO MÁS TINTA!- uno en uno, todos se detuvieron y dejaron que sus lienzos admirasen el trabajo que tendrán de por vida en sus pieles.

-¿Te-te gusta? ¡GAH!- Tweek estaba por morderse las uñas cuando su lienzo se examinaba.

-Están bien, pero… ¿Los anteojos del granjero no están algo desalineados?- el más grande temor que rondaba por su cabeza parecía que se iba hacer realidad.

-Muy linda esta Mona Lisa. ¿Aunque no parece estar demasiado seria?- tal vez haya elegido el tatuaje más fácil según su punto de vista, pero Tucker pareció fallar en una de las principales cosas que hacen famosa a esa pintura: la expresión facial.

-Solo la hice tal cual como la imagen que tuve como referencia- se encogió de hombros indiferente

-¿Qué tal? ¿Le agrada?- ansioso por al fin librarse de ese hombre, Stoley se mantuvo alejado.

-Claro que sí, nada mal para alguien que vive de ciencia ficción y demás tonterías de ese estilo- luchó fuertemente para no responder agresivamente por esa otra ofensa.

-Bien bonitas te quedaron las Tres Gracias. Siempre soñé con este momento…- dejando relucir su diente de oro al sonreír complacido, Stanley se cruzó de brazos asintiendo un par de veces.

-¡Escuchen todos, vengan aquí!- exigió Fer -igual que el reto eliminatorio de la semana pasada, les daremos una hora para que descansen y así poder analizar el trabajo que han hecho hoy. Despídanse de sus clientes y vuelvan al Loft.

-No puedo esperar para que comiencen con sus honestas y rompealmas críticas- diciendo eso con una pequeña y muy atemorizante sonrisa Craig fue el primero en retirarse de la sala ignorando totalmente la mirada matadora que Chris, Damien, Tweek y varios más le lanzaron.

(…)

-Espero que te sientas feliz por lo que has hecho, jodido estúpido- reprendió el soldado de acento francés al pelinegro apático cuando todos se encontraban en la sala para "relajarse"

-No hay de qué, fue un placer moverles el tapete- con cinismo le dio un sorbo a su trago usando esa inquietante y ya muy despreciada calma -¿Siguen molesto por los lienzos que les di? ¿Qué esperaban de mí? ¿Creyeron que haría lo mismo que ese carita de nene y les entregaría algo que esté en su zona de confort? Ya supérenlo- Butters frunció el ceño por el apodo que le dedicó.

-Entonces no te sorprendas si en algunas de las pruebas que vendrán alguno de nosotros te asigne lo peor de lo peor para que tomes una cucharada de tu propia medicina y recibas el fruto de lo que has estado sembrando desde el primer día de la competencia- advirtió Token como profecía.

-Huy que miedo tengo, estoy temblando. Necesitaras algo más que eso para lograr que me haga en los pantalones, jodido carbón ambulante- un insulto racial de este calibre era algo que llevaba la paciencia del tatuador de piel negra casi al borde de sus límites.

-Ya estás advertido. No te quejes luego cuando sea a ti al que le mueven el tapete- conservó la calma a duras penas y se retiró para irse a calmar no viendo la seña obscena que el otro le dedicó.

-Guarden las energías que aún les quedan cuando nos vayan a criticar. Ya saben que a esos tres no les va a temblar la mano al momento de señalar en que fallamos bombardeándonos con rocas hasta destrozar lo que nos queda de espíritu- con su peculiar modo de alzar los ánimos, Kyle quería que se dejara de lado ese tema y no se formaran problemas más adelante.

 _ **CRÍTICA DE TATUAJES:**_ **(Una calavera está encima de una mesa y le cae un yunque que la revienta en mil pedazos)**

-Otra vez sean bienvenidos a la Crítica de Tatuajes. Como ya lo saben, aquí señalaremos las fallas que cometieron en sus trabajos para que aprendan de sus errores y usen los consejos que les damos para que mejoren y avancen en la competencia o se vuelvan el siguiente artista en ser eliminado si no hicieron caso a nuestros consejos.

 _ **Chris:**_ _y siguen con sus palabras tan motivadoras._

-Así que sin más que decir, empecemos con los análisis del día de hoy. Tucker, te asignaste a ti mismo el lienzo #1 que quiso tener a La Mona Lisa. ¿Tuviste algún problema con eso?- la crítica empezó una vez que se mostró el tatuaje mencionado en la gran pantalla de plasma.

-Ninguno. Lo vi como uno de los más fáciles de hacer y por eso me lo asigné. Me sigo preguntando qué tanto de especial le ven las personas para considerarla la pintura más famosa del mundo- contestó con simpleza una vez que dio el paso al frente.

-Eso más bien depende de la perspectiva y de los gusto de cada persona- los latinos no estaban para nada felices por la forma en como infravaloraba esa obra artística -en cuanto al tatuaje en sí, pudiste replicar muy bien los detalles de la pintura de Da Vinci porque en verdad no tiene puntos o zonas que sean muy extravagantes y coloridas, es por eso que lo consideraste fácil, ¿Verdad?

-Pero en el detalle que más caracteriza a la Gioconda fue donde tuviste un fuerte tropezón- frunció el entrecejo al oír esto -¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? A su sonrisa. Esa leve pero muy bella sonrisa que se ha ganado el amor de tantas personas y que es lo que la ha hecho tan famosa tú la hiciste demasiado rígida y recta como si estuviese triste, muy seria o incluso molesta.

-Se parece más bien a la expresión que normalmente tienes tú en la cara que la de la bella mujer en la que Da Vinci se basó para hacer la pintura. Tal vez el resto del tatuaje esté bien hecho, pero un pequeño error como ese podría arruinarlo todo llegando incluso a postularte como alguno de los peores del día y posiblemente te haga el segundo eliminado de la competencia- mordiéndose la lengua para no responder de manera inapropiada y no mostrar el dedo medio regresó a su lugar insultándolos mentalmente de todas las formas posibles.

 _ **Token:**_ _ahí tiene. Karma en su versión más pura._

-Thomas, al lienzo #2 le hiciste El Hijo del Hombre. ¿Te sentiste cómodo como en la prueba anterior o tuviste problemas por las cosas que salían de tu boca?

-Por desgracia sí… al menos con el ti-tiempo he sabido como ¡VIOLARME A LAS PUTAS MADRES DE ESOS CRETINOS! Lidiar con clientes que se ofendan por lo que digo- hay que reconocer su valor para no tirar la toalla cada vez que se sienta discriminado de algún modo.

-Eso último se puede notar en tu trabajo porque prácticamente le pegaste la pintura a tu cliente. Tal vez haya sido uno de los tatuajes con menor cantidad de detalles, pero la forma en como saturaste los colores le dan vitalidad como si fuese el propio cuadro recién hecho. En la prueba anterior estuviste entre los mejores cuatro por el hermoso tatuaje de la mujer cargando a su pequeño hijo y hoy volviste a darnos un muy buen tatuaje. Sigue manteniendo este ritmo y la frente en alto ante los que te juzgan negativamente por tu síndrome y llegarás lejos- se retiró sonriendo enormemente dando las gracias acompañadas de otra vulgaridad.

 _ **Craig:**_ _de nada._

-Prosigue, Token. Le hiciste La Guernica al lienzo #3, ¿Tuviste problemas con todos los elementos que ese cuadro posee?- continuaron ahora con uno de los tatuadores más altos del programa.

-Para nada. Recordé lo que me pasó la semana pasada con el barco pirata y los muchos detalles que poseía y no pude completar. Así que me puse de acuerdo con mi cliente sobre cortar una parte de la pintura y hacer lo que consideramos la porción más importante y llamativa del cuadro.

-Nos alegra ver que tomases en cuenta el consejo que dimos la vez pasada. Fue una decisión inteligente recortar el tatuaje de ese modo facilitándote las cosas y enfocar todo tu esfuerzo en lo que elegiste tatuar. Pero creo que lo recortaste demasiado, alrededor del 40 %, ¿No será que querías ahorrarte el mayor trabajo posible?

-Si tuviese más tiempo lo hubiese hecho todo, pero con solo seis horas, haber intentado hacer más habría sido desastroso y mordería más de lo que puedo masticar.

-Esperamos que haya sido por eso y no por querer tomar el camino rápido y fácil. En cuanto a lo que decidiste tatuar, las personas que conozcan el tatuaje lo identificaran enseguida como una obra de Picasso y las que no los conozcan querrán saber de qué trata y se tomarán la molestia de conocer mejor al artista que hizo la obra original. Continúa así y también llegarás lejos- al retirarse para volver a su lugar le dedico una mirada a Craig con la que le decía: "¿Cómo te quedó el ojo?"

-Le toca a Tweek y el American Gothic que le tatuó al lienzo #4- dejando escapar otra de sus características exclamaciones el rubio de melena alborotada fue al frente -¿Seguro que eso es normal en ti? Porque ahora pareces estar más exaltado que la última vez.

-Sí-sí-sí. Nada raro en mí- reafirmó a lo que Tucker soltó un muy sonoro bramido acompañado de un sonido lo más cercano a una carcajada irónica.

-Iré directo al grano. Los anteojos del granjero están desalineados- habló sin rodeo alguno la más estricta de los jueces señalando ese detalle que el rubio sabía iban a tocar primero y cerró los ojos ya visualizando lo que pasaría a continuación -el lente izquierdo está muy alzado haciendo que las gafas casi parecieran formar un tobogán. No solo eso, sino que el puente de la nariz esta algo desviado y los extremos del rastrillo que sostiene no son puntiagudos sino redondos.

-La mujer también tiene problemas, en especial los ojos porque sus iris no están coordinadas y parece que ven en direcciones diferentes y su mentón es más angosto que el de la pintura. ¿Qué pasó contigo? Si fuiste el ganador de la semana pasa, ¿Acaso te resulta difícil hacer caras realistas?

-A-así es, ¡OH CIELOS! Siempre me ha resultado muy difícil hacer ro-rostros aun teniendo una imagen como referencia. Muy tarde me percaté de mi falla en las gafas y ya no había forma de re-repararlas. Tanto me preocupe por eso que no me di cuenta de otros detalles del tatuaje ¡GAH!

-Con la increíble habilidad artística e imaginación que mostraste la vez anterior sumado a la forma en como supiste mantener la calma cuando se desmayó tu lienzo esperábamos que hoy nos dejaras nuevamente asombrados. Que gran decepción es para nosotros ver que fallaste en algo que se suponía debía ser pan comido para ti- agachó la cabeza avergonzado y molesto consigo mismo volviendo a su sitio no viendo la sonrisa de burla que Craig le dedicó.

 _ **Craig:**_ _lo repito: de nada._

-Sigue la Persistencia de la Memoria que Wendy le hizo en las costillas al lienzo #5- carraspeando un poco, la pelinegra fue a que la evaluasen -¿Qué nos puedes decir? ¿Muchos problemas por tener un lienzo que nunca antes se hizo un tatuaje y el primero que quiso fue uno en las costillas?

-Bastantes. Debía detenerme cada tanto para darle un respiro y no fuese a colapsar en cualquier momento debido al dolor. Tuve que usar todos los trucos que conozco para distraer su mente y no pensara en lo que le hacía.

-Sí, a nosotros nos consta lo difícil que es trabajar con una persona que no tiene tatuaje alguno y es la primera vez que se somete al dolor causado por una aguja y peor si es por tantas horas de seguido. Por lo que es admirable que hayas podido lidiar con tu cliente logrando hacerle sentirle mejor y no tirarse la toalla a mitad del tatuaje llegando hasta el final.

-Al principio creímos que como eres especialista en retratos realistas ibas a tener dificultades con algo que estaba muy lejos de tu zona de confort que nos sorprendidos de que hayas podido captar tan bien la esencia de la pintura y lo que se supone esta debe transmitir.

-Has mostrado también ser una tatuadora fuerte que no se rinde fácilmente ante nada ni nadie y sabe cómo tratar a los lienzos para hacerles sentir lo mejor posible mientras son tatuados. Esperamos ansiosos lo que nos mostrarás más adelante, sigue así- sonriendo satisfactoriamente regresó a su sitio y Butters la felicitó palmeándole un hombro.

 _ **Craig:**_ _jodida perra estúpida lambiscona…_

 _ **Cartman:**_ _sí, sí, de nuevo esa pendeja le lamió las bolas a esos tres Guevaras._

-Es el turno de La Madre de Whistler que Tammy tatuó en el lienzo #6- Thomas le deseó suerte a la castaña cuando atendió el pedido demostrando que si estaban volviendo buenos amigos -Tucker te designó uno de los tatuajes que a primera vista parece ser fácil de hacer. ¿Si te resultó fácil y sin contratiempos?

-Ninguno aparte de las idioteces que me decía mi cliente- los comentarios que ese hombre le dijo seguían resonando en su cabeza como si hubiesen sido ofensas personales que nunca olvidará.

-A primera vista diría que hiciste lo mismo que Thomas y Wendy porque le pegaste la pintura a tu lienzo como si el propio Whistler hubiese usado la piel de tu cliente como papel no solo enfocándote en la anciana que está sentada en la silla sino también en los detalles de las cosas que la rodean, como el cuadro y la cortina que están a su izquierda- pudo permitirse sonreír de medio lado ya no estando tan resentida.

-Pero si uno se fija bien en la cara de ella, se podrá percatar de que la nariz es un poco más pequeña que en el cuadro original, los detalles de las líneas del cabello no están bien definidos dando la impresión de que es parte de la prenda negra que lleva puesta y parece tener los ojos cerrados. Detalles pequeños, pero que son de mucha importancia porque le pueden cambiar el rostro a esa mujer, ¿Cómo los pasaste por alto?

-Bu-bueno, es que yo… pues…- no sabía cómo explicarse, ¿Con que cara les va a decir que se le olvidó prestar atención a esos detalles debido a la molestia que le daba los piropos de su cliente?

 _ **Craig:**_ _como le encanta desperdiciar las oportunidades que uno le da._

-Al igual que Craig, los detalles en el rostro pueden hacer la diferencia entre una representación fiel de una obra que de una imitación de segunda categoría. Lo que es una pena porque si hubieses hecho bien el rostro tu tatuaje podría estar entre los mejores de hoy- molesta consigo misma se fue a su sitio en dónde el rubio trató de hacerle sentir mejor y que no se preocupara.

-Leopold, sigue tu tatuaje de El Grito que le diste al lienzo #7- teniendo su característico buen humor y radiante personalidad, el hawaiano acató el llamado -se te nota igual de animado que siempre, ¿No hubo problemas al hacer este clase de tatuajes?

-¡Claro que no! Tal vez no sea el estilo de tatuaje que hago con más frecuencia, pero con la imagen de referencia que tuve supe que hacer y que no- no le cuesta nada estar todo alegre y animado.

-Eso se puede apreciar en tu trabajo. Hiciste lo mismo que Token y recortaste lo que consideraste menos interesante del cuadro enfocándote principalmente más característico y llamativo ahorrándote muchos detalles que difícilmente habrías acabado en el lapso de tiempo que tuviste.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo en el rostro captando bien la angustia del grito que suelta el individuo por el cuál recibe el nombre de "El Grito" aunque hiciste su boca más oscura de lo que tiene la pintura original. Además de que el azul del agua que está como fondo es algo más clara y las tablas en el piso a sus espaldas están algo torcidas.

-Defectos que tal vez no arruinen el trabajo porque lo principal está bien hecho y también porque los minimizaste de tal forma que el ojo del espectador promedio podría pasar por alto, pero no te confíes o creas que enfocarte solo en lo principal será suficiente para lidiar con los demás estilos de tatuaje con los que te toparás más adelante en la competencia- siguiendo sonriendo aun con esa crítica sintiendo que hizo un buen trabajo y se retiró.

 _ **Craig:**_ _la suerte que tienen esos jodidos maricones lamesuelas…_

-Le toca a Chris y a La Creación de Adán que tatuó en el lienzo #8- con la firmeza de un soldado marchando el castaño malhumorado fue a que lo evaluasen -¿Cómo te sentiste al realizar un tatuaje de esa índole religiosa?- de antemano ya sabían su descontento así que querían ver como se tomaba el asunto aún después de que terminó de tatuar.

-Como si hubiese pasado por una de las peores torturas que puedan existir. No tienen ni idea de lo difícil que me resultó hacer una representación artística del "Dios todo benevolente que nos ama a todos nosotros" y que se queda sentado en su trono de oro viendo como su supuesta más bella obra se mata entre sí ya sea a su nombre o por cualquier otra estupidez sin mover un dedo para ayudar a todo aquel que requiera urgentemente su divina intervención- era de esperarse que expresara sin restricción alguna su enorme descontento.

-Bueno, yo no soy precisamente alguien muy religioso pero te recomendaría que no seas así de blasfemo a toda hora en la competencia- sugirió Alarcón con cierta incomodidad.

-Enfocándonos en el tema principal, ¿Dices aborrecer todo lo relacionado con temas religiosos? No se nota en el trabajo que nos presentas porque lograste captar bastante bien los detalles que los cuerpos de ellos tienen remarcando los músculos, pero no llegando a los extremos para hacerlos ver como fisicoculturistas, junto con las a arrugas y sombreado.

-Lo mismo digo de los angelitos que están alrededor de Dios y de la tela que envuelve a este, hasta en las caras al tener las mismas expresiones que poseen en la pintura. Y también te tomaste la molestia de poner las grietas de la pared que está como fondo dando la impresión de que tu tatuaje tiene siglos de antigüedad como si fuese la obra original- sin importar esos cumplidos, todavía poseía su semblante de mal humor.

-Diría que el único defecto que encuentro es que el sitio en donde Adán está apoyado no tiene la misma saturación de colores porque los tuyos están algo opacos, pero no tanto como hacer quedar mal el resto del trabajo. Sigue trabajando en tu actitud y seguirás avanzando en la competencia- sin decir nada más, les dio la espalda yéndose.

 _ **Kyle:**_ _se nota que el entrenamiento militar sí que le ha funcionado._

-El turno de Clyde y La Noche Estrellada que le hizo al lienzo #9- diciendo una plegaria, el castaño sensible y que en un inicio estuvo de lo más confiado y seguro de sí mismo se les acercó -¿Cómo te sentiste esta vez? ¿Más confiado que la prueba anterior?

-Me gustaría decir que sí, pero… tuve muchos problemas otra vez. Traté de mantener el ritmo y buena vibra al principio, pero cuando las horas pasaron volvía a sentirme presionado y tuve que apurarme para acabarlo no pudiendo detenerme para asegurarme de que los detalles estén bien hechos- mentir no serviría de nada, así que debía ser honesto y seguir orando para que tomasen más en cuenta lo bueno que hizo y no pusieran énfasis en los fallos.

-Lo que se puede señalar a primera vista es que el gran remolino que está en la parte superior de la obra está deforme teniendo casi una forma octagonal y el más pequeño a su derecha parece un cuadrado. Algunas de las manchas si bien tienen forma circular son de un tamaño diferente a como lo son en la pintura- cualquier ápice de esperanza desapareció en un instante.

-Si bien hiciste un buen trabajo en el pueblo y las lomas junto con las líneas que son sólidas y firmes en comparación con la de tu tatuaje eliminatorio anterior, las fallas que hiciste no reflejan lo que nos afirmaste cuando estuviste entre los dos peores. ¿Cómo piensas avanzar más en esta competencia si no sabes lidiar con la presión y dejas que esta te entorpezca?- cabizbajo se fue pasándose una mano por la cara tratando inútilmente de secarse las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos chocolate. Token al sentir lástima por él le puso una mano en el hombro para calmarlo.

 _ **Craig:**_ _nenita llorona._

-Bárbara, examinaremos ahora El Nacimiento de la Venus que le diste al lienzo #10- con la misma sensualidad que usó en el primer reto de eliminación, la voluptuosa rubia fue hasta ellos -¿Cómo te sentiste al tatuar otra bella mujer? ¿No te hizo sentir incómoda de alguna manera?

-¡Oh, claro que no! Tal vez me encante dibujar a todos esos guapos protagonistas de animes, pero he tenido montones de clientes que han querido tatuarse mujeres que sean casi tan bellas como yo por lo que sé muy bien que hacer en esos casos- que vanidosa podía llegar a ser.

 _ **Tammy:**_ _ahí de nuevo esta rubia tan superficial y cabeza hueca…_

-Je, je, je. Bien, reconozco que en un principio creí que ibas a tener dificultades con La Venus por ser algo totalmente distinto a lo que nos mostraste en el pasado. El cabello de ella es hermosísimo al igual que su rostro, las proporciones son correctas sin estar exageradas y está en la misma pose que en la pintura.

-La concha sobre la que está parada también está bien hecha al igual que las flores que flotan a su izquierda. Lo único que no nos gustó es que no colocaste a la mujer que está a su derecha o al par de ángeles a la izquierda. ¿Hiciste lo mismo que Butters y Token por temor a que no pudieras terminarlos bien como pasó con el tatuaje del hermano de Edward de la última vez?

-Sí, exactamente por eso. Como no podía darme el lujo de dejar a esos elementos del tatuaje como meras siluetas como lo hice con Alphonse decidí mejor no incluirlos y enfocarme completamente en la Venus que es lo primordial de la pintura.

 _ **Craig:**_ _la excusa de los mediocres._

-Si el tatuaje es sobre una pintura que tiene un elemento principal que sobresalga de entre los demás dejándolos en segundo plano esa táctica puede ser muy buena, pero si lo que hace reconocible a la obra es todo lo que posee quitar o recortar alguna de sus partes es casi como mutilar a una persona. Es algo que tú y las demás personas que optaron por esa jugada jamás deben olvidar- sin dejar que esto las desanimara volvió a su sitio casi dando saltos de felicidad.

 _ **Kyle:**_ _demuestra que eres más que solo una cara bonita, muñeca._

-Sigues tú y La tarde de Domingo en la Isla de la Grande Jatte que le colocaste al lienzo #11, Bradley- con su clásica timidez el tatuador más joven y acomplejado dio un paso hacia adelante -te vimos angustiado al momento de tatuar, ¿Ahora por qué? Si el tatuaje fue en el muslo derecho.

-Sí-sí, pero como se lo tenía que hacer en la parte superior me pre-preocupaba en tocarle por accidente su… ya saben qué- estaba poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza.

 _ **Damien:**_ _ya comenzó con sus mariconerías…_

-La posición del tatuaje era aleatoria y pudiste haber convencido a tu cliente de cambiar la ubicación si no te gustaba esa zona. En caso de que se les olvidara o de que no se los hayamos dicho antes, ustedes pueden tratar de convencer a sus lienzos de cambiar el lugar en dónde quieran llevar el tatuaje si consideran que la zona que quieran tatuarse no es la mejor.

-Nunca nos dijeron que podíamos hacer eso…- murmuró con enfado Eric a Butters que asintió.

-La última vez a pesar de tu incomodidad entregaste un muy bello paisaje que te colocó entre los mejores tatuadores casi ganando el primer desafío eliminatorio, como nos gustaría poder decir lo mismo en esta ocasión- estremeciéndose se tragó un nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

-Las personas y los perros que se encuentran al frente están bien logradas al igual que el entorno que las rodea, pero a medida que se alejan más y más se ponen muy opacas al igual que el entorno y los árboles cercanos. Sus detalles no se pueden apreciar muy bien a menos que alguien esté demasiado cerca la pierna de tu cliente- estas palabras tuvieron más de un significado en la mente del pobre rubio rizado.

-Entendemos tu preocupación y todo eso, pero para alguien que fue capaz de entregar un bello paisaje en la prueba anterior a pesar de su incomodidad, esto debió haber sido algo de lo más fácil y nadie creería que fuiste uno de los que estuvo muy cerca de ganar la primera gran prueba del programa. Tener una gran habilidad artística no sirve de nada si dejas que tus inseguridades y miedos te consuman y entorpezcan tu desempeño- con el alma fracturada, se fue en silencio masticándose el puño a velocidad alarmante como si fuese a colapsar en cualquier momento.

 _ **Cartman:**_ _¡JA! Por ser un maricón de mierda._

-Cartman ahora examinaremos a los Perros Jugando al Póker que tatuaste en el lienzo #12- con esa enorme y detestable sonrisa arrogante creyéndose la gran cosa debido al placer que le dio ver al Bradley hundido en la miseria se dirigió hacia los latinos -se te ve confiado, ¿Estás seguro de que estuviste a la altura de este desafío?

-¡Por supuesto! Aunque fue una patada en los cojones tener que tatuar a unos pulgosos jugando a las cartas como si fuesen personas, me las pude arreglar para ponerlos a todos apostando lo poco que unos perros sarnosos puedan poner sobre una mesa- la humildad no estaba en su lenguaje.

-Inicialmente creímos que como solo mostraste ser hábil con los tatuajes estilo negro y gris ibas a tener problemas haciendo un tatuaje que posee una gran variedad de colares que al ver cómo pudiste hacerlo completo sin hacer recortes nos hizo tragar nuestras suposiciones- rió levemente creyéndose aún más superior al hacer comparación a lo que hicieron Leopold, Token y Bebe.

-Pero aunque hay que aplaudir el hecho de que no tomaste atajo alguno, eso no camufla las fallas que posee- totalmente se le invirtió su gesto de supremacía gruñendo -los rostros de los tres perros que están en el extremo de la mesa si se parecen a los de la pintura original, pero el hocico del que está a la derecha se encuentra levemente torcido a la izquierda, la expresión que se encuentra a la izquierda es más bien una mueca de disgusto como si estuviese perdiendo la partida de póker y la cara del buldog está de perfil es más plana y no le pusiste el cigarro.

-Las cartas son muy irregulares porque varias son o muy grandes o muy pequeñas o en vez de ser rectangulares son cuadradas. Las fichas que están en el centro de la mesa también son irregulares y parecen más bien pequeñas piedras pintadas de blanco, azul y rojo. Será admirable que hicieras toda la obra sin quitar ningún elemento importante, pero descuidar tantos de estos difícilmente hará que te vuelvas uno de los mejores del día- con pasos pesados como si fuese un enorme animal furioso se largó murmurando muchos insultos dedicados a ellos.

 _ **Cartman:**_ _jodidos sudacas de mierda. Felicitan a la puta, al negro y al marica a pesar de que ellos cortaron sus tatuajes para hacerlos más fáciles ¡¿Y A MÍ ME TIRAN TODA LA MIERDA AÚN CUANDO HICE EL MÍO COMPLETO?! Debería volverlos chile picante a todos._

-Prosigue Kyle para que examinemos el Napoleón que le diste al lienzo #13- luego de susurrarle a Eric: "Con permiso, gordis" incrementando su mal humor se postró ante los latinoamericanos -¿Cómo te sentiste al tatuar a una figura histórica tan aberrante y que en su tiempo fue una de las máximas amenazas para Europa?

-Al principio no estaba muy alegre de tatuar a alguien de tal categoría y que lastimo a muchas personas. Pero cuando mi cliente me explicó que era porque era un ancestro suyo y que no debía sentirse avergonzado por su herencia o raíces me empecé a sentir más a gusto porque entiendo bien esa forma de pensar y admiro el valor que poseen aquellas personas que muestran sin vergüenza alguno sus orígenes y de dónde provienen.

-Yo también admiro a las personas que muestran sin vergüenza alguna y con todo orgullo de dónde provienen y cuáles son o fueron sus raíces aun sabiendo la mala opinión que conseguiría de las demás personas- reconoció Alarcón soltando un suspiro nostálgico.

-No desviándonos del tema, literalmente hiciste un retrato con la cara de Napoleón y de su caballo copiando al pie de la letra los detalles que poseen y la forma en como les pusiste el sombreado junto con el ondeado de su capa roja y el cabello del animal le dan tanta vitalidad que casi parecen estar en movimiento y fuesen a cabalgar directo al campo de batalla para realizar su ambición.

-Las formas de las patas del corcel y la pierna del conquistador si bien están en la misma posición de la pintura, son un poco más cortas al igual que la cola. ¿No lo notaste antes o las hiciste así para hacerle ver como un enano como todas las personas han creído erróneamente de él?

-Sucede que la plantilla del tatuaje se me había corrido un poco en esa parte y cuando me di cuenta era demasiado tarde y mejor seguí así enfocándome en poner correctamente los otros detalles en lugar de desesperarme tratando de corregir eso y desperdiciar tiempo valioso.

-Algunas veces cometer errores en la anatomía del, o de los sujetos, que conforman un tatuaje hace la diferencia entre el éxito o fracaso- empezó a ofuscarse al creer que la jueza de nuevo iba a darle con el látigo -pero aquí se podría pasar por alto eso por ser solo un muy pequeño fallo y porque el resto del tatuaje es fiel a la pintura real. Dijiste en el pasado que manejas más de un estilo de tatuaje, sigue demostrándolo y te convertirás en uno de los que más haya que preocuparse en superar en el resto de la competencia- sorprendido de que valorara su trabajo, se despidió haciendo una seña con dos dedos de su mano derecha llevándoselos a la frente y luego separándolos de esta alzándolos un poco por encima de la cabeza.

 _ **Cartman:**_ _pelirrojo de mierda. No se seguirá creyendo la gran cosa cuando sea yo el que le dé el lienzo que lo enviará pedazo por pedazo a su inmunda tierra natal._

-Damien, veamos La Última Cena que le tatuaste al lienzo #14- susurrando: "Señor de las Tinieblas, dame paciencia" el pelinegro de ojos rojos avanzó con un humor peor que el que tendría un niño al que no le regalaron lo que pidió para navidad -¿Por qué estás así? ¿También estás molesto por haber tenido que hacer un tatuaje religioso?

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ESTOY! ¿Qué tatuador no estaría furioso si tuviese que tatuar algo que vaya totalmente en contra de todo lo que cree y de sus principios?- parecía estar por botar fuego de sus ojos como si estos fuesen lanzallamas.

-A ese tipo de tatuador se le llama "profesional" que sabe separar lo personal del trabajo en caso de que no lo sepas- Luis le restregó esto nada feliz por esa mentalidad tan infantil y obtusa -toma a Chris como ejemplo. Él también estuvo muy molesto y ofuscado por hacer un tatuaje religioso pero supo mantener la cabeza en el trabajo y dejar por un momento su opinión personal respecto al tema para realizar lo que se le pidió- el mencionado soltó un ligero bramido.

-Así que analizando tu trabajo del día de hoy, no actuaste como profesional y no supiste separar el trabajo de tus dichosas "sagradas creencias" y lo que crees correcto. Veamos primero a Jesús que está en el centro de la pintura y que en tu tatuaje está un poco corrido a la izquierda, tiene la cabeza inclinada de la forma correcta y su cabello está bien hecho, pero la expresión en su cara es como si estuviese molesto porque alguno de sus apóstoles le quitó el trozo de pan con el que iba a decir la frase "Este trozo de pan es mi carne…" y los dedos de su mano izquierda están tan largos que más bien se parece a la mano de alguna bruja de cuentos para niños o de Disney- Pip no pudo evitar reír notoriamente por esa comparación.

-Y también aplicaste la táctica de recortar y quitar lo que creíste ser menos importante de la pintura para facilitarte las cosas al tatuarla en la piel de tu lienzo. No te reprenderemos por eso porque en seis horas habría sido imposible darle todos los detalles a los apóstoles que Jesús tiene a su izquierda y derecha por lo que fue una decisión inteligente aquí.

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que los tres apóstoles que tiene tanto a su derecha como a izquierda también poseen varias fallas. Es como si les hubieses transmitido tu mal humor a todos ellos y en vez de tener una agradable cena con su líder y amigo están discutiendo por algo.

-Si tan solo le hubieses hecho mejor las caras el tatuaje no estaría en el fondo y sería un "aprobado por los pelos" pero con lo que nos acabas de dar el día de hoy no te sorprendas si terminas siendo el siguiente eliminado- exclamando miles de ofensas en su mente se fue humillado y derrotado.

 _ **Pip:**_ _un castigo divino de nuestro Padre Celestial para que abra los ojos, recapacite sobre sus endemoniadas creencias y salve su alma inmortal del tormento del Fuego Eterno._

-Sigamos con Gregory y El Sueño que le proporcionó al lienzo #15- con su aire presuntuoso, caminó con postura erguida y elegante teniendo una sonrisa casi tan arrogante como la de Eric.

 _ **Chris:**_ _a ver con que nos saldrá ahora esta marica inglesa._

-¿Cómo te sentiste al tatuar una de las tantas obras de Picasso?

-Un poco complicado. Resultó difícil hacer algo que estuviese tan apartado a lo que estoy acostumbrado a tatuar que al llevarlo a cabo se siente una gran satisfacción por auto superarme.

 _ **Token:**_ _y pensar que ese obeso tan odioso era un ególatra de proporciones cósmicas._

-Ese es el objetivo de esta competencia. Llevarlos a todos ustedes más allá de sus capacidades y sacarlos de su zona de confort para que superen sus propios límites y se enriquezcan tanto como artistas como personas- refutó Luis porque eso era lo más obvio del mundo.

-Hiciste muy bien la posición en la que se encuentra esa mujer y como apoya su cabeza en el hombro derecho al igual que su expresión serena como si estuviese soñando con lo más bello del mundo y que es lo que más caracteriza a esa pintura- relució sus perfectos dientes blancos como si fuesen perlas al sonreír ampliamente seguro de que lo alabarían completamente.

-Pero si nos enfocamos en el collar que tiene puesto no tiene una forma curveada sino más bien triangular, su brazo derecho parece estar hinchado como si hubiese sido mordido por una serpiente venenosa en comparación con el izquierdo cuya mano tiene dedos cortos como si fuesen los de un bebe- con dificultad disimulo su desagrado.

-La parte superior de su seno derecho no es circular sino ovalada como si tuviese mal puesto un implante de silicona, las secciones de su cuerpo que deben ser de color lila las hiciste moradas y su cabello tiene tono anaranjado, no amarillo como debe ser. ¿Piensas que con el tiempo esas zonas se van aclarar para tener el color que tiene el cuadro original?

-Claro que sí. Los tatuajes con los años se aclaran y cuando ya haya pasado el tiempo necesario mi trabajo tendrá el color de la pintura que tomé como referencia, además, cuando Picasso la hizo sus colores no eran tan claros como lo están ahora, ¿O sí?- trataba de quitarse responsabilidad.

-Nadie discute que los colores de un tatuaje se mitigan con el tiempo, pero eso no tapa los errores de diseño que el tatuador hace y que el tiempo no siempre encubre- a sabiendas de que de nuevo tratar de desviar la atención de los jueces o confundirlos no serviría de nada, volvió a su puesto.

 _ **Chris:**_ _¿Qué no se supone que un genuino caballero es aquel que saber aceptar y reconocer sus errores?_

-Prosigue Kenny y veamos las Nenúfares que le pusiste en el trasero al lienzo #16- con una pícara sonrisa, uno de los tantos tatuadores rubios del programa fue a ser juzgado -pudimos notar que fuiste uno de los más a gusto estuvo al momento de tatuar. ¿Es porque tuviste la oportunidad de manosear esa parte del cuerpo del cliente con completa libertad sin restricción alguna?

-Bueno, creo que la respuesta a eso es más que obvia. Cuando se presente una oportunidad así hay que saber cómo aprovecharla, ¿No?- tenía el descaro de admitirlo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o pena, cosa que estaba mosqueando a varios de sus compañeros.

 _ **Craig:**_ _debí darle el más difícil a esa golfa calenturienta para que se le quitase lo mañoso._

 _ **Tammy:**_ _pero que cochino degenerado. Este es un programa de tatuajes, no para ver quién es el que tiene la mente más sucia de todas._

 _ **Stan:**_ _y ahí va de nuevo con sus mañas…_

 _ **Luis:**_ _de solo pensar en lo que tendrán que soportar los demás hasta que se acabe el programa o lo eliminen a él… ¡ME DA UN INFARTO DE LA RISA, JAJAJAJAJA!_

-Cof, cof- Fer tosió un poco para romper la tensión que se estaba formando -independientemente de tus gustos peculiares y de que dónde estuvieron tus manos al momento de tatuar, admito que me sorprendí bastante cuando vi cómo te estaba quedando el tatuaje. Pensaba que ibas a ser uno de los que aplicarían la táctica de recortar la pintura para hacer un tatuaje menos complicado cuando en verdad fuiste capaz de poner prácticamente todos los detalles que esa pintura posee.

-Hay que admirar como supiste saturar el color sin mezclarlo todo como si fuese una sopa y hacer que las flores y hojas en el agua parecieran estar flotando encima de esta en vez de ser unos simples manchones coloridos en una superficie azul. Parece que la comodidad jugó un papel importante en este caso- rió por la observación de Coyote.

-Mostraste que eres capaz de hacer más que bellas mujeres u hombres agraciados. Si logras mantener esta calidad sin tener necesariamente un trasero a mano para complacer tus fantasías también te volverás uno de los tatuadores más fuertes y llegarás lejos. Continúa así pero no dejes que esos deseos carnales te distraigan- chequeándole un ojo a la jueza, se fue ya sintiéndose el campeón de la competencia.

 _ **Cartman:**_ _puro semen y mierda es lo que hay dentro de la cabeza de ese mugroso._

-Pasa Stan y veamos Las Tres Gracias que tatuaste en el lienzo #17- sin rastros de preocupación alguna el tatuador del diente de oro fanático de los vehículos de alta potencia se les arrimó -¿Cómo te sentiste al tatuar a esas tres mujeres? ¿No tuviste inconveniente alguno?

-Bueno, tal vez no me dedique a hacer tatuajes de mujeres a tiempo completo como lo hace el sinvergüenza que está allá- con un pulgar señaló a Kenny que rió divertido -pero ya había tenido la experiencia de tatuar mujeres antes así que supe cómo arreglármelas en este caso.

-Igual que algunos de tus compañeros, resumiste el tatuaje enfocándote totalmente en lo más importante del tatuaje siendo en tu caso en las 3 mujeres de las que el tatuaje recibe su nombre.

-Aquí esa estrategia es válida porque al ponerle todo tu empeño a esas señoritas las hiciste casi tal cual como lo son en la pintura. Cada arruga, pliegue, línea y sombreado está en su lugar igual que las expresiones de ellas y sus cabellos. Las posiciones en las que ponen sus manos una a la otra también fue un punto acertado porque dibujar las manos en esas poses es algo muy difícil y no las hiciste rígidas como si se estuviesen pellizcando o algo parecido.

-Aunque me hubiese gustado que colocaras la fuente que se encuentra a la derecha de ellas para hacer algo de contraste, eso es algo que otro tatuador podría darle a tu lienzo en algún futuro y no influye negativamente el hermoso tatuaje de ese trío. Continúa demostrándonos que eres capaz de manejar cosas más allá relacionadas con motores de muchos caballos de fuerza y puede que llegues a la final- mostrando la joya que tiene en la boca al sonreír satisfecho dio las gracias antes de irse.

 _ **Craig:**_ _de seguro debe de sentir el campeón solo por dibujar a tres marimachas besándose. No quiero ni imaginarme que hubiese pasado si le daba ese lienzo a ese rubio degenerado._

-Ya casi hemos cavado con las críticas del día de hoy. Kevin eres el penúltimo, aproxímate- haciendo lo pedido el amante de la ciencia ficción no podía disimular el amargo sabor de boca que le generó su lienzo -¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Tuviste problemas al momento de tatuar?- les parecía extraña su actitud cuando estaba de lo más animado la vez pasada.

-Mi cliente era un bruto cabeza hueca que me insultó y a los que comparten mis gustos diciendo que éramos unos inmaduros que solo vivimos en nuestros pequeños mundos totalmente ajenos a la realidad de la vida. Las horas me resultaron tan tediosamente interminables como las que sintió Luke cuando estaba siendo adiestrado por Yoda.

 _ **Craig:**_ _y es por ese tipo de comentarios y analogías que todo el mundo piensa eso de los nerds como tú, gran soquete._

-Tanto tú como los demás competidores ya deben haberse dado desde un inicio la idea de que tarde o temprano lidiaran con un cliente difícil que los juzgue de algún modo debido a prejuicios. Por lo que deberán saber cómo lidiar con ellos y no dejar que cualquier comentario de su parte los afecte tanto que entorpezca su desempeño a la hora de tatuar.

-Pese a eso, en muchos aspectos fuiste como Chris y pudiste separar lo personal del trabajo esforzándote bien en el delineado para hacer distinguibles los girasoles unos de los otros para que no formasen una mancha amarilla deforme e irreconocible en el bíceps de tu cliente. Utilizaste la habilidad de detallar los tornillos y demás elementos en el tatuaje que hiciste la semana pasada para hacer lo mismo aquí con los pétalos de los girasoles- se permitió sonreír ante esas palabras ya no estando tan malhumorado.

-O por lo menos se puede decir eso sobre los girasoles que están en la parte superior derecha y los de la izquierda, porque los que están en el centro y en la parte inferior más bien tienen la forma de patitos de goma que de girasoles y el florero en el que están colocadas es más angosto y largo de lo que es en la pintura original- ofuscado se rascó el lado derecho de la cabeza cerrando un ojo.

-No sé si es por el disgusto que tuviste al lidiar con un lienzo como el que tuviste o porque simplemente estabas haciendo algo que estaba a años luz de lo que te gusta hacer, pero no nos volviste a mostrar esa calidad y destreza que casi te hizo el ganador de la prueba anterior- sintiendo que decepcionó la memoria del actor que le dio vida a Spock, se retiró vencido.

 _ **Craig:**_ _a ver de dónde va a sacar la "fuerza" para seguir viviendo en el mundo real._

-Y para finalizar, analizaremos La Mujer Ante el Espejo que Philip le dio al lienzo #19- arreglándose el corbatín, el otro blondo de ascendencias inglesas obedeció el pedido -te tocó hacer uno de los tatuajes con la mayor variedad de colores, ¿Muchos problemas al realizarlo?

-Bastantes. Ese cuadro tenía tanta cantidad de detalles que me dio miedo dejarlos a medio hacer cuando el tiempo llegase a su fin. Literalmente no tuve tiempo de descansar o darme un respiro y tatué de corrido durante las seis horas que se nos dio- era admirable que a pesar de haber hecho eso, conserva la compostura sin dar rastros de fatiga o estrés.

-Nos pudimos dar cuenta de eso cuando pasamos por tu local. No te detuviste en ningún momento y seguiste tatuando como si tu vida dependiese de eso entregándonos uno de los más bellos tatuajes del día. No tomaste atajos ni recortaste nada para facilitarte las cosas haciendo muy bien cada uno de los detalles que posee esa pintura y saturando los colores de tal manera que están igual a los del cuadro sin que el tatuaje parezca recién hecho o muy antiguo.

-Tiene líneas sólidas sin rastros de temblores o de haber sido repasadas más de una vez y pusiste el número exacto de líneas horizontales que la mujer posee en su cuerpo y las verticales que tiene el brazo en el espejo. Incluso hiciste el número correcto de cuadritos que están como fondo.

-Mostraste ya ser alguien capaz de trabajar bajo presión cuando hiciste dos tatuajes en el tiempo que a muchos le toma hacer uno solo la vez anterior. Paciencia y concentración son algunos de los requisitos fundamentales para avanzar tanto en esta competencia como en la vida en general, sigue así- con una sonrisa que resplandecía como mil soles, se despidió quitándose nuevamente su gorro haciendo un gesto caballeroso.

 _ **Chris:**_ _al menos este inglesito si está a la altura de lo que afirma poder hacer y no es un charlatán como lo es la otra princesita tan delicada como una flor._

-Ahora que hemos terminado con las críticas, todos vuelvan al Loft y los llamaremos cuando hayamos elegido al ganador del día de hoy y al segundo en ser eliminado- los que recibieron las peores críticas estaban angustiados comenzando a visualizarse su garantizada eliminación.

-Creo que es obvio quién será ahora al que le darán la patada- murmuró Cartman a Butters.

 _ **ANUNCIOS COMERCIALES:**_

 _-¿Les ha seguido gustando este programa?- nuevamente Luis se dirigió al público caminando por la sala en dónde estaban los locales de los artistas -sí es así, por favor díganlo en sus comentarios y como hoy de nuevo se eliminará a uno de los concursantes pueden votar por su artista favorito y el que según ustedes debe llegar hasta el final y ganar la competencia. Piénsenlo bien y muchas gracias por seguir viendo este programa- se despidió chequeando un ojo._

 _ **FIN DE LOS COMERCIALES**_

-Si me expulsan por culpa de la cochinada que tuve que hacer hoy, juro que la cabeza de alguien va a rodar por el suelo- Damien parecía a punto de explotar y ni todas las bebidas del lugar podrían apagar el fuego de la ira que le carcomía la paciencia.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir quejándote? Si te botan es porque no diste el ancho, así de simple- Tucker seguía echándole leña al fuego.

-Yo sería el que perdería la cabeza si me eliminan, ¡¿CÓMO PODRÍA VIVIR CONMIGO MISMO SI RESULTO SER ELIMINADO POR ALGO QUE SE SUPONE DEBE SER SIMPLE COMO TATUAR ROSTROS?! ¡Eso sería demasiada presión! ¡GAH!- naturalmente Tweek era el que se tomaba esa posibilidad de peor manera temblando tan violentamente que no le podía dar un sorbo a la taza de café que tenía en sus manos salpicando su contenido en todas direcciones.

-Tranquilo, collège. Tal vez te salves por haber sido el ganador de la prueba anterior, pero ninguno de esos dos ha ganado nada por lo que tienen más posibilidades de que les den la patada- poniéndole una mano en el hombro, Chris quiso calmarlo señalando a Thorne y a Donovan.

-Estaría devastado si me eliminan tan pronto de la competencia. ¡Sé que puedo hacer cosas mucho mejores que las que he mostrado hasta ahora! Es solo que bajo estas condiciones… ¡DIABLOS!- Clyde también estaba por perder la cabeza y se encontraba al borde del colapso.

-Bu-bueno, mírenlo por el lado positivo de las cosas. Todo esto que les pase los preparará para retos aún más difíciles en otro momento de sus vidas y le darán las gracias a toda esta experiencia- tratando de calmar los ánimos, Butters apeló a su gran optimismo.

-No creo que nada en la vida pueda llegar a ser tan estresante como toda la mierda que nos ha pasado y que nos pasará más adelante en este puto programa- ya expulsando humo de las orejas, el hombre de piel pálida se largó para maldecir en dónde no hubiese nadie cerca.

-Lo mismo digo- a su vez, el castaño quería apartarse de todos para que no lo viesen llorar como si aún fuese un niño chiquito con cero madures.

 _ **Craig:**_ _oh… ya van a llorar. ¿Quieren que les traiga el biberón?_

 _ **Damien:**_ _si todos esos malditos imbéciles supieran con quién están tratando, no se atreverían a tan siquiera levantarme el tono de la voz y se guardarían todas sus putas opiniones._

 _ **Clyde:**_ _lo que más me duele no es ser eliminado tan pronto en este programa, sino la cara de decepción que mis padres pondrían si eso llegase a ocurrir. Papá siempre quiso que yo atendiera la zapatería que tenemos, el negocio familiar que ha pasado de generación en generación, una vez que yo fuese lo suficientemente grande pero deserte eso por mi amor por los tatuajes._

 _Mi mamá murió cuando era un niñito por lo que he sido muy sensible en varios aspectos y ella siempre quiso que yo siguiera con esa tradición holandesa y me da un terror tremendo imaginarme la expresión que pondría si pudiese ver que aparte de rechazar esa tradición fallé en el camino que elegí para mi vida. Por eso siempre trato de parecer Cool para tratar de encubrir mis miedos e inseguridades, ¡Debo demostrarles que hice la elección correcta y se enorgullezcan de mí!_

-Bien, muchachos. Debemos elegir quiénes tuvieron los mejores y peores tatuajes eliminatorios del día de hoy- charlaba Fer con los otros jueces -estoy bastante sorprendida de que algunos de los que tuvieron los mejores tatuajes la semana pasada hoy se quedaron muy cortos estando prácticamente rayando lo pésimo.

-Me asombre que Tweek, quién demostró una gran imaginación y habilidad artística, fallase en hacer el rostro del granjero y de su mujer aun teniendo una imagen de esa pintura como referencia. No entiendo como esto le resulta más complicado que hacer un bello paisaje sub-realista del mar y si esta prueba eliminatoria hubiese sido la primera a la que todos se enfrentasen sin dudas lo habría hundido hasta el fondo incluso tal vez causando su eliminación.

-Lo mismo digo de Bradley, ¿Le resulta más fácil hacer un bello amanecer que está cerca del trasero de su lienzo que una pintura en el muslo de su otro cliente? No bromeo cuando digo que si ese chico no supera sus temores no va a llegar muy lejos en la competencia.

-Kevin también tuvo problemas con su cliente, y aunque fue profesional en la parte superior del tatuaje, la inferior si refleja el disgusto que sintió al tatuar a ese hombre.

-Parece que Thomas fue el único de los cuatro mejores que pudo concentrarse y hacer un bello tatuaje a pesar de también estar inconforme con el lienzo que tuvo. Tucker fue despiadado y cruel en la repartición de calaveras moviéndole el piso a más de uno muy a diferencia de Leopold.

-Entonces, ¿Quiénes fueron para ustedes los peores de hoy? Aunque Tweek, Bradley y Kevin tuvieron fallas en sus tatuajes, nada comparadas con las de Clyde y Damien.

-Esa Noche Estrellada es un completo desastre y cualquiera que la viese pensaría que es un mamarracho en vez una de las pinturas más famosas de Vincent Van Gogh. Él afirmó la vez pasada que iba aprender a controlarse para no sucumbir a la presión pero hoy no lo ha demostrado.

-Y esa Última Cena… ¡DIOS! Las expresiones que Thorne le puso a Jesús y los apóstoles de este representan todo lo opuesto a lo que se supone deben tener, ni que todos fuesen Judas o algo parecido. Lo único bueno del tatuaje es que el delineado es firme y sólido sin rastros de tembladera como el de Clyde.

-Independientemente si es un satánico de corazón o si practica esto como alguna forma de rebeldía eso no es pretexto para haber transmitido su descontento hacia su obra. ¿Qué pasará si la próxima vez debe tatuar un ángel o algo así? ¿También le pondrá una expresión de mal humor? Más le vale que sepa como separar lo personal del trabajo si es que no queda eliminado hoy.

-Creo que también deberíamos proponer a Cartman porque varios de los detalles de su tatuaje también están mal hechos.

-Sí, pero al menos él se tomó la molestia de intentar hacer todos los detalles de la pintura que le tocó tatuar y no tomó atajos como lo hicieron Token, Bebe y otros más. No es justo postularlo para la eliminación cuando otros fueron por el camino seguro.

-También está el propio Craig. ¿Cómo es posible que hiciera bien el resto de la Mona Lisa y fallara en lo que más caracteriza a esta? Es como si sub-conscientemente plasmara como se siente por dentro. Aquí el tiro le salió por la culata, literalmente hablando.

-Pero a pesar de esa pequeña falla, cualquiera que le diera un vistazo rápido al tatuaje lo encontraría igual que a la obra original que es más de lo que se puede decir de Damien, Clyde y Tweek en dónde el espectador promedio enseguida se percataría de sus fallas.

-Ahora hablemos de los mejores. Lo que me sorprende aquí fue que algunos de los peores de la semana pasada brillaron, siendo Bebe y la bella Venus que tatuó y Kenneth con su Nenúfares. Por un momento pensé que ella iba a quedarse estancada al tener que hacer algo que no fuese un protagonista de Animes y que el otro iba a quedar tan embelesado por poder tocar traseros sin restricción alguna que se distraería del objetivo principal y no prestara atención a su tatuaje.

-Resultaron ser unas cajas de sorpresas, espero que sigan demostrando ser capaces de hacer cosas que están más allá de los gustos que nos mostraron en un inicio. Otro que nos sorprendió fue Chris, porque muy a diferencia de Damien, supo cómo dejar de lado su extraño odio hacia Dios y a cualquier figura religiosa poniendo todo lo que tiene en el tatuaje entregando una fiel representación de La Creación de Adán.

-Su entrenamiento militar junto con su capacidad de mantener bajo control sus emociones lo podrán llevar lejos en esta competencia incluso tal vez a la final. Otra que también brilló fue Wendy porque no solo tuvo que hacer un tatuaje que dista mucho de lo que parece estar acostumbrada a hacer, sino porque es el primero que su cliente tiene y lo realizó en una parte del cuerpo que es bastante difícil de tatuar. Ha mostrado saber cómo tratar con los clientes y poseer una gran paciencia que le permite superar los obstáculos sin caerse a mitad de camino, espero que se mantenga así porque también se podría volver alguna de las finalistas.

-Pip también sobresalió aquí. Tal vez sea algo callado y pase de ser percibido por los demás pero en verdad es bastante hábil y también casi puede hacer magia con lo que tatúa solo que no es tan tímido como Bradley y está mucho más seguro de sí mismo. ¿Será que esa es alguna estrategia? ¿No hacerse notar ante los demás para que así no le den un lienzo bien difícil?

-Una buena idea siempre y cuando no baje su calidad solo para no sobresalir. Bien, parece que ya hemos elegido a los mejores y a los peores, es hora de llamarlos a todos- el trío asintió y ahora Luis fue quién tuvo que ir hasta el Loft para llamar a los concursantes.

(…)

-¿Hasta cuándo más se van a demorar esos tres? ¿No les es suficiente con moler nuestros trabajos y quieren meternos más angustia matando lo poco que nos queda de espíritu?- Donovan estaba que se comía las uñas debido a los nervios.

-¿Impaciente por al fin irte de este manicomio y dejar de chillar como una nenita?- miró con molestia a Eric por su burla y estuvo a punto de gritarle para descargar la gran ira y desesperación que lo estaba matando desde adentro.

-¿Todo bien por aquí?- intervino Alarcón llegando justo a tiempo -si no ocurre nada, entonces todos vengan conmigo- ignorando por completo la tensión en el ambiente se fue sin pena alguna.

-Fue un placer conocerlos. Es una pena que se tengan que ir tan pronto- continuando con sus burlas, Cartman ya daba por sentado que no volvería a ver ni a Clyde ni a Damien.

 _ **Damien:**_ _ya estás entrando a mi lista negra, albóndiga con patas._

-Hola de nuevo a todos. Ya saben que hoy uno de ustedes se coronará como el ganador y otro tendrá que empacar sus cosas e irse de la competencia- Clyde se tragó un nudo que se le formó en la garganta volviendo a rezarle a todas las divinidades que existen para que se salve.

-Así que comenzaremos diciendo los que hoy sobresalieron de entre los demás. Esos son Chris, Wendy, Kenny y Philip, ustedes cuatro hicieron los mejores tatuajes del día de hoy- el primero se mantuvo igual de inexpresivo, la segunda sonrió levemente, la sonrisa del tercero era de oreja a oreja y el cuarto abrió mucho los ojos del asombro.

-Chris debido a como a pesar de su descontento por el tatuaje que recibió supo separar lo personal del trabajo entregando un tatuaje que llenaría de orgullo a Miguel Ángel, Wendy por haber conseguido tatuar a un lienzo virgen en las costillas logrando hacer que tanto ella como tú llegasen hasta el final, Kenneth por haberle puesto esa cantidad de detalles a tu trabajo cuando muchos otros hubiesen cortado al tatuaje para facilitarse el trabajo y Philip por esta misma razón.

-El ganador entre ustedes es…

 _ **Kenny:**_ _música de tambores para mí por favor, je, je, je._

-¡PHILIP!- los ojos del mencionado estaban que se les iba a salir de las cuencas y su quijada casi llegó al piso preguntando si escuchó bien y no fue un fallo de su sentido de audición -ganaste el día de hoy no solo por haber puesto cada uno de los detalles de la pintura que tuviste como referencia sin tomar atajos o sin modificarlos de algún modo para tu conveniencia, sino por tu enfoque y concentración que te impidieron flaquear o distraer de algún modo entregándonos el día de hoy el tatuaje más fiel a la obra original.

-Muchas felicidades por ser el segundo ganador de la competencia- llevándose una mano al pecho para darse un respiro al recuperar apenas el aliento teniendo esa iluminadora sonrisa para quitarse su gorro y darse aires con este mientras recibía aplausos.

 _ **Pip:**_ _¡BENDITO SEA DIOS! ¡Mis plegarias han sido escuchadas! Había tenido mis dudas que… ¡NO SÉ QUE DECIR! Ya quiero mostrarles a mis competidores de que más soy capaz de hacer y a los que tan poca Fe me tuvieron que se equivocaron sorbe mi decisión._

 _ **Damien:**_ _jodido frantuche. A ver por cuánto tiempo le va a durar su momento de gloria._

 _ **Chris:**_ _bah. ¿De qué le sirve el triunfo del día de hoy? Ni que esto le fuese a garantizar su victoria en la final. Pero bueno, que sea feliz hasta que alguien más lo baje de su pedestal._

 _ **Kenny:**_ _¡COÑO, ESTUVE A PUNTO DE GANAR! Bueno, ya habrán más oportunidades. Además, si teniendo que tatuar una sola nalga tuve tan cerca el triunfo… ¡¿Qué tal me habría ido si hubiese tenido que tatuar el trasero completo?! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!_

-Pero así como hay ganadores, también hay perdedores. Tucker, Tweek, Damien y Clyde, ustedes fueron los que tuvieron los peores tatuajes del día de hoy- frunciendo el ceño Craig rugió, el rubio soltó uno de sus característicos ¡GAH! Teniendo un alarmante Tic en el ojo izquierdo jalándose la camisa, el pelinegro de ojos rojos empezó a susurrar audibles maldiciones y el castaño agachó la cabeza negando despacio.

-Craig, cuando dijimos que esa falla en la sonrisa de la Mona Lisa te podría poner entre los últimos no fue a la ligera y hablamos muy en serio. Tal vez el resto del tatuaje esté bien hecho, pero no estuviste ni cerca de captar la esencia y lo que esa pintura representa junto a aquello que la hecho tan famosa y que tú consideras una banalidad. Considérate afortunado de que hoy hay tatuadores que lo hicieron peor que tú porque para la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte, así que piénsalo mejor antes de poner un poco de tu mal carácter en los tatuajes que tus clientes llevaran por siempre sobre sus cuerpos- estaba esforzándose de sobremanera para no responder de modo que lo lleve a su inmediata eliminación.

-Tweek, por todos los cielos hombre, sigo sorprendida de que tú hayas fallado en algo que debió haber sido pan comido para ti. ¿No pudiste usar esa gran imaginación y habilidad artística que nos mostraste antes para encontrar la manera de reparar el error de los rostros? Las caras casi parecen cera derretida en especial la del granjero por la posición de sus gafas. ¿Cómo nos puedes explicar tal fallo que no tiene forma de remediarse?- con la lengua enredada peor que la de Tammy, el ex-campeón no tenía nada que decir en su defensa.

-Solo te salvas debido a que al igual que Tucker, el resto del tatuaje está bien hecho y porque fuiste el ganador en la prueba anterior. Pero no creas que esto último te volverá a salvar porque a la próxima que cometas un error de tal magnitud quedarás fuera- dando un brinquito en su lugar les dio las gracias por darle otra oportunidad haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para calmar esos preocupantes temblores y Tics.

-Por lo que solo nos quedan ustedes dos, Donovan y Thorne. Cualquiera de ustedes estaría justificada su eliminación, ¿Qué nos pueden decir en su defensa y por qué motivos creen que deben permanecer en la competencia?

-¡Pero si ya se los dije! Es por la ira y el coraje que me dio tener que hacer algo que representa todo lo opuesto a lo que yo creo, ¡Pónganse en mis zapatos! ¿Qué harían si tuviesen que hacer un tatuaje que sea una ofensa para sus creencias?- el paliducho seguía aferrándose a esa excusa.

-Sé que no he estado a la altura de mis palabras, ¡PERO POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAN! Denme otra oportunidad y les demostraré que a la tercera es la vencida- imploraba nuevamente el castaño

-Damien, el hecho de que un tatuaje religioso vaya en contra de tus "sagradas creencias" no es excusa alguna porque un Ink Master de verdad sabría separar lo personal del trabajo, cosa que tú obviamente no pareces ser capaz de hacer, y porque hasta el momento no has querido salir de tu zona de confort no teniendo interés en variar tu estilo. ¿Piensas que repartiendo los demonios que ya tienes pegados en tu cuerpo te llevaran hasta la final? Aterriza, hombre- su cara estaba descomponiéndose debido a la furia que se engrandecía en su interior.

-Clyde, en la prueba eliminatoria anterior dijiste que ibas a controlar mejor el estrés y la presión que te llevaron a hacer un muy mal tatuaje de una serpiente envolviendo un corazón pero hoy nuevamente sucumbiste ante esos factores teniendo como resultado algo que es casi una ofensa grave al artista de la obra original, ¿Cuántas oportunidades más vas a tener hasta que sepas como controlarte?- no tenía ninguna excusa que pudiera usar y se limitó a sollozar como un niñito.

-Entonces… ¿Su decisión final muchachos? ¿Quiénes proponen ser el segundo eliminado en la competencia?- con la misma tembladera que tuvo cuando lo postularon junto a Trent, Clyde miraba con súplica a los jueces para que su tiro lo volviese a eludir por poco.

-Yo voto por Clyde. Hasta el momento ha mostrado que no sabe tatuar bajo presión y deja que sus miedos e inseguridades lo entorpezcan entregando trabajos muy mediocres. Es mucho ruido y pocas nueces- parpadeaba sin control por la decisión de Coyote.

-Pues yo postulo a Damien. No parece que sea capaz de tatuar algo que esté más allá de cosas relacionadas con lo demoniaco o macabro y mescla lo personal con el trabajo. Alguien así no sirve en la competencia porque al menos Donovan en la primera prueba rápida varió el estilo de sus tatuajes no repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez- Thorne estaba deseando tener la oportunidad de cortarle la cabeza a Luis al haberlo propuesto -tú decides, Fer. ¿Quién se van hoy?

 _ **Chris:**_ _el destino de esos dos en manos de esa bruja de cuentos para niños y boca de crítico de cine, ya me dan lástima._

-Ummm…- poniéndose a pensar, la mexicana recordó lo que ellos han hecho en el pasado tanto sus virtudes como sus defectos y lo que estos podrían influenciar en su desempeño si se salvan de la eliminación del día de hoy -yo postulo a…- el silencio que se formó fue tal que se podría oír las pisadas de un gato -Clyde. Damien tal vez no sea del tipo que le guste salir de su elemento, pero ha mostrado ser un tatuador más sólido y estable sabiendo controlar mejor la presión sobre sus hombros y hacer un buen trabajo cuando se concentra como lo demostró en el tatuaje demoniaco que hizo la semana pasada, además de que la Última Cena que hizo no es tan horripilante en comparación con la Noche Estrellada de Donovan y uno puede decir de que al menos ese es Jesús con sus apóstoles. Por lo que Clyde es mi elección- negando despacio la cabeza, el nombrado susurró: "No… por favor no"

-Siendo ese el caso… los jueces ya tomamos una decisión. El artista que tendrá que abandonar la competencia hoy será Clyde. Lo lamento tanto, pero no tienes lo necesario para ser un Ink Master- cayó de rodillas ya llorando hundido en la más grande de las miserias al sentir que decepcionó a sus padres. Sintiendo mucha lástima y compasión, Token se le acercó poniéndole una mano en el hombro para tratar de calmarlo.

-Lo sentimos, pero no estás listo para lo que se avecina más adelante en esta competencia por no tener el carácter suficiente para lidiar con la gran presión que te causaran los siguientes desafíos. Eres un buen tatuador y artista, por lo que en algunos cuantos años cuando hayas adquirido más experiencia serás capaz de soportar todo esto y mucho más- será la más dura de los jueces, pero Fer no quería que él se fuera sintiéndose un completo fracasado.

-Así que empaca tus máquinas, recoge todas tus pertenencias y cierra la tienda- parándose con gran dificultad el nuevo eliminado se pasó una mano por la cara secándose las lágrimas y mocos despidiéndose de los demás agitando la otra mano.

 _ **Cartman:**_ _un pendejo menos por quién preocuparse._

 _ **Butters:**_ _pobrecito… entiendo muy bien cómo se siente._

 _ **Craig:**_ _al fin se fue esa niñita llorona. Que vaya a chillar a otra parte y deje trabajar a los hombres de verdad._

 _ **Token:**_ _espero que en verdad con el tiempo si adquiera lo necesario para lidiar tanto con estos como los demás desafíos que le pondrá la vida._

 _ **Clyde:**_ _estoy tan decepcionado de mí mismo. Le falle a mi padre en no poder triunfar en el oficio que elegí por encima del negocio familiar y seguramente mi madre me está viendo decepcionada allá arriba. Solo espero que algún día me puedan perdonar por seguir siendo un niñito llorón por dentro incapaz de valerse por sí mismo y que ella me guíe por el camino correcto para no volver a fracasar de una manera tan atroz como lo hice en esta competencia._

 _ **ESCENAS DE PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS:**_

 _-¡AHORA SÍ NO SOPORTO!- una cámara filma a un iracundo Tweek abalanzándose sobre alguien como si se tratase de un salvaje depredador atacando a su desdichada presa._

 _-Hoy fue un día difícil porque tuvimos que revolver entre la porquería para ver cuál tatuaje era el que olía peor- dijo una molesta Fer a sus amigos cuando analizaban los trabajos de los artistas._

 _-Me importa un jodido carajo quién te creas que eres o quién sea tu "papi", pero si la cagas a lo grande aquí, alista tus maletas y lárgate- sentenció un muy enojado Alarcón a Damien._

 _-Has esquivado la bala varias veces, pero tu suerte acaba hoy- espetó José un tatuador._

 _-… pero lo que ustedes no saben, es que hoy se habrá doble eliminación y dos artistas tendrán que abandonar la competencia- nadie se esperó esta noticia por parte de la jueza._

 _ **Stan:**_ _santo Dios. Y yo que pensé que las cosas no podrían complicarse aún más…_

 _-Tengo que demostrar que no soy un fracasado…- sollozaba un muy decaído Butters._

 _-¡Te voy a matar! ¡TE VOY A MATAR CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!- se mostró ahora a un también furioso Kyle acercándose a pasos pesados hacia alguien que la cámara no enfoca._

 _-Los jueces ya tomamos una decisión. El siguiente artista en ser eliminado serás…- nuevamente Luis estaba por decir quién iba a tener que irse del programa._

 **Capítulo cinco completado el 07/12/2018**

 **Como se están calentando las cosas en esta competencia, ¿Eh? Cada vez hay más roces entre los personajes y las virtudes y debilidades que poseen se ponen al descubierto con cada reto que se le imponga. Grande fue la sorpresa de que Pip ganase la segunda prueba eliminatoria, calladito pero ágil, ese es el tipo de personas de los que hay que preocuparse, ¿No?**

 **Da tanta penita Clyde por lo que le pasó, seguramente pensaron que iba a ser Damien al que le íbamos a dar la patada, ¿Cierto? pero se requiere de alguien como ese pobre diablo para crear mayor tensión entre los demás, ¿Verdad?**

 **Solo queda esperar que más desgracias les pasaran, pero con las escenas del final, muchas cabezas van a rodar y más de uno explotará literalmente XD**


	6. Parejas Disparejas

**INK MASTER**

 **CAPÍTULO SEIS: PAREJAS DISPAREJAS**

-Pobre Clyde. Estaba de lo más devastado…- hablaba un triste Butters teniendo en la mano un vaso lleno de jugo del que no ha tomado ni una sola gota al estar pensando en el infortunio del castaño hasta que gimió y le dio un sorbo. Era como si eso le recordase algo delicado.

-Es que alguien tan sensible como él en serio no podría sobrevivir en una competencia como esta. Solo espero que no se derrumbe y siga dedicándose a los tatuajes porque en serio es muy bueno en lo que hace y sería una completa pena que lo abandone al ser el segundo eliminado- Token también continuaba con sus sentimientos de pesar hacia Donovan, tal vez porque como lo trató de aconsejar antes sentía algún tipo de responsabilidad por no haberlo guiado correctamente.

-Lo que pasó, pasó y no pudo haber pasado de otra forma. La suerte está echada y cualquiera de nosotros podría ser el siguiente en irse, no lo olviden- valiéndole muy poco los sentimientos de tristeza y angustia del resto, Chris fumaba su cigarro estoicamente.

-Pero si hubiese sido yo habría puesto este maldito lugar de cabeza. ¡¿Cómo esos pendejos se atreven a infravalorar mis bellas obras demoniacas?! En especial ese maldito colombiano. Como me encantaría poder darle una buena…- continuando ardiendo del coraje, Damien trató de calmar su mal genio tomando más de la mitad de su trago de un solo sorbo.

-Si hubieses sido tú el eliminado el día de hoy estaríamos de fiesta por al fin librarnos de uno de los tantos odiosos que están aquí presentes porque así nuestras vidas en este lugar serían más amenas y felices- con el objetivo de animar el ambiente, Kyle le restregó esto consiguiendo algunas cuantas risas por ser algo que no dista mucho de ser verdad.

-Totalmente de acuerdo- apoyó Marsh -bueno, supongo que también debo preguntarte cómo te sientes por haber ganado una de estas agotadoras pruebas eliminatorias, Philip. ¿Qué nos dices?- igual a como pasó con Tweek, quería saber qué tal se encontraba el actual campeón del programa.

-Sinceramente ¡NO SÉ QUE DECIR! Cuando me postularon como uno de los cuatro mejores del día de hoy me sorprendí de tal forma que al oír mi nombre como el del ganador del día… ¡SENTÍA QUE ESTABA EN EL CIELO! No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que quedé como primero en algo- aún con la euforia a flor de piel, le daba sorbos a su taza de Té para calmar sus ánimos.

-O sea que solo hasta ahora has dejado de ser un miserable perdedor y fracasado- para desquitar algo de la gran ira y humillación que llevaba por dentro, Damien se mofó para dejarlo en ridículo y que todos se burlasen de él, cosa que no funcionó ganando únicamente que el blondo lo viese muy molesto ya comenzando a odiarlo de verdad.

-Supongo que ahora esta es la parte en la que la sabionda esa dice algo como: "¿Qué consigues al denigrar a los demás? ¿Tratar de sentirte mejor contigo mismo y mitigar la gran humillación que te está matando por dentro? Madura de una vez" ¿O me equivoco?- Craig le sacó a Wendy las palabras de la boca porque habló justo cuando ella se dispuso a decir algo -tal como lo supuse.

-¡Bueno ya! Lo que importa ahora es que sobrevivimos a esta semana y tendremos una entera hasta el siguiente tatuaje eliminatorio. Así que sigamos aprovechando el tiempo en mejorar nuestras habilidades para no seguir el siguiente en quedar fuera.

-Y variar nuestro estilo de tatuaje para no quedar estancado en lo mismo teniendo que rebajarse a tatuar lo que ya tenemos en nuestros cuerpos para sobrevivir como un mediocre infeliz incapaz de innovar- regresándole la burla Pip le sonrió a Damien que ya estaba temblando por la furia.

 _ **Bebe:**_ _como me encantan el tipo de situaciones en donde la tensión entre dos primores es tan grande que cuando menos se lo esperen ya estarán devorándose a besos._

Así pasaba otra nueva semana en el programa, los roces entre los que no se soportaban incrementaban acorde de las amistades que se volvían más sólidas haciendo que en algunas ocasiones pareciera más un Reality Show cuyo fin sea la convivencia, que uno de competencia en dónde tarde o temprano los que se están llevando bien tendrán que enfrentarse y eliminarse mutuamente para avanzar hasta llegar a la final.

-Oigan todos. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con los locales de los artistas que han sido eliminados? ¿No debemos conmemorarlos de algún modo o algo parecido?- propuso Butters viendo los puestos que antes le pertenecieron a Trent y Clyde y que ahora estaban desolados y opacos por no tener ni una sola luz encendida siendo un continuo recordatorio de lo que les podría ocurrir cuando menos se lo esperen, cosa que le generaba una gran incomodidad cada vez que los veía.

-¿Y qué esperas? ¿Qué les pongamos un letrero que diga: "¡Mejor suerte para la próxima!"? Eso ya es historia antigua y no vale la pena ponerse a pensar en los fracasados que nunca más volveremos a ver- no perdiendo tiempo en desempeñar su papel de antipático, Craig le restó importancia a los eliminados como si nunca hubiesen existido.

-En tu caso, maldito odioso, pondríamos un cartel que dijese: "¡HASTA NUNCA, CRAIG!" y ahí sí que haríamos una verdadera fiesta. Incluso más grande e hilarante que las que se suelen hacer en mis tierras porque aquí si habría un motivo real para celebrar- a su vez, Kyle tampoco se demoró en dedicar una contraofensiva para que dejase de ser tan detestable.

-Aunque no puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero debo ponerme de acuerdo con Tucker. No nos distraigámonos poniéndonos a pensar en los que nos han dejado, en cómo deben sentirse ahora o en lo que pudieron haber hecho si continuasen en la competencia. Preocupémonos en cómo sobrevivir a los siguientes desafíos que nos van a poner y aprender tanto de nuestros errores, como en los del resto para que nuestros locales no sean los próximos en quedar cerrados- el pelinegro de chullo azul le mostró el dedo medio a Token.

-Sí. ¿Por qué mejor no buscamos algo con qué entretenernos hasta la prueba rápida que se hará pasado mañana? Ya saben, alguna especie de juego para que así la ansiedad o cualquier miedo e inseguridad que tengamos se vaya y no nos haga entorpecer para así dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos como pasó en la primera prueba rápida cuando nos sentíamos cómodos y seguros- como Leopold sigue algo decaído, Philip quería ser el que levantara los ánimos a los demás.

-¿Jugar a Manitas Calientes o al Teléfono Roto o una estupidez infantil de ese estilo? Preferiría hacer cien asquerosos querubines que participar en algún jueguito de maricas- a Damien parecía detestarle esa idea saliendo de la boca del blondo que el juego en sí mismo.

-Bu-bueno, pues yo… quería sugerir una cosa- habló Bradley con su característica timidez. Butters le dijo que no tuviera miedo en decir lo que se le ocurrió -un… un mini sorteo en donde saquemos de una bo-bolsa papelitos que tengan escritos diversos estilos de tatuaje y los dibujemos en papel.

-¿Un mini sorteo? No es mala idea, de hecho, puede ser no solo muy divertido sino también nos ayudaría a practicar y pulir nuestras habilidades sin que tengamos que tatuar a alguien más. ¿Qué dicen?- a Wendy le encantaba la proposición tanto por ser algo que le resultaría beneficioso a todos, como porque así existe la posibilidad de que las asperezas que hay se pulan.

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que participar en una estupidez infantil como esa- pero ya se veía venir que Craig mostrase cero interés en participar y se retirara haciendo su seña obscena siendo seguido por Thomas que seguramente trataría de convencerlo de que deje de ser tan pesado.

-Yo igual- tampoco era sorpresa que Chris no accediera. Tweek le dijo: "No seas así" pero lo ignoró y también se largó sin decir nada más haciendo un batido de mano.

 _ **Chris:**_ _me sigue pareciendo increíble que aún después de todo lo ocurrido, varios de esos idiots continúan creyendo que podemos llevar bien entre todos estando agarraditos de las manos cantando alrededor de una fogata. ¿Cuántas cabezas más deberán rodar por el piso para que reaccionen?_

-Pues yo si me apunto a eso- increíblemente, Eric sí aceptó formar parte del juego.

 _ **Cartman:**_ _esta es una muy buena oportunidad para descubrir los puntos débiles de todos estos pendejos. En vista de que no les puedo preguntar directamente en que estilos de tatuaje son débiles esto me daría la ventaja y sabré los talones de Aquiles de cada uno de ellos._

 _ **Kyle:**_ _que la bola de mierda accediera a jugar es porque debe tener algo entre manos. ¿Qué tendrá pensado hacer? Mejor lo vigilo para que no haga alguna gracia._

-No te quejes si de repente debes hacer el símbolo de la paz o una estrella de David, gordinflón- debido al mal sabor de boca que le dio ese presentimiento, el judío quiso molestarlo.

 _ **Butters:**_ _que Eric quiera participar muestra que no es tan malo como los demás afirman. De este modo tal vez muestre una faceta que nadie más ha visto y todos dejen de pensar que es solo un antipático manipulador que solo se preocupa por sí mismo._

Como era un simple juego, nadie se lo tomaba muy en serio y solo se limitaban a divertirse haciendo tonterías con el estilo de tatuaje que les tocaba realizar comparándolos con el de los demás llenando de risas todo el lugar como si en verdad fuesen niños consiguiendo mitigar, al menos por el momento, las tensiones y roces que flotaban en el ambiente y que cualquier sentimiento de duda, miedo o enojo se esfumara y olvidasen que cuando menos se lo esperen pudiesen ser eliminados de la competencia; al menos los que accedieron a participar en el juego.

 _ **Craig:**_ _estoy rodeado de puros imbéciles que no tienen nada mejor que hacer con sus vidas. ¿Seguirán así cuando de nuevo estén puestos contra las cuerdas? Como me gustaría ganar otra prueba eliminatoria para recordarles la realidad que los rodea y dejen de lado tanta mariconería._

-Muy buenos días a todos ustedes, chicos y chicas- saludó Luis cuando todos se encontraban en un parque siendo de mañana -¿Cómo la han pasado esta nueva semana en la competencia?

-¡MUY BIEN!- respondió Butters ya estando otra vez de lo más feliz -tan aburrida como la anterior- contestó Chris en contraposición fumando desde tan temprano un cigarro -¿Les digo una mentira o lo que estoy pensando en voz alta en mi cabeza?- agregó Craig con ese mismo semblante.

-¿Qué hacen las calaveras aquí? ¿Acaso vamos a hacer enseguida la prueba eliminatoria?- notando los objetos dorados colocados en una larga mesa detrás de los tres jueces, Stan logró hacer que toda la atención de los demás se enfocara en ellos dejando de admirar el bello paisaje que los rodeaba en esos instantes.

-No, no. Descuiden, no van a tener que hacer enseguida el tatuaje eliminatorio. Las calaveras nos acompañan hoy porque van a ser decisivas en la tercera prueba rápida de esta competencia.

-En la prueba rápida de la primera vez tuvieron libertad creativa con sus lienzos y les pudieron hacer lo que querían, al igual que en la segunda prueba cuando tallaron madera, pero ahora tendrán que trabajar juntos en parejas- si no fuese porque hay varias personas y animales en los alrededores se habría producido un silencio igual de sepulcral que las veces anteriores.

 _ **Stan:**_ _¿Me engañan mis oídos? ¿Dijeron que hoy tenemos que trabajar en parejas? Santo Dios…_

 _ **Chris:**_ _lo único que nos faltaba. Mínimo me van a poner con ese mojigato o alguna de las maricas inglesas. Si existe un Dios de seguro me querrá perjudicar otra vez con otra de esas malas jugadas._

 _ **Bradley:**_ _¿Fo-formar pareja con a-alguien más? ¡OH CIELOS!_

-Ninguna pareja está establecida y se formaran al azar porque cada uno deberá coger alguna de esas calaveras y según el número que les toque se harán los equipos. Una vez que estos estén establecidos deberán tomar uno de esos grandes lienzos de ahí y dibujar algo diseñado por los dos artistas y la pareja que nos sorprenda y gane podrá repartir las calaveras en la prueba eliminatoria- explicó Coyote al señalar los grandes objetos blancos y rectangulares postrados en el césped junto a lápices, carbonilla y demás utensilios para dibujar.

 _ **Craig:**_ _esto va a ser un completo baño de sangre. Algo que pondrá a prueba la camarería que todos estos falsos e hipócritas dicen tener._

-Philip, como ganaste el último reto eliminatorio eres el primero en escoger alguna de estas calaveras. Solo puedes elegir una sola y ni tú ni nadie puede cambiarla por otra- con algo de preocupación el actual campeón fue hasta la mesa y después de ver fijamente los objetos dorados tomó uno de ellos -¿Qué número te salió?

-El siete de la buena suerte- sonriendo mostró la base de la calavera que posee ese número.

-Muy bien. Ve hasta donde está el lienzo #7 y espera a que alguno de los demás escoja la otra calavera con ese número- de uno en uno los otros tatuadores fueron a tomar las demás calaveras teniendo muy presente que podría tener como pareja a alguien que les caiga mal.

-Todos por favor revelen el número que les tocó- solicitó Fer una vez que todos tenían la suya.

-Uno- reveló Stan sonriendo -dos- habló Leopold quién no veía problema alguno en tener que hacer equipo con alguien más -tres- fue Wendy serena -cuatro- presentó Chris tan indiferente.

 _ **Kyle:**_ _si me toca con la bola de mierda de Cartman voy a explotar, ¡Y lo digo en serio!_

-Cinco- habló Craig igual de inexpresivo que el castaño -soy la seis- Bárbara estaba de lo más ilusionada porque podría quedar junto con alguno de los chicos -siete- durante unos segundos no pasó nada cuando Damien dijo su número hasta que se percató que haría equipo con Philip.

 _ **Damien:**_ _¡AY NO ME JODAN! ¿Es en serio? ¡¿VOY A TENER QUE HACER EQUIPO CON ESE MARICA DE GUSTOS REFINADOS?! Esto si será un verdadero infierno…_

 _ **Pip:**_ _esto debe tratarse de una broma, ¿Cierto? ¡¿En verdad voy a tener que hacer equipo con ese satánico odioso al que casi eliminaron la semana pasada?! Dios, por favor dame la paciencia para no perder la cabeza y tener que cargar con su peso muerto para lograr hacer algo que quede presentable ante los jueces._

 _ **Bebe:**_ _snif, snif. Es mi imaginación, ¿O la tensión entre ellos se puede oler en el aire?_

-Ocho ¡PUTAS QUE ME MAMO AL MISMO TIEMPO!- prosiguió Thomas -ocho también- secundó Tammy. Estaban sorprendidos de que les tocase juntos, pero sonrieron estando totalmente a gusto con la compañía del otro. Tucker rodó los ojos soltando una efímera risa.

-Nueve- prosiguió Token -dos- Kenny al darse cuenta de que haría equipo con Butters con dificultad disimuló su sonrisa lasciva.

 _ **Kenny:**_ _¡ALELUYA! Me toco con ese rubio de lo más tierno y lindo. Veamos si le puedo sacar provecho a esto en más de una forma._

 _ **Bradley:**_ _ah… yo… yo quería formar equipo con Butters._

-Uno- Kyle estaba de lo más aliviado porque no le tocó ni con Eric u otro de los odiosos -cuatro- no pudiendo evitar soltar un gruñido, Chris frunció el ceño al saber que Gregory sería su compañero.

 _ **Chris:**_ _¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido? Una de las tantas formas en las que nuestro "Padre Celestial" tiene para fastidiar mi existencia._

 _ **Gregory:**_ _con mi gran talento y carisma podré salir adelante y conseguir la victoria no importa con quién deba hacer equipo._

-Nueve- mostró Kevin -se-seis- el más chico de los artistas se mostraba de lo más decaído. Fue en ese momento en el que los demás se dieron cuenta de que solo quedaban Tweek y Cartman por decir el número de la calavera que eligieron lo que al rubio le generaba una gran presión porque podría quedar como pareja de Craig a la vez que Wendy se inquietaba por la posibilidad de tener que hacer equipo con el panzón tan detestable.

-Yo saqué el… número cinco- con manos temblorosas el ex-campeón reveló su número generando una reacción inmediata por parte de Craig que perdió la compostura exclamando: "¡¿Qué cosa?!"

 _ **Craig:**_ _¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA MIERDA! ¿Yo teniendo que hacer equipo con ese orate? ¡Sería un milagro que no terminase tan loco como él al final del día!_

 _ **Tweek:**_ _¡No puede ser, no puede ser! ¡TENDRÉ QUE SER COMPAÑERO DE ESE MALDITO IDIOTA! Calma, Tweek, calma. Busca tu centro… busca tu centro… ¡NECESITO DE UNA TAZA DE CAFÉ YA!_

 _ **Bebe:**_ _¡YA QUIERO VER A ESOS DOS EN ACCIÓN, WIIIII!_

-Tres- finalmente Cartman reveló que debía hacer grupo con Wendy. Tampoco disimularon su descontento por trabajar codo a codo, pero ella si mantuvo la calma sin llegar a exagerar.

 _ **Wendy:**_ _este sin dudas va a ser un largo día…_

 _ **Cartman:**_ _no me puede estar pasando. Me toco con la perra sabelotodo, pero si lo pienso mejor, así sabré un poco más de ella y como la podré perjudicar más adelante deshaciéndome de ella._

-Las parejas ya están conformadas. Solo tienen tres horas para crear arte con los lienzos que tienen a su disposición. El tiempo comienza a correr… ¡YA!- quieran o no, deberán a cooperar con su compañero y hacer algo que les permita tener la ventaja de repartir los lienzos para el tatuaje eliminatorio.

 _ **Fernanda:**_ _muchos de los que conforman las parejas están a un solo paso de sacarse mutuamente los ojos debido a los desacuerdos que se tienen. Tendrán que dejar de lado sus diferencias y unir cabezas para sobrevivir a esto y no entregar una obra mediocre que los hunda hasta el fondo._

-… pues yo pensaba en recrear la lucha de Obi-Wan contra Anakin durante el Episodio III en el centro del lienzo y arriba las siluetas de ellos mismos siendo el Tío Ben y Darth Vader peleando como lo hicieron en el Episodio IV- proponía Kevin a Token ansioso en poder hacer algo relacionado con esa franquicia de ciencia ficción tan popular.

-No dudo en que si logramos realizar eso quede de lo más bonito y espectacular, pero recuerda que los jueces exigen variedad y que hagamos cosas que estén fuera de nuestra Zona de Confort. Por lo que sugiero que hagamos algo que no hayamos hecho antes para asombrarlos y así ganar la ventaja de repartir los lienzos en la prueba eliminatoria- recomendó el tatuador de mayor estatura como si fuese un padre aconsejando a su hijo, pero el menor seguía insistiendo en su idea.

 _ **Token:**_ _yo que creí que haber tratado de aconsejar a Clyde fue algo complicado que me causaba dolores de cabeza peores que los retos de la propia competencia, pero parece que mi paciencia seguirá siendo puesta a prueba en más de un aspecto._

-… una escena de playa durante el ocaso en donde una persona camine por la arena llevando una tabla de Surf teniendo de fondo al sol ocultándose y las aguas del mar agitándose, ¿Qué dices?- a su vez, Butters también proponía ilusionado su idea a McCormick.

-Así que quieres una escena de playa, ¿Eh? Si es así pues propongo que mejor hagamos algunas bellas chicas en bikinis junto con algunos guapos surfistas. ¿No te parece mejor así?- contrapuso el otro blondo queriendo hacer algo que combinase el gusto de ambos.

-¿Chi-chicas bellas en bikinis? Bu-bueno, aunque me encantaría poder pintarlas no creo logremos hacer todo eso en solo tres horas. ¿Por qué no mejor hacemos a una chica surfista que esté caminando de frente teniendo como fondo las olas y el sol que se oculta?- a pesar de la vergüenza que le daba esa idea, si accedió a poner algo de lo que él sugirió para el trabajo.

 _ **Kenny:**_ _en serio da tanta ternura ver a alguien como él actuando como si fuese un niño chiquito. Es una pena que como competidores en este programa no podamos interactuar de manera más profunda porque en otras circunstancias no me detendría hasta conocerlo más a fondo, si saben a lo que me refiero, je, je, je._

-… no creo que tengamos tiempo para poner mucho entorno. Debemos enfocarnos totalmente en el motociclista y en la moto que monta para que sea lo más detallado posible y hagamos la ilusión de que esté en movimiento. Si nos queda algo de tiempo podremos poner algo cerca de la carretera como árboles o casas a la lejanía como fondo. ¿No recuerdas lo que me dijeron en la primera prueba eliminatoria? Si trato de hacer motones de detalles a un diseño teniendo un lapso de tiempo relativamente corto se me amontonaran y quedarán mal hechos- debatía Stan con Kyle.

-Sí, pero recuerda lo que esos tres desgraciados nos dijeron en el segundo reto eliminatorio sobre no simplificar las cosas porque podrían pensar que estamos tomando la salida más fácil. Debemos hacer algo que tenga una buena cantidad de detalles y que a la vez parezca estar en movimiento.

-Mira, mejor hagamos esto. Yo hago el boceto del motociclista en su Harley y de ahí vemos que ponemos y que no, ¿Te parece bien?- lograron ponerse de acuerdo y empezó a trazar líneas en el gran lienzo blanco y rectangular que se les proporcionó.

-Que bien, que bien. Escucha, ya sé que hacer- el pelirrojo le pasó una mano por los hombros a pesar de que él es mucho más alto -como tú eres bastante bueno dibujando motos, concéntrate en esa parte y déjame a mí la parte del motociclista. Nos repartiremos la carga de forma equitativa y así haremos algo de lo más espectacular. ¿Qué opinas?

-Ah, muy bien pensado. Empecemos rápido antes de que se nos agote el tiempo- encantado con esa idea se pusieron manos a la obra.

 _ **Stan:**_ _tal vez no lo parezca, pero él en verdad es bastante listo e inteligente pensando rápidamente en soluciones para los problemas y recordar los consejos que le han dado otras personas. Es mucho más de lo que aparenta con su imagen de Jerseyriano haciéndome preguntar que más mostrará a lo largo de la competencia._

-¿Cuántos perritos crees que deban ser? ¿Dos? Quedaría muy simple, ¿Por qué no mejor tres?- charlaba Tammy con Thomas debido a que querían dibujar a unos cachorros jugando.

-Es que me preocupa el ¡PEPINO DE MAR QUE SE NOS QUIERE METER POR EL ANO CADA VEZ QUE VAYAMOS AL MAR! Tiempo. Pienso que con dos es suficiente, pero si crees que tres es mejor está bien. Aunque no soy muy experto en dibujar ¡PENES EN BOCAS! Animales.

-Descuida. Solo déjame guiarte para que sepas que debes hacer y que no y ayudarte cuando te sientas bloqueado en algún aspecto- ella ya se había acostumbrado totalmente a las groserías que salía de su boca sabiendo cuando separarlas de la frase u oración que le quiera decir.

 _ **Thomas:**_ _nunca antes me hubiese podido imaginar a mí mismo trabajando codo a codo con otra persona y mucho menos con una ¡GOLFA A LA QUE NO LE LLEGA EL PERIODO! Bella mujer como lo es ella. Con nuestro ingenio combinado podremos hacer ¡TORRES DE EXCREMENTO! Maravillas._

 _ **Tammy:**_ _no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que trabaje con tipo tan atento y gentil como lo es él. Por lo general los sujetos con los que he tenido que hacer equipo en algo se dedican más a tratar de coquetear conmigo que hacer lo que se le pidan. Jamás hay que juzgar a alguien hasta conocerlo mejor, de eso no cabe dura._

-¿Qué dices? ¿Te parece buena idea poner juntos a los protagonistas de Animes Shonen? ¿O tienes algo mejor en mente?- a su vez, Bebe daba su idea a Bradley que era algo relacionado a lo que tanto le gusta. Pero este no le prestaba atención al tener su vista enfocada en Butters y como se avergonzaba por las cosas que Kenny le decía -¿Te pasa algo, lindo? ¿Estás bien?- lo regresó a la realidad cuando le puso una mano en el hombro sobresaltándolo -¿Qué ocurre? Cualquiera pensaría que estás enamorado de alguno de esos primores de allá- bromeó un poco sin saber el daño que le causaba tal comentario.

 _ **Bradley:**_ _¿enamorado de otro hombre? ¡PENSAMIENTOS IMPUROS DE NUEVO, PENSAMIENTOS IMPUROS DE NUEVO! ¡ALÉJENSE DE MÍ!_

-¿No te gusta acaso mi idea? ¿Qué sugieres?- viendo que se mordía el puño rápidamente creyó que estaba descontento por su idea demostrando no ser muy perspicaz en algunos aspectos.

-¡AH, AH, AH! ¡NO, NO, NO! Esa es una buena idea, es solo que… qué… ¿No se nos haría com-complicado hacer tantos personajes?- necesitaba desesperadamente hablar de un tema que lo distrajera de esa idea antes de que perdiese la cordura.

-Así que te preocupa eso. Despreocúpate, solo pondremos a los más famosos y representativos de ellos como Goku, Naruto, Luffy, Seiya u otro más. ¿Te parece bien?- su pasión por los personajes de ese estilo más bien era lo que parecía nublar su visión impidiéndole ver lo que le pasaba.

 _ **Bebe:**_ _tal vez él no sea precisamente el galán todo macho con el cuerpo de un dios griego, pero se me hace tan lindo con esa manera de ser. Casi lo puedo ver como el protagonista débil, indefenso e inseguro de algún Anime que gracias a las diversas experiencias de la vida se endurece volviéndose uno de los bombones que tanto idolatro._

-¡NO, NO Y NO! ¡¿Cuántas putas veces más debo decirte que no tenemos mucho tiempo?! Nada de paisajes complicados o esa clase de idioteces, tenemos que hacer algo sencillo y práctico que no nos haga apurarnos y caer de cabeza cuando solo nos quede cinco minutos- muy opuesto a los otros equipos que han mostrado operar eficientemente, el conformado por Craig y Tweek ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar debido a sus enormes diferencias.

-¡Si tan solo me escuchases y prestaras atención por un maldito momento ya habríamos comenzado! Tu idea de solo hacer un simple lago en medio de la nada es demasiado sencilla y no dejará para nada asombrado a los jueces que solo verán tu poca imaginación y pasión por el arte. Pero si hacemos un bosque, que aparte de tener un lago como tanto quieres, tenga de fondo grandes y lejanas montañas eso los asombrará y ganaremos la repartición de calaveras.

-¿No quieres colocar a Pie Grande peleando contra el Monstruo del Lago Ness también? Este no es uno de tus locos tatuajes en donde pones mil detalles locos que el ojo del espectador promedio no puede entender, solo tenemos tres horas para dar algo presentable y bien hecho porque si hiciéramos lo que recomiendas entregaríamos un mamarracho que reflejaría la desmedida locura que tienes en tu cabeza- los temblores del rubio ahora se volvieron de coraje apenas aguantándose la gana de molerlo a golpes.

 _ **Craig:**_ _todo esto fue a propósito. De alguna manera esos putos jueces manipularon las calaveras para que este jodido loco y yo formáramos equipo sabiendo que no nos llevamos para nada bien y crear más tensión para aumentar la audiencia del programa. Si llego a ser expulsado por esta clase de idiotez, juro que verán de lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando en verdad estoy furioso._

 _ **Tweek:**_ _¡ES UN BRUTO CABEZA DURA HOLGAZÁN QUE NO ENTIENDE RAZONES Y QUIERE HACER SIEMPRE LO MÁS FÁCIL Y ESCUÁLIDO! No entiendo cómo es que terminé siendo su compañero de equipo, ¡¿Fue acaso una conspiración del programa para que yo perdiese la cabeza y mostrase lo peor de mí?! ¡SANTO JESUCRISTO AYÚDAME, GAH!_

-Ya mostraste que eres bueno haciendo calaveras malignas en el primer reto eliminatorio, pero ese mismo truco no te funcionará dos veces así que debemos innovar y crear algo que los jueces no hayan visto de nuestra parte para que no piensen que no tenemos más trucos bajo la manga- también teniendo problemas en convencer a su compañero, Wendy debía usar su gran paciencia para convencer a Eric de cambiar de estilo y probar algo nuevo.

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué de nuevo haga a unos inmundos perros jugando al Póker? No hay que hacer cosas diferentes a las que comúnmente hacemos para asombras a esas jodidas minorías, solo hacerlas de forma diferente para vean que somos versátiles y que un truco presentado de forma diferente puede ser igual de sorprendente que la primera vez que se le ve- cualquier otra persona se hubiese tragado ese argumento accediendo a lo que el obeso quería hacer, pero la pelinegra no iba a dejarse persuadir así de fácil.

-Sabes muy bien que ellos no son el espectador promedio que queda asombrado con cualquier cosa que se le presente. Por eso necesitamos crear algo tan impropio de nuestra parte y que no se esperen para nada que los dejemos con la boca abierta y ganemos la repartición de calaveras, ¿Qué esto no es lo que más ansías tener?- a sabiendas de que él añora con poder elegirle los lienzos a los demás trató de disuadirlo con eso. Era más bien un choque de ingenios y de quién era más persuasivo y tenga mejor poder de convencimiento.

-Solo falta que quieras hacer de nuevo esos relojes que se derriten como la cera. Algunas veces lo más sencillo es lo que da los mejores resultados- llegaba a ser muy frustrante tal insistencia logrando que se quitara su boina para rascarse la nunca ofuscada.

 _ **Wendy:**_ _ya he lidiado antes con personas tan tercas como mulas que no quieren entender razones, pero este gordo odioso se pasa y con creses. Quiere tener el poder de repartir las calaveras, ¿Pero quiere conseguir esa ventaja haciendo el menor esfuerzo posible? Se nota que lo consentían demasiado de pequeño._

 _ **Cartman:**_ _¡COMO JODE ESTA PERRA! ¿Quiere estar todo el puto día bajo este insoportable sol o qué? Hagamos algo sencillo y de lo más chingón para irnos de esta mierda cuanto antes._

-¡Pero si es de lo más sencillo! Yo me encargo de hacer un diablo de lo más aterrador y tú haces un maricón ángel y los unimos para que parezca que están peleando representando la eterna lucha entre el bien y el mal. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- un también muy ofuscado Damien quería anteponer su opinión por la de encima de su compañero.

-Que has querido hacer solamente puros demonios desde que llegaste a la competencia. ¿Ya tan pronto olvidaste lo que los jueces te dijeron cuando casi estuviste eliminado? Haciendo puros diablos no te llevaran a la final. Pero si hacemos algo diferente y que no hayas mostrado antes, les devolverás sus palabras- del mismo modo que Wendy, el blondo trataba de persuadirlo para que variase y no hiciese lo mismo de siempre porque seguramente eso solo reafirmará las críticas que los latinos le han hecho.

-Se las devolveré demostrándoles que aun siguiendo haciendo lo que tanto me gusta hacer me abriré paso en esta maldita competencia llegando a la final. Además, ¿Qué clase de persona sería yo si le diese la espalda tan fácilmente a lo que creo? Sería peor que todos esos curas que tanto predican las "sabias palabras del Señor" solo para que al día siguiente abusen sexualmente de los niños mandando al carajo toda la mierda que sale de sus bocas- su compañero se frotó los ojos por tales argumentos tan infantiles (A pesar de que no están demasiado lejos de la verdad)

-Bien, bien. Haremos a un ángel peleando contra un demonio. Solo espero que no me echen toda la culpa cuando nos regañen y que actúes como hombre cuando eso pase y aceptes las consecuencias de tus errores- cedió porque no tenía ganas de ponerse a discutir y gastar saliva tratando inútilmente de hacerle entrar en razón.

 _ **Pip:**_ _nunca me ha gustado discutir o pelear por banalidades por no ser algo de caballeros y porque iría en contra de mi propia naturaleza. Pero cuando me toca lidiar con personas como este impertinente me dan ganas de tirar por la borda todo lo que se me ha inculcado y actuar como el más agresivo de los pordioseros._

-¿Dibujar el paisaje que nos rodea? ¿Es en serio? ¿No se te pudo haber ocurrido algo mejor que eso?- criticaba Chris la idea que le dio Gregory al considerarla demasiado simple y cliché.

-¿Tiene eso algo de malo? Algunas veces lo que nos rodea es la única inspiración que necesitamos para crear una hermosa obra de arte- con elocuencia trataba de convencerlo de usar como inspiración el bello panorama que ofrecía el parque.

-Si ese es tu pretexto para no esforzar tu diminuto cerebro en crear "arte" de la nada, entonces deja que a mí se me ocurra algo- le dio la espalda para ponerse a pensar no percatándose de la expresión de molestia que él le dedico no solo por rechazar su idea, sino también al recordar los comentarios despectivos que le ha dedicado y que se ha esforzado en pasar por alto -creo que ya sé que hay que hacer- después de echar el humo de su cigarro giro para encararlo justo cuando recupero su expresión relajada que siempre quiere mostrar -pero necesito que prestes mucha atención y dejes de lado esa falsa seguridad con la que intentas engañar a todos, ¿Entendido?

-Entendido, camarada. Soy todo oídos- manteniendo a duras penas su fachada, tampoco quiso alegar y se dispuso a escuchar lo que fuera a decirle a pesar de que espetó: "No soy tu camarada, marica inglesa" igual a como se lo dijo a Pip en el primer día de la competencia.

 _ **Gregory:**_ _no entiendo como alguien de mi nivel terminó siendo el compañero de un ser como este soldado amargado. Pero supongo que es una de las tantas formas en como este programa me pondrá a prueba, por lo que con mucho gusto aceptaré el reto y le demostraré a todos de lo que en verdad soy capaz de hacer y que estoy a la altura de lo que tanto afirmo._

 _ **Chris:**_ _como me choca tener que lidiar con hipócritas como esta Princesita de Disney que cree merecerse un trono de oro en la punta de la pirámide social creyéndose una divinidad a la que los demás deben rendirle tributo. Si por lo menos una décima parte de las porquerías que salen de su boca para tratar de justificar su falta de visión artística fuesen cosas productivas para esta labor ya habríamos hecho diez lienzos en el plazo de tiempo que nos dieron._

Las horas pasaban, y como si fuese un tatuaje eliminatorio, los competidores estaban comenzando a sentir la gran presión por terminar sus trabajos solo que ahora sumada al calor del Sol que aumentaba a la par de los ánimos de todos ellos, en especial los que no se soportaban y estaban a un solo paso de perder cualquier ápice de cordura.

-¡MIRA LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, IMBÉCIL! Borraste con los pies los árboles que están a la derecha del lago, ¡AHORA TENGO QUE HACERLOS DE NUEVO!- regañó Tweek a Craig rugiendo como león mientras que este solo dijo con cinismo: "ups, no me fije"

-¡¿Cómo es posible que no te fijases en las manos de tu diablo?! ¿Y viste la posición en las que se encuentran cuando sujetan el tridente? ¡No va a encajar cuando termine de dibujar la espada de mi ángel con la que se supone debe chocar!- la paciencia de Pip estaba al límite y se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber tratado de convencer a Damien de hacer otra cosa.

-¡NO, KENNY! Ya te dije que las surfistas de verdad no pueden tener las tetas tan grandes porque estas les estorbarían al momento de nadar- Butters también estaba ofuscado pero el otro rubio se encogió de hombros riendo como si nada diciendo: "bueno, pero no te enojes"

-Cartman, ¿Ya te has fijado en cómo está siendo sujetada la calavera por la mujer? Es como si formase parte de su mano o que los dedos se combinaron con ella no habiendo una línea divisoria que a lo lejos pareciera que ella tiene el puño cerrado. Ahora hay que borrar toda la parte inferior y rehacerla de nuevo- Wendy se rascó nuevamente su cabellera negra el carbón muy frustrada.

-¡Cuidado con el Destructor Estelar! ¿No te das cuenta de que la cabina de mando está quedando demasiado cuadrada? ¡AHORA HABRÁ QUE REHACER TODA ESA PARTE!- el enojo de Kevin parece más del tipo personal porque la menor falla en algo que le apasiona es como si le dijeran el insulto más grande del mundo poniendo a prueba la gran paciencia que posee Token.

-¿Seguro que vas a poder terminar de hacerle todos los detalles al motociclista? Creo que nos queda menos de una hora- no muy convencido de lograr el objetivo que se impuso Kyle, Stan se enderezó y miró la hora en su celular.

-¡CLARO QUE PODRÉ TERMINARLOS! Solo me faltan unos cuantos detalles- pese a estar fatigado, sudando y encontrándose en una incómoda posición para dibujar, la pasión del judío por el arte no le permitía mermar su ritmo en especial si está siendo presionado para terminar con su trabajo.

-Du-dudo que podamos terminar de hacer bien a los personajes que recomendaste pintar- intuyó Bradley ya teniendo su típica timidez al percatarse que solo han logrado hacer la mitad del trabajo.

-¡No me digas eso, primor! Solo debes dar un último esfuerzo- a ella también la impulsaba su pasión por los protagonistas de esos medios de entretenimiento, solo que a diferencia de Kyle, el estrés la estaba llevando a cometer errores de los que no se percata a simple vista.

-Tenías razón. Creo que intentar hacer tres cachorros jugando era demasiado para el tiempo que nos dieron…- rascándose la parte trasera del cuello, Tammy también analizaba la situación. Thomas quiso decir algo, pero no deseaba hacerla sentir peor de lo que estaba y solo se limitó a mantener la boca cerrada luego de exclamar otra grosería.

-Por mil demonios, ¿Ya te fijaste en cómo están doblados los extremos de los edificios? ¡¿Es que acaso no aprendiste nada desde la crítica que le hicieron a las pirámides que hiciste?! Si por culpa de ese estúpido descuido de tu parte nos joden muy feo…- el único tatuador con acento francés apenas se aguantaba las ganas de hacerle un daño grave a su presuntuoso compañero de equipo.

-¡MEDIA HORA, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, SOLO LES QUEDA MEDIA HORA!- avisó Luis calentando aún más los ánimos.

-Me llevan todos los diablos del infierno…- para calmar su mal genio, Chris decidió tomar un pequeño descanso bajo la sombra de un árbol y fumarse otro muy necesitado cigarro.

-¡ES UN IMBÉCIL QUE YA NO SOPORTO, MALDITA SEA, YA NO LO SOPORTO!- temblando del coraje siendo prácticamente una bomba ambulante, Tweek se le acercó teniendo fuego en sus ojos.

-¿Todo bien, collègue?- arqueó una ceja al verlo en ese estado. Ya lo ha visto antes molesto pero nunca al grado de ser un volcán en erupción que podría estallar en cualquier instante.

-¡¿Acaso me veo bien?! Si por culpa de ese maldito idiota me llegan a botar de la competencia, juro que voy a…- cerró tan suerte los puños que los brazos le temblaban de manera aterradora y sus ojos se movían inquietos como si buscase algo que golpear y descargar toda esa ira asesina -¡DAME UNO!- exigió que le diera un cigarro.

-Como quieras- disimulando apenas la risa que le daba verlo así de iracundo, le dio uno que a una velocidad alarmante era consumido por el rubio cuyos ánimos aún seguían en niveles peligrosos -oye, cálmate. ¿Por qué no recurres a esa meditación que siempre haces?

-¡Porque me resulta imposible encontrar la paz interior si debo lidiar con ese maldito imbécil! Te juro que algunas veces me dan unas enormes ganas de…- viendo con ojos asesinos a Tucker, que a su vez decidió hablar con Thomas para relajarse, el rubio debía contar hasta mil y usar todas las técnicas de meditación que conocía para conservar la cordura.

 _ **Tweek:**_ _desde hace años que no recurro al cigarro o drogas u otro tipos de sustancias para calmar mis ánimos cada vez que esté siendo sometido a una gran presión o estrés. ¡PERO POR CULPA DE ESE HIJO DE PUTA! Tengo que romper con mi record volviendo a recurrir a ellas para mantener la poca cordura que aún me queda._

-¿Qué cuentan, chicos? ¿Cómo van las cosas? ¿Todo en orden?- quiso saber José pasando por los trabajos de los competidores analizándolos junto con los otros latinoamericanos.

-Dentro de la medida de lo posible…- habló con sarcasmo el hombre de tez negra rehaciendo lo que Stoley le pidió que corrigiera teniendo que hacer esfuerzo doble.

-Una completa pesadilla- refutó Pip que estaba borrando los brazos de su ángel para que estuvieran en la posición correcta en su lucha contra el diablo de Damien.

-Dilo por ti mismo- canturreó Kenny que con mucho gusto estaba rehaciendo los senos a la surfista bajo la supervisión de Butters para que no continuara con sus exageraciones.

-Una mierda total- contestó Tucker que se había sentado en una banca para fumar viendo el paisaje que ofrecía el parque en un intento por despejar su mente.

-Es una patada en los huevos- contrapuso Eric refunfuñando por tener que hacer otra vez la parte inferior de la calavera a la que también le encantó realizar.

-Nos alegra ver que estén trabajando tan bien. Porque solo les quedan 15 minutos para terminar sus trabajos- riendo por la tensión en el ambiente, Alarcón se retiró negando con la cabeza.

 _ **Luis:**_ _no sé cómo es que varios de los que no se soportan terminaron haciendo equipo, pero no puedo negar la risa que me da ver cómo deben esforzarse para aguantarse los unos a los otros sin que pierdan la cabeza. Parece que el destino tiene un muy peculiar sentido del humor._

-¡CINCO MINUTOS, CHICOS Y CHICAS, LES QUEDAN SOLO CINCO MINUTOS!- avisó ahora Fer agitando más la marea por poner otra vez la presión del tiempo sobre cada uno de ellos.

-¡JA! ¿Lo ves? Te dije que podría terminar todos los detalles del motociclista- sintiéndose muy bien consigo mismo al cumplir con lo prometido, Kyle se incorporó cruzando los brazos asintiendo un par de veces sin importarle estar manchado de césped y de lo que usó para hacer el dibujo.

 _ **Stan:**_ _sorprende que haya podido no solo terminar de ponerle todos los detalles al motociclista, sino al haberlos hecho estando él literalmente de cabeza para no estorbarme cuando yo le ponía los detalles a la moto. Tuve mucha suerte de tenerlo a él como pareja._

-¿Ya terminaste de lloriquear para al fin poder acabar con esta mierda?- fue el "amigable" recibimiento que Craig le dio a Tweek una vez que a este se le pasó la ira y regresó al trabajo.

-Terminemos esto rápido para ya no tener que seguir siendo tu pareja- mientras más rápido acabasen, más rápido podrán alejarse uno del otro no teniendo que convivir más.

-¿Te sientes ahora mejor, compañero?- a su vez, Gregory recibió a Chris cuando también volvió.

-Déjate de mariconerías y finalicemos- ignorándolo por completo se dirigió al gran cuadro que hacían tampoco prestándole atención a su resoplido de frustración.

-¡DIEZ, NUEVE, OCHO...!- con la cuenta regresiva saliendo de los labios de Luis no había más tiempo para que los que estaban apurados le colocaran los últimos elementos a sus obras -¡… TRES, DOS, UNO, ESO ES TODO! ¡BAJEN SUS ÚLTILES Y MUESTREN SUS TRABAJOS!- estando a gusto o no, colocaron sus trabajos encima de unos soportes para que se mantengan derechos.

-Ahora analizaremos lo que han hecho, pero primero déjenme decirles que estoy decepcionada porque muchos de ustedes, por no decir casi todos, hicieron nuevamente cosas relacionados a los estilos de tatuaje que ya nos han mostrado antes. ¿Qué no han aprendido nada de lo que les hemos estado diciendo todo este tiempo?- escupió fuego Fer al darle una rápida revisada a los trabajos de todos ellos.

 _ **Chris:**_ _genial, no han comenzado con las críticas y ya nos están dando con el látigo._

-Sigan aprovechando cada oportunidad que tengan para hacer algo que esté dentro de su zona de confort mientras puedan. No siempre la tendrán así de fácil- José tampoco estaba muy conforte.

-Así que sin más, comenzaremos con los análisis. Stan y Kyle formaron la pareja #1 y decidieron hacer a un motociclista encima de su moto recorriendo la carretera a toda velocidad, ¿Cómo se repartieron el trabajo?- comenzó Luis a hacer las críticas.

-Yo hice el bosquejo y nos pusimos de acuerdo en que partes del diseño realizar siendo Kyle el que hizo al tipo y yo por supuesto la moto. Había estado muy preocupado por no poder darles todos los detalles al diseño, en especial al hombre, pero me asombré mucho al ver como él se los pudo dar sin pasar ninguno por alto- con una sonrisa socarrona, el judío le palmeó el hombro a Marsh.

-A nosotros también nos asombró que hayan podido completar ese diseño con la cantidad de detalles y elementos no dejando ninguno al azar, incluso el entorno y carretera para crear la ilusión de que el motociclista está andando a toda velocidad por la carretera. Se nota un trabajo real en equipo al repartirse la carga equitativamente porque no le encontramos fallas que sean realmente significativas o que lo arruinen de algún modo. Bien hecho- los dos chocaron sus puños a modo de triunfo sintiendo el sabor del triunfo en sus labios.

 _ **Cartman:**_ _maricas._

-Kenny y Butters, son la pareja #2. Decidieron hacer una surfista teniendo al oleaje y ocaso como fondo. ¿Pudieron trabajar bien en equipo sin ningún tipo de complicaciones?

-¡Para nada! Nos sentimos muy a gusto, ¿Verdad, Leopold?- el rubio cenizo le dio un codazo al otro que estaba apenado por recordar su interacción mientras trabajaban.

-Pues no diría que eso se refleja en su trabajo. Las olas y el sol que se oculta están bien hechos, pero la surfista es la que tiene fallas. Comencemos por sus senos que si bien no están exagerados a lo bestia se les nota que fueron borrados y rehechos porque debajo de ellos aún se pueden apreciar los rastros de las líneas de su diseño anterior.

-A las caderas también se les nota ese problema en especial la parte izquierda que está un poco plana. La pierna derecha es más corta que la otra y la posición en la que está la mano que sujeta la tabla es como si ella la estuviese sosteniendo solo con la punta de sus dedos.

-Cada uno por separado es bueno en lo que hace, pero cuando tratan de combinar sus estilos, el resultado es una mediocridad absoluta- Leopold bajó la mirada suspirando triste y Kenneth se rascó la nuca sintiéndose mal por haberlo saboteado solo por dejarse guiar por su lujuria.

-Wendy y Cartman son la pareja #3 y trataron de hacer a una mujer de perfil que sostiene en frente de su cara una calavera encontrándose en medio de las tinieblas. ¿Qué tienen que decir al respecto?- continuaron con sus análisis.

-Fue una patada en el trasero. Esta sabionda me insistió a cada momento en que hiciésemos algo complicado que no hayamos mostrado antes para supuestamente dejarlos con la palabra en la boca. Por suerte pude convencerla en no hacer algo que nos hundiera en la mierda y que nos asegurase el triunfo- Eric estaba totalmente seguro de que hizo la Octava Maravilla del mundo.

-Pues te diría que debiste prestarle un poco más de atención. Sí, ya sabemos que eres un experto en el estilo Negro y Gris y en lo tétrico y macabro, eso ya lo has dejado más que claro en tus trabajos anteriores, pero al igual que como se lo dijimos en el pasado a Kenny y Damien, seguir haciendo el mismo truco no te ayudará a avanzar y solo dejarás la impresión de que no sabes hacer otra cosa- frunció notablemente el ceño por sentir que nuevamente denigraban y trataban su trabajo como si fuera de quinta categoría. Wendy susurró irónica: "te lo dije"

-Pese a eso, la calavera sí está bien hecha al igual que el perfil de la mujer y como lograron hacer que su cabello negro su fusionase con el tenebroso entorno que los rodea, pero como pasa con los senos de la surfista, a la mano que sostiene el cráneo se le nota los borrones que le dieron y casi no se puede apreciar bien el cuerpo de la mujer debido a como lo cubrieron con las tinieblas.

-Si esto hubiese sido el primer trabajo que nos mostrasen habría sido de los mejores, pero como es tan parecido a lo que Eric ha mostrado antes, se quedaron muy cortos y no alcanzaron el triunfo

 _ **Wendy:**_ _debí seguir insistiéndole. Y lo peor es que dudo que aún con esto, ese panzón aprenda._

-Chris y Gregory son el dúo #4. ¿Qué intentaron hacer? ¿Un panorama de la ciudad de New York?

-Así es. Como a los americanos les encanta vanagloriarse y presumir lo que tienen, se me ocurrió retratar la Ciudad que Nunca Duerme en donde, tanto en la realidad como en la ficción, ocurren las cosas más locas en la Tierra de las Oportunidades- expuso el castaño ya de nuevo cascarrabias.

-Es admirable que hayan podido coger los elementos más conocidos de NY, como los edificios y estructuras que mejor la representan, y plasmarlos en el cuadro que se les dio. Hasta decidieron darle un tono oscuro para que pareciera ser de noche y sea alumbrado por las luces que salen de su interior que casi se combinan con las estrellas en el firmamento- como él no suele ser muy expresivo aun ante críticas positivas, Gregory decidió sonreír por los dos sintiéndose el campeón de entre los campeones como si hubiese hecho todo el trabajo.

-Sin embargo, a pesar del bello panorama que le dieron a la ciudad, se le puede apreciar unas pocas pero muy significativas fallas. Algunas de las cimas de los edificios están algo dobladas como si estuviesen siendo golpeados por un fuerte huracán, siendo el Empire State al que más se le nota ese defecto haciendo que pareciera más una gran figura de cartón que uno de los edificios más famosos de Estados Unidos.

-También está la Estatua de la Libertad que pusieron a la lejanía porque al ser tan chiquita no se le puede dar muchos detalles siendo casi un tachón o mamarracho hecho por un niño. Es una pena que el trabajo de ambos tuviese esos defectos porque de lo contrario estaría entre los mejores del día de hoy- haciendo el esfuerzo monumental de no darle una buena golpiza a su compañero, Chris se limitó únicamente a gruñir.

 _ **Chris:**_ _ya veía venir este escenario. Juro que si no estuviese en un maldito programa en dónde no se tolera la violencia, ya le hubiese sacado la mierde a esa puta princesa inglesa que no sabe hacer un carajo y tiene la boca más grande que el ano de la reina de su inmunda patria._

-Craig y Tweek son la quinta pareja. Notamos que hubo muchos desacuerdos entre ustedes mientras trabajaban, ¿Algo que decir al respecto?

-¡DOY GRACIAS A DIOS DE YA NO TENER QUE SEGUIR TRABAJANDO JUNTO CON ESTE IDIOTA! No podía seguir trabajando codo a codo con alguien tan terco y obtuso ni un segundo más- apresuró a decir Tweek teniendo un nuevo cigarro al que le dio una profunda calada.

-Yo también estoy de lo más feliz al no tener que seguir lidiando con los disparates y delirios que salen de tu loca y enferma cabeza, Cabello de Espantapájaros- Tucker no tardó en expresar también su opinión afilando la mirada teniendo ojos de matador ante un indefenso becerro.

-Ese descontento, falta de camarería y nulo trabajo en equipo se nota de inmediato en el trabajo que nos presentan. Lo que trataron de hacer fue un lago en medio de un bosque, ¿Correcto? Lo primero que tengo que decir es que parecen dos imágenes sobrepuestas.

-Es como si el encargado de dibujar el lago lo hubiese hecho en otro lienzo para recortarlo y pegarlo en el centro del cuadro que les dimos porque no hay interacción entre esa supuesta acumulación de agua con el resto del bosque. Si no bastase con eso, los árboles que están a su alrededor están mal dibujados como si hubiesen sido hechos a la carrera- comenzando a respirar agitado debido al coraje, el rubio debía controlarse para no estallar.

-No tenemos del todo claro el motivo por el cuál se detestan u odian, pero si quieren avanzar en esta competencia deberán aprender a dejar de lado sus rencores personales porque nunca se sabrá cuando tendrán que trabajar nuevamente en equipo.

 _ **Craig:**_ _primero le vendería el alma al diablo que a tener que trabajar nuevamente con ese jodido loco de remate. No sería capaz de soportar otro calvario como este de nuevo._

 _ **Tweek:**_ _¡NI DE BROMA HARÍA EQUIPO OTRA VEZ CON ESE MALDITO IMBÉCIL! Si paso nuevamente por esta experiencia, no solo yo perdería la cabeza y haría que él también la pierda ¡LITERALMENTE HABLANDO!_

-Bárbara y Bradley son la sexta pareja. Lo que trataron de hacer fueron a algunos de los más representativos protagonistas de los Mangas y Animes más famosos que existen, ¿Cierto? ¿Cómo se sintieron al llevar a cabo tal labor?

-¡FUE UN PASEO POR EL PARQUE PARA MÍ! Desde hace mucho tiempo que no retrato a esos primores juntos compartiendo el mismo espacio, ¡Por lo que no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de darme este gusto!- milagrosamente el cansancio de la rubia desapareció hablando ya con su peculiar entusiasmo.

-Sí, sí. Ya sabemos también que te encantan los protagonistas de esos medios de entretenimiento japonés, tampoco tienes que estarlo demostrando cada cinco segundos- tal vez a la jueza le cause gracia esa actitud, pero eso no significa que tampoco le llame la atención por no despegarse de sus gustos -además, no te salvas de las fallas que posee el trabajo que hicieron.

-Comencemos con Goku que está en el centro. Su cara y pelo enmarañado están bien hechos tal cual como lo hizo su creador original al igual que la musculatura de sus brazos, pero su Gi de peleador de Artes Marciales se lo hiciste demasiado holgado dando la impresión de que está gordo como si hubiese comido demasiadas bolas de arroz.

-El Naruto que está a su derecha también tiene algunos problemas porque en la mejilla izquierda tiene tres de sus características líneas mientras que en la otra le pusiste una de más. Los dedos de sus manos con las que hace un Jutsu están doblados de tal forma que casi parece que se los quebraron.

-Seiya tampoco se salva. Mira el casco que Pegaso posee, el hocico de este quedó más largo de lo que era a inicios de ese Anime y el intento de brillo que quisiste darle a su armadura está aceptable en la parte superior de su cuerpo pero se pierde de la cintura para abajo pareciendo burbujas deformes.

-En cuanto al Luffy e Inuyasha que están a la izquierda de Kakaroto, no podemos quejarnos mucho del pirata y su exageradamente gran brazo izquierdo que tiene en forma de tornillo porque él si puede estirarse de ese modo, pero sus ojos están muy separados uno del otro y la cicatriz en forma de equis que posee en el pecho está demasiado inclinada casi pareciendo el símbolo de más. Y finalmente el hombre mitad perro, eso que tiene apoyado en el hombro es su famosa espada Colmillo de Acero, ¿No? Creo que quedó demasiado corta para el tamaño de su cuerpo al igual que sus piernas haciéndole ver pequeño en comparación con los demás personajes.

-También admiramos que hayan intentado darles tantos detalles a literalmente cinco dibujos en vez de uno solo, pero se les olvidó que mayor cantidad de detalles no es igual a mejor porque podrían llegar a ser muy contraproducentes tal y como les pasó aquí. Si hubiesen hecho solamente a Goku, Naruto y Luffy concentrando todo su esfuerzo en estos tres el resultado habría sido mil veces mejor- la Fugoshi se rascó su bella cabellera dorada por habérsele olvidado esa lección debido a su pasión por esos personajes y su compañero bajó la mirada teniendo masticado su puño no sabiendo que decir al respecto.

-La pareja #7 la forman Pip y Damien. ¿Intentaron representar la eterna lucha del bien contra el mal poniendo a un ángel y un demonio batiéndose a suelo, verdad? Creo que es obvio quien hizo que partes del trabajo, Philip el ángel y Thorne el diablo.

-Así es- totalmente convencido de que si realizó un buen trabajo, Thorne sonreía arrogante en contraste con Philip que internamente rezaba para que no los criticaran demasiado duro.

-Damien, parece que las cosas que uno te dice te entran por un oído y te salen por el otro. ¿Más demonios? ¿En serio? ¿Cuántas putas veces más recurrirás a eso, hombre? Mayor razón para que tú hubieses sido el segundo eliminado de la competencia en lugar de Clyde- toda su seguridad se esfumó como alga que lleva el diablo por la crítica de Luis. Pip comentó: "tal y como lo esperaba"

-Independientemente si al igual todos los demás decidiste tomar la ruta fácil no saliendo de tu elemento, ese demonio es horrible pero no en el buen sentido de la palabra. Las expresiones de su cara si son de lo más atemorizantes debido a lo realistas que te quedaron al igual que sus cuernos, púas, colmillos y demás atributos pero es en la postura en dónde se encuentran las fallas.

-Parece que está jorobado y sus brazos están en una posición extraña porque el hombro derecho está mucho más arriba que el izquierdo estando casi a la altura del rostro y esas patas de cabra que les diste más bien parecen de buey o vaca- algunos no pudieron contener su risa por esa comparación.

-Sus manos también están mal hechas porque la mano derecha es en realidad una mano izquierda y la otra tiene los dedos doblados de forma antinatural al estar torcidos al revés y no nos salgas con que al ser un demonio puede tener fallas estéticas así de graves. Me decepcionas bastante ya que voté por Donovan porque vi en ti más potencial que en él y fallaste rotundamente en algo que se supone dominas, una desilusión total- deseaba tener algo con que desquitar la enorme ira que se le estaba formando por dentro y que subía como el agua de un geiser.

-En cuanto al ángel, aunque este está mucho mejor hecho que ese demonio tan atroz también tiene errores. Los brazos con los que sujeta la espada que choca contra el tridente están doblados como si fuesen de goma o como si tuviesen codos en los bíceps y asombra que pese a los bellos detalles que le diste a sus alas y prendas, su rostro y cabello quedasen muy mal incluso peor que los rostros del hombre y mujer bailaban juntos en tu primer tatuaje eliminatorio.

-Fuiste el ganador de la semana pasada dejándonos con la boca abierta al saber mantener la presión bajo control y no dejarte ganar por la fatiga pero aquí no se puede apreciar esa gran templanza pecando del mismo modo que tu compañero al permitir que tu descontento entorpeciera tu trabajo- Pirrup gimió negando despacio con la cabeza sintiéndose un perdedor.

 _ **Pip:**_ _¡Sabía que cargar con su peso muerto me iba a traer problemas! Espero no haber molestado a Dios por haberle fallado en esta prueba que me impuso y me dé lo necesario para afrontar las siguientes que me esperan._

-Thomas y Tammy son la pareja #8. Dibujaron tres cachorritos jugando alegremente entre sí, ¿No tuvieron algún problema o inconveniente?- sabiendo muy bien los roces que ellos tuvieron en un inicio, querían saber que tal les fue uniendo fuerzas.

-No, no. Claro que no tuvimos ¡QUE HACER UNA ORGÍA EN MEDIO DEL PARQUE! Problema alguno. Supimos trabajar muy bien en equipo, en especial porque cuando me sentía atorado ella me ¡LA JALABA HASTA DEJÁRMELA SECA! Ayudaba a salir del problema- a la castaña que antes le molestaba de sobremanera esas palabrotas, ya le comenzaba a dar gracia que todas sus groserías se combinasen con la frase que él trataba de expresar.

-Esas palabras se ven apoyadas por el trabajo que nos entregan, o al menos, en dos de los tiernos perritos que hicieron. El que está a la derecha y el que está en pleno aire al saltar son tan lindos y realistas que casi parece una foto en blanco y negro haciendo que se le encoja el corazón al que los mire por la ternura y calidez que transmiten, de forma parecida a como Thomas lo hizo con el tatuaje de una mujer cargando a su pequeño hijo en el primer reto eliminatorio.

-Sin embargo, y como ya lo habrán deducido, es el perrito a la izquierda el que mitiga esos sentimientos que transmiten los otros dos. Es más que obvio que lo hicieron a la carrera siendo más una caricatura de perro que una representación fiel de un cachorrito porque casi no tiene detalles en su pelaje, sus ojos son demasiado grandes al igual que su lengua que parece un trozo de goma mojado- la tatuadora de cabello marrón se ofuscó porque hizo que mordieran más de lo que podían masticar.

-Si de alguna manera pudiesen recortar ese perro del cuadro y quedasen solo los otros dos su trabajo se vería diez veces mejor, pero con eso ahí, se quedaron muy cortos estando tan cerca de un triunfo asegurado- para que dejara de sentirse mal, Thomas palmeó su espalda diciéndole que para la próxima lo harán mucho mejor junto con otras vulgaridad.

 _ **Tammy:**_ _debí haberle hecho caso. Yo y mi tonta afición por dibujar cosas tiernas y lindas… me estoy comenzando a comportar como esa tonta rubia por dejarme cegar por mis gustos personales._

-Por últimos está la novena pareja compuesta por Token y Kevin. Lo que hicieron fue al Halcón Milenario huyendo por el espacio exterior evitando los disparos de un Destructor Estelar y a la lejanía está una porción de la tan temida Estrella de la Muerte siendo la sección que dispara su mortal rayo verde capaz de destruir mundo enteros. ¿Se sienten satisfechos con el resultado final?- Black abrió la boca para hablar pero Stoley tomó la palabra de inmediato.

-¡TOTALMENTE! A pesar de unos pequeños problemas de diseño que fueron solucionados estoy de lo más contento con el resultado final- expresó sin disimular su entusiasmo de niño chiquito.

-Nos alegra escuchar eso y diría que cumplieron con su objetivo en casi todos los aspectos, pero ustedes tampoco se salvan de tener fallas. Veamos primero la nave del tan famoso Han Solo que ocupa una gran parte del lado izquierdo y que supongo fue hecha por Kevin debido a la manera magistral en cómo está detallada porque casi puede salirse del lienzo y volar más rápido que la velocidad de la luz perdiéndose en la infinidad del espacio exterior- esas palabras le pusieron una radiante sonrisa al fanático de la ciencia ficción, pero Token no cantaba victoria porque aún no habían terminado de hacer su análisis.

-El Destructor Estelar también está bien dibujado y sus disparos de energía láser casi salen del lienzo estando a punto de destruir el Halcón Milenario que trata de escapar, pero su parte superior que se supone es la… ¿Cabina de mando? Igual y como pasa con los senos de la surfista de Kenny tiene rastros del diseño previo- sabiendo bien que señalarían ese defecto, el tatuador de piel negra suspiró sin percatarse como la expresión de descontento que reemplazo de inmediato la de dicha por parte de su compañero.

-Y esa parte que se puede ver de las Estrella de la Muerte en verdad tiene más apariencia de ser una manzana con una mordida debido a que sus bordes circulares que se supone debe tener están algo irregulares y temblorosos. Los pequeños puntos luminosos con los que trataron de representar las lejanas estrellas son como las chispitas que produce un televisor que no tiene señal debido a lo muy cercanos que están unos de otros siendo algo muy poco realista debido a que la distancia entre ellas se supone deben ser de años luz.

-Ese detalle, igual que el tercer cachorro de Tammy y Thomas, sale sobrando y le quita puntos al producto final mermándole significativamente su impacto y esplendor. ¿Acaso debemos recordarles nuevamente a todos ustedes que mayor cantidad de detalles no siempre es mejor? Ya no estamos en el primer día de la competencia para que metan la pata así, a pesar de que esta sea la prueba rápida y no el siguiente tatuaje eliminatorio.

 _ **Token:**_ _yo también debí haber tratado de convencerlo de no hacer algo que nos hiciera caer de cabeza. Dudo que aprenda de eso debido a que se deja dominar fácilmente por su desmedida pasión por la ciencia ficción._

-Bien, ahora que analizamos los trabajos de las nueve parejas, debemos elegir cual fue la ganadora del día de hoy. ¿Qué opinan al respecto?- quería saber Luis cuando se apartaron de los artistas para tomar una decisión.

-Vuelvo a decir que todos, incluso los mejores, me decepcionaron a lo grande por recurrir nuevamente a lo que mejor saben hacer en lugar de por lo menos tratar de hacer algo que nunca hayan intentado realizar en el pasado. El que más decepciona es Damien y ese horripilante diablo que dibujó, ¿En que estaba pensando este tipo? ¿Cómo pudo fracasar miserablemente en lo que mejor sabe hacer?

-Es tu culpa por haberle dado otra oportunidad en lugar de darle la patada que tanto se merecía al afirmar que tiene más potencial y que era un artista más sólido que Clyde. Piénsalo mejor cuando él vuelva a estar en el ojo del huracán.

-Quién me decepcionó a mí fue Kenny y lo mal que le quedó esa surfista. ¿Tan fácil se distrae al dibujar un par de senos que no le presta atención a los demás detalles? Es increíble que haya sido uno de los mejores cuatro la semana pasada y peor al haber hecho caer a Leopold hasta el fondo.

-El Goku, Naruto y demás protagonistas de animes Shonen que Bebe y Bradley hicieron me generan un malestar estomacal. De joven a mí me gustaba mucho Dragon Ball Z y demás Animes de ese estilo por lo que ver esos mediocres intentos por emularlos me da un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Si esa chica no sabe cómo controlar la calentura que le generan esos personajes y el otro no adquiere algo de coraje para hacer valer su opinión se volverán muy pronto los siguientes tatuadores en ser eliminados.

-El trabajo de Craig y Tweek también fue una completa cochinada. No puedo creer que ese sea el mismo rubio que ganó la primera prueba eliminatoria por entregar ese intento de bosque con un lago en el centro. Ninguno supo coordinar y unir sus fuerzas para hacer algo maravilloso.

-Esa enemistad sin dudas le traerá problemas más adelante. ¿Cuándo dejaran de comportarse como unos niños chiquitos que se ponen a pelear por cualquier tontería?- a Alarcón ya no le estaba dando gracia imaginarse los posibles roces que habrán entre todos ellos a medida que la competencia avanza.

-Ahora si hablamos de los mejores, esos son y por mucho la pareja conformada por Stan y Kyle y la de Chris con Gregory. Los primeros sí pudieron completar con éxito cada uno de los detalles que tuvo su diseño sin tener que borrar y rehacerlos como le pasó a otras parejas y los otros dos pese al problema de los edificios y de esa fea Estatua de la Libertad lograron un trabajo casi perfecto con ese panorama de New York.

-Chris ya ha mostrado en más de una ocasión ser un tatuador muy eficiente que sabe mantener la cabeza fría ante cualquier tipo de situación, en contraste con Gregory que es más bien mucho ruido y pocas nueces. Kyle a pesar de su peculiar carácter y temperamento también es muy hábil y más aún cuando está totalmente concentrado en lo que hace y Stan no se queda para nada atrás.

-Entonces ya hemos elegido a la pareja ganadora, ¿Cierto? Vamos a decírselo a los chicos y chicas- los tres regresaron con los artistas -bien señoras y señores, ya tomamos una decisión sobre qué pareja ganó este desafío.

-Pero antes, déjenme decirles algo. La primera vez todos de alguna manera mostraron lo mejor que podían hacer asombrándonos, pero ahora parece que muchos de ustedes involucionaron perdiendo esa destreza decepcionándonos a lo grande. Si esto fuese un reto eliminatorio más de uno estaría empacando sus maletas ahora mismo- informó la jueza de lo más molesta e irritada.

-Varios no estuvieron a la altura del reto y fracasaron en su elemento. No me quiero imaginar que tan mal les irá como sigan así olvidando tan fácilmente los consejos que tomamos la molestia de decirles para que no caigan en picada y se revienten contra el piso- Luis no se quedaba atrás.

 _ **Craig:**_ _jodidos imbéciles que se creen los reyes del mundo del tatuaje._

-Así que grávenselo en la cabeza y dejen de meter la pata de la forma tan horrible en como muchos lo hicieron hoy. Ahora escuchen, la pareja que ganó el reto rápido fue…

-¡LA NÚMERO UNO CONFORMADA POR STAN Y KYLE!- un resplandor se produjo cuando Marsh sonrió mostrando su diente de oro, el grito de emoción que soltó el judío se pudo escuchar por todo el parque y ambos chocaron las palmas de sus manos derechas.

 _ **Kyle:**_ _¡MUY BIEN, EXCELENTE, MAGNÍFICO! Hasta que al fin gano una de estas jodidas pruebas. No puedo esperar para repartir los lienzos humanos y darles unas buenas patadas en el trasero a ese panzón imbécil y demás desgraciados que solo causan problemas._

 _ **Stan:**_ _la unión hace la fuerza y dos cabezas piensan mejor que una. Pero admito que si él no hubiese puesto su esfuerzo en el motociclista no lo habríamos logrado._

 _ **Cartman:**_ _malditos maricas de mierda. Ese inmundo pelirrojo con el poder de asignar los lienzos… ¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA MIERDA!_

 _ **Bebe:**_ _Ummm… ahora que los veo bien, en realidad esos dos podrían formar una linda pareja._

-Y como ya saben, al ganar la prueba rápida tienen el poder de asignar los lienzos humanos en el tatuaje eliminatorio. Pero no se confíen, ya que el siguiente reto de eliminación será diferente a los dos anteriores- todas las alarmas se encendieron por estas últimas palabras.

-¿Diferente? ¿En qué sentido?- quiso saber Wendy con curiosidad y cierta preocupación.

-Lo sabrán cuando volvamos al establecimiento. Solo les diremos que tiene que ver con las parejas que se conformaron hoy- miles de ideas pasaron por las cabezas de todos incrementando los miedos intrínsecos que se les plantó.

 _ **Tweek:**_ _¿A-algo relacionado con las pa-parejas de hoy? Será posible que… ¡¿QUÉ EL SIGUIENTE TATUAJE ELIMINATORIO HABRÁ QUE HACERLO EN EQUIPO?! ¡OH DIOS, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOO! Si me toca trabajar nuevamente en equipo con ese jodido imbécil, ¡LO MATO!_

 _ **Pip:**_ _santo Dios, por favor, que no sea lo que estoy pensando…_

 _ **Chris:**_ _como les encanta jodernos la vida esos malnacidos._

 _ **Stan:**_ _así que será algo relacionado con los equipos, ¿Eh? Interesante… veamos de qué trata._

 _ **Fernanda:**_ _si los que no se toleran entre sí estuvieron a un solo paso de matarse mutuamente el día de hoy al tener que trabar juntos, en la prueba eliminatoria podrán ajustar cuentas pendientes y darles una lección a su pareja, pero quién sabe, tal vez luego de eso dejen de lado sus estúpidos desacuerdos y vean que tienen más cosas en común de lo que creen._

 **Capítulo seis completado el 07/01/2019**

 **Espero que les gustase como los chicos y chicas tuvieron que hacer trabajo en equipo, que curiosa forma de emular a las clásicas parejas que más se usan en el Fandom de SP al hacer que tuvieran que trabajar juntos, ¿No? En especial el Creek debido a la forma en como Craig y Tweek se odian y la gran tensión que hay entre ellos al igual que en el Dip, Candy y Chregory XD**

 **Porque obvio no es como si de un segundo a otro todos los que se detestan olvidasen sus diferencias y supieran unir fuerzas para entregar un buen trabajo, ¿Dónde quedaría la tensión y realismo del programa si ocurriese eso? Seguramente el Rating se hundiría más rápido que el Titanic XD**

 **Ahora que el Style tiene la ventaja de repartir los lienzos para el reto eliminatorio, ¿Qué harán? ¿Kyle joderá a Cartman como tanto quiere? ¿Y qué quiso decir Fer conque el siguiente tatuaje eliminatorio tendrá que ver con los equipos? ¿Los miembros de una pareja tendrán que trabajar juntos en el mismo tatuaje? ¡QUE HORROR! XD**


	7. Un Doble Desafío

**INK MASTER**

 **CAPÍTULO SIETE: UN DOBLE DESAFÍO**

Habiendo regresado al local luego de la acalorada prueba rápida, los tatuadores esperaban a que los jueces les dijesen cuál sería el siguiente reto eliminatorio estando sumergidos en el suspenso, intriga, incluso en la preocupación y descontento por la posibilidad de tener que trabajar nuevamente en equipo con alguien más.

-Esperamos que ya hayan descansado lo suficiente para la siguiente prueba eliminatoria- empezó a hablar Luis cuando todos estaban parados ante la mesa de las calaveras doradas.

-No empiecen con sus boberías y ya dígannos que maromas tenemos que hacer ahora para evitar que nos den la patada. ¿Acaso las parejas de hoy tendrán que unir nuevamente fuerzas para hacer el tatuaje? Si es así díganlo ya- todavía teniendo el enojo que le causó los errores de Gregory, Chris exigió que fueran directo al punto igual a como lo hizo ante el análisis del primer reto eliminatorio.

 _ **Kyle:**_ _y tenía que abrir de nuevo la boca ese jodido frantuche amargado…_

-Como sigas con la misma mala actitud que has demostrado desde el primer día de la competencia no te sorprendas si de repente eres el siguiente en ser eliminado y no precisamente por haber hecho un mal tatuaje- advirtió Fer ya hartándose de ese tipo de agresiones verbales de su parte.

-Y en caso de que se lo estén preguntando, no. Ustedes no tendrán trabajar en equipo para hacer el tercer tatuaje eliminatorio- el tema principal fue retomado por Coyote que calmó a los que estaban preocupados por seguir trabajando en parejas.

-El reto eliminatorio de hoy consiste en que los integrantes de una pareja deberán competir entre sí haciendo el mismo estilo de tatuaje.

-¿Cómo dicen?- desconcertado, Stan representó a los que no entendieron a que se referían.

-Verán, chicos y chicas. En este desafío habrá también parejas de lienzos que querrán hacerse algo en específico, como por ejemplo si las personas que conforman la pareja #1 quieren tatuarse calaveras realistas los dos tatuadores a los que le tocó esa pareja deberán hacerle a cada una de ellas ese pedido que será comparado con el trabajo de su compañero siendo en resumidas cuentas una mini competencia entre ustedes mismos.

 _ **Chris:**_ _o sea que se me está dando la oportunidad de humillar a esa marica inglesa, ¿Eh? Ahora sí mi está agradando ese trío de desgraciados._

-Con todo esto explicado, es hora de comenzar. Lienzos humanos, pasen- aparecieron las nueve parejas que serán tatuadas teniendo sus respectivos números.

-Kyle y Stan ganaron la prueba rápida, así que charlen con los lienzos y asígnenlos a los otros competidores- viéndose entre sí para asentir, los que conforman el dúo ganador hicieron lo pedido y comenzaron a charlar con las personas.

 _ **Cartman:**_ _esto me quita un enorme peso de encima porque si debo enfrentarme nada más que a esa perra sabionda entonces tendré esto ganado._

 _ **Kenny:**_ _por favor que me asignen un lienzo que quiera tatuarse una chica o chico sexys, ¡Es lo único que les pido!_

 _ **Tweek:**_ _así tendré una excusa para patearle el culo a ese maldito imbécil y devolverle cada una de las ofensas y humillaciones que me ha dedicado a mí y a las demás aquí presentes._

Terminado de haber entrevistado a los clientes, Stan y Kyle se distanciaron para ponerse de acuerdo sobre cómo repartirlos entre los demás equipos de artistas.

-La pareja #6 quiere osos estilo Nueva Escuela, un oso pardo y un oso polar, ¿A quién les asignamos estos?- preguntaba el pelirrojo.

-Creo que debemos dárselos a Pip y Damien. Ese rubio es muy hábil en lo que se refiere a captar detalles mientras que ese satánico no parece estar acostumbrado a dibujar animales peludos que no posean algún parentesco con criaturas demoniacas, así que en este reto él morderá el polvo.

-Bien pensado. Entonces, ¿Qué les asignamos a Tweek y Craig? Ninguna de las parejas pidió algo que fuese muy sub-realista en dónde él pueda hacer puré a ese odioso- el propósito de ambos era perjudicar de alguna manera a los que han mostrado hasta ahora ser unos antipáticos que solo perjudican a los que los rodean.

-Los de la pareja #1 quieren campos de girasoles. ¿Crees que algo con esta cantidad de elementos sea pan comido para Tweek y la perdición de Tucker?

-Por como estuvieron discutiendo en la prueba rápida de hoy con respecto a hacer ese lago en medio de un bosque es obvio que a Craig no le gusta hacer tatuajes con tanta cantidad de detalles así que esto sería suficiente para moverle el piso como nos lo movió a nosotros la vez pasada.

-A ver si con eso aprende. Solo faltarían ese amargado francés y el obeso, ¿Qué les damos?

-Me hubiese encantado ser yo mismo el que le diera una buena tunda a ese mojón gordo malparido, pero tendré que dejarle esa tarea a Wendy. Ninguno de los clientes quieren tatuarse fotos de personas o algo parecido, ¿En dónde es buena ella y pueda superar sin problema a la bola de mierda?

-Demostró ser buena al replicar imágenes complicadas cuando tatuó La Persistencia de la Memoria mientras que al panzón le resultó difícil hacer a los Perros Jugando al Póker cometiendo varios errores. Si les damos a los lienzos #9 que quieren una imagen del Gran Cañón ella barrerá el piso con él.

-Solo falta ese cascarrabias. No sé si le podamos dar algo que sea difícil porque él en verdad es muy bueno y parece dominar casi cualquier estilo, mientras que ese charlatán es puro ruido y pocas nueces sin oportunidad alguna de vencerlo no importando que estilo de tatuaje les demos porque en cualquier clase de desafío el francés se lo comería vivo.

-Asignémosles la pareja #7 que desea un caballo realista a ver cómo les va- terminando de ponerse de acuerdo comenzaron a repartir las calaveras.

-Okey, ahora lienzos humanos dígannos por favor dígannos que parejas de artistas les tocaron.

 _ **Craig:**_ _a ver con que jugarreta salieron esos malditos imbéciles hipócritas._

 **Lienzo #1: campos de girasoles realistas:** Craig y Tweek

 _ **Craig:**_ _hijos de la gran puta…_

 _ **Tweek:**_ _¡JA! Justo lo que necesito para cobrárselas todas a ese maldito pendejo, ¡Muchas gracias!_

 **Lienzo #2: persona caminando hacia el ocaso:** Bárbara y Bradley

 _ **Bradley:**_ _espero... espero no tener que tatuar alguna parte inapropiada del cuerpo._

 **Lienzo #3: escena de conejitos en su día a día:** Kenny y Butters

 _ **Butters:**_ _¡Como me encantan dibujar animalitos tiernos! Justo lo que necesito._

 **Lienzo #4: hombres soldando piezas de metal, estilo realista** : Stan y Kyle

 _ **Craig:**_ _claro, claro. Ese jodido cínico de mierda se quedó con lo más fácil para él y mandó al cuerno a los demás. Me encanta ver como muestra la dichosa "camaradería" que hay entre todos._

 **Lienzo #5: jugadores de futbol americano haciendo una anotación:** Token y Kevin

 _ **Kevin:**_ _¿Me engañan mis oídos? ¿Piden que retrate a los patanes que tanto me molestaban de chico? Esto me va a resultar tan difícil como a Luke cuando tuvo que entrar al árbol de las ilusiones en dónde tuvo esa lucha imaginaria contra Darth Vader._

 **Lienzo #6: osos estilo Nueva Escuela:** Damien y Pip

 _ **Damien:**_ _¿Osos estilo Nueva Escuela, eh? Voy a demostrarles unas pequeñas sorpresitas a todos estos idiotas que creen que solo se hacer diablos y monstruos de lo más aterradores._

 **Lienzo #7: caballos realistas:** Chris y Gregory

 _ **Chris:**_ _me muero por ver con que excusas saldrá la princesita de Disney cuando arruine a lo grande su trabajo o si para variar se comportará como un genuino "caballero inglés" y acepte sus errores._

 **Lienzo #8: El Monte Rushmore:** Thomas y Tammy

 _ **Craig:**_ _esto los volverá o más unidos o hará que esa perra lo vuelva a odiar si él le gana._

 **Lienzo #9: El Gran Cañón:** Cartman y Wendy

 _ **Cartman:**_ _así que estos súper maricas me tratan de joder, ¿No? ya me las pagaran luego._

-Ya todos tienen asignados sus trabajos, tendrán el resto de la tarde para ponerse de acuerdo con sus lienzos sobre cómo serán los diseños. El tiempo comienza… ¡YA!- era hora de poner de nuevo las manos a la obra.

-¿Cómo desea los conejitos? ¿Realistas, caricaturescos o algo diferente?- de igual a como lo hizo en el primer tatuaje eliminatorio, Leopold empezó a hacer los bocetos para su obra.

-¿En- en dónde quiere tatuarse a la persona caminando hacia el o-ocaso?- con su timidez tan característica, Bradley rezaba para que su cliente eligiera una zona distante de sus partes privadas.

-¿Quieres en serio hacer un simple oso polar caminando por el hielo? Mira, yo tengo algo mucho mejor en mente- pasando un brazo por los hombros de su cliente, Damien lo apartó de los demás para poder hablarle en privado -pensaba más bien en un feroz oso polar teniendo una encarnizada lucha contra una morsa en dónde ambos se den con todo. ¿No te parece más llamativo esto?- quería convencerlo de hacerse una escena de lo más violenta y sanguinaria.

 _ **Pip:**_ _¿De que estará hablando ese odioso? ¿Tratará de convencerlo de tatuarse algo que ya tiene impregnado en su cuerpo como la primera vez?_

-¿Insinúas que durante seis horas seguidas deberé aguantar todas las groserías que salen de tu boca? ¡NO, GRACIAS!- para la terrible desgracia de Thomas, su actual clienta no iba estar dispuesta a tolerar las malas palabras que dice involuntariamente y tomó sus cosas para irse.

-¡NO, NO, NO! ¡Por favor DÉJEME CAGARLE EN LA BOCA Y LIMPIARME EL CULO CON SU LENGUA espere, señorita! Le aseguro que yo nunca…- intentaba en vano hacerle recapacitar.

 _ **Craig:**_ _ya me estaba preguntando cuando sería el día en dónde le tocase lidiar con un cliente con el temperamento de un niñito rico malcriado que no quiera entender razones. Sería una completa mierda que por culpa de esa puta lo terminen echando de la competencia._

 _ **Thomas:**_ _desde un inicio sabía que iba a ¡AHORCARME CON UN CONDÓN USADO! Sucederme algo como esto tarde o temprano, ¡NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE OCURRA! Debo hallar el método para conservar a mis lienzos a como der lugar, ¡Pero por culpa de esta maldita enfermedad que me ha hecho la vida un infierno desde que tengo memoria voy a ser el próximo AL QUE LE CORTARAN EL PITO en ser eliminado del programa!_

-¡Espere un momento, señora!- para la sorpresa del rubio de mayor estatura de todos, Tammy intervino por él e impidió que esa mujer se fuera -¿Qué no ha visto los primeros episodios de este programa? Si no es así, permítame decirle que está juzgando muy rápidamente a ese hombre porque estaría cometiendo el mismo error que yo hice al no tomarse la molestia de no tratar de comprenderlo.

 _ **Tammy:**_ _será mi rival en este reto eliminatorio, pero no puedo permitir que pierda solo porque su cliente cometió el mismo error gravísimo que yo cometí, además, si yo le ganase solo porque no tiene lienzo en dónde plasmar el tatuaje sería de lo más injusto y deshonroso, ¿Qué clase de competidora sería yo si permitiese algo así? Y también porque debo compensarle de algún modo la forma horrible en como lo traté antes._

 _ **Craig:**_ _oh, pero que ternurita de su parte. ¿Ahora si van a pasear por el parque tomados de las manos y besarse bajo la luz de la luna?_

 _ **Thomas:**_ _¡BENDITO SEA DIOS! Sin la intervención de ella no sabría qué hacer. Le debo una ¡MAMADA BIEN PROFUNDA Y PEGAJOSA!_

 _ **Luis:**_ _oh, que interesante. Tenía la sospecha de que se iban a formar alianzas entre los artistas pero no visualicé una de ese calibre. A menos de que… ¿Será posible que entre estos dos haya algo más que una simple camaradería o alianza conveniente?_

La noche nuevamente cayó sobre la Ciudad que Nunca Duerme por lo que para los artistas era hora de descansar y recuperar fuerzas para el tatuaje eliminatorio que se iba hacer mañana no sin antes tener alguna charla entre ellos.

-No puedo esperar para volver a demostrar de lo que en verdad soy capaz de hacer cuando tatúo algo que me gusta mucho- con el brillo del entusiasmo en sus ojos celestes, Leopold de nuevo estaba ilusionado con poder plasmar su siguiente obra a la que le pondrá todo su empeño.

-De nada, recuerda que te debía una y soy un hombre de palabra- riendo por esa actitud de niño chiquito con un gran aire soñador, Stan estiró los brazos bostezando para rascarse la nuca.

-Sí, claro. Que "considerados" son al haberme asignado a mí y a los que les caen como una patada en el hígado lienzos que querían tatuajes que estuviesen a años luz de lo que estamos acostumbrados a hacer. ¿Pensaron que no me iba a dar cuenta de eso o qué?- mirándolos de reojo fumándose un cigarro, Craig deseaba que un piano les cayera a ambos.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando, Tucker? ¿Crees que nosotros dos intencionalmente te asignamos uno de los lienzos que querían un campo de flores pensando que te irá mal en ese estilo en base de como en la prueba rápida le exigías a Tweek que hicieran algo sencillo sin muchos detalles? Nos ofendes con tal acusación- fingiendo sentirse insultado, Kyle lo provocó haciendo reír a Marsh.

-Si piensas que me jodiste por el lienzo que me diste estás bastante equivocado, jodido judío. Luego de trapear el piso con esa perra, tú serás el siguiente- le advirtió Cartman también haciéndoles un mal de ojo.

-Ahí te estaré esperando, gordis- al pelirrojo ya le estaba empezando a gustar provocarlo con esta clase de comentarios porque le causaba mucha gracia la expresión de mal humor que él pone.

 _ **Chris:**_ _no sé de dónde sacaré la paciencia para aguantar por otra semana más a estos idiots en caso de que no sean eliminados el día de mañana. Me resultaría más fácil cortarme la cabeza y enterrarla bajo tierra para nunca más volver a escucharlos._

-Gracias de nuevo por haber convencido a ¡LA PUTA GUARRA PARA QUE ME VIOLE! Esa mujer para que se dejase tatuar por mí. Habría sido mi ruina si se hubiese ido dejándome ¡COMIENDO MIERDA FRESCA! Plantado- charlaba Thomas con Tammy dirigiéndose al cuarto que esta comparte con las otras chicas.

-Con la manera tan horrible que te traté en un inicio, esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para reparar tal error. También porque quiero ver de qué más eres capaz de hacer a lo largo de esta competencia- una frase como esta que puede tener un doble significado creó un ligero rubor en las mejillas del tatuador con ojeras.

-Yo también espero lo- lo mismo de ti- esto lo dijo casi como un susurro desviando la mirada -que tengas buenas noches y mucha ¡PICAZÓN EN EL COÑO! Suerte mañana al momento de tatuar.

-Mucha suerte para ti, la necesitaras para vencerme- fanfarroneando un poco haciéndole reír ingresó a la habitación no apreciando el suspiro involuntario que ni él mismo se dio cuenta acompañado por una pequeña sonrisa y de otra grosería.

(…)

-Buenos días nuevamente a todos ustedes, chicos y chicas. Espero que hayan recuperado las fuerzas necesarias para el tatuaje eliminatorio de hoy- decía Luis cuando otra vez los artistas se encontraban ante sus locales acompañados por sus respectivos clientes.

-Como ya lo saben bien, solo contaran con seis horas para realizar los tatuajes, se les recomienda tomarse pequeños lapsos de tiempo para que el cliente y ustedes mismo descansen si llegan a sentirse mal de alguna forma y una vez que el tiempo se agote deberán dejar de tatuar.

-Esperamos que den lo mejor de sí mismos. El tiempo comienza a correr… ¡YA!- de inmediato todos empezaron a trabajar teniendo en mente las diversas experiencias que han vivido hasta ahora esperando no cometer nuevo errores que les puedan costar muy caro.

-Es una pena que esta vez no tenga que tatuar lindas mujeres o guapos hombres ni hacer el trabajo en ciertas partes del cuerpo, pero bueno, no siempre se consigue lo que uno quiere- bromeaba Kenny confundiendo al hombre que estaba bajo su aguja que no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo.

-No sabes lo a-agradecido que estoy por tener que hacer este tatuaje ¡GAH! Es la mejor manera de cobrárselas todas a ese idiota y aprenda a respetar a los demás- Tweek estaba muy seguro de que con esto podría darle una buena lección a Tucker.

-Ese par de pendejos creyeron que me iban a hundir con este tatuaje, pero lo que no saben, es que me dieron la oportunidad perfecta para humillar a ese loco al vencerlo en dónde él cree que es bueno y hábil. Quiero ver su cara cuando esos tres jueces imbéciles digan que lo vencí- a su vez, Craig también tenía cierta ilusión en poder ganarle al rubio en su propio elemento.

-Más te vale que por tu bien sea verdad que no puedes controlar todas las porquerías que salen de tu boca, ¿Entendido?- advirtió la lienza de Thomas aún muy renuente a dejar que alguien con una aparente boca tan sucia como la que él posee toque su cuerpo.

-Le ase… aseguro, señorita, que si por mí fuera, me que-quedaría mudo antes de decir cualquiera de las vulgaridades que salen de mi boca- debía usar todos los trucos que se conocía para hacerle sentir a gusto y no cambiase de opinión decidiendo abandonarlo y dejar el tatuaje inconcluso.

-Me muero por ver las expresiones que esos jodidos jueces, en especial ese puto colombiano, pondrán cuando vean los que les tengo preparado- confiando en que ahora sí dejaría a todos con la boca abierta, Damien tatuaba ya con el mismo exceso de confianza que tuvo en el primer reto eliminatorio, ¿Será que ahora estará a la altura de las circunstancias?

-Si de chico me hubiesen dicho que debería tatuar algo que represente a todos aquellos que tanto se burlaban de mí, habría creído que solo era una de las tantas tomaduras de pelo que me han hecho- igual a como pasó con el tatuaje de los girasoles, Kevin no estaba para nada emocionado con el tipo de tatuaje que le tocó hacer ahora.

-No soy ningún idiota y estoy consciente de que todos aquí creen que solo soy un charlatán que no sabe hacer nada. Con la imponente y majestuosa bestia que dejaré impregnada por siempre en tu piel demostraré que estoy a la altura de mis palabras- también estando seguro de sí mismo, Gregory veía esto no solo como una oportunidad para probar que es un buen tatuador, sino para acallar a todo aquel que se haya atrevido a infravalorarlo.

-Lo, lo, lo, tengo manzanas, lo, lo, lo, tú también, lo, lo, lo vamos hacer un pastel…- un muy alegre Butters canturreaba una tierna e infantil canción que hacía que su lienzo pensaba que estaba siendo tatuado por un niño chiquito.

-Por favor no se mueva tanto que me hace cometer errores- solicitó Wendy debido a que su lienzo estaba incómodo y trataba de buscar la posición más cómoda para durar las seis horas del desafío.

-Por culpa de esa puta perdí la oportunidad de ser el que repartiera los lienzos en esta prueba, pero ya verá, con esto la hundiré y demostraré que bajo su máscara de amabilidad y prudencia se esconde se esconde una perra tramposa que solo piensa en sí misma dispuesta a sacrificar a los demás para conseguir lo que quiere- irónicamente, Eric la insultaba a ella usando palabras con las que en realidad se describe a sí mismo no siendo capaz de reconocer que fue por culpa suya que no obtuvo la ventaja de repartir las calaveras.

-Oye, lindo, ¿Qué harás luego del tatuaje? ¿Has visto como es el resto de la ciudad? Porque yo con mucho gusto te podría mostrar lo que esta gran metrópolis posee como pago por hacerme este bello tatuaje, ¿Qué dices?- poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza por el ofrecimiento de su cliente, Bradley se paró de su asiento como si este estuviese hecho de fuego tomando distancia

-¡EH, EH, EH, YO…!- no sabía que decir al respecto y se le enredó la lengua -¡DEBO IR AL BAÑO!- sin dar mayor explicaciones salió corriendo de su puesto pasando entre los camarógrafos y los jueces que se preguntaban que le pasaba y si le pasó algo grave.

-¿Te pasa algo, muchacho?- quería saber Luis al ver como abrió el lavamanos echándose agua en la cara de forma muy desesperada como si estuviera sucio.

-¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ! ¡No pasa nada, no pasa nada! Solo denme un momento- afirmó sin verlo frotándose el rostro y mojándose el cabello.

 _ **Bradley:**_ _¡Pensamientos impuros otra vez! Por favor no ahora, ¡No ahora! ¡NOOOOOO!_

-¿Y a ese marica que le pasa? Ni que le hubiese tocado tatuar una verga o algo parecido- comentó Craig con un leve deje de burla pero sin despegar su vista del tatuaje que le hacía a su lienzo.

-¿Tan pronto y alguien se está dejando ganar por la presión? Vergüenza debería darle- valiéndole poco eso, a Chris no le interesaba para nada si a los otros les iba bien o mal ni siquiera si se trata de algo que pudiera beneficiarlo como competidor al tener un oponente menos con quien lidiar.

-Oh… creo que me equivoqué respecto a él- algo triste y decepcionada, Bárbara había visto como el chico con cabello rizado parecido al suyo corría como un perfecto cobarde no dando señales de que pronto vaya a adquirir un gran valor o evolucionar para hacer respetar su opinión ante los que le digan algo que no lo agrade.

 _ **Fernanda:**_ _Carlitos tiene razón. Es un artista muy hábil pero no tiene confianza en sí mismo y se deja intimidar con una enorme facilidad. Sorprende que no se haya derrumbado a estas alturas ya._

-¿Y a ese que mosca le picó? ¿Acaso comió algo que le cayó mal o qué?- bromeó Kyle haciendo reír a su cliente para que así olvidase el dolor que le causaba las agujas de la máquina tatuadora.

-¡CINCO HORAS, CHICOS Y CHICAS, LES QUEDAN CINCO HORAS!- dio aviso Coyote apenas el reloj indicó que ya había pasado una hora desde que comenzó la prueba.

-¿Ya pasó una hora? ¡ME CAGO EN LA…!- masculló Eric dándose cuenta de que apenas estaba terminando de hacer las líneas y no ha comenzado a darle color a su tatuaje.

-¿Una hora ya? ¡RECORCHOLIZ!- estando tan enfocado en hacer lindos conejitos, Butters se le olvidó que debían hacer las plantas y demás elementos del entorno que ellos habitan.

-¿Ya comenzaron a tratar de meternos miedo para entorpecer nuestro desempeño? Vayan a joder a otros con eso- siguiendo con su actitud fría en indiferente Chris no se dejaba perturbar por nada.

-Me muero por ver como ese antipático corre para terminar su tatuaje y entregue un trabajo que refleja su desmedida mediocridad, ¡GAH!- una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios de Tweek dando por hecho que Tucker tropezará y caerá de manera espectacular e irreparable.

-Odio tatuar tantas putas florecitas, odio este maldito Reality Show, odio a todos esos imbéciles con los que debo convivir día a día en este lugar, odio mi maldita vida…- no se equivocó porque el pelinegro de chullo azul estaba comenzando a sentir la presión y fatiga.

-El tiempo ahora sí que está volando a la velocidad de la luz- Stan no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor debido a que estaba de lo más cómodo y seguro en su tatuaje.

-Ya puedo percibir el aroma del triunfo en el aire- el pelirrojo con el que hizo equipo también se encontraba de lo más confiado.

-¡AY POR MIL DEMONIOS! ¡¿Tenía que pasar justo ahora?!- la gran seguridad que Thorne tuvo se hizo añicos cuando su máquina para tatuar se averió -¡Espera un momento y ni se te ocurra irte! Vuelvo tan pronto como consiga otra- dejó a su cliente para ir al cuarto que comparte con los demás para buscar otra y seguir trabajando.

-¿Cuántas señales más deberá recibir él para que se enderece y aprenda a comportarse?- habiendo visto eso desde su local, Philip negó con la cabeza para seguir haciendo su tatuaje.

-A ver si de nuevo esquila bala o esta vez sí le dan la patada como se lo merece. Un odioso menos en esta competencia es lo que se necesita para que todos podamos dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos- viendo eso también, Gregory le mermó un poco a su personalidad caballerosa y se alegró por la idea de tener un rival menos por el que preocuparse.

Nuevamente las horas transcurrían y parecía que la mayoría de los artistas habían aprendido a no sucumbir a la presión sabiendo controlar los síntomas físicos causados por tatuar durante tanto tiempo de seguido; pero no se podía decir lo mismo del gran estrés mental y emocional.

-¡TRES HORAS, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, SOLO LES QUEDAN TRES HORAS!- avisó ahora Luis Carlos.

-Uf… carajo…- rascándose la parte trasera del cuello, Kenny ya no tenía ganas de hacer sus comentarios pícaros y fuera de lugar para animar la situación.

-Déjame ver cómo nos está yendo con esta cochinada…- pidiendo sin cortesía alguna que se parase, Tucker vio el campo de girasoles a medio hacer que le plantó en su espalda -maldición… maldición… ¡MALDICIÓN!- prácticamente lo tiró a su asiento para trabajar a toda velocidad.

 _ **Craig:**_ _de ninguna manera voy a perder ante ese jodido loco. ¿Cómo podría verme en el espejo si soy derrotado por ese demente que tiene pura mierda en la cabeza?_

-Veamos si con esto ese chico despierta y al fin pone los pies en la Tierra. Debe entender que la realidad no es una película o serie de ciencia ficción en donde el "elegido" encuentra la manera de abrirse paso y superar cualquier obstáculo que se le ponga en el camino hasta llegar a la grandeza- hablaba Token para sí mismo poniéndose a pensar en su contrincante amante de la ficción.

-Ver a un grandulón descerebrado que se cree superior a los demás y los hace a un lado empujándolos como si fueran pedazos de basura es algo que me consta totalmente. Gracias a la Fuerza que ese bruto fue el primero en irse de la competencia- al pelinegro Friki no lo habían abandonado los malos sentimientos y seguía tatuando sin pasión, aunque continúa demostrando tener una gran habilidad artística.

-¿Cómo me están quedando los rostros?- comparando su tatuaje con una foto de referencia, Tammy se dio cuenta de jun fallo grave -la barba de Lincoln… ¡¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?!- comenzó a apurarse para tratar de reparar al error.

-Me sigue pareciendo increíble que alguien como tú haya sido aceptado en este programa. ¿Qué pensaran las personas que ven televisión de todo ese palabrería que sale de tu boca?- a Thomas tal vez no le esté yendo bien con el tatuaje en sí, pero lidiar con la clienta era toda una odisea.

 _ **Thomas:**_ _pensaran en la enorme ¡VERGA PELUDA! Paciencia que yo tengo al lidiar con una mujer tan odiosa y quejumbrosa como lo es usted._

-Déjeme ver cómo está quedando el osito- viéndolo detenidamente su trabajo para asegurarse de que todos los detalles estén bien hechos, Pip también descubrió que estaba cometiendo errores -¡Oh no! Los ojos me están quedando irregulares. ¿Cómo los voy arreglar?- difícilmente lograba mantener la compostura y se quitó su gorro para rascarse su dorada cascada que tiene por pelo.

-¡QUE NO TE MUEVAS, COÑO! ¡¿Cómo quieres que te haga bien este jodido Gran Cañón si te mueves como una puta licuadora?!- careciendo de esa paciencia, Cartman estaba soltando bramidos parecidos a los de un toro furioso ante un indefenso torero.

-Está quedando de lo más lindo el bosque de estos conejitos- recuperando su alegría y exagerado optimismo, Butters canturreaba otra vez esa infantil canción.

-¡UNA HORA, A TODOS LES QUEDA UNA HORA!- anunció Coyote, que inevitablemente, sacudió las jaulas agregando más estrés y angustia en el corazón de los concursantes.

-Dios no… ¡LLAMEN AL PERSONAL MÉDICO! ¡Mi cliente acaba de desmayarse!- sosteniendo al hombre que había estado sometiéndose bajo su aguja y que en todo momento creyó que estaba sereno, Wendy solicitó ayuda con temor a que estuviera fatal.

-Está muy mal. Debemos llevárnoslo cuanto antes- veía impotente mordiéndose la uña del pulgar derecho como los paramédicos se llevaron a su cliente.

 _ **Wendy:**_ _no puede estar pasando esto, ¡NO AHORA! Estaba tan cerca de acabar el tatuaje…_

 _ **Cartman:**_ _¡JA! Por pendeja de mierda._

-Mala suerte, supongo- sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, Chris continuó con su labor.

-¡OYE, LOQUILLO! ¿Por qué no le das también una taza de café para que reaccione y no se vuelva un peso muerto?- no desperdiciando la ocasión para hacer un comentario de muy mal gusto, Damien logro hacer que Eric y hasta Craig rieran sonoramente en contraste con Tweek que se sintió muy ofendido soltando uno de sus típicos ¡GAH!

-Oh no, Wendy…- Leopold vio con pesar como ella se tapó la cara con una mano no teniendo más alternativa que retirarse del gran salón rezando para que no termine descalificada o algo así.

-Lo peor que le puede pasar a cualquiera de nosotros en esta competencia…- Marsha también la miró con angustia, pero sabiendo bien que no había nada que se pueda hacer para remediar tal situación, enfocó su mente en su tatuaje.

-El tiempo que les toma reírse de las desgracias de los otros lo podrían implementar en corroborar si los detalles de sus tatuajes están bien ejecutados- desaprobando el comportamiento de los odiosos, Token también mostró preocupación por la pelinegra viéndola de reojo durante un momento para seguir trabajando.

-No se distraigan y mantengan la cabeza en sus respectivos trabajos porque solo les queda media hora, chicos y chicas- les notificó Alarcón para que eso no desviara la atención de todos y no se desmoralizaran de alguna forma.

-Mi oferta aún sigue en pie si lo reconsideras, muñeco- chequeándole un ojo el lienzo de Bradley lo puso tan rojo como un tomate y que reuniera el poco coraje que posee para no huir de nuevo como un perfecto cobarde.

-El tiempo justo que necesito para terminar de darle los últimos toques a la llama del soplete. Solo espero que las personas de la calle no llamen a los bomberos apenas salgas de aquí- estirándose y tronándose el cuello, Kyle volvió a bromear.

-¿Qué se supone que voy hacer ahora? ¿Me descalificaran por no haber terminado el tatuaje?- estando apartada de los demás, Wendy se encontraba sentada ante el comedor teniendo la cara apoyada en una mano y manteniendo la mirada perdida dando por hecho que la expulsarían -¿Con qué cara la voy a ver a los ojos cuando vuelva a casa?

-¿Cómo unos pequeños conejitos pueden causar problemas tan grandes?- comenzando a ofuscarse, McCormick se masajeó las sienes tratando de no perder la concentración.

-¡CINCO MINUTOS, LES QUEDAN SOLO CINCO MINUTOS!- exclamó Luis. Casi se podía escuchar los últimos granos de un reloj de arena caer hasta la base inferior como símbolo de la cuenta final.

-Déjeme ver cómo está quedando esta cochinada- sin delicadeza alguna Craig obligó a su lienzo a incorporarse y ver lo que ha hecho hasta ahora -por todos los diablos del infierno… ¡NO ME VOY A DEJAR GANAR POR ESE FENÓMENO!- con la misma brusquedad lo obligó a volver a su asiento.

-¡TE ESTOY OYENDO, JODIDO IMBÉCIL!- advirtió Tweek -ya verá lo que le espera. Me muero por ver su cara cuando le haga comer mierda humillándolo delante de todos…- otra sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su cara empezando a visualizar su triunfo sobre el odioso pelinegro.

-¿Las patas me quedaron demasiado largas?- asustado, Gregory esperaba que esas solo fuese ilusiones suyas y no sea algo que lo hundiera hasta el fondo.

-Y listo. Otro tatuaje en dónde debo complacer las exigencias de esos tres idiotas finalizado- terminada su obra, Chris se incorporó para prenderse otro cigarro -de milagro ese trío de chismosos no volvieron a meter sus narices en dónde no los llaman preguntando como nos va en los tatuajes interrumpiendo nuestra concentración entorpeciéndonos para darnos con el látigo al momento de tatuar.

-Vamos, linda. Si fuiste capaz de hacer una Venus casi tan bella como tú, esto no debe resultarte problema alguno…- la sensual Bárbara se daba ánimos a sí misma estando a solo un pelo de distancia del colapso total.

-¡DIEZ, NUEVE, OCHO, SIETE…!- con la cuenta regresiva final saliendo de los labios de Fer, ya no había nada más que se pudiera hacer y cualquier error que se haya cometido no se podría enmendar -¡…TRES, DOS, UNO, ESO ES TODO, BAJEN SUS MÁQUINAS, NO MÁS TINTA!

-¡Esta de lujo!- maravillado, el cliente de Stan le sacó a este una de esas brillantes sonrisas.

-Espero que te gustase y ni se te ocurra alegar de alguna forma- amenazo Craig a su lienzo justo cuando este iba a decir algo respecto a los girasoles que ahora posee.

-Un buen trabajo viniendo de alguien con una boca tan sucia como la que tú posees- ni siquiera aun teniendo un muy buen tatuaje del Monte Rushmore la lienza de Thomas dejada de hostigarlo.

-El sabor de la victoria es más dulce al saber que tengo el triunfo asegurado teniendo como aderezo la completa seguridad de que esa perra será la próxima en ser eliminada por no haber acabado su mediocre tatuaje- con una efímera pero muy macabra risa, Eric perturbó a su lienzo.

-¿En serio no aceptas? Te aseguro de que nos divertiremos a lo grande- continuado con su coqueteo, el cliente de Bradley estuvo a punto de pasar una mano por la cintura del sumamente apenado pequeño rubio que ya no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-O-oiga, creo que él no parece estar interesado en su-su oferta- para su fortuna, Butters fue hasta ellos y trató de sonar y parecer lo más intimidante posibles; cosa difícil por su rostro aniñado.

-Como quieran. Tú te lo pierde, muñeco- chequeándole un ojo, el lienzo se retiró riendo seductor.

 _ **Bradley:**_ _no puedo creerlo, Leopold… ¡Vino a mi rescate! Acaso fue porque… ¿Le agrado?_

-Todos acérquense. Habiendo ya terminado los tatuajes tendrán nuevamente una hora de descanso antes que comencemos con las críticas así que despídanse de sus lienzos y regresen al Loft- con el permiso dado por Luis, todos hicieron lo pedido excepto Craig que tomó un camino diferente para no tener que lidiar con alguien más.

-¿Por qué se pone así? Si es obvio a quién le va a dar la patada el día de hoy- siguiendo riéndose del infortunio de la única mujer pelinegra del programa, Cartman ansiaba verla irse.

(…)

-¿Estás bien, Wendy?- quiso saber Butters al haberse sentado al lado de ella que seguía sentada ante la larga mesa del comedor.

-No lo estoy… ¿Cómo voy a vivir conmigo misma si por no haber hecho algo para mantener cómodo al cliente resulto ser eliminada?- no cambiaba de posición y continuaba con la mirada perdida perdiendo el brillo de confianza y seguridad que ha mostrado hasta ahora.

-No pienses así. Tal vez te perdonen por haber mostrado tu habilidad en el pasado, además, que tu cliente se desmayara es algo que está fuera de tu control por lo que no tienes culpa alguna- tratando de hacerle sentir mejor, Stan le colocó una mano en el hombro sonriéndole.

 _ **Cartman:**_ _lameculos._

-Eso me recuerda… ¿Qué va a ocurrir con los que pierdan ante sus respectivos compañeros de trabajo? ¿Todos serán descalificados en alguna especie de eliminación múltiple o algo parecido?- quiso saber Kevin comenzando a tener ideas locas y paranoicas.

-¿Eliminación múltiple? No… no lo creó. Si eliminaran a la mitad de los que estamos concursando ahora el programa se acabaría rápido y sería desastroso- Token razonó haciéndoles ver a todos que esa posibilidad estaba muy lejos de hacerse real.

-Pues uno de los que estamos aquí será el siguiente en ser eliminado y todos sabemos quién es la que tiene las mayores de posibilidades de ser a la que le darán la patada hoy- con mucha malicia Eric no iba a desperdiciar el momento en acosarla para hundirla más en su miseria.

-Sigue sonriendo mientras puedas, culón idiota. No siempre tendrás la suerte de que tu rival sufra algún contratiempo que lo hunda y que te haga quedar como un falso ganador- reprochó Kyle.

-Tú serías el que necesite de algo que me deje hundido en la mierda para que no te patee el culo si llegamos a competir directamente, asqueroso judío pelirrojo de Jersey- rayos salían de los ojos de ambos no pudiendo esperar la oportunidad de pelear cabeza a cabeza y mostrar su superioridad.

 _ **Kenny:**_ _como desearía seguir aquí cuando estos dos se peleen con uñas y dientes y ver cuál es el que logra mantener lo que dice._

-Esperamos que se hayan repuesto y estén listos para las críticas del día de hoy- recibió Fer a los 18 tatuadores cuando se volvieron a parar en la tarima.

-Ya saben que los análisis de hoy serán diferentes a los anteriores porque aquí dos de ustedes compitieron entre sí y compararemos el trabajo individual de cada dúo para elegir a los ganadores- inquieta, Wendy visualizó su injusta derrota ante Cartman.

-Así que comenzaremos con la pareja que recibieron los lienzos #1. Craig y Tweek, ambos den un paso al frente para comparar los campos de girasoles que tatuaron en sus respectivos clientes- los dos enemigos que no se soportan a regañadientes hicieron el pedido parándose al lado del otro, enmarcando la gran ventaja en altura que el pelinegro le lleva al rubio, justo cuando la pantalla mostró sus tatuajes estando separados por una línea en el medio.

-Comencemos con el que ganó el primer reto eliminatorio. Tweek tu campo de girasoles es francamente hermosísimo porque no solo hiciste una enorme cantidad de esas flores, sino por la manera en como las tatuaste dando la impresión de que están siendo agitadas por una brisa refrescante- riendo algo nervioso, el blondo hizo que Tucker rodara los ojos fastidiado.

-También está a la bella mujer que pusiste en el medio danzando entre ellas porque eso le da aún más vida al tatuaje. ¿Es algo que quisiste agregarle a tu lienza o ella te lo pidió?

-Yo se lo sugerí y ella a-acepto porque esa mujer está basada en ella misma. Quería demostrar que lo simple y "práctico" no siempre es la respuesta a los problemas- le dedicó una muy obvia indirecta a Craig, que le puso el dedo medio en toda la cara.

-Una jugada inteligente que además demuestra tu gran pasión por el arte. Ahora toca analizar el trabajo de Craig. La enorme diferencia entre tu trabajo y el de él es la cantidad de girasoles que hiciste, ¿Por qué elegiste hacer tan pocos?

-¿Pocos? ¿Qué no se dan cuenta del enorme problema que es tatuar incontables de esas flores tan inmundas en el poco tiempo que nos dieron?

-Pues para tu rival ahí presente eso no fue un problema alguno- fue reprendido por Coyote -tu campo de girasoles más bien parece el jardín del patio trasero de una casa por los pocos que son en comparación a uno verdadero.

-No solo eso, sino que no parecen tener vida casi como si fuesen de plástico porque están totalmente quietos como si no hubiese viento alguno que los agitara o que se encontrasen dentro de un gigantesco invernadero.

-En la prueba rápida de ayer diste señales de no ser muy hábil al momento de hacer tatuajes con gran cantidad de detalles y hoy corroboras esas sospechas. ¿Cómo vas a hacer cuando te toque otro lienzo que desee tener otro tatuaje que posea también una enorme cantidad de detalles? ¿Tirarás nuevamente la toalla y te sentarás en una banca a fumar un cigarro hasta que todo acabe o qué?- a Tweek le daba risa ver la expresión que se estaba formando en la cara de Craig.

-Entonces… ¿Quién ganó esta partida? Yo digo que Tweek se la jugó toda y puso lo mejor de sí en su trabajo entregando una bella obra artística- Luis esperó la decisión de sus amigos.

-Yo también digo que Tweek ganó aquí. Su campo de girasoles supera en todos los aspectos al de Craig- habló el brasileño -opino igual, no hay punto en comparación entre ambos tatuajes- secundó la mexicana.

-Siendo así, el ganador en este desafío fue Tweek. Sigue demostrando tener las habilidades que te hicieron el primer ganador del programa y llegaras hasta la final. Así que ve a tomar asiento y Craig regresa con los demás artistas- dedicándole una sonrisa de burla al pelinegro, el rubio fue hasta una hilera de asientos alejados de los artistas sin ver la expresión de ira y coraje que le dio a su contrincante.

 _ **Chris:**_ _este resultado era de esperarse. Bien hecho, collègue._

-Bradley y Bárbara ustedes tuvieron a los lienzos #2 que querían a una persona caminando hacia el ocaso. Acérquense- la rubia otra vez accedió caminando seductoramente en total contraste con el paso tímido del chico que se mordía bastante inquieto el puño. Ella era un poco más alta.

-Empecemos contigo, Bárbara. ¿No tuviste inconveniente alguno al momento de tatuar?

-¡Para nada! A mí también me gusta hacer lindos paisajes y mi cliente era todo un bombón que no ponía queja alguna.

-Sí, lo podemos apreciar en tu trabajo. Pusiste el Sol ocultándose de tal forma en su muslo que al caminar pareciera hacer que se estuviese ocultando en la lejanía y que el tipo que está en el medio caminase directamente hacia él.

-La larga sombra producida por el hombre está hecha de manera realista y como se supone debe ser la sombra de alguien que tiene al Sol ocultándose a su frente y a este le diste el color que se supone debe tener en esa fase. Lo único que no nos gustó es que no pudiste más elementos como edificios o personas o vehículos alrededor y que hiciesen contraste, ¿Por qué?

-Es que para no cometer el mismo error que hice en el tatuaje del Alquimista de Acero y su hermano y en la prueba rápida de ayer, me enfoqué solamente en lo más importante para no hacer un tatuaje con tantos elementos que me hicieran cometer errores al hacerlos a la carrera.

-Nos alegra que recuerdes nuestros consejos, pero tampoco olvides en no hacer demasiado simple las cosas porque podrías causar una impresión no deseada. Te toca, Bradley. ¿Por qué habías corrido así de desesperado al baño tan temprano comenzó el reto? ¿Ese tipo te agredió de alguna forma o algo parecido?

-¡No, no, no! No me lastimo u ofendió, es solo que… que… me invitó a salir con él y coqueteaba conmigo…- otro fuerte rubor se apoderó de su rostro casi ardiendo como una fogata.

 _ **Kenny:**_ _¿Por qué a él le tocó ese tipo y a mí me tocó hacer conejitos? Que injusto…_

-Mientras que no sean agresiones físicas o graves insultos o comentarios discriminatorios, un tatuador de verdad no dejaría que banalidades como esas los entorpezcan y lleven a cometer errores en sus trabajos.

-Y ciertamente, Bradley, tú tuviste muchas fallas en tu trabajo de hoy. Veamos primero al sol que supuestamente se oculta en la lejanía, más de la mitad de su circunferencia está sobresaliendo cuando se supone que por lo menos la mitad ya debería estar ocultándose.

-Su color amarillo es demasiado claro no estando cerca de la tonalidad anaranjada que se supone debe tener y el hombre que se dirige a él está torcido como si estuviese jorobado o tuviera un bulto en la espalda.

-Me parece increíble que el mismo chico que hizo ese bello amanecer en el primer reto eliminatorio tan cerca del trasero de su cliente haya fallado en este ocaso en el pecho de su actual lienzo dejándose distraer por las tonterías que salen de su boca.

-Ya he dicho muchas veces que si no haces respetar tu opinión ante los demás no vas a llegar lejos y todos pasaran por encima de ti como un tapete, ¿Cuántas veces más te lo debo decir?- bajó la mirada no siendo capaz de encararlos sintiéndose el mayor fracasado de toda la historia.

-Entonces… ¿Quién gana entre ellos dos? Yo voto por Bebe.

-Yo también por ella. Así que Bárbara, ve a sentarte junto a Tweek y Bradley regresa con los demás- antes de hacer lo pedido, la rubia vio con pesar a su contrincante y suspiró triste.

-No te preocupes. Tendrás más oportunidades de demostrar tu valor- Butters le puso una mano en el hombro al más pequeño de los tatuadores tratando de transmitirle confianza con su sonrisa, pero él estaba tan devastado que ni siquiera se apenaba y mantenía la cabeza gacha.

-Leopold y Kenny vengan para que evaluemos los conejitos que le hicieron a los lienzos #3- los mencionados de mentalidades opuestas a pesar de ser muy parecidos físicamente atendieron el llamado parándose al lado del otro mostrando tener la misma estatura.

-Comenzaremos con el que ganó la primera prueba rápida del programa. Butters, notamos que estabas de lo más alegre en este desafío, ¿Te encanta dibujar animalitos tiernos?

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ! De niño me gustaba dibujar todo tipo de animalitos tiernos y adorables. Siempre me decían que yo era como uno de ellos.

 _ **Craig:**_ _y ya empezamos con esa clase de comentarios tan maricas…_

-Eso se nota enseguida en tu trabajo por lo adorables que se ven tus conejitos. Tan realistas y tiernos te quedaron, que a cualquier persona le darían ganas de abrazar por la espalda a tu lienzo con tal de poder tocarlos- ante ese comentario, Kenny no pudo evitar reír con picardía porque esas palabras tienen otro significado para él.

-No solamente los conejitos, sino el entorno que les diste por las plantas, flores e incluso el agujero de su madriguera en el cual podrían meterse en caso de que aparezca un lobo feroz que quiera comérselos- lentamente una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se le formó en la cara.

-Es como si hubieses hecho una escena tipo Disney pero en Live Action. También sigue mostrando tus habilidades que te valieron el primer triunfo en el programa y puede que termines viviendo en un cuento de hadas si llegas a ganar la competencia.

-Ahora observemos tu obra, Kenny. Pudimos apreciar que te estabas comenzando a frustrar a medida que el tiempo se agotaba, ¿Tuviste que correr para acabarlos?

-Por desgracia sí. A sabiendas de lo hábil que es mi adorable oponente aquí presente a la hora de realizar tatuajes tiernos me concentré tanto en hacer los conejos que descuidé mucho los otros detalles del tatuaje y me tuve que apresurar para no dejarlos incompletos- no pudo apreciar el rubor que generó en el rubio claro por cómo se refirió a él.

-Tus conejitos también son adorables y dan ganas de abrazarlos y llenarlos de mimos, pero el paisaje que les diste no está a la altura y se ven muy falsos casi como si fuesen parte del fondo de una obra de teatro.

-Varias de las plantas casi no tienen detalles y están superpuestas unas sobre otras de forma incorrecta porque algunos de los árboles que se suponen deben estar a la lejanía parecen estar delante del pasto que se encuentra cerca de esos animalitos

-Y a uno de estos le pasa algo raro porque su oreja izquierda es más corta que la derecha. Si solo fuesen los conejos sería un tatuaje bueno en casi todos los aspectos, pero por el problema del entorno, no lograste superar a tu rival- sin tener que decirlo, Kenny regresó con los demás competidores y Butters, también dedicándole palabras de aliento, se juntó con Tweek y Bebe.

-Kyle y Stan, ustedes asignaron los lienzos de este desafío y el que eligieron para sí mismos fueron a los que conformaban la pareja #4 que querían a hombres soldando piezas de metal estilo realista. Pasen para examinar sus trabajos- en ellos también se podía apreciar la enorme diferencia de alturas porque Marsh le llevaba por lo menos una cabeza de ventaja al pelirrojo.

-¿Se pusieron de acuerdo al elegir este estilo de tatuaje?- Fer suponía que Stan eligió este reto por ser algo que maneja a la perfección y en dónde se siente más cómodo y segundo.

-Bueno, en verdad yo quería elegir el del ocaso o el de los conejitos u otro que esté lejos de ser lo que hago con tanta frecuencia y demostrar que tengo más de un truco, pero mi compañero quiso este para tratar de demostrar que podía vencerme en mi propio juego- riendo con algo de malicia, Broflovski le palmeó la espalda.

-Podría decirse que no estuvo muy lejos de acertar porque ambos tatuajes son grandiosos. La flama que sale de sus respectivos sopletes se ve tan real que si sus lienzos se recargaran sobre una viga de acero la derretirían como si esta fuese de mantequilla.

-El brillo que se refleja en las dos máscaras es como si se vieran en 3D casi saliéndose de la piel de los lienzos y a los trozos de metal soldados lo único que les falta es el olor a metal fundido para ser completamente realistas. Esta vez será difícil elegir un ganador debido a lo bien hechos que están los tatuajes que hicieron.

-Yo diría que el ganador aquí fue Kyle por las agallas que demostró tener al desafiar a alguien que es muy hábil en el estilo de tatuaje que dibujó estando literalmente a la par con Stan.

-Yo diría que fue Marsh el que ganó esta partida. Cuando analizo más al tipo que está soldando, el que tatuó Stan se puede ver casi en cuerpo completo mientras que el de Kyle solo son visibles su máscara, los guantes para soldar y un poco de los brazos como si fuesen elementos flotando en el aire o pertenecientes al Hombre Invisible o alguna clase de fantasma. ¿Qué dices, Fer?

-Ummm… analizando los tatuajes en sí, Stan ganaría por un pelo. Pero en lo que se refiere a quién demostró tener más valor diría que Kyle por arriesgarse a hacer un estilo de tatuaje que no está dentro de su Zona de Confort. Por lo debo darle mi voto a él por arriesgarse.

-Entonces el ganador en esta prueba fue Kyle. Felicidades, ahora siéntate con los otros ganadores y Stan regresa con los demás- chocando los puños a modo de respeto mutuo y sin guardarse algún tipo de rencor, se dirigieron a los lugares indicados.

 _ **Kyle:**_ _esa amargada reconociendo que tengo huevos y que hice un buen trabajo suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿Qué tendrá entre manos ella y los otros dos?_

-Ahora siguen Kevin y Token para comparar los jugadores de futbol americano que les dieron a los lienzos #5- el amante de la ciencia ficción y el hombre de color también se pararon lado a lado demostrando que este último parecía ser el más alto de la competencia porque casi le lleva dos cabezas de ventaja al primero, aunque se debía a que este era de lo más chicos.

-Stoley, por algún motivo te vimos algo molesto durante todo el desafío. ¿Acaso ese tipo te molestaba o se burlaba de tus gustos?

-No, no me molestaba. Es solo que… que cuando era más joven sufría Bullying por jugadores de futbol americano que siempre se reían de mí y me ridiculizaban por mis gustos hacia la ciencia ficción. Así que hacer una representación de ellos me generaba un malestar comparado al que Darth Vader sentía durante cada segundo de su vida.

-También hemos dicho varias veces antes que tarde o temprano lidiaran con estilos de tatuaje que no les guste para nada o que incluso les abra viejas heridas, por lo que deberán aprender a dejar de lado sus rencores personales y no permitir que estos los entorpezcan; solo recuerden lo que sucedió en el reto eliminatorio de la semana pasada- Damien no contuvo un rugido de enojo ante esa indirecta.

-No desviándonos del tema, a pesar de tu descontento a la hora de hacer este tatuaje este casi tiene vida propia por la forma en como el jugador corre a través del campo de juego y por la expresión de agresividad que se puede apreciar por debajo de su casco. Parece que recibir matoneo por parte de esta clase de tipos te ayudó a captar su personalidad.

-Pero la hombrera izquierda se la hiciste demasiado grande, del tamaño del casco, y el brazo derecho en dónde sujeta la pelota apegándola a su cuerpo es muy chiquito casi como el brazo de un niño. Los jugadores que a la lejanía que él dejó atrás se ven muy opacos y con pocos detalles pareciéndose a garabatos pintados en una pared.

-Igual que pasa con Bradley, no pareces el mismo tatuador que casi ganó la primera prueba eliminatoria de la competencia solo que en este caso tu rencor hacia los que algunas vez te molestaron te entorpecieron haciendo que entregases un resultado mucho menor de lo esperado.

 _ **Kevin:**_ _los fantasmas malignos del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza me siguen atormentando hasta el día de hoy… perdóneme, oh gran Leonard Nimoy, por no tener la fortaleza de superar a esos demonios_

-Viendo ahora tu tatuaje, Token, no hay fallas significativas en comparación con el de Kevin. También captaste la expresión que un jugador de futbol americano debe poseer al correr para hacer una anotación, las líneas que hiciste a su alrededor crean el efecto de que está corriendo a toda velocidad y hasta dibujaste a otro jugador que se le quiso tirar encima fallando por completo como se supone debe pasar en ese juego.

-Hasta detallaste el césped del campo sobre el que corre. Un punto que muchos considerarían pequeño o insignificante pero que en verdad le da más vida al tatuaje- todas esas palabras pudieron hacer que una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado se formara en su normalmente seria cara.

-¿Quién ganó aquí? Yo digo que el jugador que tatuó Token le patearía el trasero al que hizo Kevin.

-Eso es más que obvio, para mí, Black gana y por mucho. No hay lugar a dudas.

-Entonces Token ve a sentarte con los demás y Kevin reúnete con los que aún faltan por ser evaluados- haciendo la seña Vulcana el Friki regresó con los demás maldiciendo a los que lo maltrataron en el pasado y que aún lo siguen atormentando en la actualidad.

-Pasen Pip y Damien para que analicemos los osos estilo Nueva Escuela que pusieron en las pieles de los lienzos #6- adelantándose al rubio de ascendencia inglesa y buenos modales, el satánico que se cree la gran cosa no vio la expresión ofendida de su parte al casi haberlo hecho a un lado como si fuera menos que él a pesar de solo llevarle media cabeza de ventaja.

-¿Qué tiene que decir el ganador del segundo reto eliminatorio? ¿Cómo se sintió en este reto?

-Oh, pues el estilo Nueva Escuela no es algo en lo que sea muy adepto así que me resultó difícil crear y tatuar un diseño de esa clase aunque se tratase de un lindo y adorable osito.

-Eso se nota enseguida. Cuando se mira de lejos cualquiera pensaría que es un bien hecho tatuaje de la Nueva Escuela, pero si se mira más de cerca, la primera falla que salta a la vista son sus ojos porque el derecho es ligeramente más grande que el izquierdo y sus pupilas no están del todo pares ya que la izquierda está ligeramente alzada.

-El corazón que está abrazando casi parece la punta de una flecha apuntando hacia abajo y algunos de los dedos que la sujetan casi parecen salchichas cortadas a la mitad- no disimulando para nada su risa, Damien se deleitaba por el modo en como criticaban a su oponente.

-Antes habías mostrado ser capaz de tatuar eficientemente bajo presión, ¿Qué te ocurrió hoy, hombre? ¿Cómo pasaste por alto esos detalles?

-No sé cómo pasó. Cuando me di cuenta del detalle de los ojos y demás cosas ya era muy tarde y no me quedó más opción que acabarlos lo mejor posible para que el tatuaje no se viera tan mal a simple vista- no tenía cara para explicar sus fallas.

-Impresiona que los ganadores de pruebas eliminatorias como lo fueron tú y Tweek en su momento, en el siguiente reto quedasen muy cortos no cumpliendo con las expectativas. Obvio que no siempre se gana, pero esperamos que sigan manteniendo una buena calidad en los desafíos venideros y no tengan bajones de este calibre.

 _ **Damien:**_ _¿De qué sirven tus plegarias ahora?_

-Te toca, Damien. Lo que le hiciste a tu lienzo fue… ¿Un oso polar teniendo una encarnizada lucha con una morsa?- a los tres jueces les resultaba algo inquietante la imagen caricaturizada de esos animales despedazándose mutuamente dándose con todo lo que tienen.

-Exacto. Originalmente mi cliente quería nada más que un tonto oso polar parado sobre un témpano de hielo, pero como eso era algo bastante tonto, infantil y trillado, lo convencí para hacer algo mil veces mejor y que no cualquiera lleva tatuado en su cuerpo.

-El tatuaje que le diste a ese hombre ciertamente podría darle pesadillas a cualquiera que lo viese. Pero dejando de lado lo tétrico que es, admito que es un muy buen tatuaje estilo Nueva Escuela.

-Pudiste plasmar y representar la ferocidad que ambos animales tendrían en una situación de vida y muerte en el mundo real en un estilo caricaturizado tanto por sus gestos como por los detalles de las grotescas heridas que se hacen mutuamente y la sangre que vuela por los aires y las que están impregnadas en las fauces y garras del oso y los largos colmillos de la morsa.

-Tampoco descuidaste los detalles del pelaje del oso y la rugosidad en la piel de la morsa. No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero me dejaste con la palabra en la boca al mostrar que eres capaz de hacer cosas que no sean diablos o criaturas demoniacas; aunque a esa morsa y oso poco les falta parecerse a bestias infernales- otra sonrisa ególatra adornó el pálido rostro de Thorne por ver como Alarcón reconocía su esfuerzo y buen trabajo.

-Y bien… ¿Quién gana? ¿El osito tierno de Pip o la bestial batalla a muerte de Damien?

-Naturalmente Damien gana. Su oso mordería, masticaría y escupiría al oso de Philip. Es increíble que el que casi se vuelve el segundo eliminado de la competencia le haya podido ganar al que ganó el segundo reto eliminatorio del programa. Sigue demostrando que hice bien al no votar por ti en esa ocasión; pero ya sabes que confiarte mucho sería el peor de los errores.

-Sí, sí. Lo que digan- sintiéndose como el rey del mundo se dirigió a dónde estaban Kyle y demás ganadores y un muy decaído Pip volvió con los perdedores y los que faltan por ser evaluados.

 _ **Damien:**_ _para que sepan cómo dirigirse hacia mí, trío de pendejos._

-Gregory y Chris vengan para que comparemos los caballos realistas que les dieron a los lienzos #7- manteniendo la barbilla en alto con su clásica prepotencia, el otro sujeto de ascendencias inglesas fue el primero en acercarse mientras que el francés rodó los ojos fastidiado.

-Y antes de que digas que vayamos al grano, De´Lorne, esperamos que sepas como controlar esa lengua porque esta podría derrumbar todo el esfuerzo que has hecho hasta ahora, ¿Entendido?- le advirtió la mexicana sabiendo de antemano cómo se comporta.

-Como diga, Mademoiselle- se encogió de hombros como si nada haciendo que su oponente riera y le palmeara un hombro -quítame tus inmundas manos de encima, maldito inglés de…

-Ya, ya. No empieces con tus cosas. Ahora bien, el caballo blanco que hiciste parado sobre un risco está increíble por la pose en la que lo pusiste representando la majestuosidad que esos animales representan y la brisa que agita su cola y pelaje al combinarse con el sombrado que le diste lo hacen ver aún más imponente de lo que ya es.

-Aprovechaste de forma eficiente los elementos que puede ofrecer el ambiente en el que ese animal se encuentra entregándonos uno de los tatuajes más bellos que se hayan hecho hasta ahora en el programa- ni siquiera halagándolo así pudieron sacarle aunque sea una diminuta sonrisa manteniendo su inquebrantable expresión desprovista de cualquier tipo de emoción.

-Viendo tu tatuaje, Gregory, también hiciste un bello corcel galopando por el campo mostrando la vitalidad y fuerza que hizo que los caballos fueran algunos de los pilares principales en varias de las civilizaciones antiguas. Era hora de que mostrases estar a la altura de lo que tanto presumes- no hacía falta decir que también sonreía ególatramente.

-Aquí tenemos también dos buenos tatuajes en los que es difícil cual supero al otro. ¿Qué dicen, chicos? ¿Quién ganó este reto? Creo que por primera vez en la competencia Gregory se lució.

-Yo también diría lo mismo que tú, Fer. Pero su caballo a pesar de estar en movimiento, no tiene más elementos ni debajo suyo ni a su alrededor como si estuviese galopando en la nada, además, creo que sus patas delanteras son algo más largas que la traseras.

-Y sus costillas son algo notables dando la impresión de que tiene hambre restándole puntos en lo que se refiere a majestuosidad. Tal vez si hubiese colocado terreno y pasto para hacer contraste eso le daría más vida y compensaría las pocas pero significativas fallas que posee.

-Entonces… ¿Dicen que Chris ganó este enfrentamiento?- los dos jueces hombres asintieron -siendo ese el caso, lo lamento Gregory pero por más bello sea tu corcel, este se quedó un poco corto comparado al que hizo Chris. Así que ve con los que aún faltan por evaluar y De´Lorne júntate con los demás ganadores.

 _ **Gregory:**_ _estoy comenzando a creer que esto está arreglado. ¿Dicen que mi majestuoso corcel galopando está por debajo de uno que solo está inmóvil como una estatua? ¿Qué tienen en la cabeza esos dos jueces para tomar tal decisión?_

 _ **Chris:**_ _normalmente no me suelo alegrar por triunfos banales y de efecto poco duradero, pero que gran alegría me dio patearle el trasero a esa arrogante marica inglesa y demostrarle que no importa que dé su mejor esfuerzo, jamás estará a la altura de las circunstancias._

-Tammy y Thomas toca examinar el Monte Rushmore que le dieron a los lienzos #8- caballerosamente el tatuador rubio más alto de todos le dio permiso a la castaña para que se pusiera al frente primero -ayer tu lienzo casi se fue debido a lo molesta que estaba por las groserías que decías, ¿No tuviste problemas hoy al momento de tatuarla?

-Aparte de algunas que-quejas, si cooperó no poniendo mu… muchos problemas dejándose tatuar.

-Se aprecia enseguida que recuperaste la habilidad y destreza que te hicieron uno de los cuatro mejores en el primer reto eliminatorio con el tatuaje de esa mujer cargando a su hijo. Las cuatro caras de piedra de los presidentes están tan cual como lo son en el monumento real.

-No solo por la forma y la manera en cómo están colocadas, sino por como hiciste que parecieran estar hechas de piedra sólida y aparentaran tener décadas de antigüedad. Admiramos que pese a lidiar con una clienta que se quejaba por cada grosería que decías, de nuevo supiste mantener la calma y concentración entregando un trabajo que nadie pensaría fue realizado por alguien que dice tantas malas palabras- desde hace tiempo que Luis dice uno de sus extraños halagos.

-Felicidades- Tammy le palmeó la espalda haciéndole sobresaltar y desviara la mirada apenado sonriendo de medio lado dándole las gracias porque si no fuese por ella no habría tatuado nada.

-Bien, es el turno de tu tatuaje, Tammy. ¿Qué nos dices? ¿No tuviste que aguantar comentarios indecorosos por parte de tu lienzo o algo parecido?

-Por fortuna esta vez me tocó uno que no trataba de ligar conmigo y estaba de lo más quieto y juicioso sin decir o hacer tonterías que me hicieran desconcentrar y cometer errores.

-Como me gustaría poder decir lo mismo. Las caras de Washington, Jefferson y Roosevelt si están bien realizadas por su realismo y darle también el efecto de estar hechas de piedra, pero como ya habrás adivinado a dónde quiero llegar, es en la barba de Lincoln en dónde tuviste un fuerte tropezón. A esta se le nota enseguida que primero le diste un mentón normal como el de los otros tres al que le colocaste de forma sobrepuesta la barba porque la línea del mentón aún se puede apreciar muy bien.

-También hay que señalar que el lado izquierdo del tatuaje está iniciado de forma extraña, casi como si fuera el borde de una pieza de rompecabezas que debe juntarse con otra para estar completa y el lado derecho no tiene delineado por lo que el tatuaje está incompleto.

-¿Cómo puedes explicar tales errores?- bajó la mirada tratando de pensar en que decir a su favor. Devolviéndole el favor, Thomas la tomó del hombro diciéndole que no tuviera miedo.

-Es que cuando me di cuenta del error de la barba de Lincoln me concentré tanto en tratar de repararlo que no me percaté sobre el lado derecho del tatuaje y por eso no logré acabarlo.

-Muchas veces les hemos dicho a todos que tengan cuidado al momento de hacer los detalles de sus tatuajes, ¿En serio se los tenemos que recordar cada vez que analicemos sus trabajos? Dense cuenta de que ya no estamos en los primeros días de la competencia para que metan la pata así.

-Ya, Fer, cálmate- le pidió Luis -¿Quién ganó aquí? Para mí Thomas gana ampliamente.

-Digo lo mismo. No hay que debatirlo. Por lo que Thomas y Tammy ya saben a dónde deben dirigirse.

-No te… no te pongas ¡CACHONDA! Triste, para mí ese me sigue pareciendo un buen tatuaje- intentó animar Thomas a lo que ella le dedico una triste sonrisa antes de separarse.

-Y finalmente sigue el Gran Cañón que Wendy y Cartman les dieron a los lienzos #9.

-Las perdedoras primero- con una muy obvia falsa caballerosidad y sonrisa cínica, el panzón le dio permiso a la pelinegra que suspiró sabiendo perfectamente que no iba a ganar este reto.

 _ **Stan:**_ _pero que jodido imbécil. Debí darle el tatuaje de girasoles a él a ver con que saldría._

-Bien, antes de comenzar, lamentamos que tu cliente se haya desmayado impidiéndote terminar el tatuaje, Wendy. En esta competencia muy pocas cosas son tan horribles como que el cliente se indisponga y no esté apto para seguir con el trabajo perjudicando al tatuador.

-Así que analizando lo que lograste completar, se puede decir que ibas por buen camino por como lograste replicar la imagen que tuviste de referencia por como hiciste las paredes internas del cañón creando la ilusión de tener una gran profundidad.

-Lo mismo ocurre con los colores por el tono natural que le diste a la parte externa del abismo, pero en cuanto a la parte interna, fue justo ahí cuando tu cliente sucumbió no pudiendo terminar de saturarlos quedando a medias. Si él hubiera durado hasta el final habría quedado magnifico.

 _ **Cartman:**_ _sí, sí. Sigan tratando de hacer sentir bien a esta perra para que no se sienta como la perdedora que es. ¿Eso es lo que harían unos jueces que deben tratar a todos por igual?_

-Bien, Cartman, al analizar tu tatuaje no te quedaste muy atrás en lo que respecta a como copiaste la imagen que usaste para inspirarte usando la combinación de colores correcta para hacer de lo más realista tu trabajo.

-Pensamos que con los colores ibas a tener problemas con los diferentes tonos porque habías mostrado solo ser hábil con tatuajes estilo Negro y Gris pero demuestras tener tus momentos al manejar más de un color- cruzó los brazos alzando el mentón 100% seguro de su victoria.

-Si Wendy hubiera terminado su tatuaje, este sería otro caso en el que sería difícil elegir al ganador por lo bien hechos que están, pero como ella no acabó el suyo y por como Eric mostró ser bueno en recrear este tipo de escenario debo votar por él.

-Yo también debo ser justo y votar a su favor- tal vez el obeso les cae muy mal, pero debían ser objetivos e imparciales y reconocer que le ganó la partida a la pelinegra.

-Felicidades por tu triunfo, Cartman. Pero al igual y como se lo dije a Damien, no dejes que el ego se te suba porque este te haría caer en pica y recuerda que mientras más grande sea el ego más dura es la caída.

-Como digan- dedicándole una última sonrisa de mofa a Testaburguer, se juntó con los otros ganadores en donde el único en felicitarlo fue Leopold.

-Solo ganaste por pura casualidad, gordis. A la próxima tu oponente no tendrá tan mala suerte.

-Tú rezarías para que yo tenga mala suerte si compitiéramos de este modo, jodido pelirrojo- nubes negras se les formaron encima.

 _ **Chris:**_ _tampoco puedo esperar por el día en el que alguno de estos dos se largue para ya no seguir aguantando sus estúpidas e infantiles discusiones._

-Escuchen todos. Tenemos nueve ganadores y nueve perdedores, a estos les pedimos que se calmen y no entren en pánico porque no van a ser eliminados este día, al menos no todos ustedes- habló Luis para que prestasen atención.

-Ustedes tendrán otra oportunidad para seguir en la competencia porque deberán hacer otra prueba eliminatoria y el quede de último en esta si se volverá el siguiente en ser eliminado- unos suspiros de alivio se pudieron escuchar por parte de casi todos los perdedores.

-Pero lo que no saben es que esta vez su destino está a manos del tatuador contra el que compitieron hoy porque sus ex-compañeros en la prueba rápida ahora deberán diseñar el tatuaje que deberán hacer mañana esforzándose para no ser el siguiente eliminado.

Un colectivo gemido de asombro fue lo que resonó por todo el local. Nadie se esperó este tipo de reto en dónde los ganadores deberán poner a prueba a sus respectivos rivales en dónde literalmente estos deberán hacer lo que les digan si no quieren terminar expulsados; no hace falta decir que varias risas maliciosas se hicieron notar.

 _ **Kyle:**_ _ahora sí que se va a formar una complete carnicería. Ya me dan lástima los demás…_

 _ **Chris:**_ _je, je, je. Esto sí que va a ser hermoso. No recuerdo la última vez que me alegré tanto._

 _ **Damien:**_ _esas voces ahora sí me agradan. Vas a ver lo que te espera, pequeño maricón._

 _ **Craig:**_ _mi destino a manos de ese puto orate. Ahora sí que estoy jodido…_

 _ **Cartman:**_ _ya quiero ponerme a trabajar en el tatuaje que enviará a esa puta de vuelta al inmundo agujero del que salió._

 _ **Tweek:**_ _oh… así que puedo darle a ese pendejo un tatuaje de mi completa invención y que debe hacer al pie de la letra o si no lo echan, ¿Cierto? La venganza es casi tan sabrosa como una buena taza de café por la mañana ¡GAH!_

 _ **Gregory:**_ _me parece perfecto. Esta es otra oportunidad para demostrar que puedo tatuar lo que sea, incluyendo lo que haya en la mente de ese cascarrabias que nadie quiere._

 _ **Wendy:**_ _Dios, por favor dame la fuerza que requiero para superar lo que él me vaya a lanzar…_

-Los ganadores tendrán las primeras horas del día de mañana para hacer sus diseños. Estos no pueden ser exageradamente grandes porque deberán caber en un brazo o como máximo en una pierna para que así sus rivales lo puedan hacer en el lapso de seis horas, el estilo de los tatuajes está a su completa decisión y nadie les puede obligar a cambiar de opinión.

-Estando todo explicado, vuelvan al Loft y descansen para la prueba de mañana. Que pasen buenas noches- los que saben bien que tendrán un día difícil estaban teniendo miles de ideas pesimistas en sus mentes en contraste total con los que no pueden esperar a hundirlos al darles estilos de tatuaje que saben son su talón de Aquiles.

 _ **Luis:**_ _no tengo que tener poderes mentales para saber que más de uno de los ganadores se muere por perjudicar a sus respectivos oponentes, pero deberán tener cuidado porque lo que pase el día de mañana seguramente tendrá graves repercusiones para todos por el resto de la competencia._

 **Capítulo siete completado el 07/04/2019.**

 **Estoy seguro que todos pensaron que en este capítulo los tatuadores iban a tener que trabajar en equipo, ¿Verdad? No se esperaron a que los miembros de los equipos del capítulo anterior debían competir entre sí y que el ganador deberá darle al perdedor otro tatuaje para que no termine eliminado, vaya giro de tuerca, ¿No?**

 **Ciertamente Wendy, Pip y varios de los otros perdedores dan algo de lástima porque con lo desalmados que pueden ser Chris, Cartman y Damien las cosas no les van a resultar para nada fáciles. ¿Cómo ellos y los demás van a lidiar con lo que les arrojaran? Descúbranlo en el capítulo siguiente ;)**


	8. Y EL GANADOR ES

**INK MASTER**

 **Hola a todos, como ya lo he dicho en tiempos recientes, estoy finalizando los fics que he dejado pendientes antes de retirarme del Fandom de South Park y este está entre los últimos para poder decirle adiós a esta sección de Fan Ficción a la que tantos años le he dedicado.**

 **Este me genera un malestar especial porque cuando lo inicié a mediados del 2018 se suponía que debió haberse vuelto el fic con el que volvería a FF después de seis meses de descanso teniendo muchas ganas de detallar los diversos desafíos que los chicos y chicas de SP afrontarían al momento de tatuar, pero que por desgracia, deberé acelerar teniendo que dejar los detalles a un lado y así acabar lo que se supone debió haber sido mi regreso triunfal a esta página…**

 **Así que sin más blablablá iniciemos con el último capítulo de esta locura.**

 **South Park no es mío, es del par de maricas de Trey Parker y Matt Stone y de la Comedy Central, esto se basa en un Reality Show llamado también Ink Master, pero la historia y cualquier personaje OC que aparezca (Exceptuando mis amigos jueces) es de mí propiedad… en serio esta sí será la última vez que haga este tipo de notas de autor… (Suspiro pesadamente)**

 **CAPÍTULO OCHO: Y EL GANADOR ES…**

En el siguiente reto eliminatorio que consistía en que los que ganaron la prueba anterior le diesen a sus respectivos oponentes tatuajes hechos de su creación, fueron Gregory, Pip y Craig a los que peor les fue y cualquiera de ellos estaría justificada su eliminación.

-Gregory, sin dudas dibujar panoramas de ciudades es tu Talón de Aquiles porque hasta ahora has demostrado tener muchas dificultades para que las cimas de las estructuras estén derechas. ¿Por cuánto más seguirás cometiendo el mismo error fatal?- reprendió Coyote a lo que Chris río.

-Philip, me impresiona que estés entre los últimos cuando fuiste el segundo ganador de lo que va la competencia hasta ahora. Entiendo que no estés acostumbrado a dibujar a seres demoniacos, pero tu pésimo trabajo el día de hoy podría hacerte el siguiente eliminado- ante el llamado de atención de Fernanda, Damien carcajeó ligeramente.

-Tucker, el pobre intento de parque de diversiones que le hiciste a tu lienzo sin dudas está entre los tatuajes más horribles que se van visto hasta ahora. Obviamente hacer un tatuaje con un número de detalles tan grande en un lapso de seis horas es una tarea muy difícil, pero en la forma en como saturaste los colores que se suponen deben ser vivos y animados se refleja tu poca pasión para hacer esa clase de obras- a Craig le dieron unas fuertes ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a Tweek debido a la crítica que Luis le dio.

-Luego de debatir, hemos decidido que el siguiente artista en abandonar la competencia será… Gregory. No tienes lo que hace falta para ser un Ink Master. Muestras tener ciertos grandes dones artísticos en tus trabajos, pero alguien que comete esa misma clase de errores una y otra vez no podrá avanzar más en este programa.

-Así que toma tus máquinas y deja la tienda- con un muy buen fingido gesto de caballerosidad, uno de los dos únicos tatuadores de ascendencia inglés se retiró no viendo la apenas disimulada sonrisa que el Topo esbozó.

 _ **Gregory:**_ _sé que soy un buen artista, solo que no puedo trabajar en estas condiciones en dónde prácticamente me dan a uno con el látigo. En otras circunstancias hubiera hecho comer el polvo a ese odioso francés y muchos otros que se creen la gran cosa._

En la siguiente prueba rápida debían hacer vajillas de arcilla y hacerles en sus superficies muchos adornos. Un trabajo manual de ese tipo era algo que la mayoría no sabía cómo lidiar siendo Kenny el que salió triunfante afirmando de nuevo que de niño debía improvisar con lo que tuviese a mano para darse gusto a sí mismo y a su hermana menor obteniendo de paso el poder de repartir los lienzos del tatuaje eliminatorio que consistía en que debían tatuarse dinosaurios realistas.

Pero a diferencia de los retos pasados, uno de los jueces participaría aquí y enseñarles como se hace siendo Alarcón el que les daría unas cuantas valiosas lecciones al tatuar un muy atemorizante Tiranosaurio Rex teniendo una fiera batalla contra un Triceraptos.

 _ **Luis:**_ _de niño también me gustaban mucho los dinosaurios, así que cuando se me da la oportunidad para tatuar alguno de ellos no la puedo desperdiciar._

Tatuar ese tipo de animales prehistóricos era algo a lo que tampoco estaban acostumbrados los concursantes y muchos debían improvisar o usar imágenes de referencia para complacer las peticiones de sus lienzos humanos.

 _ **Craig:**_ _me sorprende la gran cantidad de pendejos que les gusta estas inmundas lagartijas._

Finalizado el desafío los que sobresalieron fueron Stan, Damien, Kyle y Chris porque hicieron respectivamente un Triceraptos, un Velociraptor, un Estegosaurio y un Anquilosaurio, que junto con los tatuajes de los otros participantes, se les comparó con el de Alarcón.

-Stan, lograste plasmar la rudeza y fuerza que un Triceraptos debe transmitir al ser uno de los pocos dinosaurios capaces de hacerles frente a un T-Rex e incluso lograr matarlo.

-Thorne, pudiste no solo reflejar el salvajismo que un Raptor tiene al detallar sus filosas garras y colmillos impregnados de sangre, sino su gran y característica astucia por la mirada que le diste a sus ojos y que lo ha hecho tan popular en las películas de Jurassic Park.

-Kyle, conseguiste que un animal como el Estegosaurio que debido a su pequeña cabeza parecería torpe se viese imponente debido a la pose que le diste mostrando sus famosas platas dorsales en todo su esplendor haciendo que cualquier carnívoro lo pensara mejor antes de atacarlo.

-Chris, igual que el Stan, lograste recrear el poderío de un Anquilosaurio que también es uno de los pocos dinosaurios en poner contra las cuerdas al Rey Lagarto Tirano compensando su lentitud con su armadura corporal y la maza que lleva en la cola capaz departirle la boca a cualquier carnívoro que quiera clavarle el diente.

-¿Qué dicen entonces? ¿Quién ganó en este reto eliminatorio? Tenemos cuatro buenas opciones.

-Obvio que aquí ganó Damien y por mucho. Su Raptor le causará pesadillas por muchas noches a cualquiera que lo viese y casi parece que le puede arrancar la mano a cualquiera que intente tocar ese tatuaje. Sigue demostrando que hice bien a votar a tu favor y así tal vez llegues hasta el final de la competencia.

-No se sorprendan si termino yéndome con el premio de cien mil dólares y les restriegue a todos estos payasos quién es el verdadero Maestro del Tatuaje- naturalmente él no se demoró en presumir ya creyéndose la gran cosa.

 _ **Pip:**_ _hasta las fuerzas del mal tienen sus momentos de triunfo, solo que estos, se les subirán a la cabeza y les hará caer de forma estrepitosa._

Era el turno de anunciar a los que peor les fue quienes y esos son Kevin, Bebe, Tammy y Butters.

-Kevin, el pobre intento de Espinosaurio que hiciste está muy mal proporcionado porque parece que sus brazos son más largos que sus piernas, su hocico es algo corto no pareciéndose al de un cocodrilo y la vela en su espalda más bien parece una joroba de camello.

-Bárbara, tu Arqueopterix parece más bien un gorrión mutante por los rasgos de reptil que le diste poseyendo una cola corta en comparación con su cuerpo y por cómo le hiciste sus plumas. Dudo que un animal con esas características pueda alzar el vuelo.

-Tammy, tu Brontosaurio está anatómicamente mal hecho porque tomaste como referencia a la visión antigua que se tenía sobre esos animales cuando se creía que sus cuellos están doblados hacia arriba como el de los cisnes y que arrastran sus colas por el piso cuando en verdad ellos los tienen totalmente estirados y en posición horizontal.

-Leopold, tu Paquicelafosaurio tiene una cabeza demasiado grande en comparación con el resto de su cuerpo casi como si fuese una caricatura. No sé si es porque esos animales al poseer domos en sus frentes causan ese efecto pero si tu tatuaje cobrase vida esa pobre criatura no podría levantar su cabeza del piso y tendría que arrastrarla siempre.

-¿Cuál artista se va el día de hoy? Para mí, el reptil mitad ave de Bebe es el peor de todos.

-Yo diría que el Espino de Kevin es más horrible no solo por las fallas anatómicas, sino porque al ser un dinosaurio reconocido, cualquiera que viese ese tatuaje enseguida se daría cuenta de los errores incorregibles que posee.

-¿Todos de acuerdo con esa decisión? Bien, entonces el siguiente tatuador que deberá dejar la competencia serás tú, Kevin. Al inicio demostraste una enorme habilidad al momento de tatuar cosas relacionadas con la ciencia ficción, pero eres uno de esos tantos que al salir de su Zona de Confort cae de cabeza no sabiéndose destacar en otros estilos de tatuaje lo que es una pena porque si supieses implementar esa habilidad en otras áreas volarías hasta el infinito y más allá.

-Por lo que debes tomar tus pertenencias y retirarte- muy desilusionado, el tatuador pelinegro más chico de todos se despidió haciendo el saludo Vulcano apenas conteniendo sus lágrimas.

 _ **Token:**_ _pobre chico, espero que sí tome nota de esto y vea que no todo es como lo pintan en la ciencia ficción y caiga en cuenta de cómo es el mundo real._

 _ **Kevin:**_ _esto es tan humillante. Me hubiera gustado llegar por lo menos a la mitad de la competencia y demostrar mi verdadero potencial y que soy una caja de sorpresas. Ya puedo imaginarme como los brutos cabeza huecas que les gustaba molestarme de joven deben estar riéndose de mí ahora…_

Cuando no estaban siendo apurados y llevados hasta los extremos, los días entre cada reto podrían considerarse "tranquilos y amenos" a pesar de las muy pintorescas interacciones entre los competidores formando lazos de amistad, enemistad o incluso algo mucho más profundo.

-Sí, tan ¡CACHONDO Y URGIDO! Mal llegué a sentirme por todas las desgracias que traía mi enfermedad que intenté suicidarme colgándome. Tuve suerte de que mamá estaba cerca para cortar la cuerda, ella siempre estaba pendiente de mi bienestar a pesar de lo mucho que también sufría por mi ¡PICHA ALBOROTADA! Culpa…- Thomas charlaba con Tammy y Craig.

-Te comprendo, yo también he tenido esa clase de pensamientos por el acoso que recibía por parte de los hombres que daban por hecho de que complacería sus repugnantes fantasías…- a la mente de la castaña llegaron muchos recuerdos desagradables a lo que Tucker rodó los ojos antes de llevarse un cigarro a los labios.

-Solo aquellos que he… hemos tenido vidas duras y sufridas por cosas de ese estilo podemos ¡HACER ORGÍAS ENTRE NOSOTROS! Comprender el dolor del otro- aun siendo el que más sensible estaba al tocar esos temas, el rubio era capaz de ponerle una mano en la espalda dedicándole una sonrisa reconfortante que ella le correspondió.

 _ **Craig:**_ _sí, sí, sí. Todo es lindo y bello, ¿Ya van a buscar un lugar en dónde demuestren lo mucho que se aprecian y que esté lejos del alcance de todos estos putos chismosos y cámaras que nos siguen a cada segundo?_

-Pues sí, mi mamá tuvo que batallar mucho para sacarme a mí y a mi hermanito adelante al ser una madre soltera en Jersey. Aunque le hubiese gustado que yo me volviese abogado o médico y no terminar siendo uno de los tantos bellacos que hay por allá, no pudo sacar a Jersey de mi sangre, era algo inevitable- Kyle estaba chalando con Stan y Kenny.

-Algunas cosas nos acompañaran por siempre, no importa cuánto se intente negarlas, es algo intrínseco. Por eso algunas veces temo en volverme alguien impulsivo como mi papá que pocas veces apela al sentido común y hace movimientos arriesgados que afectan a los que lo rodean. Solo le faltó comprar una granja de cultivo de mariguana o algo parecido- riendo melancólico Marsh le dio un sorbo a su wiski.

-Yo no tengo ese problema. Gracias al cielo que no heredé ninguno de los rasgos de mis padres y no me parezco a ellos. Mi hermana menor, Karen, tampoco comparte alguna de sus características aparte del cabello castaño de papá y de los ojos verdes de mamá. Ella fue la flor que creció en medio del pantano- para el desconcierto de los otros dos, el rubio tenía inyectado el rencor en sus palabras.

-Mugroso que nace entre mugrosos lo será hasta el final de sus días no pudiendo negar la realidad de las cosas, ¿Verdad?- intervino Cartman comienzo una bolsa de papas fritas sonriendo como si se creyese la gran cosa.

-¿En serio, gordis? ¿Por qué entonces no nos dices algo de ti? Como que de dónde vienes o si por lo menos tuviste alguna madre, cosa difícil de creer tomando en cuenta la clase de persona que eres ahora. ¿Acaso fuiste un aborto fallido o algo parecido?- el pelirrojo no se demoró en dedicarle una ofensa de ese calibre con la intención hacerle sentir mal como él hace sentir mal a los demás.

-¡GRRR! Mi pasado no le importa a nadie, no crean que soy como ustedes que anda revelando cosas personales como si fueran del interés de alguien más- les dio la espalda para irse a pasos pesados como un rinoceronte embravecido.

-Apuestos 10 dólares a que su madre fue una puta concienzuda y que nunca conoció a su padre- susurró el judío a los otros ya riendo divertido y ellos aceptaron con todo gusto también haciendo sus propias hipótesis de porque el obeso es como es.

(…)

-Después de eso casi tuvimos que vivir en la calle. Todo porque mis padres fueron tan generosos y considerados en ayudar a los menos afortunados, que no supieron distinguir entre aquellos que querían abusar de su generosidad y quedarse con todo lo que tanto esfuerzo les costó conseguir- Token estaba platicando con Wendy y Bebe diciéndoles porque algunas veces puede llegar a ser tan áspero o arisco al momento de tratar con las demás personas.

-Dios… no hay una traición más vil que aquella que proviene de alguien al que se le ofrece la mano y te apuñala por la espalda- la pelinegra lo miraba con pesar mientras que la rubia soltó un lastimero: "Oh..." formando un perfecto circulo con la boca.

-Pues en primer lugar eso es su culpa por ser así de "buenos samaritanos"- Damien se metió a la conversación también dispuesto a molestar -¿Por qué diablos los de la clase alta deben rebajarse a socorrer a esos muertos de hambre ingratos? Nunca se sabe cómo estos te lo vayan a retribuir. Es mejor dejarlos que se pudran en su porquería antes de darles la oportunidad de que te chupen la vida y arrebaten todo aquello que te pertenece.

-Porque de entre las miles de sabandijas que abusan de la generosidad de la gente también hay quienes en verdad necesiten de algún tipo de apoyo y algún día te lo agradecerán cuando menos te lo esperes. Fueron las palabras que mis padres siempre me decían.

-Y por eso estás compitiendo en esta clase de Reality Show haciendo maromas para complacer a las millones de personas que les gusta vernos sufrir de alguna forma como si fuéramos partes de algún circo- al tatuador de ojos rojos le encantaba molestar a los demás y echarle sal a la herida.

-¿Entonces se puede saber por qué también estás aquí y ser parte de este circo? ¿Solo por la fama y gloria? ¿Acaso nunca te falta el dinero o algo así?- indagó Wendy para ofuscarlo y que se fuese.

-¡PURF! Si fuese por dinero tendría otras formas menos humillantes para conseguirlo y no lo hago solo para demostrar ser el mayor tatuador que haya existido, sino por…- dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de que estaba por revelar información personal.

-¿Sino por…?- la mujer de la boina rosa le incitó a que continuase al arquear una ceja.

-Por nada que les importe- molesto más consigo mismo que por el rumbo que iba a tomar la charla también se fue casi echando humos de las orejas.

 _ **Bebe:**_ _huy, me encantan los tipos con pasados misteriosos cuyas motivaciones no sean cosas materiales o algún tipo de reconocimiento. Me muero por saber que tiene entre manos._

-¿Entonces perdiste a muchos amigos en esa guerra?- preguntó Pip a Chris acompañados por Butters, Bradley y Tweek.

-Sí, algunas veces sus gritos de ayuda resuenan en mis sueños junto con el de los disparos y explosiones. Se dice que los fantasmas de aquellos que miras a los ojos al matarlos te perseguirán por siempre, pero las almas de los que has defraudado impiden que las heridas se curen y se mantengan abiertas para siempre al nunca dejarte olvidar- agitó un poco la taza de café que tenía en la mano mirando su reflejo para luego darle un sorbo.

-Lo comprendo, yo… también en las noches oigo los pedidos de ayuda de los que no pude salvar…- Leopold dejo esto más para sí mismo que para los demás sobándose el brazo derecho en donde tiene tatuada una cara igual a la de él solo que poseedora de una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo.

-Bu-bueno, yo tengo algunas técnicas de meditación que podrían serles de ayuda para despejar la mente y el alma y no sufrir nunca más de e-esa clase de malestares- ofreció el blondo que se lleva terriblemente mal con Craig haciendo uno de esos Tics a los que se han acostumbrado los demás.

-No, gracias, collège. Esa es mi penitencia por todas las vidas que he tomado y deberé acoplarme a ella lo mejor que pueda hasta que me llegue la hora y sea juzgado por el "que nos ama a todos" y permite que brutales conflictos se lleven a cabo sin hacer nada al respecto- era curiosa la manera en como aceptaba esos trastornos mentales como un castigo al mismo tiempo que hablaba mal del Todopoderoso.

-Tal vez si se toma en cuenta a todos los que lograste salvar en esa lucha se te perdonen tus pecados y encuentres al fin el descanso eterno- quiso animarle Pip poniéndole una mano en el otro siendo tan religioso como lo ha demostrado desde un inicio.

-¡UH! Cuando despiertes de tu mundo de fantasía, me avisas- eso no lo animo para nada y siguió tomando de la bebida que Tweek le había preparado.

Así eran las cosas en el establecimiento en dónde se llevaba a cabo el programa, teniendo a personas con mentalidades tan opuestas unas de otras, los roces y tensiones entre cada uno de ellos eran inevitables sobre todo luego de alguna prueba rápida o eliminatoria que agite aún más las aguas.

Para la quinta prueba rápida tuvieron que pintar en lienzos la Estatua de la Libertad usando nada más que los dedos y sin ningún tipo de artilugio. Eso también fue algo que le movió el piso a varios de ellos que cometían errores al momento de darle color a sus trabajos.

-Ni siquiera niños de kínder harían trabajos tan deplorables como los que muchos de ustedes nos mostraron el día de hoy. ¿Se hacen llamar a sí mismos artistas? Un verdadero artista es aquel que sea capaz de dibujar sus obras tanto con pincel y lápiz como a mano limpia. Me decepcionan- siendo ya costumbre en ella, Fernanda no vacilaba al momento de hacer duras críticas.

-De los pocos que se lograron destacar en esta prueba rápida, el que gano fue… ¡TWEEK!- el mencionado soltó un leve grito de la impresión y se llevó una mano al pecho sonriendo algo nervioso y que Craig le dedicase otro comentario ofensivo.

Pero si pensaron que eso fue difícil, no era nada comparado al estilo de tatuaje con el que lidiarían en el reto eliminatorio que era hacer tatuajes japoneses. Casi nadie había hecho alguno de ese estilo y para empeorar las cosas sería la propia Fer la encargada de darles una lección sobre eso, tatuando un Ónix, igual a como Alarcón lo hizo en los tatuajes de los dinosaurios

 _ **Fernanda:**_ _este es y por mucho uno de los estilos de tatuajes más difíciles de hacer y requiere una gran pericia porque a diferencia de otras clases no se pueden modificar los diseños para el gusto o conveniencia del tatuador._

-Sinceramente este ha sido hasta el momento el reto eliminatorio que más me ha decepcionado. La mayoría, por no decir prácticamente todos, fallaron a lo grande y si fuese posible eliminaríamos a más de uno el día de hoy- por el modo en como ella se expresó, Kyle no pudo evitar susurrar: "parece que a alguien se le atrasó la regla"

-Entendemos que este sea uno de los estilos de tatuaje más difíciles de hacer y que para varios es la primera vez que lo hacen, pero siendo franco, no pensé que lo arruinarían de formas tan catastróficas al punto que no creo que se pueda elegir quién fue el ganador del reto de hoy- Coyote solo era un poco más comprensivo que ella y menos hiriente.

-Por lo que luego de hacer sus críticas diremos cuál será el siguiente tatuador en ser eliminado- de uno en uno todos tuvieron que aguantarse las ahora más seberas críticas hacia sus trabajos.

-Es hora de elegir a los que estuvieron peor el día de hoy, esos son Bebe, Thomas y Stan.

-Bárbara, esa cosa que se supone debe ser un dragón japonés es una maraña de partes mal unidas que no siguen un patrón lógico con patas dobladas de manera antinatural siendo lo único más o menos rescatable su cabeza que se parece más a la de un caimán. Como has demostrado ser una gran fanática de Animes y Mangas creímos que te ibas a destacar aquí, pero nos equivocamos- la rubia agachó la cabeza no pudiendo contener sus lágrimas.

-Thomas, los kimonos que poseen las tres mujeres que están bebiendo Té se ven demasiado planos como si fueran hojas de papel, los pies de dos ellas están doblados como si fueran de goma y algunos de los dedos de sus manos parecen alambres- al hombre de Tourette se le escapó uno de esos insultos involuntarios para expresar su vergüenza.

-Stanley, no lograste terminar de darle color al samurái que hiciste quedando literalmente a medias, la hoja de su Katana está demasiado curva casi siendo un medio círculo y su casco es algo pequeño en comparación con el resto de su armadura dando la impresión de que es demasiado corpulento como caricatura de los años 90- el pelinegro se quitó su gorro azul para rascarse la nuca haciendo una mueca de desconcierto.

-De entre las varias bazofias que se nos presentaron hoy, ¿Cuál dirían que es la peor? Para mí sería ese horrible dragón que hizo Bebe porque le generaría fuertes dolores de cabeza a quién lo viera.

-Yo también debo votar por el tatuaje de ella. No tiene forma de repararse o encubrirlo.

-Siendo así, no me queda más opción que decir: Bebe, no tienes lo que hace falta para ser una Ink Master. Eres una buena chica y le pones el alma a lo que haces, pero por desgracia, hoy te tocó hacer algo que te hizo caer hasta el fondo y que nos niega la posibilidad de ver que más eres capaz de hacer. Así que toma tus cosas y deja el establecimiento.

-Gra… gracias por darme la oportunidad- secándose lo mejor que podía sus lágrimas, la voluptuosa rubia Yaoista antes de irse primero se despidió de los amigos que hizo en todo este tiempo, en especial de Wendy que le dedicó palabras de aliento y de Kyle con el que intentó formar una relación que no se podrá llevar a cabo.

 _ **Bebe:**_ _tenía tantas ganas de ver a que otros retos nos iban a exponer y demostrar que puedo hacer más que primores dándose amor y cariño y también ver como las tensiones entre ese ese rubio loquito y ese amargado y los demás se volverían algo más que solo odio ante las cámaras…_

Era una pérdida enorme para los demás no solo porque era muy bella, sino por ser una de las que más vida y alegría le daban al lugar y su ausencia no podía evitar hacerse sentir entre el resto.

-Ellos fueron muy injustos con ella. Sé que su dragón quedó algo feo, pero no toman en cuenta que fue la primera vez que intentó hacer uno- incluso Butters estaba muy decaído.

-Así es la vida. Algunas veces se gana y otras veces se pierde, creí que todos ya se habían hecho la idea de que cuando menos se lo esperen cualquiera de nosotros podrá ser el siguiente eliminado- aunque por fuerza pareciera seguir siendo igual de rígido como una roca, el Topo por dentro sentía la ausencia de la rubia.

-Justo cuando ella y yo nos estábamos empezando a llevar bien…- gimió Kyle teniendo la cara apoyada en una mano a lo que Stan le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Pues yo me alegro por ya no tener que aguantando sus insinuaciones cada 5 minutos y demás comentarios maricas- con esa insensibilidad tan inhumana, Craig se ganó la mirada de desprecio de todos los demás competidores.

-Bueno, parece que tú y yo seremos ahora los únicos encargados de evitar que todos tengan las caras largas a partir de ahora, ¿Verdad, Butters?- intentando apaciguar los ánimos, Kenny colocó una mano sobre el hombro del mencionado sobresaltándolo un poco.

-Eh, sí, sí. Como digas- se sintió algo incómodo por esa cercanía y nadie se dio cuenta de la mala que el pequeño Bradley le dedico al bisexual de prendas anaranjadas.

La competencia debía seguir y para el sexto prueba rápida se iba hacer otro trabajo en equipo, solo que ahora, en 5 equipos de 3 integrantes siendo algo incluso más exigente que la vez pasaba porque en esta ocasión los tatuadores deberán tatuar sobre un lienzo humano repartiéndose de manera equitativa la carga y el miembro que peor desempeño haya tenido será postulado para la eliminación.

 **El equipo #1** está conformado por Wendy, Butters y Bradley que debían hacerle a su cliente una representación artística de la Guerra Civil de USA en… su trasero para la angustia del rubio rizado.

 **El #2** hecho por Stan, Kyle y Kenny tenían que retratar un Transformer la espalda de su lienzo.

 **El #3** compuesto por Craig, Damien y Cartman su labor era hacer un árbol de navidad en la espalda de su cliente pese a las quejas del satánico y de que entre los tres hay grandes desacuerdos.

 **El #4** lo hacían Chris, Pip y Tweek y su labor era un volcán en erupción en el muslo del lienzo.

 **El #5** teniendo a Thomas, Tammy y Token debían impregnar a un fiero guerrero vikingo también en la espalda de su cliente.

Independientemente de si los miembros de los grupos se llevaban bien o no entre sí, las seis horas que duraba el tatuaje se las repartían una a la vez por cada miembro cuando todos se pusieron de acuerdo en que partes del tatuaje debían hacer y estando bajo la atenta mirada de los jueces que prestaban atención para saber si sabían trabajar en equipo.

-Muy bien, Bradley, es tu turno- Leopold le dio paso al más chico de los participantes para que tomase asiento y empezara a trabajar.

-E-entendido- bastante apenado por tener que tocarle las nalgas al cliente, tatuó lo mejor que podía recibiendo consejos del otro blondo y de la pelinegra que ya sabía que él podría ser el eslabón más débil del equipo.

-¡Kenny, te había dicho que tuvieses cuidado con la saturación del color! Recuerda que estamos dibujando una máquina humanoide y debe brillar como si estuviese hecha de metal- Stan le llamó la atención al rubio de su grupo que se notaba de lo más exasperado por esas fallas.

-Albóndiga con patas, ¡MIRA LOS OBSEQUIOS BAJO EL ÁRBOL! Parece que fuesen piedras envueltas por lo deformes que quedaron, ¡¿Qué no sabes imitar la puta plantilla que hicimos?!- Tucker, igual a cuando tuvo que trabajar junto a Tweek, demostró no ser muy colaborador y no tenía reparos en insultar a sus compañeros de equipo gesto que ellos le devolvían.

-Debes detallar mejor las rocas que el volcán expulsa de su boca, inglesito, para que no parezcan crispetas que uno arroja a la pantalla de un cine si la película es muy mala- bastante diferente a ellos, el Topo si sabía cómo dirigir a sus compañeros y le dijo a Pip que debía hacer y qué no.

-¿Está quedando bien la forma en como el vikingo empuña su hacha?- Tammy pidió la opinión de Thomas y Token al detenerse y que ellos pudiesen apreciar mejor su trabajo. El rubio le dijo que no veía nada de malo pero el más alto de todos señaló un defecto en su mano izquierda.

 _ **Coyote:**_ _esta vez la tensión es tan fuerte que ni un soplete la podría cortar._

-¡UNA HORA, CHICOS Y CHICAS, SOLO LES QUEDA UNA HORA!- avisó Luis Carlos.

-Solo debes darle los últimos detalles al tatuaje y listo, ¡Habremos ganado!- Butters de nuevo le cedió el puesto a Bradley.

-Eh… eh… yo… ¡YO NO PUEDO SEGUIR CON ESTO!- no pudo contener por más tiempo la presión e incomodidad por tocar esa zona del cuerpo y se retiró corriendo para el asombro del rubio mayor que lo siguió y el descontento de Wendy que se quitó la boina susurrando mientras se frotaba los ojos: "Sabía que algo así iba a pasar"

-Oren para que con eso ellos sean el equipo al que peor le fue, porque con lo que hemos intentado hacer aquí, sería un milagro que no nos den la patada a los tres- dijo Kyle a su equipo batallando para darle los detalles finales al tatuaje que hizo en colaboración con Kenny y Stan.

-Procura no cagarla más en la última hora de tortura que nos queda, bola de estiércol- eran las "motivadoras" palabras que Craig le dedicó a Eric que ya rugía como perro rabioso.

-Tiempo suficiente para darle los últimos de-detalles al volcán, ¡GAH!- Chris reía por las exclamaciones que salían de la boca del tatuador con cabello enmarañado.

-¿Solo una ¡VERGA PELUDA! Hora? Oh cielos…- Thomas se secó el sudor de la frente.

Todos se apuraron para terminar sus trabajos, y solo cuando faltaba un poco más de media hora para que el tiempo se agotara, Bradley pudo regresar a terminar lo mejor que podía el tatuaje.

-Bien, una vez que terminemos de analizar sus trabajos diremos que equipo resultó ganador. Los miembros del grupo que gane hoy estarán a salvo de la eliminación y los pertenecientes de los demás deberán elegir cuál fue el miembro que peor desempeño tuvo y postularlo para el tatuaje eliminatorio- sin más demora los latinoamericanos comenzaron con sus críticas.

-Ya hemos decidido, el grupo vencedor es… ¡El #4 conformado por Chris, Tweek y Pip!- los dos rubios enseguida expresaron su alegría mientras que el francés solo esbozó otra de esas muy fugaces sonrisas.

-Ustedes tres están a salvo, el resto debe volver al Loft y ponerse de acuerdo sobre que miembro de sus respectivos equipos no dio el ancho en el desafío.

 _ **Craig:**_ _esto sí que va a poner a prueba la verdadera camaradería entre estos putos hipócritas y veamos por cuánto más esos falsos lazos de amistad forjados se mantendrán unidos._

-Tú y yo sabemos muy quién fue el Talón de Aquiles en nuestro grupo, ¿Cierto, Butters?- dijo Wendy al Hawaiano.

-Lo sé. Pero es que no quiero hacer que él se sienta peor de lo que ya se siente. Si lo eligiéramos como el peor del equipo, no sé si pueda…- debido a su gran corazón no estaba dispuesto a arrojar al agua a alguien como lo era Bradley.

-Leopold- la mujer le puso una mano en el hombro -yo tampoco estoy feliz por colocarlo en esta situación, pero debemos ser justos y objetivos y admitir que él fue quién peor se desempeñó en este reto. También debe aprender que no se puede huir siempre de los problemas de la vida- él suspiró porque muy dentro de sí sabe que tenía toda la razón.

(…)

-Esa jodida bola de mierda que no sirve para un carajo…- Craig volvía a escupir fuego e intentaba recuperar la compostura fumando un cigarro acompañado de Damien.

-Yo de nuevo tuve que hacer algo que va en contra de lo que creo y aun así fracase por la incompetencia de esa morsa con patas- el otro pelinegro también recurría a la nicotina para calmar su malgenio -¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?

-Absolutamente, ojalá que con esto sea el siguiente eliminado y así nunca más tener que aguantar toda la mierda que sale de su boca- afirmó afilando la mirada.

(…)

-Ahora que todos han elegido a los miembros de su equipo para eliminación, les diremos que deben hacer para no ser el siguiente tatuador en ser eliminado- Luis le pidió a los escogidos que dieran un paso al frente siendo Bradley, Kenny, Eric y Tammy.

-Lo que harán será tatuar un diseño hecho por nosotros los jueces y ese es…- un silencio sepulcral reinó en el lugar por la pausa que hizo Fer -un grifo, un mitológico animal mitad ave y mitad león, en los brazos de sus lienzos. Es algo pequeño en comparación con el tatuaje anterior y esperamos que con esto se rediman y demuestren que son dignos de seguir en la competencia, porque de arruinarlo, serán eliminados.

Así los peores de los grupos perdedores se pusieron manos a la obra. En esta ocasión Bradley podía trabajar mucho más cómodo al tatuar una zona del cuerpo que está lejos de las partes que tantos complejos le generan, Tammy tampoco tenía inconvenientes más allá de comentarios pícaros por parte de su lienzo, pero Cartman y Kenny tenían problemas con sus trabajos ya sea por los detalles que los jueces le dieron a los diseños o porque no estaban acostumbrados a hacer animales de tales características.

-Tammy y Bradley están a salvo y pueden volver con los demás competidores, por lo que debemos elegir entre Kenny y Cartman. Cualquiera de ustedes dos podría ser justificadamente eliminado el día de hoy por los mediocres grifos que nos acaban de dar.

-Yo voto por Cartman debido a que hizo demasiado oscuro a su grifo casi como si fuese una sombra o imagen en negativo. Se supone que debe ser un majestuoso animal que brille con los rayos del Sol y en cambio el suyo parece una gárgola o atemorizante criatura de la noche- postuló Alarcón haciendo que el panzón lo maldijera internamente.

-Aunque me gustan mucho las sensuales chicas que él hace, voto por Kenneth. Si bien su grifo tiene más vida que el de Eric, torció sus alas de tal manera que casi parecen aletas emplumadas y las garras de sus patas delanteras son muy pequeñas- con la decisión de José, todo volvía a depender de la decisión final de la jueza mexicana.

-Si le diéramos los colores del tatuaje de Kenny al de Cartman este brillaría como mil soles, pero si le diéramos al de este la anatomía del otro en serio parecería un espectro de la noche, por lo que debo elegir a Kenneth- el rubio se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos sabiendo lo que pasaría.

-Entonces ya hemos decidido. Kenny, no tienes lo requerido para ser un Ink Master. También es una pena que debas irte porque no hemos visto mucho más allá de tu gran habilidad para hacer bellas chicas, si hubieses tenido más cuidado con la anatomía del grifo te habrías salvado.

-Por lo que recoge tus cosas y cierra la tienda- con el mismo dolor que usó Bebe cuando fue echada, se despidió de los amigos que hizo con el tiempo antes de retirarse.

 _ **Kenny:**_ _estoy tan decepcionado de mí mismo. No solo no pude coronarme como el campeón de la competencia, sino que no conseguí el dinero que mucha falta le hace a mi hermanita para que pueda terminar sus estudios universitarios y volverse una gran doctora. ¿Con qué cara le voy a salir ahora?_

Otro golpe demoledor para los demás tatuadores, porque sin su carisma y enérgica actitud, los roces entre los demás se hacían cada vez más graves.

-¿Qué te pasa, judío? ¿No sabes cómo hacer un simple boceto? ¿Cómo alguien que ni siquiera sabe dibujar pudo entrar en una competencia como esta?- Eric le hacía burla a Kyle que trataba de dibujar un murciélago realista pero no lo estaba quedando muy bien.

-¿Y cómo un antipático de primera clase como tú pudo terminar aquí? ¿Acaso tu mami se la chupó a uno de esos locos o a los productores del programa?- no se tardó en dedicarle un comentario hiriente sin tomarse la molestia de verlo haciendo que fuese él el que ardiera de la ira.

(…)

-¿Por cuánto más te vas a tardar, Sombrerero Loco? ¿Se te olvida que hay más personas que deben hacer sus necesidades?- Craig tocaba impaciente la puerta del baño que era ocupado por Tweek.

-¡Espera un jodido momento, GAH!- luego de lavarse las manos abrió la puerta topándose con la expresión malhumorada natural del pelinegro -todo tuyo. A ver si sacas toda la mierda que llevas por dentro y que te vuelven el asco de persona que eres y que nadie quiere.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas. Quítate- casi dándole la patada lo apartó para cerrar de un portazo la puerta.

(…)

-¿Qué te sucede, inglesito? ¿Tus manitas de princesa no son capaces de abrir un simple frasco?- igual que Eric, Thorne pareció agarrarle gusto en molestar a Philip que trataba de abrir un frasco de pepinillos.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas tú y me demuestras como se hace?- lo retó ya también hartándose de como él le hacía mofa sin restricción alguna.

-Con mucho gusto- tomó el recipiente y comenzó a rugir del esfuerzo poniéndose rojo hasta que logró retirar la tapa que seguramente ya había sido aflojada por el rubio -así es como se hace- río sintiéndose superior y yéndose con frasco para llevarse su contenido a la boca negándole la oportunidad de ingerir ese alimento no dándose cuenta de que Wendy había presenciado eso.

 _ **Wendy:**_ _puede que Bebe haya tenido razón en todo este tiempo, no me sorprendería si en uno de estos días algunos de ellos se estén devorando las bocas a besos haciendo justicia al refrán: "del odio al amor, solo hay un paso" je, je, je._

Pero al mismo tiempo que los ánimos se calentaban y las enemistades de fortalecían, las cosas entre algunos de los competidores llegaban al siguiente nivel.

-Ay, Thomas, no tenías que tomarte tantas molestias- agradecía Tammy al rubio de mayor estatura de todos porque ellos habían decidido ir a dar una vuelta por uno de los centros comerciales de Nueva York y él le ayudó a llevar algunas cosas que compró.

-Bueno, es lo mínimo que un verdadero ¡ABUSADOR DE MENORES! Caballero haría por una dama.

-Sí, tan atento, servicial, culto, considerado y honesto. Cualquier chica tendría suerte de poseer a un novio con todas esas características y más- ella fue acortando la distancia entre ambos.

-¿Ta-Tammy?- él se sobresaltó y abrió enormemente los ojos cuando unió sus labios con los suyos y que un fuerte rubor se apoderada de sus mejillas, pero no se demoró en corresponderle el gesto y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos a la vez que ella profundizó el beso al pasarle los suyos por el cuello dando inicio a una pequeña batalla de lenguas.

-Fiu…- enseguida se separaron cuando alguien les chifló y vieron a Craig que pasaba por ahí teniendo un refresco en mano y comenzaron a balbucear arreglándose sus ropas -no se detengan, finjan que no me han visto- carcajeó sintiéndose feliz por el único amigo que ha hecho en toda la competencia y se retiró para que siguieran besándose.

(…)

Continuando con el programa, la séptima prueba rápida consistía en que debían dibujar con un lápiz, a mano alzada y sin tener plantilla o punto de referencia una máquina para tatuar. Era un tipo de ejercicio de memoria que ponía a prueba que tan bien los tatuadores conocían las herramientas que implementan para ganarse el pan de cada día.

Asombrosamente y para la horrible desgracia de todos, fue Eric el que ganó ese reto por lo que tenía el poder de repartir los lienzos en el reto eliminatorio que era hacer tatuajes de fotos en donde los lienzos quieren llevar por siempre las caras de un familiar o ser querido en sus pieles.

Igual que Craig no tuvo piedad alguna al momento de asignar las calaveras tomando para sí mismo el que consideraba tatuaje más fácil y darle a los que peor le caen los más difíciles, el único que lo tuvo más o menos sencillo fue Butters porque si le daba uno muy complicado perdería su confianza y no le seguiría ayudando.

A Wendy de nuevo la golpeó la desgracia porque a último momento su lienzo se arrepintió y no asistió al día siguiente para el tatuaje por lo que no tenía sobre quién trabajar, pero para su fortuna, Alarcón se ofreció a ser un reemplazo pidiéndole que le tatuase la cara de su abuelo en el brazo derecho.

 _ **Luis:**_ _yo quería mucho a mi abuelo, tanto como si fuese mi padre. Siempre me dio todo amor, cariño, paciencia y comprensión alentándome a ser un artista, es gracias a él que me volví un tatuador y desde hace tiempo que he querido tatuarme su cara para que siempre esté junto a mí a pesar de que pasó a mejor vida desde hace muchos maños_ (se pasa una mano en la cara para secarse las lágrimas)

Con ese problema resuelto, ella se pudo desenvolver en dónde tanto ha afirmado ser hábil. No todos podían decir lo mismo por las enormes dificultades que les resultaba hacer ese tipo de tatuaje aun teniendo fotos como referencias.

-Debido a que Carlitos se prestó como lienzo humano, la decisión de quién fue el mejor y quién tendrá que irse recae únicamente en José y yo- dijo Fernanda para hacer con el brasileño las críticas, qué sin la gentileza del colombiano, ahora sonaban más severas que nunca.

-Así que luego de debatir, hemos decidido que el ganador del séptimo reto eliminatorio es… ¡WENDY!- una enorme sonrisa se formó en la cara de la mencionada recibiendo los halagos de Butters, Stan y varios más mientras que Cartman comenzó a refunfuñar porque su jugarreta no dio resultado.

-Pero como ya saben, también hubieron perdedores. Los que estuvieron peor el día de hoy fueron Tweek, Token, Kyle y Pip. No entiendo cómo es posible que artistas tan buenos como ustedes fallaron en recrear caras teniendo en sus narices fotografías como referencias.

-Tweek, cielos hombre, pensamos que habías aprendido de tus errores en tu fallido intento de hacer la pintura "American Gothic" pero volviste a tener un grave tropezón- el mencionado comenzó a temblar con más violencia y su Tic se salió de control. Craig no disimuló para nada su sonrisa sardónica que se ensanchó cuando también señalaron las fallas del tatuaje de Token.

-Solo somos nosotros dos, José. Nuestra decisión debe ser unánime porque no habrá un tercero que rompa el empate. ¿Cuál eliges como próximo eliminado?- quiso saber Fer una vez que terminaron de explicar los errores de ellos.

-Elegiría a Tweek, porque igual que Gregory, no pareció haber aprendido de sus errores- el corazón del rubio latía con tanta fuerza que iba a explotar -pero al mismo tiempo ha demostrado ser uno de los que más imaginación y creatividad posee, requisito fundamental para cualquier tipo de artista y porque ha ganado tanto una prueba rápida como una eliminatoria, por lo que deberé votar por Token debido al muy mal retrato de ese anciano que hizo porque con la forma en como detallo las arrugas de su cara parece más bien a Cara de Cuero de la Masacre de Texas- una inesperada risa salió de la boca de Craig incomodando a los demás.

-Yo hubiese votado por Kyle debido las fallas que tiene el pelo rizado de la mujer que tatuó y porque le dio una quijada muy ancha casi como si fuera la de un boxeador- fue el turno de Eric de reír regocijándose de su infortunio -pero cuando veo ambas imágenes y las comparo, debo admitir que su tatuaje es mucho más agradable a la vista que el de Token, por lo que deberé votar por él también- el hombre de tez negra cerró los ojos suspirando pesadamente.

-Siendo así, Token Black, no tienes lo necesario para ser un Ink Master. Eres prudente con las cosas que haces y piensas antes de actuar, pero cuando veo ese exageradamente detallado rostro de ese anciano, se te pasó la mano al captar cada detalle entregando algo que le generará muchas pesadillas tanto a tu lienzo humano como a cualquiera que viese el tatuaje y que nunca se podrá borrar.

-Por lo que toma tus maquinas, demás pertenencias y cierra la tienda- respetuosamente se despidió de ellos y de los otros competidores dedicándole una última mirada de molestia a Craig que le mostró el dedo medio aun manteniendo esa ya perturbadora sonrisa.

 _ **Token:**_ _no puedo quejarme o reclamar de alguna forma, debo reconocer que hice algo que no cumplió con las expectativas, tomar nota para no equivocarme de nuevo y pensar en qué más puedo hacer para levantar a mi familia y evitar que se desmorone._

Si haber perdido a Bebe y Kenny hizo que los ánimos estuviesen tirados por los suelos, sin la presencia de Token que impartía algo de orden como figura autoritaria, las cosas se agitaban aún más entre el resto de participantes.

-¡DEBERÍA DARTE UNA BUENA…!- Kyle amañó con darle un golpe a Eric debido a una broma de muy mal gusto que este le hizo siendo detenido apenas por Stan.

-¿Por qué no coges tu maldita cruz invertida y te la metes por dónde te quepa?- impresionaba que Pip pudiese decir tales palabras luego de sufrir un comentario muy ofensivo cortesía de Damien.

-Ahora sí no soporto… ¡TE VOY A MATAR, HIJO DE PUTA!- estallando en un ataque de ira, Tweek se le tiró a Craig y lo agarró del cuello para darle un puñetazo, pero Chris le sujetó la muñeca y lo jaló fuertemente para alejarlo del pelinegro.

-¡No seas estúpido, collège! Esto es justamente lo que él quiere para que al agredirlo seas expulsado de la competencia. No le des ese placer- le aconsejó apenas logrando contenerlo.

-Nadie dijo "ancas de rana" para que te metieras, pinche francés- pero no disimuló su propia mirada de odio cuando Craig le dedicó este insulto.

-¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! Se supone que todos los que estamos aquí somos unos adultos capaces de controlarnos y pensar con claridad, ¡No unos niños de primaria para hacernos Bullying entre nosotros y reaccionar como salvajes cuando nos digan algo que nos desagrade!- ahora era Wendy la que debía tomar el rol de figura autoritaria o una madre regañando a hijos revoltosos.

-¿Qué no pueden llevarse bien como nosotros?- preguntó con burla Tammy estando sentada en un sofá abrazada con Thomas viendo algo en la TV y él le besó un cachete.

-Dios me proteja…- para Bradley cada día era de continua alerta por temor a que alguno de ellos lo fuese agredir de algún modo.

-Descuida, Bradley. Yo estoy aquí contigo y no dejaré que nadie te lastime- como si fuese un hermano mayor, Butters quiso hacerle sentir seguro y le dedicó una de esas radiantes sonrisas que lo tranquilizan al mismo tiempo que le generan tantos conflictos internos.

(…)

Para el octavo reto rápido los tatuadores debían hacer grafitis en unas paredes. Algo ilegal en otras circunstancias, pero el programa consiguió un permiso especial para que pudieran hacerlo en un edificio que necesitaba algo como eso para tener más vida.

Kyle aplastó a los demás competidores usando las habilidades que aprendió en Jersey y que en el pasado le trajeron varios problemas y era la hora de su venganza dándole a Eric el tatuaje más difícil de hacer, lo mismo hizo con Craig y Damien al también estar hartándose de todo lo que ellos hacen en la convivencia día a día.

El reto eliminatorio en cuestión era hacer tatuajes estilo Vieja Escuela, uno en el que él ya antes demostró ser bueno pero en vez de elegir algo sencillo escogió uno difícil para reafirmar ser muy hábil y así demostrar otra de las tantas cosas que aprendió en su lugar de origen.

Cartman, Damien y Craig estaban recolectando los frutos de los malos ratos que les han hecho pasar porque se les notaba lo mucho que batallaban para hacer los tatuajes que pidieron sus lienzos, pero no eran los únicos, porque a otros también se les dificultaba a lo grande.

-Y nosotros que pensamos que Craig y Cartman fueron bestiales a la hora de repartir los lienzos humanos, pero tú, Kyle, no te quedaste muy atrás generando otra completa masacre.

-Es eso o porque también esta es la primera vez para la mayoría de ustedes en hacer un tatuaje estilo Vieja Escuela porque nuevamente la mayoría no estuvo a la altura del reto volviendo a decepcionarnos a lo grande. ¿Qué hacen en su tiempo libre cuándo no están haciendo los tatuajes eliminatorios o las pruebas rápidas? ¿Contando las estrellas en el cielo o qué? El tiempo que desperdician en tonterías o peleándose entre sí deberían implementarlo en mejorar su técnica y trabajar en estilos de tatuajes en donde no se consideren hábiles.

-Oigan, creo que están siendo más duros con nosotros que de costumbre- se quejó Wendy.

-¡POR UN DEMONIO! Este no es el primer día de la competencia en dónde se les perdone tan fácilmente las meteduras de patas que hacen. Ya se han ido siete de ustedes y a partir de ahora las cosas aumentaran de dificultad, ¿Es que acaso no se lo han logrado meter ya en la cabeza?

-Además, ¿Acaso creen que nosotros lo hemos tenido fácil en nuestras vidas como tatuadores? No solo hemos debido lidiar con severas críticas, sino con burlas y menosprecio por el simple hecho de ser latinoamericanos teniendo que esforzarnos más que el promedio. Agradezcan que somos flexibles y no les digamos las mismas palabras hirientes que nos ha tocado escuchar- ante eso Craig murmuró: "Sí, que considerados son. No saben cuánto se los agradecemos"

 _ **Fernanda:**_ _si tan solo estos ingratos supiesen lo que una mexicana como yo tuvo que pasar para volverse una tatuadora de renombre, guardarían sus quejas y se pondrían a pensar en la suerte que tienen de que no les doy con el mismo látigo con el que me dieron a mí._

-Habiendo analizado sus trabajos, hemos decidido que el ganador aquí ha sido… ¡KYLE!- el mencionado río cerrando un puño de manera triunfal ganándose el mal de ojo de Cartman.

-Los peores hoy fueron Pip, Cartman y Tammy. Sus trabajos no estuvieron a la altura y cometieron fallas que justificadamente podrían hacerlos los siguientes eliminados.

-Philip, no puedo creer que el mismo tatuador que pudo recrear casi a la perfección la Mujer en el Espejo de Pablo Picasso ganando el segundo reto eliminatorio hoy nos entregaste un muy mal hecho barco estilo Vieja Escuela. ¿Acaso se ha vuelto tradición de que los ganadores en retos eliminatorios en los siguientes desafíos caigan hasta el fondo?

-Cartman, las dos flores que tatuaste en cada puño de tu lienzo no son asimétricos y el delineado de varios de sus pétalos es delgado y tembloroso como si tu lienzo tuviese artritis a medida que lo tatuabas.

-Tammy, la pantera que hiciste es más bien un lindo gatito careciendo totalmente de la fiereza que se supone ese animal debe poseer, ¿Tu subconsciente te impulsó a hacerlo así porque te gustan los animales lindos y tiernos?

-Luego de tanto debate, decidimos que el próximo artista en tener que dejar la competencia es… Pip, no tienes lo necesario para ser un Ink Master- el inglés se quitó su gorro característico para pasarse una mano por su cascada dorada.

-En el pasado demostraste que cuando te concentras eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, pero hoy esa admirable concentración se esfumó dando un muy mal tatuaje. Lo que es una verdadera lástima porque eras uno de lo que más prometían.

-Por lo que toma tus pertenencias y por favor cierra la tienda- no perdiendo su caballerosidad, de nuevo hizo una reverencia ante ellos para irse teniendo la cabeza agachada. Kyle le dijo a Damien: "no te pongas triste, cornudo. Cuando seas eliminado en el siguiente reto lo volverás a ver" molestándolo mucho.

 _ **Pip:**_ _estoy tan triste, no solo por haber sido eliminado, sino porque mi hermana que tantos sacrificios hizo para que fuese instruido como un verdadero caballero inglés no me verá llegar a la final y ganar el título y tampoco podré regresar con Estela a Inglaterra y terminar por formalizar nuestro compromiso que hemos atrasado por tanto tiempo…_

Aun sin Philip, las cosas no cambiaron mucho entre los competidores solo que ahora Damien parecía repartir sus ansias de molestar a los demás competidores buscando a otro al que pueda atormentar como si de un diablo se tratase teniendo que aprender por las buenas o por las malas que no puede hacer lo que quiera.

-Escúchame bien, maldito maricotas- Chris le había hecho una llave torciéndole un brazo hacia la espalda e inmovilizándolo contra una pared -no creas que seré como ese inglesito y pasaré por alto la mierde que sale de tu boca. Así que si me vuelves a decir algo así te hago puré de papas y no me importa si me expulsan de este manicomio- al parecer le dijo algo que lo molesto mucho.

-Maldito francés… no sabes con quién estás metiéndote. Solo debo hacer una llamada y no solo serás echado de la competencia, sino que podrías "desaparecer" misteriosamente…- trataba en vano de liberarse solo consiguiendo que él ejerciera más fuerza.

-Me importa un jodido carajo cuáles sean tus influencias y contactos. Agradece que te doy la oportunidad de mantener esa lengua de serpiente controlada, porque algún día, te toparás con alguien que no tenga mi misma paciencia y será el que en verdad te haga desaparecer como le digas alguna estupidez- lo soltó casi haciéndole caer.

 _ **Tweek:**_ _para que aprenda a dejar de ser un maldito antipático como el marica de Craig, ¡GAH!_

En la décima prueba rápida debían hacerles dibujos a unos automóviles como si los estuviesen tatuando. Aquí fue Stan el que superó y por mucho a los demás teniendo la ventaja en repartir los lienzos humanos.

No contaba con que en el reto eliminatorio de nuevo se harían parejas que debían hacer tatuajes de la Nueva Escuela. Por lo que tomando en cuenta lo que ha observado hasta ahora repartió las calaveras doradas formando los equipos:

 **Equipo #1, Stan y Kyle:** mujer del día de los muertos en el brazo derecho.

 **Equipo #2, Butters y Wendy:** caballito de mar en el brazo izquierdo.

 **Equipo #3, Thomas y Tammy:** camioneta hippie en un muslo.

 **Equipo #4, Tweek y Bradley:** sirena, posición aleatoria.

 **Equipo #5, Chris y Craig:** pulpo enrollando un cofre del tesoro en el abdomen.

 **Equipo #6, Cartman y Damien:** un gatito con una mariposa a modo de moño en la espalda.

 _ **Stan:**_ _me puse junto con Kyle por como supimos unir fuerzas cuando dibujamos a ese motociclista. No quise que los demás tuviesen que lidiar con los insoportables de la competencia por lo que puse juntos a estos para ver cómo se las arreglan._

Para sumarle más presión a eso, el dúo que no pudiese ganar sería expulsado así que serían dos eliminaciones en vez una.

Inicialmente parecía ser que el conformado por Thorne y Eric era el que iba a fracasar rotundamente no solo porque debían hacer algo a lo que no estaban acostumbrados, sino porque no sabían trabajar realmente en equipo discutiendo constantemente cometiendo varios errores.

Hasta que se presentó un completo giro de los acontecimientos que nadie pudo anticipar.

-Vamos, preciosa. Deja a ese malhablado y ven con un hombre de verdad- el cliente de Thomas y Tammy tuvo el descaro de sobarle el trasero a ella.

-¡ATREVIDO!- furiosa como no lo ha estado desde que escuchó por primera vez las groserías de su ahora novio, le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que lo tumbó de su asiento.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!- igual de iracundo, el rubio de Tourette lo tomó del cuello para deformarle la cara a base de puñetazos hasta que el personal del programa tuvo que ir a contenerlo.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ES LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!- quiso saber Luis llegando al lugar junto con los jueces. Los demás tatuadores dejaron de trabajar y se asomaron para ver qué pasaba.

-¡Cálmate por un demonio, Thomas!- el propio Craig tuvo que intervenir porque su amigo luchaba por liberarse y seguir agrediendo a ese hombre que ya estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡ESE ATREVIDO TUVO EL DESCARO DE MANOSEARME!- gritó la castaña soltando lágrimas de ira.

 _ **Tammy**_ _: cuando era niña fui muy pobre. Mi padre abandonó a mi madre que debía hacer hasta lo imposible para traer pan a la mesa, tanto así, que en muchas ocasiones pasábamos días enteros sin probar bocado alguno. Al crecer y volverme una linda chica comencé a atraer la atención indeseada de muchos degenerados, por lo que cuando mi mamá quedó incapacitada debido a un accidente no pudiendo ejercer trabajo alguno y antes de volverme tatuadora… no tuve más opción que ofrecer mi cuerpo a esos enfermos para mantenernos._

 _Así que ese maldito al tocarme de esa forma… ¡ME TRAE TODOS ESOS DESAGRADABLES RECUERDOS QUE HE TRATADO DE OLVIDAR CON LOS AÑOS!_ (se seca sus lágrimas amargas)

-Muy bien, señoras y señores, antes de que hagan preguntas sobre el incidente de hoy, primero déjennos decirnos que esta vez la mayoría de ustedes si nos dejó complacidos.

-No sabemos si al fin nuestras críticas tuvieron resultado o si esta vez se levantaron con el pie derecho, pero hoy si cumplieron con las expectativas- nuevamente evaluaron los trabajos.

-En serio nos asombraron por lo bien que hicieron en equipo tatuajes estilo Nueva Escuela, casi como si los hubiesen hecho un solo artista en vez de dos. Pero el equipo que brilló aquí más que cualquier otro fue…

-¡EL NÚMERO DOS CONFORMADO POR WENDY Y BUTTERS!- el hawaiano abrió de par en par los ojos por la impresión igual a como lo hizo cuando ganó la primera prueba rápida siendo traído a la realidad por las palabras de agradecimiento de su compañera de equipo diciéndole que sin sus conocimientos sobre ese estilo no lo hubieran logrado.

-Pasando a los peores, esos serían el equipo #6 y el #3. Damien y Cartman, esa porquería a la que llaman "lindo gatito" es y por mucho el peor trabajo que alguno de ustedes nos ha mostrado hasta ahora. No solo no supieron como coordinarse como unidad, sino que el diseño en sí y forma en como lo tatuaron es de lo más atroz pareciendo más un vómito de perro o un homúnculo que una criatura que se supone debe ser tierna- una fuerte carcajada salió de la boca de Kyle.

-Ahora, Thomas y Tammy. Con respecto a ese incidente…- los nombrados se tensaron y les explicaron que todo fue por culpa del atrevimiento de ese tipo.

-Sí, sí. Todos vimos el video que muestra justamente la grave falta que él te hizo y es comprensible que tanto tú como tu compañero reaccionasen de esa forma. El problema real con ustedes es que no hicieron tatuaje alguno que pudiéramos evaluar.

-Solo hicieron un débil delineado que vagamente se parece a una camioneta de los años sesenta, no le pusieron color alguno y mucho menos sombreado. El tatuaje de Damien y Eric será una aberración en todos los sentidos, pero al menos nos dieron un trabajo que examinar.

-Esta también es hasta ahora la decisión más difícil que nosotros tres hemos tenido que tomar.

-Un momento. ¿No pueden hacer algo al respecto? ¿Cómo conseguirles un nuevo lienzo a ellos para que demuestren lo que en verdad son capaces de hacer?- sabiendo bien lo que se avecinaba, Craig metió la mano al fuego por Thomas.

-Créanme que dialogamos arduamente con los productores del programa para que se les diese ese privilegio, pero el día ya terminó y no les tenemos a un reemplazo como pasó con Wendy.

-Así qué con todo el dolor de mi alma, debo decir…- Fer tomó aire para seguir hablando -Thomas y Tammy, están fuera de la competencia- la castaña se tapó la cara con ambas manos negando con la cabeza volviendo a llorar y su pareja la abrazó soltando las suyas propias.

-¡NO ES JUSTO!- se quejó Kyle -¡SE LES DEBE DAR OTRA OPORTUNIDAD!- alegó ahora Stan -¡NO TIENEN LA CULPA DE QUE SU LIENZO HAYA SIDO UN CRETINO!- hasta el Topo dio la cara por ellos.

-A nosotros tampoco nos gusta esto, y créanme que hubiera sido todo un placer para mí decir que esos dos desgraciados serían los siguientes en ser eliminados- Luis señaló a Cartman y Thorne que se vieron entre sí ofendidos por ese insulto -pero esto está más de nuestra capacidad como jueces.

-Por lo que deben tomar sus cosas, despedirse de los demás e irse del local.

-¡ESTO ES UN MIERDA!- luego de decirle adiós a Thomas, Craig se fue mandando a volar una silla de una patada hecho toda una fiera amenazando de nuevo que rompería a cualquier cámara que se atreviese a seguirlo.

 _ **Thomas:**_ _siempre creí que por culpa de mi síndrome sería expulsado de la competencia, pero jamás pensé que por ¡TIRÁRMELAS DEL COJONUDO! Defender a alguien más sería eliminado._

 _¿Pero saben algo? No me arrepiento de nada. No solo pude hacerme de amigos que me aceptan tal y como soy, sino porque gané algo que vale más que el todo ¡EL SEMEN DEL MUNDO! Dinero que pueda existir:_

-El verdadero amor- hablaron al unísono el rubio de profundas ojeras y la mujer más alta de la competencia para darse un tierno beso en los labios y retirarse del lugar tomados de las manos.

(…)

-No entiendo cómo es posible que los echaran, ¡¿Qué mierda tienen en la cabeza los jueces y los encargados de dirigir este puto programa?!- Tucker desquitaba su coraje dándole furiosos golpes a un saco de boxeo que normalmente era usado por Tweek.

-Es la más grande injusticia que ha pasado hasta ahora. Como me gustaría tener ante mí a esos dichosos productores de mierda para también darles una…- Kyle terminó la soda que veía y la hizo bola al cerrar el puño.

-Miren el lado bu-bueno. Al menos están juntos y consiguieron algo que no se pu-puede comprar ni con todo el dinero del mundo- quiso calmar los ánimos Leopold.

-Y que yo todavía sigo en la batalla- fue hasta ellos Eric sonriendo como si se hubiera sacado la lotería.

-No comiences con tus idioteces, Cartman. Debes darle las gracias a todas las deidades existentes que ocurriera ese percance, porque de no, nos hubiéramos librado de un indeseado como tú que nadie quiere- no quito su ególatra sonrisa a pesar de las palabras de Stan.

-Ese maldito colombiano, ¡¿Cómo se atreve a insultarme de ese modo en televisión nacional?!- Damien tampoco estaba lejos y tenía fuego en sus ojos cerrando y abriendo inquieto los dedos de su mano derecha.

-Pues no es muy diferente al modo en como tú y el manatí tratan a los demás- le restregó Chris.

-Oigan… ¿En dónde está Wendy?- mientras ellos discutían Butters notó la ausencia de la única mujer tatuadora que quedaba en la competencia.

Cuando todos regresaron a Loft, la pelinegra revisó su celular y al ver un mensaje quedó tan devastada que fue al techo del estudio para poder llorar sin que nadie la viese.

 _ **Wendy:**_ _acabo… acabo de enterarme de que mi madre murió. Ella sufría de cáncer de seno incurable y lucho durante muchos años contra esa enfermedad._

 _Cuando era joven mi padre murió al intentar detener a un asaltante, por lo que ella me crío sola inculcándome todos los valores morales que poseo y a base de esfuerzo propio pudo sobresalir en un mundo lleno de machistas que en más de una ocasión la trataron como si fuera menos solo por ser una mujer._

 _Le habían diagnosticado unos pocos meses de vida, por lo que tenía la esperanza de que ella me viese ganar sintiéndose orgullosa de mí… pero eso ya no va a suceder_ (Trata en vano de secarse sus incontenibles lágrimas de desdicha)

Para el undécimo reto rápido se iba hacer algo parecido al que fue ganado por Eric, solo que en lugar de dibujar máquinas de tatuaje, los artistas deberían armarlas desde cero con las piezas que se les entregaron y que deben ser funcionales.

-Antes de comenzar, hay un tema sobre el que hablar. Wendy, nos enteramos de la difícil situación por la que estás pasando debido a la muerte de tu madre.

-Lamentamos mucho tu pérdida. Entenderemos si no te sientes capaz de seguir en la competencia. ¿Deseas continuar?- todos vieron a la pelinegra que agachó la cabeza poniéndose a pensar.

-Continuaré. Llegaré hasta la final por ella- era impresionante como pudo decir estas palabras con toda firmeza sin titubear o que la voz no le temblase.

 _ **Stan:**_ _en serio tiene una fuerza sinigual. No cualquier hombre o mujer accedería a seguir luchando aún luego de una pérdida tan desastrosa como esa._

Con eso resuelto, se dio inicio a la prueba. Nuevamente Stan se lucía ahora usando sus habilidades aprendidas en la mecánica, pero el Topo lo superó por poco al ensamblar su máquina de tatuar como si estuviese ensamblando un arma para ir a combatir teniendo la ventaja de repartir los lienzos humanos en el reto eliminatorio.

Esta vez deberían tatuar monumentos históricos, y como lo hicieron Luis y Fer en sus respectivos momentos, Coyote también les daría una clase de cómo se deben hacer tatuando el Empire State.

 _ **Coyote:**_ _cuando era joven quería volverme un doctor, pero con el tiempo, me di cuenta de que tenía dotes e inclinaciones hacia el dibujo y tatuajes, por lo que yendo en contra de lo que mi familia quería de mí, elegí esta profesión._

Para algunos recrear los monumentos que el francés le dio no fue algo del otro mundo, para otros era una odisea que sacaba lo peor de sí mismos y dijeran cosas sin pensar.

-Deberían pensarlo mejor antes de criticarme de esa forma tan brusca como si yo no valiese un carajo. Solo debo pedirle un favor a mi padre y créanme que ustedes serían los que salgan perdiendo- advirtió Damien a los tres jueces que no se intimidaron de ninguna forma.

 _ **Kyle:**_ _¿Está loco? ¡¿Cómo mierda se le ocurre amenazarlos de esa forma?!_

 _ **Damien:**_ _mi padre es un exitoso empresario poseedor de una gran fortuna y de muchas influencias, tantas, que varias personas creen que es el mismo demonio en persona, je, je._

 _El problema es que… sus gustos y preferencias no son precisamente muy bien vistas por los demás y sus rivales no dudan en aprovecharlas para hundirlo y acabar con su reputación._

 _Por eso no quise seguir sus pasos y hacerme alguien por mérito propio no teniendo que estar viviendo bajo su sombra nunca más, pero con toda la mierda que me hacen pasar aquí, estoy tentado a pedirle que me eche una mano._

-Ahora de entre los 4 mejores, elegiremos al que se destacó y ese es… ¡STAN Y SU MONUMENTO A LINCOLN!- el interior del lugar se iluminó por el diente de oro del nombrado al sonreír.

-Supiste plasmar no solo la majestuosidad de su estatua, sino lo que representa al ser uno de los presidentes de Estados Unidos que más hizo por su nación siendo el patriotismo a su máxima expresión. Muchas felicidades- los aplausos y cumplidos no se hicieron esperar.

-En cuanto a los peores, esos son Damien con su Santa Capilla y Cartman por su Acueducto de Segovia. ¿De nuevo ustedes están en el fondo? Ahora no tendrán un imprevisto como el de Tammy y Thomas que evite que sean eliminados hoy.

-Y no nos salgas otra vez que eso va en contra de tus "sagradas" creencias, Thorne. Otra gran decepción me da al ver que no supiste separar lo personal del trabajo, ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esa actitud tan infantil? ¡MADURA, HOMBRE!

-Decisión, final. ¿Por cuál votan? Yo ya me cansé de ser paciente y voto por Damien.

-Yo iba a elegir a Cartman, pero si se compara con el trabajo de él, el suyo es una obra maestra.

-Digo lo mismo. No voy a seguir esperando hasta que aprenda a comportarse y deje de actuar como un nenito inmaduro que quiere que todo se haga a su voluntad y conveniencia.

-Siendo así, hemos decidido que el siguiente en ser eliminado eres tú, Damien. No posees lo que hace falta para ser un Ink Master- si había algo que inquietase más que una sonrisa por parte de Craig, era una pequeña risita cortesía de Chris.

-Serás bueno al momento de hacer tatuajes tétricos y todo aquello que tenga que ver con diablos, monstruos y temas infernales, pero alguien que no esté dispuesto a salir de su Zona de Confort, repudie cosas que representen lo opuesto a lo que cree y piense que por pertenecer a un estatus social alto está por encima de los demás, es algo que no podemos tolerar.

-Así que toma tus cosas y vete- a diferencia de las veces pasadas, Luis no le pidió con amabilidad que se fuera y casi le dio la patada.

-¡JÓDANSE TODOS! No tengo que seguir humillándome de esta forma para entretener a unos malditos imbéciles como ustedes. Pero ya verán, ¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR, SE LOS JURO!- mostrando el dedo medio de ambas manos, se largó casi expulsando fuego de la boca, ante su amenaza Fer dijo con sarcasmo: "Mira como tiemblo"

(…)

-¡Hasta que al fin ese pobre diablo se largó! Mis plegarias fueron escuchadas- Tweek estaba de lo más alegre por la partida del satánico y no era el único.

-Espero que sin él por aquí las cosas sean más tranquilas y llevaderas- Kyle cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza estando a recostado en un largo sillón -y lo serán más cuando se larguen los demás odiosos- vio de reojo a Cartman y Tucker.

-Sigue soñando que seré yo el siguiente eliminado, judío imbécil- ardía en cólera por haber estado nuevamente entre los últimos a lo que él refutó: "Uno nunca sabe cuándo tus sueños se harán realidad, vaca bípeda sin ubres" haciendo reír al resto.

(…)

En el doceavo reto rápido los competidores debían hacer peluches rellenos de algodón y que serían donados a niños pobres. A primera vista parecería fácil para personas de un nivel artístico como el que todos ellos poseen, pero la verdad, era algo que nadie sabía cómo hacerlos bien.

Exceptuando Butters que con gran maestría logró confeccionar un lindo peluche de Hello Kitty coronándose como el vencedor nuevamente teniendo el poder de repartir las calaveras en el reto eliminatorio que consistía en que deberán tatuar guerreros con temática de fantasía medieval.

Cartman mediante un engaño logró hacer que le diese un tatuaje con el que se sienta más a gusto pero no consiguió que le entregase a los demás los que él quería que hicieran para así perjudicarlos, en especial los que hasta ahora han demostrado ser más versátiles.

-Nuevamente hoy nos dejaron satisfechos por sus trabajos. En el pasado les hemos dicho que si dependiesen de nosotros más de uno se largaría en el mismo día, pero esta vez, si pudiéramos diríamos que todos hoy fueron los ganadores- son muy pocas las veces en las que Fer estaba feliz por el trabajo en general de todos ellos.

-Aquí los que brillaron más fueron Stan por su ángel guerrero que en verdad parece ser enviado del Cielo para luchar contra las fuerzas del mal, el espectro hecho de sombras de Cartman que parece mandado por la misma muerte para reclamar el alma de alguien y el fiero guerrero de casco espartano y armadura plateada y azul manchada con la sangre de los enemigos que masacró con su espada y hacha sin piedad alguna tatuado por Leopold.

-De entre ustedes tres, el ganador fue… ¡BUTTERS!- otra vez él quedó impresionado sin saber que decir al respecto -jamás esperamos de tu parte un tatuaje que tuviese tal fiereza y sed de sangre que va en contra de lo que has mostrado hasta ahora e incluso llegaste a escribir el nombre de ese personaje usando unos relámpagos llamándolo "Lord Caos"

-Y notamos que la cara bajo el yelmo se parece a la tuya, ¿Te inspiraste en ti mismo para hacerlo?

-No, no. Yo me inspiré en mi hermano gemelo, Leonardo, para hacer ese tatuaje porque cuando éramos niños nos gustaba mucho jugar a que éramos unos guerreros antiguos y hasta llegamos a hacernos trajes de papel aluminio para eso- sonrió nostálgico de nuevo sobándose el brazo.

 _ **Butters:**_ _si estoy aquí es gracias a mi hermano, Leo. Nuestros padres eran muy estrictos y querían que siguiéramos sus pasos volviéndonos ingenieros no dándonos oportunidades de seguir nuestros propios caminos y hacer lo que más nos apasionaba._

 _Yo siempre quise hacer cosas relacionadas con el mar y el arte, pero nunca tuve el coraje de ir en contra de los deseos de papá y mamá, pero como él siempre tuvo el valor de retarlos, me alentó a seguir mi propio sueño apoyándome en más de una forma._

 _Pero hace unos años un fuerte tsunami golpeó la isla en la que vivíamos causando destrozos. Increíblemente él, quién siempre se caracterizó por ser un buscapleitos agresivo que se divertía con el infortunio de los demás, puso de su parte para salvar a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles incluyendo a los que alguna vez lastimó per… perdiendo su vida en el proceso al salvar a unos mellizos llamados David y Daniela._

 _Me alegra que lo recuerden como un héroe y no como un odioso, pero jamás dejo de pensar en él… lo extraño tanto_ (No se seca las lágrimas porque se frota el brazo que posee la cara de Leonardo)

-Pero como ya saben, uno de ustedes será el siguiente eliminado. Los que hoy consideramos que no estuvieron a la altura son Tweek por su extraña mescolanza de guerrero antiguo con partes mecánicas, Craig y su guerrero esqueleto y Bradley con ese intento de guerrero de fuego.

-Tweek, el problema en tu caso es que mordiste más de lo que podías masticar por como trataste de ponerle esa cantidad de detalles a tu diseño haciendo que fuese un enredo difícil de descifrar, ¿Tan pronto se olvidó lo que dijimos sobre que mayor cantidad de detalles no siempre es mejor?

-Tucker, otra vez te pasa lo contrario a él y eso es que tu guerrero esqueleto es muy simple siendo casi uno de los esqueletos que hay en los laboratorios de escuelas para estudiantes de primaria y solo le añadiste un casco, escudo y espada. ¿Qué no tienes imaginación, hombre?

-Bradley, tu guerrero en llamas está en un punto intermedio entre ellos dos porque si bien no lo exageraste de forma barbárica, tampoco lo hiciste algo seco y sin la vitalidad que se supone un ser hecho de fuego debe poseer- empezaron a debatir cuál de ellos tres debía irse.

-Votaría por Tucker, porque aunque es más fácil de leer, su guerrero esquelético solo refleja de nuevo su incapacidad de innovar y poca imaginación- una vena se formó en la frente de Craig.

-Hubiera votado por él también, pero sí de lejos viese su tatuaje al menos puedo decir que se trata de un esqueleto mientras que si miro a la distancia al de Tweek no sabría de qué se trata. Así que debo votar por él- los espasmos del blondo se volvieron incontrolables.

-Por un lado tenemos simpleza fácil de leer y por otro a algo con muchos elementos que son difíciles de comprender tanto por el ojo del espectador promedio como por el de otros artistas. Tal vez si le hubiese puesto menos detalles a su trabajo, Tweek se hubiese salvado, pero en vista de lo desordenados y lo mal ejecutados que están…- por esas palabras Chris dijo: "Oh mierde" también sabiendo lo que se avecinaba -tengo que votar por él.

-Siendo así, lamento informarte, Tweek, que no tienes lo necesario para ser un Ink Master- soltando un fuerte "¡NO!" el rubio se agarró con ambas manos los mechones de su alborotado cabello arrancándose unos cuantos cayendo de rodillas al piso.

-También nos genera un fuerte malestar estomacal enviar a alguien con tus dotes artísticos y pasión por el arte a casa, pero ya estamos a una altura de la competencia en la que fallas como las que hiciste hoy no se pueden pasar por alto aún por más buenos trabajos que hayas hechos antes- el francés se acercó al deschavetado rubio para ayudarle a levantarse a pesar de que daba la impresión de que fuera a darle un infarto en cualquier momento.

-Por lo que debes empacar tus máquinas, pertenencias e irte del estudio- reponiéndose lo mejor que pudo, se despidió del resto, y luego de mandar al cuerno a Craig, hizo lo pedido.

 _ **Chris:**_ _buena suerte, collège._

 _ **Tweek**_ _: ¡NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER! ¡Es mi fin, es mi fin, es mi fin! ¡¿Qué será de mi vida ahora que perdí?! ¡¿Perderé mi oficio de tatuador y tendré que volverme mendigo para sobrevivir?! ¡¿Volveré a caer en las drogas y terminaré muriendo por intoxicación?! ¡ESTA ES LA PEOR DE MIS PESADILLAS, GAAAAHHHH!_

 _Y lo peor es que perdí ante el inmundo esqueleto de es jodido imbécil, ¡No es justo, no es justo, no es justo! Pero ya verá, si algún día me lo llego a topar en la calle… ¡LE HARÉ SUFRIR COMO NO TIENE NI IDEA!_

-Es increíble como de nuevo un bastardo de tu talla esquivo por poco la bala- restregó Kyle a Tucker que le mostró el dedo medio.

-Si no te gusta mi presencia, ahí tienes la puerta. Aunque tú y los demás deben considerarse afortunados por lo feliz que me siento ahora, porque pude ver en primera fila como ese jodido loco se fue y nunca más tendré que lidiar con sus delirios- no escondió para nada su risa.

-Cuida tus palabras, jodido marica- amenazó Chris estando más malhumorado que de costumbre.

-¿Algún problema, frantuche? No me digas que te vas a poner a llorar por su partida, ¿Acaso se ganó tu negro corazón sin que tú mismo te dieses cuenta o qué?- ponía a prueba su paciencia.

-Ya, ya. No empiecen- Stan se puso en medio cuando el francés amañó con acercarse al otro pelinegro -tú no te confíes de ninguna forma, porque cuando menos te lo esperes, te toparas con algo que te vuelva hundir hasta el fondo.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas- le dio la espalda para retirarse y cuando se alejó unos cuantos metros, alzó el dedo medio de la mano derecha haciendo que el Topo rugiese como animal furioso.

(…)

Pero a pesar de la partida de Tweek y de que nadie más hiciera el mismo café sabroso que solo él sabe hacer, no se podía evitar que algunos sentimientos saliesen a flote.

-Auch…- se quejaba un adolorido Butters porque luego de haber participado en una competencia contra los otros tatuadores para ver quién era el más fuerte al alzar unas pesadas mancuerdas, se lastimó un hombro y Wendy se tomó la molestia de aplicarle una pomada ahí.

-No tenías que intentarlo, no le debes demostrar nada a nadie- le regañó aún actuando como una madre hasta que le dio unas palmaditas -listo, solo procura no esforzarte mucho físicamente y estarás como nuevo antes del siguiente desafío.

-Sí, mu… muchas gracias, Wendy- le sonrió apenado y desvió la mirada teniendo un ligero rubor en las mejillas, cosa que a ella se le hacía de lo más adorable y le apretó una diciéndole que fue todo un placer sin darse cuenta de que Bradley los espiaba mordiéndose el puño con tanta fuerza que se sacó sangre.

 _ **Bradley:**_ _yo quería ser el que lo atendiera… porque… ¡¿Por qué cada vez que quiero acercármele ella tiene que meterse en dónde no le importa?! No me deja disfrutar de su compañía porque me gusta mucho estar a su lado… un segundo, ¡¿QUÉ ACABO DE DECIR?! ¡A mí no me gusta Butters! ¡DIGO, DIGO! Me agrada mucho, ¡PERO NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ÉL NI NADA PARECIDO! ¿O sí? ¡¿O SÍ?! ¡Malditos pensamientos impuros!_

Para la treceava prueba rápida de nuevo debían trabajar en equipo, solo que ahora, dos equipos de cuatro integrantes tatuando sobre el mismo lienzo y al unísono porque le tatuarían los brazos y piernas mientras esté acostado bocabajo y otra vez el tatuador más débil del equipo será postulado para la eliminación.

-Cojan las calaveras y según el número que les salga formaran los equipos- dio permiso Luis.

-Uno- dijeron Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Craig y no hace falta aclarar que no estaban para nada felices.

 _ **Kyle:**_ _¡POR MIL DEMONIOS! No solo me pusieron junto al amargado, ¡SINO CON LA MALDITA ALBÓNGIGA CON PATAS! ¡Esta sí será una literal carnicería!_

-Dos- presentaron Wendy, Chris, Butters y Bradley. Ellos no tenían problemas con eso.

Así que teniéndose que aguantar los roces y diferencias entre ellos, empezaron a tatuar. El Equipo #1 debía tatuar la piel de su lienzo para que tenga la apariencia del pelaje de un jaguar mientras que el #2 debía hacer que la del suyo se pareciera a la de un cocodrilo.

El número dos sabía operar en equipo sin mayores complicaciones más allá de las miradas de odio que el más chico de ellos le dedicaba a la mujer cuando decía algo que hacía reír a Leopold, mientras que el número uno tenía muy graves desacuerdos.

-Mojón gordo con patas, ¡MIRA EL COLOR QUE ESTÁS USANDO PARA HACER LAS MANCHAS DE JAGUAR! No es negro, ¡Sino marrón oscuro! No se parecerá a las manchas que hacemos los otros.

-Tucker, ¿Te has fijado en el patrón de las manchas y lo grande que las haces? No encajan con las nuestras y el color amarillo de las rodean en tu caso es muy anaranjado casi pareciendo una rebanada de pizza, ¿Qué tanto te cuesta seguir el patrón que ya habíamos establecido?

-Si no les gusta como trabajo entonces díganmelo y váyanse a la mierda- furioso se paró de su asiento y se retiró a pasos pesados apartando bruscamente a los camarógrafos.

-Las cosas sí que están que arden por allá- bromeó Wendy ahora también haciendo reír a Chris pero Bradley la seguía viendo con ojos asesinos.

(…)

-Bien, ahora que analizamos su trabajo en conjunto señalando sus fallas es hora de que elijan cuál fue el eslabón más débil en sus respectivos equipos postulándolo para el reto eliminatorio.

-¿Qué dices, compadre? ¿Votamos por el feto de elefante para que se vaya y así nunca más tengamos que aguantarlo?- charlaba Kyle con Stan.

-A mí también me gustaría que se fuera, pero siendo sincero, él puso mucho más de su parte que Craig que solo regresó a terminar su trabajo cuando solo faltaba media hora para que el tiempo se agotase. Por los menos las manchas que el panzón hizo se pueden reparar al oscurecerlas.

-Coño…- lo detestará con toda su alma, pero el pelirrojo debía darle la razón en ese aspecto.

(…)

-Esto no debería sorprenderlos, pero nuevamente, ese chico se quedó atrás en comparación con nosotros- hablaba el Topo con Wendy y Butters -no sé qué pasaba por su mente al momento de tatuar, pero esa piel de cocodrilo que tatuó no estuvo a la altura de la nuestra y tiene varias fallas.

-Concuerdo con él. Tampoco sé por qué no trabajo con todo su potencial y esta vez no tiene como excusa que tatuó alguna parte privada porque le tocó tatuar uno de los brazos- concordó ella.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no quisiera que…- como la vez pasada, el corazón tan bondadoso de Butters le impedía aceptar la realidad de las cosas frustrando tanto al francés como a la pelinegra.

(…)

-¿Han elegido ya cuál miembro de sus equipos no dio el ancho?- quiso saber Coyote una vez que los dos grupos se presentaron ante ellos.

-Sí, nosotros consideramos que el que no estuvo a la altura y tiró la toalla fue Craig- habló Stan sin pelos en la lengua haciendo que el antipático gruñera tal y como si fuese un jaguar.

-Siendo así, Tucker, da un paso al frente- mostrándole el dedo medio a sus compañeros de equipo él acató la orden -equipo #2, ¿Cuál consideran al miembro que peor desempeño tuvo?- Wendy y Chris vieron a Butters que cerró los ojos un momento para asentir con la cabeza.

-En nuestro grupo fue Bradley el que se quedó atrás- el rubio rizado se estremeció por el modo en como el soldado dijo esto y dio un paso al frente luego de que Leopold le dedicase una mirada de gran pesar parándose al lado de Craig también remarcando la enorme diferencia de alturas.

-Craig y Bradley, ustedes fueron los peores de su equipo y deberán salvarse ganando la siguiente prueba que consiste en que deberán tatuar un diseño creado por sus compañeros- lentamente una sonrisa sardónica se creó en la boca de Eric por eso a la vez que a Tucker se le formó esa palpitante vena en la frente.

 _ **Craig:**_ _genial, más jodido no puedo estar. Deberé lidiar con lo que esos putos me quieran lanzar._

Stan, Kyle y Cartman diseñaron para Craig un muy complejo panorama de la Ciudad que Nunca duerme y que deberá tatuar en la espalda baja de su cliente mientras que Chris, Wendy y Butters le dieron a Bradley una bella selva tropical que deberá hacer a color en el pecho.

Debido a que se ganó todo el desprecio del resto, Craig hacía su tatuaje solo sin que ninguno de sus compañeros le diese consejo alguno en total contraste con Bradley que si estaba por cometer alguno era detenido por los suyos antes de hacerlo, hasta Stan y Kyle fueron a echarle una mano y Cartman solo se limitaba a ver su trabajo mientras se comía una bolsa de papas.

 _ **Craig:**_ _esto es una completa porquería, yo contra todos y todos contra mí, nada que no me haya pasado antes._

 _Nunca quise ser como soy ahora, pero fueron ciertas circunstancias y la maldita experiencia de la vida lo que me hicieron así. Debía ser rudo, agresivo y un bastardo total para sobrevivir en el tipo de ambiente en el que creí, con un padre alcohólico que nos golpeaba a mí, a mamá y a mi hermana menor Ruby teniendo que aguantarme sus maltratos no pudiendo responderle como quisiera por temor a que me hiriese o a ellas de gravedad._

 _Lo mismo pasaba en la escuela en la que estudié porque cualquiera que mostrase algún tipo de debilidad se volvería presa de aquellos que gozan del infortunio ajeno por lo que debía demostrar ser tan malandro como ellos para sobrevivir._

 _Podría decirse que nunca tuve la oportunidad de ser realmente yo mismo y esa máscara de rudeza que formé a modo de protección con el tiempo se volvió mi Yo actual del que nunca pude salir. Por eso me agradaba tanto Thomas, porque podía ser genuinamente él sin ningún tipo de limitación diciendo lo que quisiera a quién quisiera._

-Veamos si con esto logran sobrevivir un día más en la competencia. Analizando primero el trabajo de Bradley, este es el tipo de tatuajes que esperamos de tu parte, muchacho. Uno en el que no solo pudiste detallar tal cantidad de elementos sino darles el color que requieren para que en verdad parezca estar vivo porque ni siquiera una foto tomada a la más bella del mundo se puede comparar con lo que nos diste hoy- cualquier nerviosismo o sentimiento de celos o ira dirigidos a Wendy se evaporaron de la cabeza del blondo tímido que dejó de morderse el puño para sonreír radiantemente.

-Ahora viendo el tatuaje de Craig, parecería que está bien hecho si se le diesen una mirada rápida, pero cuando se analiza con más detalles, se pueden notar muchas fallas. Como que varios de los edificios menores y que están solo como fondo tienen líneas irregulares como si hubiesen sido golpeados por bolas de demolición.

-Muchas veces mostraste en el pasado tu incapacidad de hacer tatuajes con enorme diversidad de detalles y sigues tropezándote con la misma roca. ¿Hasta cuándo, hombre? ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser un flojo y empezarás a demostrar tener algo de pasión por tus trabajos?- sabiendo ya que no iba a salvarse de esto, no se contuvo al mostrarle a Luis el dedo medio -eso te lo puedes meter por tu puto culo, jodido marica lame vergas- no le importó que las cámaras lo grabaran.

-No hace falta debatir, es obvio quién se va aquí. Craig, no tienes lo que hace falta para ser un Ink Master- igualmente le hizo esa seña a Fernanda que se contenía para no gritarle furiosa.

-Eres sólido y has demostrado ser versátil en diversos estilos de tatuajes, pero es tu mala actitud y poca pasión por hacer diseños complejos lo que te hundió hasta el fondo hoy- a pesar de hablarle con respecto, José también se ganó su dedo medio.

-Así que toma tus cosas y fuera de acá- dándole la misma patada que a Damien, Luis le exigió irse.

-Jódanse malditos imbéciles, mucha suerte al seguir siendo un espectáculo de monos que deben hacer malabares para entretener a esos tres bastardos y a toda aquella persona que se deleite con el infortunio por el que han pasados y les pasará más adelante- haciéndole la misma ofensa a los otros tatuadores, se largó.

 _ **Craig:**_ _yo no necesito de toda esta mierda, ni que fuese un muerto de hambre como lo era la golfa calenturienta de McCormick como para seguir vendiendo mi dignidad solo por unos mugrosos cien mil dólares y si alguien no le gusta mi actitud forma de comportarse, pues que vaya a comer mierda_ (Le mostró a la cámara su seña obscena antes de retirarse)

 _ **Cartman:**_ _¡JA! Pero que pendejo, se dejó derrotar por un marica._

-¡Hasta que al fin ese imbécil se fue! No hubiera soportado convivir otra semana con él- festejó Kyle tirándose en un sofá para cruzar los brazos tras su cabeza y subir los pies en una mesa -solo falta un último indeseado para darle la patada- le dedicó una sonrisa de burla a Eric.

-Sigue soñando, jodido judío de Jersey. Primero ocuparás tu fría y oscura tumba antes de que yo sea eliminado de la competencia- los dos expulsaban rayos de los ojos.

-O-oigan- llamó Bradley tímido -gra… gracias por los consejos que me dieron cuando tatuaba.

-De nada, Bradley. Para eso son los amigos, para apoyarse mutuamente- Butters le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda no sabiendo el efecto que causaba en él.

-Pero no te confundas, chico. Esto solo fue para al fin deshacernos de ese imbécil, no olvides que seguimos en una competencia en la que debemos batallar entre nosotros hasta que solo quede uno en pie- le recordó Chris también tomando asiento para prenderse un cigarro siendo su modo de festejar la partida de Craig -esto es por ti, collège- río al imaginarse la expresión que Tweek pondría si aún estuviese con ellos.

(…)

Siguiendo con el catorceavo reto rápido, esta vez debían usar a personas como lienzos, solo qué en vez de tatuarlos, pintarlos para que se parecieran a animales.

Kyle pudo ganar esa prueba al pintar a su lienzo como si fuese un pavo real y naturalmente no iba a dudar en darle a Eric el tatuaje más difícil en lo que fuese el próximo reto eliminatorio.

Este consistía en que ahora deben tatuar súper héroes y súper villanos, más en específico, los de Marvel debido a la gran popularidad que estos han tenido con las películas del UCM.

-Otra vez hoy nos complacen por los buenos trabajos que nos dieron hoy. Ojalá todas las veces nos entregasen tatuajes de la calidad que nos acabaron de entregar demostrando que si han tomado nota de los consejos que les hemos dado en todo este tiempo.

-Luego de debatir hemos decidido que los mejores tatuajes son el Capitán América de Stan, el Ironman de Kyle, el Hulk de Butters y el Thanos empuñando el Guantelete del Infinito de Chris. De entre ustedes cuatro el ganador fue… ¡CHRIS!- a diferencia de otras ocasiones él se permitió sonreír orgulloso de su obra que contrasta con la expresión del Titán Loco que acaba de tatuar.

-En cuanto a los demás, no sé cómo tú, Wendy, no le diste a tu Ms. Marvel la vitalidad que debe tener porque se supone que ella debe brillar como mil soles, Bradley el Ghost Rider que hiciste tiene el mismo problema que el guerrero envuelto en llamas que tatuaste la última vez y sus llamas no tienen potencia capaz de derretir el acero o aire infernal que el personaje transmite y el Loki de Cartman aunque si le diste la mirada y pose siniestra que él tiene cometiste unos pocos pero relevantes errores en su casco porque parece estar pegado a su cabeza como si fuera parte del cráneo y su cetro se parece más bien a un bastón.

-No decimos que sus trabajos actuales son malos, al contrario, son muy buenos. Pero como ahora solo quedan siete de ustedes, hasta los más pequeños errores le costará la competencia.

-Así que analizando desde todos los ángulos sus trabajos, hemos decidido que el que se quedó más corto esta vez, es… Bradley- el blondo se quedó tieso como una estatua por unos segundos manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos, Butters también quedó impactado.

-Lamentamos decirte que hoy no estuviste a la altura y que no tienes lo necesario para ser un Ink Master- comenzó a respirar agitado viendo de un lado apenas procesando la información, Leopold por miedo a que le diese algún tipo de ataque o infarto se le acercó para sostenerlo.

-Eres capaz de hacer magia con tus trabajos que están llenos de vitalidad y pasión, pero tu gran problema es que eres muy inseguro de ti mismo y de lo que en verdad eres capaz de hacer no dando tu máximo potencial y dejando que ciertas situaciones te sobrepasen y entorpezcan.

-Algún día cuando tengas mucha más confianza, dejes tu actitud tímida y hagas respetar tu opinión ante lo que te digan o hagan los demás, llegarás muy lejos en el mundo del tatuaje. Así que por favor despídete del resto, toma tus pertenencias y por favor deja el estudio.

No conteniendo para nada sus lágrimas, el más chico de todos los rubios que han estado en el programa primero abrazó a Butters que le dijo que lo iba a echar de menos también llorando diciéndole que estaba orgulloso de lo mucho que logró avanzar en la competencia a pesar de sus inseguridades.

 _ **Cartman:**_ _¿Cuándo dejarán de actuar como unos perfectos maricas?_

 _ **Bradley:**_ _todo es culpa de estos pensamientos y deseos impuros que me han atormentado y confundido desde que era un niño generándome todo tipo de problemas. ¡ESTE ES MI CASTIGO POR SER ALGUIEN ABERRANTE QUE SIENTE ATRACCIÓN POR ALGUIEN DE SU MISMO GÉNERO! Y lo peor es que ya no podré seguir junto a Butters… ¡¿Qué voy hacer sin él?!_

-Espero que esto no lo deje devastado por mucho tiempo...- lamentaba Butters tratando de secarse las lágrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos celestes.

-Él debe entender que el mundo real puede ser muy cruel y que si no se arma de valor no avanzará en la vida. Me sorprende que a pesar de ser tan achicopalado haya llegado tan lejos en esta arena de gladiadores- Chris no compartía su mismo pesar y se limitó a tomar de su café.

-Sí, un marica menos aquí, es tan lamentable- habló Eric con sarcasmo regocijándose a lo grande.

-Sigue creyéndote la gran cosa mientras puedas, gordis. Porque una vez que te den la patada yo estaré ahí para restregártelo en la cara- Kyle apenas se aguantaba las ganas de partirle la boca.

 _ **Stan:**_ _ya quiero ver como al culo gordo lo echan de aquí. No solo para no tener que aguantar más toda la mierda que sale de su boca, sino porque no sé por cuánto tiempo más Kyle vaya a tolerar sus tarugadas y su paciencia llegue hasta los límites explotando de forma catastrófica._

Prosiguiendo con el quinceavo reto, este también sería algo diferente a lo que normalmente se hace porque ahora que solo quedaban seis participantes deberán enfrentarse dos de ellos haciendo el mismo tatuaje pero en lienzos humanos diferentes.

Kyle y Cartman, deberán tatuar en sus respectivos clientes un hada colorida estilo Nueva Escuela.

 _ **Kyle:**_ _¡SÍ, EXCELENTE, JUSTO LO QUE NECESITO! No solo es un estilo que ese marrano no domina bien, sino que es la oportunidad perfecta para ajustar cuentas y demostrarle que soy mejor que él. Si con esto logro hacer que lo expulsen… ¡Me daría un infarto de la felicidad!_

 _ **Cartman:**_ _¡¿ME ESTÁN JODIENDO ACASO?! ¡DEBERÍA DE…!_

Butters y Chris harán el mismo retrato de un hombre con gorra, lentes, barba y bigote sonriendo.

 _ **Chris:**_ _tendrá carita de nene, será mariposón y todo eso, pero no puedo subestimar a ese tipo, y si me equivoco aunque sea un poco en esto, me mandarán al cuerno._

Wendy y Stan tatuarán una lucha entre dos gladiadores.

 _ **Stan:**_ _así que me enfrentaré a ella, ¿Eh? Ya quiero pobras mis habilidades ante una de las tatuadoras más fuertes que he visto alguna vez en mi vida, y quién sabe, tal vez pedirle salir luego._

-Sus respectivos lienzos ya los están esperando. Comiencen… ¡YA!- iniciaron con una de las últimas pruebas que deberán hacer para llegar hasta la final.

-Está será otra verdadera tortura…- alegaba Eric al tener que hacer algo que está a años luz de lo que tanto le gusta hacer -pero ya verá ese inmundo judío pelirrojo, le haré comer mierda y lo mandaré de vuelta al sucio agujero del que salió- estaba seguro de que iba a ser el ganador.

-Ya puedo ver la expresión del manatí cuando le den la patada- a su vez Kyle también daba por hecho de que le ganaría en esto.

(…)

-Ahora compararemos sus trabajos iniciando con el hada que Kyle y Cartman tatuaron. Lo que sobresalta enseguida es que los colores que Broflovki son mucho más vivos y sólidos que los de Eric porque la paleta de colores que este usó en su trabajo da la impresión de que el tatuaje ya tiene varios años de antigüedad- con cada crítica que hacían, el panzón rechinaba los dientes.

-¿Todos de acuerdo con que Kyle ganó su enfrentamiento contra Cartman?- preguntó Fer a Luis y José que asintieron -muy bien, Kyle ve a tomar asiento y espera a que terminemos con las demás críticas- soltando un sonoro "¡SÍ!" de triunfo hizo lo pedido luego de bajarse un párpado y sacarle la lengua al obeso que estaba rojo de la ira

-Veamos las caras que tatuaron Chris y Leopold. Este sí que será difícil porque ambos hicieron un buen trabajo siendo casi copias exactas de las fotos que tuvieron como referencia- empezaron a debatir y hacer comparaciones. El Topo se mantenía imperturbable mientras que Butters sudaba un poco.

-El problema del tatuaje de Butters son las gafas, porque mientras que en la foto original tienen una forma más circular, él se las hizo ligeramente rectangulares en los bordes superiores.

-Ese detalle le quitó precisión a su trabajo en comparación con el tatuaje de Chris que no pasó por alto eso. Entonces, ¿Ganó aquí Chris o Leopold?- eligieron el nombre del francés -entendido, Chris ve a sentarte junto a Kyle- antes de acatar la orden, sorprendentemente él le dio unas palmadas en el hombro del rubio como si le dijera que hizo un buen trabajo.

-Ahora terminando con los gladiadores peleando de Stan y Wendy, también lo tenemos difícil porque los hicieron muy bien- ambos pelinegros esperaban ansiosos y preocupados por la decisión que ellos tres fueran a tomar.

-Creo que Testaburguer le puso ligeramente más detalles a esos dos gladiadores peleando a muerte por como hizo las heridas que se han hecho mutuamente y la sangre que salpican creando la ilusión de que ellos seguirán luchando hasta el final- Marsh se tragó un nudo en la garganta.

-Sí, ese pequeño detalle le da más realismo y salvajismo a esa escena, por lo que debo votar por ella- a sabiendas de su derrota, Stan la felicitó antes de que fuera a tomar asiento con los otros dos ganadores.

-Tenemos tres vencedores y tres perdedores. Podríamos aprovechar esto para elegir ya quiénes serán los tres finalistas que competirán por el premio de cien mil dólares- Luis hizo que Stan, Eric y Butters enmudecieran por unos instantes -pero a los que perdieron hoy se les dará otra oportunidad para seguir luchando- suspiraron aliviados y él río por esa pequeña broma.

-Para continuar en la competencia deberán hacer ahora mismo y a la carrera diseños de lo que ustedes quieran hacer y plasmarlos en unos lienzos que están abiertos a cualquier cosa que quieran darles. Deberán hacer algo pequeño y no exagerado porque solo tendrán tres horas para tatuar. Piensen con claridad y no se arrojen de cabeza a la ruina, ¡EMPIECEN!

-¡Tengo que diseñar algo lindo rápido!- desesperado, Leopold comenzó a hacer varios diseños de manera apurada no sabiendo cuál elegir.

-Cometieron un gravísimo error al darme completa libertad creativa- contrariamente, Eric sonreía.

-Vamos, Stanley, piensa, piensa, piensa- Stan revisaba un cuaderno en donde tiene varios diseños suyos que ha hecho tanto dentro como fuera de la competencia.

Lo que Butters eligió hacer fue un amistoso Tiranosaurio morado estilo nueva escuela, como si intentara compensar su mal trabajo en el reto de hacer dinosaurios realistas.

Eric decidió tatuar, paradójicamente, un horrible gato zombi como si fuese una sátira al muy mal gato tierno que hizo en conjunto con Damien.

Stan optó por hacer a un guerrero samurái seguramente para querer demostrar que es bueno en ese estilo al recordar cómo quedó entre los tres últimos en ese reto eliminatorio.

-Veamos que hicieron con el poco tiempo que les dimos. Leopold, yo que pensaba que Barney el Dinosaurio era la representación más amigable de un T-Rex que alguna vez se ha hecho, pero tu tatuaje le podría hacer competencia- sonrió el blondo secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Pero no te pongas cómodo y fíjate en sus brazos. El derecho solo tiene dos dedos como el que tendría un Tiranosaurio de verdad y que en tu trabajo emula el signo de la Paz y Amor, pero en el izquierdo tiene tres dedos- abrió enormemente la boca por la impresión porque no notó eso.

-Y aunque es muy simpático a la vista e incluso tierno, le hiciste los ojos demasiado grandes, casi ocupando la mitad de todo el ancho de la cabeza y sus patas se parecen a las de un pato- empezó a respirar muy agitado.

-Sabemos que tener tan poco tiempo y al haber hecho eso a la carrera haya causado que cometieras errores, pero no pensamos que harías tantos en un estilo que tú manejas bien- haciendo un gesto que solía hacer mucho de niño empezó a frotarse los nudillos preocupado.

-Cartman, tu gato zombi es horrible… pero no en el mal sentido de la palabra- el gordo se cruzó de brazos ya de nuevo sonriendo con prepotencia.

-En verdad es atemorizante el realismo que le diste a ese felino y más aún por los gusanos que salen de la cuenca de su ojo izquierdo y los colmillos podridos que expone al maullar y ni hablar de la piel desgarrada en la que sobresalen trozos de carne y órganos. Me hace preguntar en que estabas pensando cuando diseñaste eso- río ligeramente.

-Por último, el samurái de Stan. Pensamos que nadie tomó nota cuando los criticamos severamente en la prueba de tatuajes japoneses que fue un desastre monumental, pero nos alegra ver que no solo saliste de tu Zona de Confort sino que nos diste un buen tatuaje con ese estilo- a medida que la sonrisa de Marsh incrementaba, Butters se frotaba tan rápido las manos que sus movimientos eran líneas borrosas. Wendy susurró: "Oh no…"

-Ahora decidamos que tatuadores se quedan y cual se irá hoy. Yo ya tengo bien claro quién perdió aquí, ¿Qué dicen ustedes?- otra vez Fernanda pidió la opinión de sus amigos.

-Elijo a Butters. Habrá hecho buenos tatuajes en el pasado, pero el de hoy con esos errores, no tiene manera de que se les puedan pasar por alto- los labios del rubio temblaban al hacer el esfuerzo sobrehumano por no llorar ante las palabras de Coyote -¿Qué dices, Luis?

-Ah mierda, esto para mí también es de lo más difícil porque en serio me encanta su trabajo, el empeño que le pone a sus obras, su carisma y como interactúa con sus lienzos haciéndoles sentir cómodos aún en los momentos más duros- el colombiano se rascó la nuca visiblemente frustrado por lo que iba a decir a continuación -pero con todo el dolor de mi alta, también deberé votar por Leopold- ya no había caso en contenerse y el blondo se tapó la cara con las manos llorando.

-Siendo así, debo decir también con pesar: Butters, no tienes lo necesario para ser un Ink Master. En realidad sí cumples prácticamente con cada uno de los requisitos para ganar el título, pero esta vez la presión pudo más contigo impidiendo que hicieras algo con la calidad de tus demás trabajos, y aunque has ganado algunas pruebas antes, a estas alturas tus victorias pasadas no te salvarán.

-Por lo que has demostrado creímos que estarías entre los tres finalistas, pero este fuerte tropezón demuestra que hasta los más hábiles y amigables pueden caer hasta el fondo.

-Así que por favor toma tus máquinas, pertenencias, despídete de tus amigos y cierra la tienda.

-Ya, Butters, ya. No es el fin del mundo- Wendy le dio un abrazo reconfortante a lo que él la abrazó fuertemente apoyando su cara en un hombro a pesar de que era mucho más alto que ella.

-Sí, ya tendrás otras oportunidades de demostrar que no hay que ser un patán bastardo para ser fuerte y hábil y abrirte camino en la vida- Stan le dijo casi las mismas palabras que Token le dedicó cuando ganó la primera prueba rápida.

-Pudiste llegar mucho más lejos que tipos que afirmaban ser capaces de hacer cualquier cosa y que cayeron en picada no logrando estar a la altura de la mierda que salían de sus bocas- este era el peculiar modo con el que Kyle lo alentó.

-No dejes que esta derrota te desmoralice, collège- nuevamente Chris le dio unas palmaditas.

-Gra-gracias a todos- tales palabras de aliento eran lo único que él requería para volver a sonreír.

 _ **Cartman:**_ _pero que cursis y melodramáticos pueden llegar a ser. ¡Ya dejen ir a ese perdedor!_

 _ **Butters:**_ _me habría encantado llegar hasta el final, ganar el dinero y el título y demostrarles a mis padres que elegí la profesión correcta y que ellos se equivocaron y también hacer sentir orgulloso a Leo de que al seguir mis sueños logré volverme alguien en la vida, pero sea en donde sea que él esté ahora, sonreirá complacido por todo lo que he hecho aquí demostrando que no soy un fracasado o perdedor como muchos dieron por sentado que sería_ (Se sopla la nariz)

-No pensé también sentirme mal por la partida del cara de nene…- dijo desanimado Christopher.

-Él era uno de los pocos que sonreía de forma genuina pese a todas las piedras que nos lanzaban, para que nos sintiéramos mejor- Wendy se pasó una mano por los ojos tratando de no llorar.

-Sí, también es una pena. Pero el pasado ya es historia y no debemos dejar que nos retrase- no faltaba uno de los comentarios hirientes de Cartman para hacerles sentir peor.

-¡ESTA VEZ SÍ TE VOY A…!- Kyle de nuevo amañó con darle un buen golpe.

-¡DETENTE, NO LE DES ESE GUSTO!- otra vez Stan tuvo que sostenerlo -eso es lo que él quiere, que lo agredas físicamente para que te expulsen de la competencia. No caigas en su juego- le susurró.

 _ **Cartman:**_ _ya me he contenido suficiente en todo este mierdero, es hora de que vean lo que el verdadero Eric Cartman es capaz de hacer ¡JAJAJAJA!_

Para el dieciseisavo reto enseguida debían hacer el tatuaje eliminatorio que consistía en plasmar en las pieles del lienzo diseños estilos tribales, como los que usan los polinesios maorí, en las caras de sus clientes lo que era el desafío más grande hasta ahora porque ante el más pequeño error dejarían arruinados los rostros de los lienzos para siempre.

-No, no ¡Y NO! Esto así no sirve…- rascándose su afro rojo recubierto por mucho gel, Kyle se dio cuenta de que su diseño tenía fallas significativas -espéreme un momento, ya regreso- le dijo a su lienzo para retirarse y hacer uno nuevo.

-¿Qué te pasa, judío? ¿A dónde se fue toda esa confianza que has tenido hasta ahora? ¿Al fin vas a reconocer que esa es solo una fachada para encubrir lo cobarde y débil que eres en verdad?- Eric no desperdició la oportunidad para burlarse consiguiendo que él le mostrara el dedo medio.

 _ **Stan:**_ _últimamente la morsa sin colmillos ha molestado a Kyle más de la cuenta. No hace falta ser adivino de que lo hace a propósito para que él pierda la cabeza y le saque la mierda a los golpes. Ahora más que nunca me preocupa la precaria paciencia de mi amigo._

-¿Todo bien por aquí?- quería saber Fer al notar la fuerte tensión que se estaba formando.

-¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ, TODO BIEN, NO MOLESTEN AHORA!- el pelirrojo se sujetaba la frente con la mano izquierda y con la derecha trataba de hacer un nuevo boceto -¡ESTO TAMPOCO SIRVE!- lo hizo añicos e intentó dibujar otro.

-Tómate las cosas con calma, chico- aconsejó Luis y vio a sus compañeros también percibiendo como su compostura y templanza colgaban de un hilo.

Mientras las horas pasaban, la atmósfera se hacía más pesada por las quejas de Kyle y las continuas burlas de Eric no importándoles las malas impresiones que les dejaban a sus lienzos y que estos dejaran de confiar en ellos.

-Carajo… no esto… ¡NO ESTO!- el pelirrojo tomó a su lienzo de los hombros y lo agitó con violencia -¡VENGAN RÁPIDO, MI CLIENTE ACABA DE DESMAYARSE!- sin demora alguna, el personal médico fue a atender al hombre que tenía media cara tatuada y se lo tuvieron que llevar.

-¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASÁNDOME!- como si fuese el propio Tweek, se agarró el cabello jalándoselo tan fuerte que se arrancó algunos mechones.

-Eso no es de sorprenderse, después de todo, ¿Qué más se puede esperar de un inmundo judío pelirrojo de Jersey que trae consigo los piojos y gérmenes de los que viven en ese nido de ratas creyéndose que con la mala educación que su puta madre le inculcó se ganará el aprecio de todos para llenar el enorme vacío que le dejó la muerte de su jodido hermano adoptado al que tampoco nadie quiso y por eso terminó viviendo con ustedes?- todas las miradas se posaron en Cartman.

-Tú…- las pupilas verde esmeralda de Kyle de contrajeron teniendo la mirada de un demonio -¡Te voy a matar! ¡TE VOY A MATAR CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!- perdiendo cualquier ápice de cordura le asestó un puñetazo a Cartman en la cara tan fuerte que lo envió a unos camarógrafos derrumbándolos -¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!- se le subió para molerle su rechoncho rostro a base de golpes y que su sangre salpicase en varias direcciones.

-¡KYLE, DETENTE!- Stanley quiso detenerlo, pero la furia del judío era tal, que lo apartó al darle también un golpe al rostro dejándole un ojo morado.

-¡QUE ALGUIEN LO DETENGA!- pedía una muy desesperada Wendy y solo cuando los miembros más grandes y fuertes del personal de seguridad llegaron para agarrar a Kyle evitaron que matase a golpes a Eric deteniéndolo a duras penas debido a que la ira le daba fuerza casi sobrehumana.

 _ **Chris:**_ _ya se armó la gorda. Supongo que solo era cuestión de tiempo._

-¿Estás bien, Stan? ¿No te lastimé muy feo?- una vez que la marea se calmó, Kyle veía sumamente preocupado al pelinegro que tenía una bolsa de hielo en el ojo izquierdo.

-Ya, ya. No pasa nada- le sonrió débilmente para enseguida hacer una mueca de dolor.

-Te juro que no era mi intención golpearte, ¡PERO MALDITA SEA! Estaba tan furioso por lo que me dijo ese grandísimo hijo de puta…- cerraba tan fuerte los puños que le temblaban los brazos.

-Yo también hubiera reaccionado de ese modo si él o alguien más me molestara y faltara el respeto de todas las formas que te ha hecho- hizo otro gesto adolorido -y pues… supongo que esta será la última vez que podamos hablar en este lugar- sabían muy bien que con lo ocurrido él sería el siguiente tatuador eliminado.

-¡NO ES JUSTO! Ese jodido marica cara de culo me ha estado provocando todo este tiempo…

-Te había dicho que no cayeras en su treta y no me hiciste caso.

-Cuando alguien no solo insulta mi religión y tierra de origen, sino también a mi familia, saca la bestia irracional que vive en mi interior y me hace perder el juicio. No solo es algo de Jersey, sino una parte de mí que también ha estado conmigo desde que poseo memoria y que no puedo controlar cuando se desata- cruzó los brazos y miró hacia un lado poniéndose a pensar en las cosas que ha hecho cuando pierde el juicio.

(…)

-Espero que ya estés feliz por lo que conseguiste, bola de mierde- recriminaba Chris a Cartman que a pesar de tener toda la cara reventada y cubierta por curitas, vendas, con puntos y también tener que usar una bolsa de hielo, era capaz de sonreír complacido.

-Claro que lo estoy. Con esto de seguro expulsan a ese inmundo judío y tendré un obstáculo menos de quién preocuparme- aun con el gran dolor que padecía logró reír.

-Tan inseguro estás de tus capacidades artísticas ¿Qué eres capaz de recurrir a esas maniobras tan cobardes para resolver los problemas de la vida? ¿No tienes dignidad acaso?- Wendy también lo miraba con todo el desprecio y repulsión del mundo.

-En este mundo solo sobreviven los más listos y los que sepan aprovechar las oportunidades a su favor, y si se me presentó la oportunidad de deshacerme de una vez de esa rata pelirroja para ya nunca más verlo, ¿Por qué no sacarle provecho?

-Porque si lo expulsan hoy no será porque lo superaste compitiendo como lo haría un verdadero tatuador de corazón, sino porque careces del coraje de librar tus batallas como se deben.

-En la guerra todo se vale, creí que un soldado como tú lo entenderías- afilando la mirada Chris difícilmente se controlaba para no terminar de machacarlo.

(…)

-Al fin todos están reunidos- a diferencia de las veces anteriores, Luis no recibió con amabilidad a los competidores -esta vez no hablaremos sobre sus tatuajes, sino por el incidente de hoy.

-Kyle, desde el primer día de la competencia te dijimos que agresiones físicas de ese calibre significarían una expulsión inmediata, y no solo eso, sino que tampoco terminaste tu tatuaje por lo que tu lienzo deberá andar por ahí solo con…

-Si van decirme que no tengo lo necesario para ser un Ink Master y que debo irme, díganlo de una jodida vez para ya no tener que seguir aguantando toda esta mierda- les interrumpió el judío.

-Cállate y déjanos terminar- le ordenó Fer con severidad -no solo agrediste salvajemente a uno de tus competidores y no acabaste tu trabajo, sino que le das una muy mala imagen tanto a la industria del tatuaje como a los habitantes de Jersey. ¿Qué pensarán ahora las personas que vieron como tú, un Jerseyriano, reaccionó de forma tan violenta? Creerán que las cosas que muestras esos Reality Shows son completamente ciertas afectando negativamente su imagen pública- gimió viendo fijamente el piso.

-Tu carácter explosivo es y por mucho tu más grande debilidad, y aunque te funcione para sobrevivir de dónde vienes, en concursos como estos es el peor de los defectos. Si supieses en verdad como mantenerlo bajo control como lo intentaste hacer durante la mayor parte de este programa seguramente te habrías vuelto uno de los tres finalistas por tu habilidad y versatilidad.

-Ahora sí, puedes tomar tus pertenencias, despedirte de los demás y retirarte- abrazó Stan, a Wendy, le dio la mano a Chris y después de hacerle mal de ojo a Eric amañó con irse.

 _ **Cartman:**_ _ahora solo debo acabar con la paciencia de alguno de esos otros idiotas y me coronaré como el Maestro del Tatuaje, je, je, je._

-Pero esto no termina aquí- el pelirrojo se detuvo cuando iba a cruzar las puertas por las palabras de Alarcón -Cartman, tú también estás eliminado de la competencia- la sonrisa arrogante del obeso desapareció al oír eso.

-¿Eliminado yo? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿Qué no vieron como ese jodido judío me dejó la cara?!

-Sería imposible no ver como tienes tu rostro reventado, pero también es imposible no notar cada una de las graves faltas y ofensas que tú le dedicaste a él. No solo ahora, sino en las anteriores semanas ofendiendo tanto a Kyle como a los demás concursantes de todas las formas posibles tratándolos peor que basura.

-Esta competencia no solo se trataba de ver quién era el que podía tatuar mejor y dominar cada estilo de tatuaje existente, sino también en la convivencia día a día con las otras personas tal y como lo hacen los otros Reality Shows.

-Y ciertamente hay que admirar la enorme paciencia que tus compañeros han tenido para aguantar a un odioso de primera clase como lo eres tú. ¿Quién te estás creyendo para pisotear así a los demás? ¿Acaso te crees el rey del mundo acaso? ¿Piensas que puedes hacer de las tuyas sin tener que afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos? ¿Acaso tratas de compensar tus inseguridades y miedos con la fachada de "tipo rudo" al atormentar así a las otras personas?- Kyle estaba deleitándose con cada una de las cosas que le decían al panzón.

-Alguien así no merece el título de Ink Master y mucho menos estar entre los tres finalistas, así que toma tus cosas y esfúmate.

-¡NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO! ¡LOS DEMANDARÉ A TODOS POR ELIMINARME ASÍ! ¡AÚN NO HAN VISTO LO ÚLTIMO DE ERIC CARTMAN, JODIDAS MINORÍAS!- como bestia infernal se fue a pasos pesados que casi hacían temblar el lugar. Luis le dijo: "Huy sí, mira como tiemblo, malparido"

 _ **Wendy:**_ _uno recibe lo que da, uno recibe lo que da. A ver si con esto aprende al fin._

 _ **Cartman:**_ _¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA! No saben de lo que es capaz de hacer Eric Cartman cuando está furioso, ¡ME LAS PAGARAN COMO NO TIENEN NI IDEA!_

 _ **Kyle:**_ _no habré podido ganar la competencia, pero haberle sacado la mierda a los golpes a ese chancho y ver cómo le dieron la patada como se lo merece humillándolo en televisión nacional hizo que todo valiese la pena y ahora que ya no estamos compitiendo en un programa, no tendré que contenerme si algún día me lo topo por la calle y termino por machacarlo_ (Sonríe sádico)

-Con ese asunto resuelto, solo nos queda felicitarlos a ustedes, Stan, Wendy y Chris. Son los tres finalistas de esta competencia y tendrán la oportunidad de participar en la prueba final para ganar el título de Ink Master y el premio de cien mil dólares- los tres compartieron la misma sonrisa.

-El tatuaje para el reto final será en la espalda de sus lienzos respectivos, debe abarcar por lo menos la mitad de esta y no tendrán seis, sino 24 horas para hacerlo desde la comodidad de sus hogares- el Topo bramó rodando los ojos para reír ligeramente.

-Deberán tener listos sus trabajos para dentro de un mes porque las críticas no se harán aquí, sino en un auditorio enfrente de miles de fanáticos del tatuaje siendo filmados en vivo y en directo- esto angustió mucho a los pelinegros mientras que el francés frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué estilo de tatuaje tendremos que hacer para el reto final?- les preguntó Testaburguer.

-Eso lo decidirá la suerte- Fer pidió a unos empleados que trajeran una larga mesa que poseía las calaveras doradas que han causado tantos dolores de cabeza a los tatuadores.

-Cada una de esas calaveras tiene en su parte posterior un estilo de tatuaje, deberían coger una de ellas y hacer un tatuaje según la clase que les diga. Chris, escoge primero- con firmeza el soldado fue a tomar una de las calaveras revelando que el estilo que deberá hacer para el reto final es:

-Nueva Escuela- gruñó porque ciertamente no era el estilo de tatuaje que más le gustaba.

-Negro y Gris- Wendy reveló la clase que le tocó tampoco conforme por lo que le tocó.

-Surrealista- mostró Stanley sujetando con fuerza la calavera.

-Perfecto, ahora conozcan a sus lienzos, pónganse de acuerdo con ellos y nos vemos en un mes.

 _ **Fernanda:**_ _llegó el momento de la verdad para ellos. Son tres de los mejores artistas de la competencia y deberán darlo todo por el todo en esta prueba final. Debido a las habilidades que han mostrado hasta ahora, no sabría decir a ciencia cierta quién se coronará como campeón._

 _ **Stan:**_ _hubo momentos en los que creí que no lo lograría al ver la increíble habilidad que muchos de los demás mostraron en todo el programa, pero como se dice por ahí: "la suerte está echada y nadie tiene las cosas aseguradas" por lo que es un milagro que haya llegado hasta este punto. Ahora les demostraré a todos que si estoy entre los tres mejores no fue por meros sucesos a mi favor y convivencia, sino por mérito y esfuerzo propio._

 _Hora de demostrarle a mi padre que este "oficio de maricas drogadictos" fue la mejor elección de mi vida y que no me arrepiento de nada._

 _ **Chris:**_ _ahora a dar la última batalla para ganar esta infernal guerra. Ya he ganado muchas contiendas pero de nada servirán si pierdo la pelea final, es hora de aplicar todo lo que aprendido tanto dentro como fuera de este manicomio y de los demás que han estado luchando aquí._

 _ **Wendy**_ _: ¡SÍ, LLEGUÉ A LA FINAL! Tal y como se lo aseguré a mi madre. Es hora de terminar de cumplir con lo que le prometí y ganar la competencia acallando a todos los que me menospreciaron solo por ser mujer dando por hecho que no sobreviviría en un oficio de este tipo._

-¡SEAN TODOS BIENVENIDOS!- habló Alarcón a la cámara sosteniendo un micrófono -¡AL ÚLTIMO EPISODIO DE INK MASTER EN VIVO!- se hizo a un lado para que se pudiera ver a las miles de personas en el auditorio que gritaban y aplaudían emocionadas.

-Es increíble todo lo que ha pasado desde que se lanzó el primer episodio de este programa y cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que inició, casi como una interminable eternidad, ¿No?- río un poco al recordar todo lo que ha ocurrido en el Show -así que comencemos con el episodio final mostrando a los artistas que no pudieron llegar hasta los tres puestos finales.

-¡TRENT BOYETT!- presentó al gran rubio que apareció en el escenario flexionando presumido sus músculos para ir a tomar asiento en unas sillas destinadas para los demás concursantes.

-¡CLYDE DONOVAN!- el castaño lanzó un beso al aire creyéndose la gran cosa.

-¡GREGORY FIELDS!- también arrogante, el inglés hizo una caballerosa reverencia.

-¡KEVIN STOLEY- el fanático de la ciencia ficción nuevamente hizo el saludo Vulcano.

-¡BÁRBARA BEBE STEVENS!- la voluptuosa rubia amante del Yaoi también mandó un beso al aire.

-¡KENNY MCCORMICK!- el siguiente blondo imitó ese gesto usando ambas manos.

-¡TOKEN BLACK!- a diferencia de ellos el único tatuador de tez negra se limitó a sonreír un poco.

-¡PHILIP PIP PIRRUP!- el otro rubio de ascendencias inglesas también hizo reverencia caballerosa.

-¡THOMAS THOMPSON Y TAMMY WARNER!- los mencionados aparecieron tomados de las manos saludando al público y besarse para tomar asiento.

-¡DAMIEN THORNE!- el satánico extendió hacia arriba las dos manos haciendo el signo de Rock and Roll.

-¡TWEEK TWEAK!- dando un brinco en su lugar, el rubio paranoico sonrió nervioso a la audiencia.

-¡CRAIG TUCKER!- el mencionado mostró el dedo medio no teniendo expresión alguna en la cara.

-¡BRADLEY STUART!- el más chico de los competidores saludó al público agitándole levemente la mano teniendo una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡LEOPOLD BUTTERS STOUCH!- con su típica alegría, el hawaiano se presentó haciendo el signo de la paz con ambas manos sonriendo radiantemente.

-¡KYLE BROFLOVSKI!- el único pelirrojo de entre los tatuadores juntó las manos y las agitó encima de su cabeza como si hubiese ganado algo.

-¡ERIC CARTMAN!- todos comenzaron a abuchear al panzón cuando entró en escena a lo que él comenzó a decir insultos y hacer señas con las que mandaba al cuerno a los que lo repudiaban.

-Y ahora saluden a los tres finalistas, ¡STAN MARSH!- el pelinegro de gorro azul con pompón rojo levantó ambos pulgares mostrando su diente dorado al sonreír -¡WENDY TESTABURGUER!- la mujer de boina rosa saludó a todos con cortesía -¡Y CHRISTOPHER DE´LONER ALIAS EL TOPO!- el militar solo se limitó a quitarse el cigarro de la boca y expulsar el humo despacio. Mientras que los demás tomaron asiento, ellos tres debían permanecer de pie en la tarima teniendo a sus espaldas una enorme pantalla en la que se mostraran sus respectivos tatuajes finales.

-Nos alegramos de tener de nuevo ante nosotros a los tres finalistas de la competencia- habló Fer estando sentada tras una mesa junto con Coyote una vez que Luis tomó asiento con ellos.

-Porque veremos lo que pudieron hacer en el lapso de tiempo que les dimos. Muéstrennos sus tatuajes iniciando con Stanley, ¿Qué hiciste con el estilo Surrealista?- quiso saber José.

-Esto- Marsh le pidió a su cliente que se acercara y dejara al descubierto su espalda mostrando el tatuaje de un guerrero creado con relámpagos y nubes batallando contra uno hecho de lava ardiente y humo dando la impresión de que desataban el apocalipsis por los daños colaterales que causaban haciendo temblar literalmente el Cielo y la Tierra dejando asombrado al público.

-Vaya, vaya. Esta sí que es una verdadera sorpresa- Fer se acomodó sus gafas cuadradas para poder apreciar mejor el tatuaje -esperaba de todo cuando te tocó el estilo Surrealista, pero no algo como eso. ¿Qué intentaste representar ahí?

-En un inicio quise representar la eterna lucha del bien contra el mal haciendo pelear a un ángel contra un diablo, pero como eso hubiese sido muy cliché y gastado, opté por algo totalmente diferente usando los elementos a los que ellos pertenecen para representar ese conflicto.

-En su momento creímos que Tweek tenía una enorme y basta imaginación capaz de usar los elementos del entorno para representar una escena como la que él hizo con su tatuaje acuático, pero con esto también demuestras tener miles de ideas en tu cabeza y sabes implementarlas de forma coherente sin que parezca un revoltijo indescifrable.

-No eres el único en estar bien mal de la cabeza, loquilllo- susurró Craig a Tweek enfadándolo.

-Pero como tú y los otros dos finalistas deben saber, no diremos los que nos gustó de sus tatuajes, sino lo que no nos gustó y las fallas que posean- la mexicana se aclaró la garganta -veamos la parte en la que se supone el guerrero de luz lanza un rayo de su mano que choca contra una expulsión de magma por parte del guerrero de fuego que sale de su boca. Los destellos producidos por la colisión de poderes se ven bien en los alrededores del choque, pero los que están más apartados, se les nota un menor cuidado de detalles pareciendo solo meras manchas.

-Lo que es curioso e incluso contradictorio porque no dejaste al aire los demás elementos del tatuaje que se suponen deben ser menos primordiales, ¿Acaso dejaste el choque de poderes a último momento o algo parecido?

-La verdad es que sí. Me preocupé tanto por no pasar por alto los demás elementos del tatuaje que dejé ese al final creyendo que sería un poco menos complicado que no los noté hasta ahora que ustedes lo señalaron- algo apenado se rascó la parte trasera del cuello.

-Más bien parece que estabas tan entusiasmado por haber sido uno de los tres finalistas que se te olvidó por completo ese valioso consejo que les dimos y también mordiste más de lo que podías masticar, aunque eso no quita el hecho de que es en verdad un muy buen tatuaje. Bien hecho.

-Wendy, muéstranos tu trabajo- carraspeando la pelinegra también le pidió a su lienzo que dejara la espalda al descubierto revelando a un hombre y una mujer vestidos elegantemente bailando ballet bajo la luz de la luna siendo hecho todo con colores blanco, negro y gris creando la ilusión de que era parte de un mágico y romántico ambiente y que podrían danzar para siempre.

-Bien, bien, también nos complaces con tu trabajo final, Wendy. La forma en como hiciste a esa pareja bailando transmite la pasión que se suponen deben poseer si en verdad se aman y danzan justamente bajo la luz de la luna, ¿Qué te inspiró a hacer eso?

-Mi mamá me dijo que ella y papá cada vez que celebraban su aniversario iban bailar ballet bajo la luz de la luna luego de almorzar en un fino restaurante, por eso se me ocurrió tatuar esta escena- sonreía no solo orgullosa de su trabajo, sino en que le diría su madre si la pudiese ver ahora.

-Poca cosa. Yo podría hacer un tatuaje de ese estilo con los ojos cerrados y usando los pies- comentó Eric ofuscado porque ella hizo un buen trabajo en un estilo que él afirma dominar.

-Más bien metiéndote la máquina de tatuajes por tu enorme culo y moverla de un lado a otro sin control esperando crear algo medianamente decente, gordis- se burló Kyle haciendo que se rieran de él que estaba a punto de tirársele encima y así ajustar cuentas pendientes.

-No comiencen con sus tonterías infantiles ahora- les advirtió Fer severa -muy bien, Wendy, aunque te luciste aquí tampoco te salvas de fallas. Las piernas de la mujer, ¿No te parecen demasiado largas en comparación al cuerpo? En algunas ocasiones en la competencia señalamos que las piernas de algunos tatuajes han quedado cortas y aquí hiciste lo contrario a eso.

-Solo falta que diga que su mami era bien patuda o larguirucha- se mofó Damien molestando a Butters que lo dejó tieso por la mala mirada que le dedico y tan impropia de él.

-Las prendas elegantes del hombre en algunas secciones se combinan con el fondo casi como si usase el mando nocturno como prenda de vestir y su brazo derecho, igual que las piernas de la mujer, parece algo más largo- Coyote continuó con la crítica -debido a las bellas poses que les diste representando el baile el ojo del espectador promedio no notaría esos pocos defectos, pero como jueces, no los podemos pasar por alto- Wendy asintió ya no tan animada.

-Por último, muéstranos tu trabajo estilo Nueva Escuela, Chris- a los tres jueces les interesaba saber que habrá hecho el soldado con una clase de tatuaje que no acorde con su actitud.

-Será un placer- igual que los otros dos, descubrió el lomo de su lienzo dejándolos tanto a ellos como a la audiencia al mostrar a una jirafa caricaturizada vestida como un soldado disparando un M-16 diciéndole a sus tropas que avanzaran conformadas por otros animales antropomorfos.

-Oh, otra enorme sorpresa. Esperábamos cualquier cosa de tu parte haciendo tatuajes de este estilo pero jamás esperamos que implementaras tu experiencia de soldado mediante una jirafa guiando a su pelotón. Me has dejado sin palabras- reconoció la mexicana.

-¿Por qué elegiste a una jirafa para ser el líder de esos soldados?- le preguntó Luis Carlos.

-Porque es mi animal favorito. Siempre admire su majestuosidad y como se yergue orgullosa por de entre las demás creaciones del "todo benevolente" de allá arriba- también sorprendía que no haya cambiado su actitud blasfema a pesar de todo lo vivido en la competencia.

-Me sorprende como lograste transmitir la rudeza y demás emociones que cualquier soldado experimenta a mitad de una batalla en un estilo de tatuaje que generalmente es usado para representar imágenes dulces y amigables. También está el hecho de que no minimizaste tu paleta de colores dándole a los uniformes de los soldados el color que se supone deben tener en esas circunstancias al igual que los diferentes tonos de piel que poseen los animales- otra de esas casi imperceptibles sonrisas se creó en la cara del francés.

-La jirafa está impecable y no le encuentro fallas significativas, pero en cuanto al resto…- su expresión volvió a ser la misma de mal humor de siempre -las explosiones a la distancia también están bien hechas, pero algunas parecen que sobran y ocupan mucho espacio innecesario o que pudiste haber usado mejor al poner unos cuantos helicópteros o aviones más.

-Los otros soldados animales que están algo lejos de la jirafa parecían estar igual de bien hechos que esta, pero al analizarlos notamos rastros de un trazo apurado para acabar con el delineado de algunos de ellos y también porque algunos de sus rostros están ligeramente torcidos a la izquierda como si alguien los estuviese llamando por ese flanco acaparando la atención que se supone debe poseer el animal de cuello largo.

-Eso es algo que no podremos pasar por alto, y como se lo dijimos a los otros dos finalistas, influenciarán en nuestra decisión final. Ahora vayan a sentarse con los demás tatuadores mientras que debatimos y elegimos al ganador- los tres acataron el pedido de Alarcón.

-¿Qué más estuviste haciendo en todo este tiempo, Chris? ¡GAH! ¿Solo dedicándote a los tatuajes?- preguntaba Tweek con gran interés. Tucker murmuró un comentario ofensivo.

-Estoy seguro de que a tu madre le habría encantado ese lindo tatuaje, Wendy- Butters puso una mano en el hombro de la pelinegra aún sin darse cuenta de la mirada celosa de Bradley.

-Si hubiese estado en tu lugar, hermano, habría recreado la pelea de entre los principales elementos, el fuego, tierra, agua y aire, en una lucha aún más brutal que la que hiciste- presumía Kyle a Stan haciéndole reír. Eric tampoco se contuvo en decir un insulto.

-Yo hubiera podido hacer eso y mucho más si no me hubieran expulsado tan temprano en la competencia- afirmaba muy presumido Gregory.

-Sigue repitiéndotelo hasta que te lo creas, princesita- todos empezaron a reír por el contraataque que le dedicó el soldado francés.

Una última risa grupal antes de que todos tengan que separarse de nuevo y continuar con sus vidas tomando lo mejor que han aprendido de toda esta experiencia alegres tanto por no tener que ver nunca más a aquellos a quienes detestan o seguir en contacto con los que han formado fuertes vínculos con el pasar del tiempo en ese estudio en el que han vivido diversas cosas.

-Okey, Stan, Wendy y Chris, suban de nuevo en la tarima para decir quién de ustedes es digno del título y del premio de cien mil dólares- todos dejaron de reír y charlar ante el llamado de Fer.

-Bien, analizando tanto su trabajo actual como lo que han demostrado a lo largo de la competencia, hemos decidido que el ganador o ganadora es…- todos contuvieron el aliento cuando Alarcón hizo a propósito esta pausa dramática.

 **(NA: originalmente iba a elegir solo un ganador, pero como no decidí cuál de ellos tres sería el vencedor definitivo, hice algo que casi nunca hago en mis fics y eso es dar final múltiple, espero que les guste)**

-¡STANLEY MARSH!- el diente de oro del mencionado por enésima vez iluminó todo lo que estuviese al alcance de su vista por la gran sonrisa que esbozó.

-Stan, ganaste el título no solo por ser constante y porque casi nunca estuviste entre los peores, sino porque en más de una ocasión saliste por tu propia voluntad de tu Zona de Confort, quisiste probar cosas nuevas y aceptaste los diversos desafíos que se te impusieron sin dudar ni un solo segundo e incluso redimirte del desastre del desafío japonés cuando nos diste ese nuevo samurái.

-También por tu buena actitud tanto con tus clientes como con tus compañeros y no mesclando asuntos personales con tus trabajos. Si algunos de tus compañeros hubieran tomado eso en cuenta, tal vez no estarías en esta posición ahora mismo- Fernanda le dedicó una muy obvia indirecta a Kyle y Eric que no se contuvieron a la hora de expresar su descontento.

-Bien hecho, muchacho- felicitó el Topo cruzado de brazos sonriendo y asintiendo un poco, Wendy también sonreía pero desvió la mirada secándose una lágrima porque a final de cuentas no pudo terminar por cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su madre.

-Así que felicidades por ganar el título de Ink Master y los cien mil dólares. Los tienes bien merecidos- luego de que Luis le fuera a dar el cheque unos globos y serpentinas cayeron encima del ganador y los otros tatuadores se le acercaron para felicitarlo -¿Algunas palabras?

-Yo… no, no sé qué decir- se quitó su inseparable gorro para secarse las lágrimas de emoción -solo… solo darle las gracias a Dios por haberme dado este Don y que ojalá mis padres y hermana vean que tomé la decisión correcta y se sientan orgullosos de mí- Kyle le pasó un pañuelo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda -¡SOY EL CAMPEÓN, EL NÚMERO UNO!- extendió hacia arriba el enorme cheque permitiéndose presumir y todos en el público lo alababan.

 **(Segunda opción)**

-¡WENDY TESTABURGUER!- la pelinegra se llevó ambas manos a la boca de la impresión como si creyera que estuviese soñando y preguntó si lo decían en serio -¡CLARO QUE ES EN SERIO!

-Wendy, ganaste el título por tu fortaleza no solo al momento de tatuar, sino por tu carácter porque a pesar de sufrir graves penurias a lo largo de la competencia que hubieran derrotado a cualquier a otro tatuador y acabado con su espíritu, tú te mantuviste firme dispuesta a seguir luchando hasta el final sin titubear dispuesta a lidiar contra todo aquello que te lanzamos.

-Fuiste justa y honrada tratando a tanto mujeres como a hombres por igual y sin distinción alguna a pesar de los comentarios que algunos de estos últimos te dedicaban tanto como lienzos como por parte de algunos de tus compañeros.

-También porque te mantuviste constante casi nunca estando entre los peores. Demuestras de paso que para ser una verdadera mujer fuerte y sobrevivir en un "oficio de hombres" no hay que comportarse como una antipática Feminazi que discrimina a estos a no más poder o creyéndote superior a estos de ninguna forma- que Fernanda dijera estas palabras tenía un gran peso.

-Huy sí, muy lindo todo esto. Todo por ser Políticamente Correcto, ¿No?- Cartman ardía del coraje.

-Así que muchas felicidades por tu triunfo, mejor dicho, cien mil felicidades por ganar la competencia, el dinero y título de Ink Master- se le acercó Luis cuando le cayeron globos y serpentinas para darle el cheque -¿Algo que decir?- le acercó el micrófono cuando se quitó su boina para poder llorar libremente de la dicha y luego de que los demás fueran a felicitarla.

-So… solo quiero darle las gracias a mi madre… y dedicarle mi triunfo a ella porque de no ser por todo lo que me enseñó, nunca hubiera podido llegar a lo que soy ahora- apenas podía hablar debido a las lágrimas pero Butters le tomó una mano para transmitirle confianza al sonreírle.

-Debo darles las gracias también a los jueces por darme todas esas oportunidades de demostrar lo que en verdad soy capaz de hacer- Coyote asintió y Fer se quitó las gafas para secarse una pequeña lágrima que salió de su ojo derecho -¡LO LOGRÉ!- Leopold le ayudó a levantar el cheque por encima de la cabeza porque ella temblaba tanto por la emoción que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie recibiendo los aplausos y gritos de los espectadores.

 **(Tercera opción)**

-¡CHRISTOPHER DE´LORNE!- el francés arqueó una ceja de la impresión teniendo una expresión, que al venir de parte de alguien como él, era de lo más graciosa y exigió saber si no le estaban tomando el pelo -¡CLARO QUE NO BROMEARÍAMOS CON ALGO ASÍ!

-Chris, eres merecedor del título de Ink Master por tu disciplina y capacidad de adaptarte a cualquier estilo existente sabiendo mantener la calma sin mostrar jamás algún rastro de duda o preocupación. Desde el inicio demostraste que tu entrenamiento militar, qué en combinación con esa mente fría y calculadora, te permitiría avanzar mucho hasta este punto.

-A pesar de tu actitud gruñona y aberración hacía cualquier figura religiosa, jamás permitiste que esos defectos entorpecieran tu trabajo manteniéndote sólido como el acero militar llegando incluso a saber cómo guiar al resto cuando debías hacer trabajo en equipo, y aunque nunca fuiste el más amigable o expresivo de los participantes, jamás hiciste o dijiste algo que incomodase a tus lienzos humanos actuando como todo un profesional.

-Jodida perra…- rugió Damien captando enseguida tal indirecta.

-Por lo que felicidades, soldado, ganaste la guerra- solo cuando Luis le dio el cheque esbozó una sonrisa sincera que se ensanchó con las felicitaciones de los espectadores -¿Quieres decir algunas palabras?- quiso saber después de que Tweek le palmeara el hombro trayéndolo a la realidad.

-Nada que un poco de disciplina no pueda superar, es todo lo que tengo que decir- aún con todo eso, su acento francés tan áspero no cambió -pero… supongo que si en verdad hay alguna supuesta "fuerza superior que nos juzga por nuestras acciones" ya se debió haber aburrido de darme con el látigo permitiéndome este triunfo- esto era lo más cercano a un agradecimiento a Dios que pueda salir de sus labios haciendo reír a todos.

-¡Y ESTO FUE TODO EN ESTE PROGRAMA, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!- Luis le volvió a hablar al público -esperamos que les haya gustado todo lo que este Show les ha ofrecido, y que hayan reído y llorado por las diferentes vivencias que han tenido los tatuadores.

-Así qué hasta la próxima, muchas gracias por ver este programa y estén atentos si algún día se hace una segunda temporada de…

-¡INK MASTER!- gritaron los jueces, los competidores y los diversos espectadores ahí presentes que fueron enfocados por la cámara despidiéndose.

 **Historia completada el 22/12/2019.**

 **Dios santo… más de 24 mil palabras, jamás pensé que haría un capítulo que superase tal cantidad, ¡ME DUELEN LOS DEDOS! (Me sobo las ampollas sangrantes que se me formaron)**

 **En un inicio pensaba hacer lo mismo que hice con los últimos capítulos de Empire Wars y dividir el final de este en dos partes para que el capítulo no saliese tan monstruosamente largo, pero como ya quiero acabar cuanto antes los fics de SP que he dejado pendientes, me tuve que sacrificar para acabar esto ya sin darle mayores vueltas.**

 **Lo que fue un esfuerzo titánico porque en lo que me hubiese tomado mostrar o redactar en 20 o 30 o más capítulos tuve que reducirlo lo mejor que pude en uno solo revelando no solo como los participantes eran eliminados uno a uno, sino también sus interacciones y las diversas pruebas a las que tuvieron que enfrentarse teniendo que dejar de lado los detalles de sus tatuajes junto con sus propios trasfondos y el por qué son como son también dejando muchas cosas en el aire.**

 **Espero que les gustase el final múltiple, qué en verdad, es el único final triple que le he dado a alguna de mis historias, las otras veces solo han sido dos finales alternativos en mis viejos fics de Jurassic Park y El Mal Asecha de Nuevo.**

 **Por desgracia, y como ya lo he dicho varias veces antes, este será de mis últimos fics de SP, de hecho, sería el tercero porque luego de poner una pequeña nota en "Universo Paralelo: Segunda Temporada" explicando porqué no podré seguir con esa historia, haré el segundo capítulo de "Adiós South Park" marcando mi final en este Fandom… por más que lo intento, no se me hace fácil decir estas palabras, en serio no creí que ese día en verdad llegaría…**


End file.
